La cura de todas las enfermedades
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Draco tiene grandes planes para su vida, pero cuando contrae una extraña enfermedad sin cura aparente, sus planes se van a la basura. Hermione toma el desafío de curar su enfermedad, mientras debe lidiar con locos sádicos y políticos sedientos de poder. Sin embargo, la prueba más difícil para ambos será aceptar lo que están comenzando a sentir el uno por el otro. ¡Terminado!
1. Síntomas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _ **Notas preliminares:**_ _Para empezar, este fic lo había dado de baja por algunos problemas en el argumento que no me permitieron continuar la historia como yo quería, así que estuve un tiempo buscando la mejor manera de presentarla. No quería que el fic se centrara demasiado en la relación entre Draco y Hermione, sino que deseaba integrar más elementos de thriller al argumento, que sea una historia completa, con varias aristas y así no convertir este fic en una típica historia de amor. Aquello implica también tratar de caracterizar bien a los personajes (sobre todo a los protagonistas) y que no parezca un Dramione más (todavía no me explico cómo "Paloma enjaulada" gozó de tanto éxito si es un fic mediocre, con pésimas caracterizaciones y un argumento poco trabajado). Bueno, solamente el tiempo dirá si cumplí con mi propósito o no._

 _Un saludo (y recuerden que cualquier comentario sensato y constructivo es bienvenido)._

 **La cura de todas las enfermedades**

Prólogo  
Síntomas

—¿Es todo lo que debo hacer?

—Así es. No es un trabajo difícil.

Ambas voces hablaban en susurros, aunque no fuese necesario hacerlo. Los ruidos citadinos podían hacer que cualquier conversación pasara desapercibida por todo el mundo. Pero el Doctor sabía que había oídos en todas partes, sobre todo después del evento que casi había colapsado toda la sociedad mágica.

—¿Y cuánto voy a recibir?

—Doscientos Galeones.

—Me parece un precio justo.

El Doctor lucía complacido. Después de haber perdido su trabajo hace un par de meses atrás, su economía no pasaba por muy buenos momentos. Merlín sabía que necesitaba el dinero. Por eso agradecía que su nuevo empleado, por decirlo de algún modo, tuviera ambiciones provincianas.

—De acuerdo. Aquí hay cincuenta Galeones. —El Doctor le tendió una bolsa de cuero a su interlocutor—. Por adelantado. Para que vea que soy un hombre de palabra.

—Esto me servirá para la semana.

—Bueno, si todo sale bien, podría reclutar su ayuda por un trabajo más, digamos, permanente.

—Bueno oírlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si se pone a trabajar ahora mismo? Me imagino que le quedó claro su misión.

—Como el agua.

—¿Sabe, señor Jordan? Para ser un ladronzuelo, es usted muy perceptivo. ¿Alguna vez asistió a la universidad?

—No necesito estudios para ser perceptivo, Doctor. Le avisaré cuando haya completado el encargo.

—Y cuando lo haga, aquí estarán esperando sus ciento cincuenta Galeones restantes.

El sujeto apellidado Jordan dio media vuelta y salió del callejón, caminando discretamente y mezclándose con la multitud. Solamente faltaba media hora para llevar a cabo su labor.

Una labor de medio segundo de duración.

Sin embargo, ese medio segundo iba a cambiar el mundo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tenía una misión muy importante para con el mundo mágico: esparcir su sangre.

Pese a la caída en desgracia de su familia, Draco había conseguido emanciparse de sus progenitores y de todo lo que aquello implicaba. El hecho que tanto Lucius como Narcissa hubieran sido acusados de cómplices del notorio asesino en serie Lord Voldemort solamente había trabajado a su favor. Tanto la mansión como las riquezas en Gringotts ahora le pertenecían, y su naturaleza egoísta le venía bien para convertirse en empresario. Claro que ser hijo de un Mortífago no le daba muchos puntos a su favor para navegar a través de la burocracia necesaria para armar una empresa, pero, en el mundo de hoy, el dinero era poder. Y Draco poseía un montón de poder.

Era paradójico que Draco, después de pasar por una experiencia horrible durante el asedio de Hogwarts hace un par de años atrás, no hubiera aprendido nada sobre el valor de la vida y de la relevancia de la pureza de sangre en la sociedad mágica actual. Seguía tan empecinado como siempre en practicar las viejas costumbres de la aristocracia, aunque no estuviera en sus intereses conquistar el mundo o subyugar a los muggles. No. Él iba a hacer que los números de los magos fuesen tan grandes que tratar de conquistar a los muggles por la fuerza fuese un contrasentido de proporciones bíblicas. E iba a comenzar en ese preciso minuto, porque los trámites para la fundación de su empresa habían concluido.

Draco necesitaba la empresa por el dinero, y necesitaba el dinero para cumplir con su objetivo de multiplicar la especie de los magos. Para ello, Draco había compilado una lista de mujeres jóvenes que fuesen de sangre pura. Luego, les extendía una invitación junto con una cantidad obscena de dinero para participar en lo que él llamaba "La Gran Empresa". Y no, no se trataba de su negocio. Básicamente, Draco iba a pagar una suma nada desdeñable de Galeones a alguna chica de su lista para acostarse con ella, dejarla embarazada y así aumentar el número de magos de sangre pura.

 _Es mucho más divertido que matar muggles._

Y era ahí donde su negocio cumplía su rol. Necesitaba hacer buenos negocios para que el dinero siguiera llenando sus arcas y con éste, pagar por dejar descendencia. Como era natural, las intenciones de Draco llegaron de algún modo a la prensa y hubo muchas mujeres indignadas por el proceder del multimillonario, tildándolo de "cerdo machista". Incluso se había ganado el apodo de "El Sultán de Londres". A Draco le divertían aquellas cosas, pues sabía que ningún grupo feminista podría siquiera tocarle un pelo. Sus acciones no violaban la ley, siempre y cuando cumpliera con las leyes tributarias vigentes. Porque Draco también debía registrar en sus libros contables el dinero invertido en las mujeres con las que pretendía acostarse, y no deseaba que sus planes se estropearan por un simple error de contabilidad.

Draco decidió que era tiempo de ir a su primer día de trabajo en la oficina. Por desgracia, las chimeneas todavía no estaban correctamente instaladas debido a una metida de pata de algún empleado del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, por lo que tuvo que viajar a su destino de forma convencional. Aparecerse tampoco era una opción, pues el edificio estaba en pleno centro de Londres, y sería mucho pedir que nadie lo viera materializarse de la nada en medio de un montón de gente.

El vehículo alquilado aparcó en un estacionamiento a treinta metros del edificio. Draco se bajó del automóvil y, arreglándose la corbata, caminó a un paso tranquilo, altanero, casi como si fuese un rey camino a su coronación. Pensaba en los jugosos negocios que iba a obtener cuando chocó con un sujeto que parecía tener mucha prisa, arruinándole la entrada triunfal.

 _Malditos londinenses. No pueden llegar ni un minuto tarde a sus malditos destinos._

Draco volvió a arreglarse el traje y entró subrepticiamente al edificio, que para los muggles era una fábrica de botellas plásticas. Recibiendo varios "buenos días" de parte de los demás empleados, Draco entró al ascensor que lo llevaría al último piso, donde estaba su oficina. Juzgó que hacía un poco de calor en aquel reducido espacio y usó un pañuelo de seda para limpiarse el sudor de su frente. Algo curioso, porque el otoño había comenzado hace un par de semanas atrás y las temperaturas no eran tan altas. Después Draco creyó que algo andaba mal con los encantamientos de climatización, porque el calor no hizo más que aumentar. Era tanto el calor que la camisa se le pegó a la espalda, algo que siempre resultaba incómodo.

Las cosas no mejoraron en absoluto cuando llegó a su oficina. Su secretaria ya estaba en su puesto, una joven de cabello color canela, ojos verdes y cuerpo de modelo. Draco recordó que ella era una bruja de sangre pura también e hizo una nota mental para ponerla en la lista.

—Heather, ¿por casualidad funcionan bien los encantamientos de climatización? Hace un calor horrible aquí.

—No hay problemas, señor Malfoy —dijo Heather con una voz delicada, como escuchar seda deslizarse sobre seda—. ¿Se siente bien hoy? Tiene sus mejillas coloradas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Heather se acercó a su jefe y le examinó la cara. Había estudiado para ser sanadora en algún momento, pero la carrera le aburrió y prefirió desempeñar labores que no implicaran lidiar con nada relacionado con la medicina mágica.

—Tiene las pupilas dilatadas —dijo Heather con preocupación.

—Me siento bien —dijo Draco, justo en el momento en que sobrevino un intenso mareo que lo envió al suelo, inconsciente. Heather, recordando que las chimeneas aún no estaban operativas, envió un Patronus a San Mungo para que un equipo de sanadores se llevara a Draco. Heather conjuró un termómetro y lo puso bajo la axila de su jefe.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó, examinando el termómetro con espanto—. ¡Cuarenta grados!

Heather corrió hacia la sala de reuniones y volvió con tres miembros de la junta directiva, quienes levantaron el cuerpo de Draco y lo trasladaron hacia el primer piso. Heather los acompañó durante todo el trayecto, pensando en si los sanadores iban a llegar a tiempo.


	2. San Mungo

I  
San Mungo

Despertó sintiendo un olor a antiséptico. Toda la habitación estaba pintada de blanco y creyó, al menos por un segundo, que había cruzado el umbral hacia la otra vida, pero aquella hipótesis fue descartada cuando un hombre ataviado con un uniforme de color verde lima extendió su varita hacia sus ojos. La varita tenía su punta encendida.

—Siga la luz —instruyó el sanador.

No sabía por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza, tampoco por qué tenía tanto calor. No obstante, siguió la luz, tal como le había instruido el sanador. A continuación, el sujeto pareció extraer algo que estaba alojado en su axila derecha y lo examinó con detenimiento.

—Treinta y ocho. Todavía tiene fiebre, señor Malfoy. —El sanador hizo desaparecer el termómetro con su varita e indicó a un asistente una serie de instrucciones. Draco todavía estaba demasiado aturdido para comprender las intenciones del sanador.

—¿Puede oírme? —preguntó el sanador al cabo de un rato.

—Sí —repuso Draco lacónicamente. Estaba buscando cualquier excusa para irse de San Mungo y volver al trabajo.

—Debo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, señor Malfoy —dijo el sanador, conjurando un rollo de pergamino, una pluma y una botella de tinta negra—. Facilitará el diagnóstico, por lo que le pido que sea honesto. De este modo, podremos formular un tratamiento más pronto y le daremos de alta lo antes posible.

—Eso sería bueno —dijo Draco, tratando de acomodarse, pero sentía sus extremidades como si estuvieran hechas de granito—. Siento mis brazos y piernas muy rígidos.

El sanador hizo una anotación en el pergamino.

—¿Cómo se sentía antes del desmayo?

—Tenía calor, mucho calor. Pensé que los encantamientos de climatización estaban funcionando mal.

El sanador frunció el ceño, haciendo otra anotación en el pergamino.

—¿Es normal sentir un mareo después de perder el conocimiento?

—Es lo que siempre ocurre. Su mareo fue común. ¿Algún otro síntoma de consideración?

Draco negó con la cabeza. El sanador volvió a hacer otra anotación.

—Bien, si eso es todo, creo que su enfermedad no es algo difícil de curar.

—¿En serio?

—No lo va a creer, pero a menudo síntomas dramáticos esconden enfermedades muy comunes —explicó el sanador en un tono tranquilizador—. Estamos hablando de un parásito que se aloja en el hipotálamo. El hipotálamo se encarga, entre otras cosas, de regular la temperatura corporal, y este parásito altera su funcionamiento. Como es un parásito mágico, no tiene cura para los muggles, pero a usted le basta una simple pócima para eliminar el patógeno de su sistema.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —repitió el sanador—, pero es parte de mis deberes como sanador mencionarle cuáles son los efectos secundarios de la pócima que va a beber.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—No son graves, solamente molestos —contestó el sanador—. Podría tener comezón en sus partes íntimas, ardor en la garganta, somnolencia y, en algunos casos, vómitos.

—Eso suena más complicado de lo que me explicó. Soy un hombre muy ocupado y necesito estar en pie lo antes posible.

—No debería preocuparse, señor Malfoy. Aquellos síntomas no ameritan hospitalización. En caso que usted vomite, basta con consumir líquidos, de preferencia aquellos que contengan electrolitos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si usted lo dice…

El sanador dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala. Draco se quedó quieto, pensando en cómo había contraído ese parásito. Luego se sacudió esos pensamientos. Eso ya no importaba. Estaba enfermo y lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una cura, de preferencia, una inmediata. Aquel había sido un comienzo poco auspicioso para su negocio, y necesitaba ese negocio para echar a andar su otro asunto, el de la expansión de la raza mágica. Por último, se resignó a esperar que el tratamiento diera resultado, aunque debiese esperar en una cama que distaba mucho de la comodidad de la suya.

* * *

Diez horas habían transcurrido desde que comenzó el tratamiento y Draco ya se sentía mucho mejor que cuando llegó al hospital. Ya no sentía sus extremidades rígidas y la fiebre había disminuido considerablemente. Comía de forma normal y no había padecido ninguno de los efectos secundarios que le había mencionado el sanador. Para coronar la torta, su sanador apareció en la sala, quien venía con buenas noticias.

—Señor Malfoy, he venido a comunicarle que su temperatura ha vuelto a la normalidad y que no hay rastros del parásito en su sistema. Puede irse.

De hecho, Draco se sentía mejor que nunca. Se puso de pie sin ninguna dificultad y cogió su ropa, la cual había sido guardada en un cajón cercano. Pidió un poco de privacidad para cambiarse de atuendos, pensando en los jugosos tratos que iba a obtener el día de mañana.

Mientras recibía el tratamiento, uno de los miembros de la junta directiva había venido a visitarlo, diciendo que ya había un potencial trato en proceso y que solamente necesitaba su autorización por escrito para continuar con el siguiente paso. Draco había firmado los papeles, no sin antes leerlos concienzudamente, y el negocio siguió su curso. Lo único que faltaba era una reunión de las juntas directivas de ambas empresas para anudar el trato.

Y la reunión iba a tener lugar dentro de dos horas.

—Va a necesitar beber de esa pócima por dos días más —le dijo el sanador, tendiéndole dos frascos llenos de un líquido espeso de color verde—. Sé que no tiene buen sabor, pero, ¿qué medicamento lo tiene, eh?

Draco no dijo nada. Arrugó levemente la cara y, sin agradecer al sanador, tomó ambos frascos con poca elegancia y salió como una exhalación de la sala y del hospital. Por fortuna, el edificio estaba a solamente cinco cuadras de San Mungo. Cinco cuadras podía hacerlas en cinco minutos. Draco sabía que cualquier prisa podía hacer que el trato no resultara; las juntas directivas se fijaban en todos los detalles, y si se daban cuenta que Draco había llegado apurado a la reunión, iba a dar la impresión que necesitaba cerrar el negocio a toda costa. Y no había nada más pernicioso para los negocios que la ansiedad por conseguir uno.

Tranquilamente, Draco entró al vestíbulo, nuevamente recibiendo saludos de sus empleados, y entró al ascensor. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, no tenía calor. Los encantamientos de climatización funcionaban sin problemas. Se sentía como un tiburón que hubiese olido sangre, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ganar mucho dinero. En todo caso, eran pocos los empresarios que obtenían un negocio importante en sus primeros días a cargo de una empresa, pero Draco no se iba a dejar amedrentar por eso. Se decía a cada momento que su negocio le servía para concretar su real propósito.

—Lo están esperando, señor Malfoy —dijo Heather, su secretaria. Draco la miró detenida y subrepticiamente. Usaba una blusa blanca que no ocultaba muy bien su sostén y una falda roja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía el cabello suelto en esa ocasión, pero eso a Draco no le molestó.

Para nada.

—Gracias, Heather —dijo Draco plácidamente. Era típico que la clase de hombres que esperaba en el salón de reuniones cambiaran sin aviso los horarios. Los empresarios hacían eso solamente a modo de táctica disuasoria. Aquello separaba a los auténticos empresarios de aquellos desesperados por conseguir un negocio—. ¿Podrías hacer un hueco entre las seis y las ocho de la tarde?

—¿Motivo, señor Malfoy?

—Tan acartonada, Heather —bromeó Draco, lo que hizo que su secretaria se pusiera un poco colorada—. No, no es una reunión de negocios. Es algo, digamos, personal.

—¿Estará una señorita con usted, señor Malfoy? —preguntó Heather, bien al tanto de las excentricidades de los empresarios cuando se trataba del empleo del tiempo libre.

—Depende de la señorita —dijo Malfoy, dedicándole una mirada penetrante, y Heather supo interpretar correctamente el gesto. " _Tú eres esa señorita"_.

—Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, pero no suelo fraternizar con mis jefes.

—Como quieras —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero eso significa que tendré que destinar la champaña, la comida y el postre a otros menesteres. Una pena. Mil Galeones a la basura.

Y Draco entró a la sala de reuniones, con miras a una buena jornada de trabajo.

* * *

En el último piso había una habitación acondicionada específicamente para encuentros más personales, a la cual se podía acceder desde la sala de reuniones. Draco quería recrear la comodidad y el aire de la sala común de Slytherin, solamente que con toques más modernos por aquí y por allá. Allí estaba Draco, sentado en un sillón mullido, fumando un puro, pensando en qué hacer con la fastuosa cena que había preparado, o mejor dicho, que sus cocineros habían preparado para él.

La reunión tuvo lugar de acuerdo con lo esperado. Al final, era el otro empresario el que estaba desesperado por hacer el trato y Draco se dio cuenta temprano de ello. Gracias a eso, se ahorró varios millones de Galeones e iba a obtener muchos más a partir del negocio que había concretado hace una hora atrás.

—¿Puedo pasar, señor Malfoy? —dijo una voz delicada. Draco miró a la puerta de vidrio y notó que su secretaria esperaba con una expresión que hablaba claramente de sus nervios.

—Por supuesto.

La puerta se abrió por su cuenta y Heather entró con un poco de tiento, notando cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Tomó asiento a una distancia prudente de Draco, mirando la cena, dándose cuenta en ese momento que tenía hambre.

—¿Por qué cambió de opinión, si puedo preguntar?

—Como dije, no suelo fraternizar con mis jefes, pero ninguno de ellos me ha ofrecido una cena de mil Galeones de manera tan atenta.

—Entonces sírvete —le animó Draco con una sonrisa de lado—. Come lo que gustes.

Heather se sintió más tranquila al ver que su jefe le estaba instando a entrar en confianza y comió, primero con un poco de tiento, luego con más calma. El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea ayudaba a que se sintiera más tranquila.

—Por cierto, estuve revisando mi cuenta de Gringotts y noté que hay un depósito de cincuenta mil Galeones a su nombre. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hizo?

—Sabes por qué lo hice —dijo Draco con aplomo, mirando a Heather intensamente, como diciéndole "soy tu dueño y voy a hacerte el amor" de manera incesante e insistente—. No te preocupes. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero no puedo aceptar su dinero —dijo Heather, aunque había vuelto a lucir nerviosa—. No es que no lo quiera, pero no siento como que me lo haya ganado.

—¿En serio? —Draco seguía taladrándola con la mirada, con la misma intención y con la misma insistencia—. ¿Y qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para sentirse como si te hubieras ganado ese dinero?

De pronto, Heather comenzó a sentir mucho calor. De forma involuntaria, agitó su mano derecha como si ésta fuese un abanico. Tenía sus mejillas coloradas.

—¿Hay un problema con los encantamientos de climatización? —preguntó Heather, como tratando de defenderse de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, bien al tanto que no había nada malo con ellos.

—Tú me dijiste que no había ningún problema —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo estaba equivocado. ¿O acaso es otra la razón por la que tienes calor?

—Yo… debería irme, señor Malfoy…

Pero Draco no permitió que se fuera. La tomó por la cintura y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, notando que sus temblores eran más notorios cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

—Señor Malfoy, por favor…

—No tengas miedo —le dijo Draco al oído—. Como dije, no te haré nada que no quieras. Y podrás tener ese dinero, sin importar lo que hagas esta noche… o mejor dicho, en estas dos horas. Decide pronto, porque el tiempo vuela y tengo otra reunión después, así que aprovecha.

Heather ya no pudo soslayar por más tiempo la razón de su repentino calor. Una voz dentro de ella clamaba que todo iba demasiado rápido, pero otra voz, una que provenía de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, le insistía en que se dejara llevar de una vez, que Draco era un buen partido y que ya no pusiera más barreras.

Draco supo que su secretaria había capitulado cuando notó el brillo de sus ojos. Mientras la besaba con delicadeza, hizo un gesto con las manos para oscurecer todas las ventanas.

 _Te haré mía de formas en que no podrás imaginar._

Los gemidos se filtraban por las ventanas mientras el atardecer oscurecía la ciudad de Londres.

* * *

El sanador que había dado de alta a Draco estaba a punto de terminar su turno. Lucía taciturno y molesto por el trato que le había dado el multimillonario. Era algo que detestaba de la gente con mucho dinero en sus cuentas bancarias; se creían el centro del mundo y que todos debían rendirles pleitesía. En su opinión, las enfermedades no distinguían entre ricos y pobres y, cuando uno y otro estaban entre la espada y la pared, la diferencia entre ambas clases sociales desaparecía.

El sanador exhaló de alivio cuando su turnó acabó. Se dirigió a los vestidores para colgar su uniforme y marcar horario, deseando que jamás volviera a encontrarse con ese engreído de Draco Malfoy. No obstante, mientras iba por el pasillo que conducía a los vestidores, unos sanadores irrumpieron en el corredor, llevando una camilla, sobre la cual iba el cuerpo inanimado de…

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó el sanador con indignación—. ¡No puede ser!

—¡Lawson! —increpó uno de los sanadores que llevaba a Draco Malfoy en la camilla—. Él fue tu paciente, ¿no es así?

—Mi turno acabó, Preston.

—Tú lo diagnosticaste —insistió Preston, plantándose delante de Lawson—. Es tú responsabilidad, así que nos vas a acompañar.

—Ya le lo dije —dijo Lawson cansinamente—. Mi turno acabó.

—Tu turno se acabará cuando hayas corregido tu metida de pata.

—¿Qué metida de pata?

Lawson, por pura curiosidad, se acercó al cuerpo de Draco Malfoy y entendió de inmediato por qué su colega hablaba de una metida de pata de su parte.

—¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—Estaba en su penthouse —repuso Preston, quien siguió a la carrera, seguido de cerca por Lawson—. Su secretaria dio el aviso. Simplemente volvió a colapsar mientras tenía una cena de trabajo.

—Sí, entrevista de trabajo mi trasero —murmuró Lawson, al tanto de que los ejecutivos no se comportaban exactamente como unos santos con sus empleados, sobre todo con sus secretarias—. Bien. Llévenlo a la misma sala en la que estuvo. Pero, ¿por qué diablos sigue enfermo? Los exámenes fueron concluyentes.

—Los exámenes nunca son concluyentes cuando se trata de parásitos mágicos —dijo Preston, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo—. Mira, si no quieres hacerte cargo del paciente, otro sanador lo hará.

—Bien —dijo Lawson, deteniéndose a las puertas de la sala—. Buena suerte.

—Está bien —dijo Preston, abriendo la puerta de la sala—. Dejaré que _ella_ se haga cargo de todo.

Lawson arrugó el entrecejo. Sabía muy bien quién era _ella_ , pues se trataba de la jefa del departamento de diagnóstico de San Mungo, pero no tenía muy buena opinión de ella, más que nada por un asunto que había ocurrido en la escuela de medicina mágica. Resopló de resignación.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Y Lawson entró a la sala, deseando que le pagaran las horas extras que iba a pasar en compañía de ese desgraciado empresario llamado Draco Malfoy.


	3. Noche en vela

II  
Noche en vela

Cuando Draco despertó, lo primero que sintió fue una desagradable sensación de déjà vu. Una buena mirada a sus alrededores le hizo entender por qué.

 _Diablos._

Estaba de vuelta en San Mungo. Y, como la primera vez, el mismo sanador estaba examinándolo, aunque en aquella ocasión lucía muy contrariado y molesto, tal vez porque debía atender a la misma persona. Draco sabía que su personalidad atraía problemas, sobre todo a aquellos que ganaban menos dinero, pero jamás le había importado lo que opinaban los demás. También hacía oídos sordos a las feministas que criticaban sin tapujos sus planes de expansión de la raza, básicamente creando un harén.

—Siga la luz —dijo el sanador con una voz monocorde.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco con sorna mientras acataba la instrucción del sanador—. ¿Mal turno?

La varita del sanador tembló levemente, pero continuó con el examen, tratando de soportar las burlas del paciente. Por fortuna, Draco no hizo más comentarios burlescos y el sanador concluyó el análisis, suspirando en señal de buscar paciencia.

—Señor Malfoy, el diagnóstico previo estaba errado —dijo el sanador como si quisiera creer lo contrario—. Usted no tiene un parásito en el hipotálamo. De otro modo, no hubiera sangrado por el oído ni sufrido una convulsión mientras estaba en su "cena de trabajo".

Draco notó la forma en que el sanador había dicho las últimas dos palabras, pero eso solamente le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que Heather cayó en sus brazos hasta cuando su mundo se vino a negro. Se sintió tenso al evocar la seductora desnudez de su secretaria, de sus gemidos cada vez que se zambullía entre sus piernas y desataba el delirio en su cabeza. Fue cuando estaba a medio camino hacia el completo éxtasis cuando sus brazos perdieron fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por su propia cuenta. No recordaba nada más después de eso.

—O sea, usted metió la pata y arruinó mi cena de trabajo.

El sanador tenía ganas de restregarle en la cara que se había revolcado con su propia secretaria, pero no sería muy profesional de su parte. Era muy difícil ser profesional cuando tenía un paciente como Draco Malfoy.

—Hay varias dolencias que se ajustan a sus nuevos síntomas —dijo el sanador después de unos segundos tratando de soportar la situación—. La fiebre ha vuelto, por lo que todavía no podemos descartar un problema en su hipotálamo. Le someteremos a más exámenes para precisar su enfermedad.

—Hurra —dijo Draco sarcásticamente—, más horas en el hospital. Justo lo que quería.

El sanador no dijo nada. Temía arruinar su turno más de lo que ya estaba si le dedicaba al menos un comentario que le desinflara el ego de pavo real que tenía Draco Malfoy. Al final, escogió irse de la sala, indicando a un auxiliar que vigilara al paciente y comunicara cualquier problema que ocurriese. Draco, por otro lado, no estaba para nada contento con su nueva hospitalización. Tenía calor, sentía un extraño zumbido en los oídos, sus nervios parecían vibrar con un dolor que no sabía de dónde mierda provenía y, más encima, no había concretado su asunto con Heather. Imaginaba que su secretaria debía sentirse decepcionada de que su jefe hubiera colapsado antes de acabar en el más completo placer en existencia.

 _Mi plan se fue a la mierda por culpa de un sanador inepto._

Draco se revolvió en su cama por causa de la impaciencia. Quería irse de ese lugar con olor a antiséptico y jamás regresar, al menos en unas cuantas décadas, cuando sus problemas de salud formaran parte de su vida, lo quisiera o no. Por fortuna, los magos no necesitaban realizar exámenes invasivos como los muggles, pero eso trajo poco consuelo a Draco.

 _No puedo estar hospitalizado por mucho tiempo. No puedo permitir que la junta directiva dirija el curso de mi empresa._

En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta que el futuro de su empresa estaba cayendo, lenta pero constantemente, en manos de la suerte.

* * *

Estaba cayendo la noche. Era el momento de la cena para quienes les tocaba el turno de noche. La cafetería en el último piso se había esmerado, como siempre hacía, en preparar los mejores bocados para los funcionarios que iban a pasar la noche en vela, y Hermione Granger estaba disfrutando de los beneficios.

Hermione debía admitir que no estaba exactamente en su plan estudiar para ser sanadora, pero el trabajo se ajustaba a ella como un guante a la mano. Aunque no era fanática de trabajar de noche, la costumbre la fue aclimatando de a poco, hasta tal punto que incluso era capaz de racionar el café de forma que pudiera pasar la noche sin siquiera pegar una pestañada. Había trabajado un año como sanadora asistente, hasta que el director del hospital notó que ella tenía un talento especial para diagnosticar enfermedades, por lo que la trasladó al departamento de diagnóstico de San Mungo, donde estuvo trabajando por ocho meses. El director, en ese tiempo, comprobó que aquella habilidad de Hermione no era una mentira y, después de una breve negociación, ella se convirtió en la jefa del departamento. Sin embargo, Hermione no deseaba hacer su trabajo desde detrás de un escritorio y, con el beneplácito de su jefe, continuó con lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos ocho meses.

No obstante, no todo había sido color de rosas para ella.

Hermione pensaba en lo que había tenido que sacrificar, y también en los errores que había cometido, cuando una colega tomó asiento frente a ella.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio a Parvati Patil devolverle la mirada. Había sido colega de ella desde el comienzo y su amiga por mucho más tiempo que ese, pero siempre hallaba gracioso que una mujer con un fanatismo tan irreductible por la adivinación terminara trabajando como sanadora. Sin embargo, no era muy difícil entender sus razones, o mejor dicho, razón. Simplemente, ser adivina no era muy rentable que digamos.

—Por desgracia, sí —repuso Hermione, suspirando.

—No me extraña, sobre todo con la llegada de ese infeliz —dijo Parvati, tomando un trozo de pie de limón y llevándoselo con elegancia a la boca.

—Fue un maldito error, y aun así…

—No puedes olvidar lo que pasó —completó Parvati, muy al tanto de aquel error por parte de Hermione—. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces. No habrías podido evitarlo. Estabas vulnerable en ese momento. A cualquier chica le ocurre.

—No debería haberme pasado —dijo Hermione con cierta desesperación—. No con él, no de esa forma. Se supone que soy mejor que esto.

Parvati la miró con leve exasperación.

—¿Sabes qué? Piensas demasiado. Ese es tu problema. Analizas cosas que no merecen análisis. Ya pasaste por eso y no hay forma en que puedas cambiarlo.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que debo aceptar que me acosté con un patán?

—Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo —repuso Parvati con firmeza—. Y es la décima vez que te digo lo mismo. Honestamente, no sé de dónde saco paciencia para lidiar contigo cuando te pones melodramática.

—Claro, es fácil para ti decirlo —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose derrotada—, ahora que tienes una relación estable con Lavender.

—Créeme, no fue fácil aceptar que me gustan las chicas —dijo Parvati, bebiendo un sorbo de su té—, sobre todo cuando te sientes atraída por tu mejor amiga. Creo que le chasco que se llevó con Ron fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Notaste lo desesperada que estaba por conseguir un chico en sexto?

—Creo que hasta Romilda Vane lo notó —dijo Hermione, soltando una carcajada involuntaria—. Y esa chica es tan perceptiva como una tabla. Pero me parece exagerado que Lavender hubiera cambiado de bando por algo tan pueril.

—Bueno, hay tantas razones para volverse lesbiana como lesbianas hay en este mundo —dijo Parvati con una voz cantarina—. Te sugiero que hagas la prueba, al menos una vez.

—No gracias —dijo Hermione, luciendo un poco incómoda—. Prefiero ser una campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos a eso.

—Como quieras —dijo Parvati, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, debo irme. Mi turno se acabó y Lavender me está esperando en casa. Jamás creí que fuese buena para la cocina.

—Qué suerte la tuya —dijo Hermione, exhalando aire—. Nos vemos. Descansa.

—Ojalá que los pacientes no te den muchos problemas.

—¿Aquí? ¿En este hospital? Sigue soñando.

Parvati soltó una carcajada y se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla. Mientras ella veía cómo su colega se alejaba, pensó que, tal vez, Parvati tenía razón con respecto a sus problemas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación que ella era una chica "fácil", a juzgar con la facilidad con la que había sido seducida en esa ocasión. Pero, como Parvati había dicho, había sido pillada con la guardia baja.

 _Tal vez no habría podido evitarlo aunque quisiese._

No le gustaba aquella noción, tampoco le hacía sentirse mejor, pero al menos era un paso en la dirección correcta. Hermione siempre había creído que estaba por encima de aquellas cosas que hacían vulnerables a la mayoría de las mujeres, pero esa noche había desafiado aquella creencia a tal punto que incluso se permitió albergar la noción que se sentía atraída por quien se había acostado con ella. De todas formas, había tenido sexo con él, por lo tanto, tenía que haber algún tipo de atracción.

 _Muchas veces es un dolor en el trasero ser mujer._

Al final, Hermione decidió que divagar en aquellas cosas le hacía más mal que bien, así que desvió su atención a los bollos con crema que tenía en su plato. Iba a llevarse uno a la boca cuando escuchó a dos sanadores dialogar de forma muy acalorada. Hablaban de una metida de pata.

—Por Merlín, Lawson, tienes que calmarte. Pacientes problemáticos llegan todos los días.

—¡Pero no me permite hacer bien mi trabajo! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí!

—Bueno, cometiste un error. Tienes que hacerte responsable.

—Sus síntomas eran consistentes con el parásito.

Hermione notó que ambos sanadores estaban hablando de Draco Malfoy. Sintió cómo sus entrañas se retorcían dentro de ella.

—Y ni siquiera realizaste exámenes. Tomaste un riesgo innecesario al diagnosticarlo sin pruebas.

—Él quería irse lo más pronto posible de aquí —arguyó Lawson, golpeando la mesa, haciendo que los cubiertos saltaran—. Solamente respeté los deseos del paciente.

—El paciente no tiene el derecho de pedir eso, no cuando su salud está en juego —replicó el otro sanador, al que Hermione identificó como Charles Preston—. El paciente tiene derecho de decidir sobre su propio cuerpo, no para irse sin información clara sobre su condición médica.

—Claro, ahora nosotros decidimos si el paciente puede irse de alta o no —dijo Lawson, claramente molesto—. El paciente es el que tiene la última palabra, Preston. Si no desea atención médica, ¿quién mierda somos nosotros para contradecirle?

—Eso no cambia que metiste la pata y que eres responsable —insistió Preston—. No sé por qué tengo la impresión que no quieres hacerte cargo del paciente. No quiero saber tus razones, pero si sigues pensando así, voy a tener que pedirle a Granger que tome el relevo.

—Pues eso sería bueno verlo —dijo Lawson, notando que Hermione estaba a un par de mesas de él—. Dile que se haga cargo de Malfoy. Yo me voy a mi casa. No he dormido desde anteayer.

—¿Al fin aceptaste que es mejor que tú?

—No dije eso —repuso Lawson, visiblemente enojado—. Necesito descansar, y sabes lo que ocurre cuando el cerebro no descansa.

Lawson se puso de pie, dejando su café a medio acabar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada Hermione.

—Me imagino que escuchaste todo, ¿no es así?

—No te preocupes, Henry —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada—. De todos modos, nadie trabaja bien con dos noches sin dormir. Yo iré a verlo.

Hermione se guardó el bollo que no había acabado de comer y salió a paso firme de la cafetería, dirigiéndose al segundo piso, donde estaba hospitalizado Draco Malfoy. A cada rato se imaginaba cómo iba a ser aquel reencuentro, pero juzgaba que, de todos modos, siempre era mejor enfrentar sus demonios que evitándolos.

* * *

Draco seguía con fiebre, a tal punto que era necesario cambiar las sábanas cada una hora porque la mojaba con su transpiración, la cual tenía un curioso olor dulzón. Pese a todo, no estaba demasiado preocupado. Estaba seguro que su enfermedad no era algo grave y que iba a concretar negocios dentro de no mucho. El sanador auxiliar le llevaba jarras con agua para mantenerse hidratado, puesto que estaba perdiendo mucha agua a través del sudor. Y lo que era peor, se trataba de un sudor frío, aparte de aquel olor que le causaba náuseas.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —dijo una voz de mujer que Draco reconoció al instante, pero que no por eso era reconfortante—. Espero que el otro sanador no le haya dado un mal rato.

Draco suprimió un gruñido. De todas las personas con las que podía encontrarse, ella era la que menos ganas tenía de ver.

—Creo que prefiero que me atienda el otro sanador —dijo Draco, claramente disgustado—. Ya estoy lo suficientemente manchado con tu suciedad para que sigas toqueteándome.

—Créame, señor Malfoy, que el sentimiento es mutuo —repuso Hermione fríamente—. Ahora, vayamos al grano. ¿Dónde le duele?

—En este momento, en el orgullo —dijo Draco, sabiendo cuál era el punto débil de quien le estaba atendiendo—. ¿O dime que es un honor para un mago como yo revolcarme con una bruja de sangre impura?

—¿Y entonces por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Hermione, tocándole la pierna y apretando con suavidad—. Pudo escoger no hacerlo, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Creo que el fondo quería acostarse conmigo.

—Bueno, vi la oportunidad y la aproveché, pero no fue glamoroso, para nada. Claramente fue un error que no volveré a cometer otra vez.

—Es bueno que estemos de acuerdo en al menos una cosa —dijo Hermione, ascendiendo por la pierna de Draco lentamente—. Y aún no me ha respondido. ¿Dónde le duele?

—Ya te dije que en el orgullo.

—No es una respuesta válida —repuso Hermione, acercándose a la ingle del paciente—, porque no creo que su orgullo esté relacionado con su problema. Le voy a repetir la pregunta una vez más. ¿Dónde le duele?

—En mi entrepierna —dijo Draco con una risita.

Hermione tragó saliva y palpó la zona en la que Draco le había dicho que le dolía. Sin embargo, no escuchó ningún quejido ni percibió ninguna reacción relacionada con el dolor.

—Caray, Granger, nunca estás satisfecha, ¿verdad?

Hermione tembló de pura rabia. En su afán por encontrar zonas de dolor, Draco la había engañado para reforzar la idea que ella era una chica fácil. Pero sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Continuó con el examen, tocando el costado de Draco, su abdomen, su pecho, hasta que llegó a su cuello. Allí fue cuando Draco emitió un ligero gemido de dolor.

—Tiene inflamadas las tiroides —dijo Hermione, alzando su varita y haciendo complicados movimientos con ella—. En efecto, las tiene muy inflamadas. Podría ser una infección, lo que explicaría la fiebre. Debería tener otras consecuencias, pero creo que la inflamación es algo reciente, demasiado temprano para haber repercusiones en otros sistemas orgánicos. Voy a tomar una muestra de sus tiroides para confirmar o descartar una infección. También tomaré un poco de sangre para descartar desregulamiento hipotalámico. ¿Le parece?

—¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?

—Cuando haya encontrado un diagnóstico —repuso Hermione, sin perder el profesionalismo—. Cuando lo tenga, se lo informaré y ahí podrá decidir si aceptar el tratamiento o no.

Draco asintió por toda respuesta y Hermione hizo otra floritura con su varita para conjurar dos probetas. Con otro movimiento de varita, obtuvo las muestras que necesitaba, no sin dolor para Draco.

—¡Ten más cuidado!

—Es afortunado que aquí se hagan las cosas de forma mágica —dijo Hermione, dando media vuelta y retirándose de la sala—. En el mundo muggle le habrían pinchado y cortado la piel para tener las muestras.

Draco miró cómo Hermione desaparecía de la sala, dejándolo solo. Al menos había tenido la satisfacción de molestarla donde más le dolía, aunque sí debía reconocer que estaba en mejores manos que en las que de aquel sanador con mal carácter. Pero jamás había esperado que Granger fuese su sanadora, el único error que había cometido en toda su vida sexual.

 _No sé a qué diablos estaba jugando cuando la abordé en ese bar._

No podía decir que la había confundido con otra persona o que realmente se sentía atraído por ella. El asunto había sido más simple, y formaba parte de la naturaleza del hombre.

 _Simplemente tenía ganas, y ella era la chica más atractiva del lugar._

Aunque tampoco podía decir que Hermione Granger era atractiva. Simplemente era lo menos malo que había en aquel local, porque si la comparaba con Heather, bueno, era como comparar un pobre con un rico.

 _Lo bueno es que, cuando me cure, podré revolcarme con chicas mucho mejores. No más errores._

Sin embargo, su definición de "error" iba a cambiar pronto.

* * *

Se suponía que Henry Lawson debía marcar horario, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a un salón que estaba ubicado en el subterráneo del hospital. El lugar estaba diseñado para aliviar el estrés del trabajo a través de la socialización entre colegas, pero a esas horas no había nadie. Lawson vio la amplia chimenea, arrojó un polvo verde a las llamas y, pocos instantes después, una cara apareció.

—Diga, señor Lawson —dijo una voz de hombre.

—Doctor, todo está saliendo de acuerdo con el plan.

—Bien, asegúrate que las cosas sigan como están. Recuerda que nadie sabe para quién trabajas realmente. Quiero un reporte mañana a esta misma hora, con detalles. Si las cosas progresan de acuerdo a lo esperado, podré hacer el trato.

—Así lo haré, Doctor.

—Recuerda, no quiero fallos.

Y el rostro desapareció de las llamas. Henry Lawson se quedó mirando la chimenea antes de irse del salón. Estaba seguro que los eventos iban a seguir su curso hasta la mañana, cuando él volviese al trabajo. Decidió hacer una última visita al segundo piso para evaluar la situación antes de irse a su casa a tomar un buen descanso.


	4. Complicaciones inesperadas

III  
Complicaciones inesperadas

Si se tratara de medicina muggle, los exámenes que Hermione estaba realizando tomarían varias horas, e incluso días, pero una de las ventajas de vivir en el mundo mágico era que los exámenes médicos tardaban solamente minutos. Así, Draco no tuvo mucho tiempo para deleitarse con su pequeña victoria, porque Hermione había regresado del laboratorio, acompañada de un mago que no parecía trabajar en el hospital.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Hermione, extrayendo un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica verde lima—, vengo con los resultados de sus exámenes… y con una demanda de acoso sexual en su contra.

Draco solamente oyó correctamente la primera frase, pues la última no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

—Señor Malfoy, para que quede claro, cuando usted me dijo que le dolía su entrepierna, no lo hizo para que yo encontrara un síntoma. Fue un requerimiento de carácter sexual y eso es intolerable.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Hermione—, soy Casius Holt, encargado de Recursos Humanos de San Mungo. Seguramente sabe que todas las salas de este hospital están encantadas para registrar todo evento dentro de ellas. El reclamo de la señorita Granger es correcto.

Draco gruñó.

—Bueno, pensé que ella debía ser meticulosa con su examen.

—Sabe que no es verdad, señor Malfoy —dijo Hermione, tratando de no sonar poco profesional, aunque le era un poco difícil con ese energúmeno devolviéndole la mirada con socarronería.

—Señor Malfoy, este es un asunto serio —dijo el señor Holt con severidad—. Basándonos en los registros de esta sala, la acusación de la señorita Granger es verdadera. Lo único que queda por definir es la penalización por esta acción.

¿Penalización? Draco se habría puesto de pie si no fuese por el hecho que estaba enfermo. Se sentía indignado y molesto por aquella injusta acusación. Solamente había hecho una broma inocente. _Por supuesto_ se dijo Draco, arrugando la cara, _ahora todo el mundo es un feminista. ¡Mujeres con derechos! Eso es absurdo. Ellas no pueden tener derechos, son inferiores._

—¿Y qué mierda va a hacer? ¿Enviarme a la cárcel después que me cure?

—Por fortuna para usted, señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger no quiere verlo tras las rejas, aunque admito que ese sería un castigo muy severo para lo que se le acusa. Una multa bastará.

 _Bien_ se dijo Draco nuevamente. _Tengo dinero de sobra después de haber concretado ese negocio._

—¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando?

—Bueno, de acuerdo a la legislación vigente, diría que unos cinco mil Galeones.

Draco estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. _¿Cinco mil Galeones? ¿Acaso este sujeto está chiflado? ¿Cinco mi Galeones por una sencilla broma?_

—Esa es una cantidad totalmente disparatada.

—Es la multa mínima por acosos sexuales de mediana categoría —dijo el señor Holt en un tono de advertencia—. Debe estar agradecido que no sea mayor la multa.

—¿Pero por qué mediana categoría? Solamente hice una broma.

—No, señor Malfoy. Usted hizo un requerimiento de carácter sexual y no me diga que eso formó parte del examen. Le recomiendo que pague la multa dentro de las siguientes doce horas, o tendré que pedir que lo arresten.

Con esas palabras, el señor Holt se retiró de la sala, dejando a un Draco Malfoy que casi humeaba por las orejas. Por otro lado, Hermione permaneció impasible, acercándose lentamente a Draco, quien la miraba con ojos vesánicos.

—Bueno, ya que ese asunto está zanjado, volvamos a la medicina —dijo Hermione, extendiendo el rollo de pergamino y leyendo los resultados de los exámenes—. En efecto, tiene una infección en la tiroides, lo que le está causando la fiebre. En cuanto a las convulsiones, eso se debió a una baja súbita de glucosa en la sangre, lo que puede apuntar a una disfunción pancreática aguda.

—¿Y el sangrado por el oído?

—Fue una ruptura de un capilar en el oído medio —repuso Hermione, consultando el pergamino—. Las convulsiones suelen presentarse con aumentos repentinos de la presión sanguínea. Lo llamamos "hipertensión aguda por estrés".

—Tienes una explicación para todo —dijo Draco a regañadientes—. ¿Y cuál es el tratamiento para esto?

—Por desgracia, señor Malfoy, solamente le estoy presentando los resultados de los exámenes. No significa que haya formulado un diagnóstico aún. Puede que sus dolencias no estén conectadas en absoluto, puede que sí, pero necesito más exámenes.

—Una multa de cinco mil Galeones y más exámenes. Es el mejor día de mi vida —murmuró Draco sarcásticamente. Hermione no le escuchó.

—Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar los síntomas. Necesitaré una muestra más de tiroides y una de páncreas.

Había ocasiones en las que Draco creía que Hermione le estaba tomando el pelo, pidiendo tantas muestras. Claro, era una sanadora, y parte de su trabajo era extraer muestras de tejidos para análisis. En eso, el mundo mágico no era distinto del muggle, pues las técnicas para muestreo de tejidos in situ todavía estaban en desarrollo en el Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales.

Draco arrugó la cara mientras Hermione hacía florituras con su varita para obtener las muestras. Luego, ella se retiró, entregando indicaciones a los sanadores auxiliares con respecto a los tratamientos paliativos.

 _Esa tonta va a terminar desmembrándome con tantas muestras_ se dijo Draco amargamente mientras un sanador llevaba la enésima jarra de agua del día. La fiebre era lo más molesto, claro que sus manos a veces temblaban por la baja del azúcar en la sangre. Y todavía sudaba como si estuviera trabajando en una mina de carbón, aparte de ese olor dulzón que hacía que le diera arcadas.

 _Es una mierda estar enfermo._

No obstante, lo que más le molestaba no era el hecho mismo de estar enfermo, sino que estaba lejos de su empresa y de sus negocios. Y sabía a la perfección por qué sus negocios eran tan importantes para él, pero saberlo solamente hacía la situación peor. _En este momento podría estar revolcándome con las mejores chicas de Inglaterra si no fuese por esta maldita enfermedad._

Otro sanador acudió a la sala, sosteniendo un frasco con un líquido de un color verde olivo. Draco se preguntó por qué mierda las pociones ostentaban colores tan extravagantes y sabían tan mal, cuando el sanador llenó un vaso de vidrio con aquel líquido y se lo extendió para que pudiera beberlo.

—¿Cuánta de esta mierda debo beber?

—Solamente ese vaso, por hoy.

—Y debo asumir que sabe a cloaca.

El sanador no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y desapareció de la sala, dejando a Draco con un vaso de vidrio en la mano, lleno de un brebaje de color extraño. Estuvo un tiempo indeterminado mirando la pócima como si tratara de hallar algo malo en ésta. Luego, seguramente pensando que no había otra cosa que hacer que beber la condenada poción, Draco se tapó la nariz con una mano y bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Sin embargo, cuando dejó de taparse la nariz, sintió un breve tufo a ceniza antes que desapareciera como había aparecido.

El efecto de la poción fue casi instantáneo. Los temblores de sus manos y piernas desaparecieron. Sus niveles de azúcar se habían estabilizado. _Paso a paso, voy a salir de este hospital._ Esperaba que un segundo sanador llegara a la sala con una pócima para la fiebre y, como había vaticinado, un hombre apareció con un vaso lleno de un color turquesa. Imaginó que debía saber a repollo recocido. Luego, cuando se fijó más en el sanador que llevaba el vaso, notó que era el mismo que le había atendido la primera vez. No lucía ni remotamente irritado o molesto. Lucía como si estuviera evaluando la situación.

—Esto hará que la fiebre sea más soportable —dijo el sanador y Draco tomó el vaso. Se había equivocado. No sabía a repollo recocido. Sabía a berenjenas recocidas, y Draco odiaba las berenjenas tanto como a Hermione. Después de no pocas arcadas, devolvió el vaso al sanador, quien, como el anterior, se retiró, dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

No obstante, media hora transcurrió desde que bebió la pócima para la fiebre y aún sentía que su cuerpo ardía. El sudor persistía, junto con aquel olor dulzón que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, entre todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Draco realmente quería creer que aquella poción era de efecto retardado y siguió soportando la fiebre como mejor podía.

* * *

Hermione estaba acabando con los exámenes a las muestras que había obtenido. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de descubrir algo importante. Volvió a efectuar las pruebas, tratando de descartar cualquier error en el procedimiento, pero después de tres repeticiones, Hermione tuvo que concluir que lo que estaba viendo no era ningún error. Fue el momento en que Henry Lawson entró en el laboratorio. Lucía mucho menos molesto que hace unas horas atrás.

—¿Encontraste algo?

Hermione no respondió de inmediato. Lucía desconcertada, mirando fijamente las muestras de tejido. Inmediatamente, Henry Lawson sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Tienes un diagnóstico? —insistió.

—Ese es el problema —repuso Hermione, perpleja—. He visto muchos gérmenes mágicos hacer cosas raras en pacientes, pero esto… es… es algo que jamás…

El nudo en el estómago de Henry se hizo más apretado si cabe.

—¿Recuerdas el primer síntoma que tuvo Draco cuando llegó al hospital?

—Sí. Un mareo y luego mucha fiebre.

—Dime, ¿qué relación tiene un mareo, una infección en la tiroides y una convulsión por baja glucosa?

Henry Lawson se encogió de hombros, quien comenzó a sentir un poco de calor.

—Exactamente —dijo Hermione, sin mirar a Henry—. No hay ninguna relación entre los tres síntomas que Draco ha tenido hasta ahora. Claro, el sangrado en el oído es consecuencia de la convulsión, pero no hay nada que conecte los tres síntomas. Y, sin embargo, Draco ha tenido fiebre en las dos oportunidades que ha estado hospitalizado.

—¿Dices que la fiebre es la clave?

—La fiebre es una reacción natural del ser humano cuando su sistema inmunológico está batallando contra un agente patógeno —dijo Hermione, nunca dejando de mirar la muestras—. Los síntomas que Draco ha tenido hasta ahora son muy aleatorios, demasiado como para que se trate de un patógeno común y corriente. Creo que estos síntomas son pantallas de humo, diseñadas para esconder los verdaderos síntomas. Sea lo que sea este bicho, ha mostrado lo que ningún otro germen mágico ha mostrado hasta ahora: inteligencia.

—¿Y cómo mierda llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Las muestras —dijo Hermione, mirando a Henry con seriedad—, presentan el mismo tipo de daño, pero provienen de sistemas sin relación directa entre ellos. No se trata de un daño severo, sino lo suficientemente significativo para engañar a los sanadores.

Henry Lawson lucía ligeramente pálido y Hermione lo atribuyó al hecho de escuchar sobre gérmenes inteligentes. No obstante, era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba, algo que iba más allá de un simple paciente.

—Si es verdad lo que estás diciendo, es algo que nunca se había oído antes en la historia de la medicina mágica —dijo Henry, sintiendo cómo el corazón apresuraba la marcha dentro de su pecho—. Tú asegúrate de comprobar tus hallazgos y yo iré a informar al director del hospital. Definitivamente necesita oír sobre esto.

Hermione asintió distraídamente y Henry salió del laboratorio. Alguien necesitaba escuchar sobre estas noticias, pero ese alguien no era el director del hospital.

* * *

Draco se revolvía en su cama, tratando de soportar el calor que provenía desde cada rincón de su cuerpo, tratando de soportar el olor que emanaba de su sudor, sin mucho éxito. Maldecía a cada momento al sanador que le había dado esa medicina que no servía para nada. Cuarenta minutos llevaba de haber bebido el brebaje, pero no estaba haciendo ni el menor efecto. Y sabía cuán inmediatos eran los efectos de los medicamentos mágicos. _Esto parece medicina muggle._

Hermione apareció en la sala, viendo que Draco no parecía sentir ningún alivio. Si notó que sus extremidades ya no temblaban, pero la fiebre todavía campaba a sus anchas por el cuerpo del paciente. _Pero se supone que Henry le dio la pócima para la fiebre. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Hermione regresó al laboratorio y consultó el registro de mezclado de medicamentos. En el pergamino aparecía el nombre de Henry Lawson y que había preparado una pócima para la fiebre. No obstante, cuando consultó la lista de ingredientes utilizados para preparar el medicamento, vio con horror que había empleado los componentes incorrectos. De hecho, lo que había bebido Draco no era otra cosa que jugo de berenjenas con adición de colorante turquesa.

 _¡Maldición, Henry! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?_

Hermione creía que mezclar jugo de berenjenas y colorante no era un error. Henry lo había hecho con un propósito, pero no podía alcanzar a entender por qué un sanador haría tal cosa. Tampoco había que restarle crédito, pues la verdadera pócima para la fiebre tenía las mismas características; sabía a berenjenas recocidas y tenía un tinte turquesa, pero eso no quitaba que Henry había cometido un delito. _¿Pero por qué?_ No obstante, sabía que ese no era el problema más acuciante en ese minuto. Debía preparar la verdadera pócima para la fiebre, y debía hacerlo rápido. No deseaba que Draco la demandara por mala praxis, aunque el responsable fuese otra persona.

Mezclar jugo de berenjenas y colorante era muy fácil, pero preparar una pócima para la fiebre no era solamente echar ingredientes a un caldero y ponerlo al fuego mientras se revolvía por unos cuantos minutos. Mientras medía cuidadosamente la cantidad de cada ingrediente necesario, Hermione recordó sus clases de Pociones en el colegio, cuando era alumna de aquel profesor de piel cetrina y cabello grasiento llamado Snape. No obstante, por muy desagradable que fuese, su conocimiento de pociones era vasto y, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, sabía cómo enseñar sus materias.

 _Ahora, a revolver por veinte minutos. Cinco a favor de las agujas del reloj, cinco en contra, dos veces cada uno._

Cualquiera podría pensar que los medicamentos en el mundo mágico venían previamente envasados para facilitar su uso, pero algunos remedios debían hacerse en el mismo hospital debido a que algunas pócimas se deterioraban muy rápido, por muy expedito que fuese el traslado. En el caso de la pócima para la fiebre, ésta comenzaba a perder efecto a los cinco minutos de haber sido preparada. Hermione había leído que se estaba desarrollando una pócima para la fiebre que podía estar hasta un mes sin haber sido usada y sin perder su eficacia, pero el costo del medicamento era tal que solamente los ricos tendrían acceso.

 _Tantos medios a nuestra disposición y en algunos aspectos somos iguales a los muggles._

Después de media hora de trabajo, Hermione finalizó la pócima y conjuró un vaso de vidrio en la que verter el medicamento. Acto seguido, caminó con mucho cuidado por los pasillos, pero al mismo tiempo a un paso que no le hiciera perder segundos valiosos.

Fue cuando todo el edificio se sacudió como si acabara de ocurrir un terremoto. Hermione fue catapultada hacia la pared, chocando con ésta, pero no perdió la conciencia. El vaso yacía en el suelo, hecho añicos y la pócima derramada sobre el suelo. Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, Hermione utilizó su varita para reparar el vaso y devolver el contenido a éste. Hace cinco años no habría podido hacerlo, pero ahora conocía suficiente magia para recoger líquidos de cualquier superficie y ponerlos en cualquier recipiente. Dando tumbos y notando que tenía varios cortes en sus mejillas y manos, Hermione llegó a la sala en la que Draco estaba hospitalizado, pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio a un hombre alto y de cabellera negra apuntar con su varita al paciente. Por fortuna, el agresor no había visto a Hermione y ella se refugió detrás de una pila de escombros, cuidando de no hacerse más heridas de las que tenía.

Y el desconocido atacó.

Por una fracción de segundo, Hermione creyó que había matado a Draco, pero se había percatado que el rayo que había brotado de la varita era de color rojo. Exhaló de alivio, pero éste duró poco al escuchar los gritos de pacientes y sanadores, clamores por ayuda y alaridos de dolor. Era obvio que el hospital había sufrido alguna clase de atentado terrorista y que el hombre frente a ella tenía algo que ver con la devastación, pero nada más sabía.

Aprovechando la relativa penumbra de la sala, Hermione se puso lentamente de pie y apuntó cuidadosamente a la espalda del individuo, quien se acercó a Draco para cogerlo. Pero jamás pudo hacerlo, pues Hermione lo aturdió justo cuando le iba a poner las manos encima.

Pasando por encima del cuerpo, Hermione evaluó si debía dejar el cuerpo de Draco en su lugar para que después los equipos de rescate hicieran un mejor trabajo con él, pero, mirando al hombre que yacía inconsciente a sus pies, Hermione entendió que aquella no era una opción. Era muy improbable que ese sujeto estuviera trabajando solo y, si había más hombres esperando afuera del hospital, seguramente entrarían para ver que había ocurrido y, en menos tiempo del que le tomaría decir "Quidditch", estaría peleando una batalla perdida.

Sabiendo que las opciones se le agotaban a medida que pasaban los segundos, Hermione, con gran dificultad, se echó el cuerpo inerte de Draco a los hombros e hizo un complicado movimiento de varita, esperando que las personas correctas acudieran a su auxilio.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Como dije en mi perfil, había estado sin laptop por un mes, pero ahora que tengo uno nuevo (me deshice del viejo por las fallas que tenía), puedo continuar publicando capítulos. Desde ya, pido disculpas por la tardanza (y sé que hay quienes esperaban desde hace mucho un capítulo de este fic).

También quiero avisar a quienes son fanáticos de Attack on Titan que estaré publicando fics de ese fandom también, para el que le interese.

Un saludo.


	5. Pelear o escapar

IV  
Pelear o escapar

Treinta minutos antes

Henry Lawson descendía frenéticamente por las escaleras, no hacía el despacho del director del hospital, sino que al sótano, donde podría comunicarse con el Doctor. Necesitaba informarle de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el laboratorio, pues había visto lo suficiente para entender que el plan corría serio peligro de fracasar. Por supuesto, Henry era solamente un peón en un juego más grande, pero sabía lo suficiente para entender que sin información no se podían tomar decisiones.

Cuando llegó al "salón de esparcimiento", Henry encendió la chimenea y arrojó polvos flu, mencionando el nombre de su contacto. Inmediatamente, una cara conocida apareció entre las llamas.

—Es un poco temprano para que me entregues tu informe.

—Lo sé, pero hay un problema.

—Dime.

—Se trata de Hermione Granger, señor —dijo Henry con un pequeño temblor en la voz, y el Doctor lo notó.

—Bien, me aseguraré que el asunto sea zanjado de forma decisiva —dijo el Doctor en un tono que no auspiciaba nada bueno—. Mientras tanto, asegúrate de dificultar lo más posible la salida de Granger del hospital. Haz que luzca como un accidente. Mis contactos se encargarán del resto.

El rostro del Doctor desapareció. Henry sabía precisamente lo que había querido decir con "dificultar lo más posible la salida de Granger del hospital". Sin embargo, también sabía lo que aquello implicaba.

Mucho ruido y muchas víctimas.

Tragando saliva, preguntándose cómo las cosas se habían torcido tanto, Henry Lawson se dirigió a los vestidores. Abrió el suyo con un toque de su varita y extrajo un contenedor pequeño. Por supuesto, aquello habría sido imposible de ingresar al hospital debido a los sensores de ocultamiento que había en la entrada, pero Henry sabía lo suficiente de pociones para hacer lo que fuese con los ingredientes correctos. Aquello le hizo recordar el breve paso que había hecho Hermione Granger por la escuela de medicina mágica, algo que había desatado una envidia corrosiva en Henry Lawson. Pensando en que finalmente iba a vengarse por su atrevimiento, volvió al sótano y dejó el contenedor al fuego, sabiendo que era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que el caos se desatara en el hospital.

En el presente

Hermione daba pasos lentos y deliberados, no solamente porque cargaba con un peso muerto, sino porque debía tener en cuenta el tiempo que le iba a tomar salir del hospital. Aquello era crucial.

 _Menos mal que Draco no es tan pesado._

Cuidaba de no pisar fierros retorcidos o trozos sueltos de concreto, tratando de ignorar los clamores por ayuda que parecían provenir desde todas las direcciones imaginables. Había ocasiones en las que incluso podía ver pacientes y sanadores aplastados por paredes derruidas, personas sin piernas o sin cabeza, cosa que a Hermione le causaba un enorme pesar, pues no estaba en posición de ayudar a nadie que no fuese su propio paciente.

Cuando llegó al lobby del hospital, Hermione recibió el aire fresco de la noche. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la entrada había sido completamente destruida. Sintiendo que sus hombros ardían, Hermione dio pasos tentativos hacia la calle, donde había un nutrido grupo de gente mirando la escena con sentimientos mezclados. Imaginó que la mayoría de ellos debía ser muggle, pero aquello poca o ninguna importancia tenía. Escudriñó en las cercanías, buscando gente que luciera sospechosa. Y, en efecto, había un grupo de seis o siete magos con las varitas en ristre, sus miradas fijas en la entrada al hospital.

 _Demonios_ se dijo Hermione, avanzando hacia el grupo de gente, tratando de mezclarse con ellos, pero no había caso. Las personas se alejaban de ella como si fuese la portadora de alguna terrible enfermedad, lo que la hacía presa fácil para los hombres que esperaban a unos veinte metros de ella.

El corazón de Hermione saltó hacia su garganta cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya. Sin saber qué esperar, giró su cabeza, solamente para encontrarse con un sujeto que usaba lentes y que necesitaba desesperadamente de un peinado.

—¡Harry!

—Baja el tono —murmuró Harry de modo que solamente Hermione le escuchara—. Oficialmente, no estoy aquí en absoluto. Se supone que todavía me falta un año para terminar mi preparación como Auror, pero recibí tu Patronus.

—Por eso lo envié —dijo Hermione, un poco hastiada de la situación.

—Te llevaré al Ministerio de la Magia —dijo Harry, ayudando a Hermione con su carga y escabulléndose por una calle secundaria que estaba desierta—. Pero debemos actuar rápido. No creo que esos sujetos se queden de brazos cruzados. Somos un blanco fácil aquí.

—¿Y quién diablos son esos hombres?

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo Harry, buscando afanosamente un callejón—. Lo único que me interesa es que estés a salvo. Fuiste muy explícita con tu mensaje.

—Allá hay un callejón —indicó Hermione con un dedo y ambos se internaron en éste, sabiendo que los hombres que esperaban afuera del hospital los estaban siguiendo—. ¿Puedes hacer una aparición conjunta?

—Por supuesto. La de veces que la hicimos durante nuestro "séptimo año".

Hermione se permitió componer una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la forma en que Harry había dicho las últimas dos palabras. Confiando en las habilidades de su mejor amigo, se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Harry, mientras que él giraba sobre sus talones.

Aparecieron frente a la entrada de visitas del Ministerio de la Magia. Hermione ya no podía más con el cuerpo de Draco y entregó la carga a Harry, quien lo cargó alrededor de su cuello.

—Aquí tengo unas monedas —dijo Harry, tendiendo dos de ellas a Hermione, sabiendo que el cuerpo inerte de Draco también contaba como "visita" aunque estuviese inconsciente. Sin embargo, Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido las dos monedas.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—Estoy arriesgando una sanción disciplinaria al estar aquí —explicó Harry—, pero te ayudaré a llevar el cuerpo hasta el Atrio. Allá tendrás ayuda.

—¿Acaso no estudias en el Ministerio?

—La escuela de Aurores está en un edificio separado. Tuve suerte de poder escabullirme y ayudarte.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Harry no necesitaba una moneda, pues era técnicamente un miembro del Ministerio, aunque todavía no completara su formación como futuro cazador de magos tenebrosos. Anunció su propósito a la cabina telefónica, echando las dos monedas por la ranura, y dos discos con las palabras "emergencia médica" aparecieron por la cavidad donde normalmente caía el cambio.

Una vez en el Atrio, Harry entregó el cuerpo de Draco a Hermione y regresó al Londres muggle por la misma cabina telefónica. Ella volvió a sentir el ardor en su hombro y probó a distribuir la carga entre sus dos hombros, como lo había hecho Harry. El ardor disminuyó un poco.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarse con el mismo malhumorado oficial de seguridad, quien pidió las varitas tanto de Draco como de Hermione. Ella sintió un repentino vacío en su estómago, pues había olvidado los efectos personales de Draco en el hospital. Cuando le explicó la situación al guardia, él negó con la cabeza.

—Sin varita, no pasa.

—Él es mi paciente —explicó Hermione, quien estaba comenzando a sentir el ardor en ambos hombros—, y está inconsciente. ¿Cómo diablos le va a pedir que entregue su varita? ¡Es una emergencia, por el amor de Merlín!

—Qué lindo cuento —repuso el guardia desapasionadamente—. Hay emergencias todos los días —añadió sarcásticamente.

—¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces! —ladró Hermione, deseando que Harry la hubiera acompañado hasta la garita—. ¡Me deja pasar, o lo va a lamentar!

El guardia no dijo nada. Solamente hizo un flojo movimiento de varita y, cinco segundos más tarde, Hermione estaba rodeada de Aurores. Gruñó para sus adentros. _¿Cuántos Aurores están en servicio a estas horas? ¡Mierda! ¡No debí haber perdido los estribos!_

—¿Hermione? —llamó una voz que a ella le resultaba muy familiar. Cuando giró su cabeza, vio el cabello pelirrojo con calva que tan conocido le resultaba.

—¿Señor Weasley?

—Lo sé, lo sé —repuso el aludido, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Hermione—. Ser jefe del Escuadrón de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos no es lo que los folletos tanto pregonaban, pero por lo menos la paga es buena. Siempre y cuando te quedes hasta las tantas de la mañana por los informes semanales, claro está.

—Tengo un pequeño problema.

—Desistan —pidió el señor Weasley y los Aurores bajaron las varitas—, ella es de confiar.

—El señor no posee su varita —dijo el guardia, pero el señor Weasley le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué no ves que el pobre señor Malfoy está inconsciente? —dijo, haciendo que el guardia retrocediera un poco—. Deberías ejercer un poco más de criterio de vez en cuando, Eric.

A regañadientes, el guardia dejó pasar a Hermione mientras que los Aurores se retiraban a sus puestos. El señor Weasley decidió acompañar a Hermione a su propio despacho, donde creía que iba a estar a salvo.

—Oí lo de San Mungo —dijo el señor Weasley, quien lucía aliviado al ver a Hermione de una pieza—. Acabo de enviar un equipo al lugar de los hechos. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte al haber llamado a Harry, aunque todavía esté preparándose para ser un Auror. Cualquier representante del Ministerio habría resultado sospechoso.

—¿Para los hombres que esperaban afuera del hospital?

—Los mismos —repuso el señor Weasley sombríamente—. He escuchado hablar de ellos. Son una asociación de asesinos a sueldo denominada "Dragón Negro". Han estado muy activos desde la caída del Innombrable y los Aurores han tenido muchos problemas capturando siquiera uno de ellos. De acuerdo con Kingsley, el líder solía ser un Auror, lo que tiene sentido.

—¿Pero por qué rayos querrían atacar San Mungo?

El señor Weasley se encogió de hombros.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al Atrio, el señor Weasley dio el paso a una mujer de cabello corto y facciones marmóreas que usaba una túnica de color violeta.

—¿Trabajando hasta tarde, Megan?

—Lidiando con ineptos, querrás decir, Arthur —repuso Megan con un gruñido.

Hermione la vio alejarse hacia una de las chimeneas. El señor Weasley la miró, sabiendo lo que esa expresión significaba.

—Ella es Megan Vauxhall, jefa del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales —dijo el señor Weasley mientras indicaba al ascensor el piso al que deseaba llegar—. Puede ser encantadora cuando la pillas de buenas, pero es más rígida que una tabla y su apego a la perfección puede ser obsesivo.

El ascensor sufrió una sacudida y comenzó su breve ascenso hacia el piso donde trabajaba el señor Weasley. Hermione, de pronto, se vio invadida por una oleada de cansancio y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cuerpo de Draco. Supuso que la falta de café pudo haberla dejado un poco menos atenta de lo usual, cuando no había explosiones inexplicables en su lugar de trabajo.

Hermione y el señor Weasley abandonaron el ascensor cuando éste se hubo detenido y él la condujo rápidamente hacia su oficina. Hermione agradecía que el nuevo lugar de trabajo del señor Weasley fuese más amplio que el anterior, aunque no lo era por un margen demasiado apreciable. Dejó el cuerpo de Draco lo más suavemente que pudo sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento en un silla de madera, luciendo exhausta.

—No pensé que me iba a ayudar, después de lo que… bueno…

—No te preocupes, Hermione —dijo el señor Weasley con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ambos sabemos que Ron es un poco… digamos… visceral para sus cosas. Piensa con las entrañas antes que con la cabeza. No te puedo culpar de nada.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Weasley.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo el aludido, abriendo un armario y tomando un frasco lleno de lo que parecía jugo de calabaza—. Hiciste lo que era necesario, aunque lamento que eso te haya dejado susceptible—. Hermione miró al señor Weasley con aprensión y él se apresuró a añadir—. Supe lo que te pasó con Draco. Es una lástima que haya llegado justo cuando estabas más vulnerable.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Hermione, decidiendo que era momento que Draco abriera los ojos—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué rayos alguien volaría San Mungo por los aires—. Alzó su varita y pronunció el conjuro para despertar a alguien aturdido. Draco despertó con un salto y, casi de forma inmediata, comenzó a temblar, como si en la oficina hiciese mucho frío.

—Tiene fiebre —explicó Hermione, notando la cara de curiosidad del señor Weasley—. Los temblores son comunes en esos casos.

—¿Y por qué trajiste a Draco y no a otra persona?

—Él es mi paciente —repuso Hermione, recordando lo que le había dicho a Henry Lawson en la cafetería de San Mungo—. Tengo que poner su bienestar por encima del de los demás, pase lo que pase, sea quien sea el paciente.

—Pero estamos fuera del hospital —dijo el señor Weasley, pero recordó cómo era Hermione cuando se trataba de hacer lo correcto y se refrenó de decir las siguientes palabras.

Hermione iba a beber de su jugo de calabaza cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la oficina. Había un insistencia que bordeaba en la impaciencia en el sonido de esos toques, cosa que puso tanto a Hermione como al señor Weasley en alerta. Fue cuando una voz atronó desde detrás de la puerta, erizando los vellos de los tres.

—¡Arthur Weasley! ¡Sabemos que está adentro! ¡Tiene diez segundos para entregar a Hermione Granger!

La aludida sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago cuando escuchó su nombre. El señor Weasley frunció el ceño y Draco no entendía ni mierda de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era más, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero era seguro que alguien le había arrastrado hacia una oficina, quizás del Ministerio de la Magia.

—¿De qué se le acusa? —exclamó el señor Weasley, sin esperar una respuesta.

—Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

La puerta salió eyectada hacia la parte posterior de la oficina, volando por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, quien se agachó de manera instintiva. Sin embargo, pudo ver al nutrido grupo de Aurores que irrumpía entre los muebles, rodeando al señor Weasley, a Hermione y a Draco y apuntando sus varitas a ellos. El pobre Draco miró sin entender a los Aurores, seguro que la poca luz había hecho que ellos no le reconocieran.

—No opongan resistencia o serán reducidos —dijo uno de los Aurores. Hermione no hallaba otra alternativa que cooperar. _¿Cooperar a qué? ¿Por qué mierda los Aurores me quieren capturar? ¿Qué hice?_

—Señor Weasley, por favor, quédese donde está —ladró el Auror a cargo y el aludido no se movió, haciéndose las mismas preguntas que Hermione. Draco, por otro lado, obedeció sin que nadie le diera alguna orden. Aún seguía con fiebre, pero no la sentía tan grave como antes, aunque aquello solamente fuese una ilusión derivada de la sobrecarga de adrenalina.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Draco con un poco de tiento. El Auror a cargo giró su cabeza hacia él tan rápido que le sorprendió que no se hiciese daño en el cuello.

—Es usted el señor Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

El Auror usó su varita como linterna y examinó el rostro de Draco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Lamentamos esta situación —dijo el Auror, haciendo un hueco para que Draco pudiera pasar sin problemas—. Estamos al tanto de su condición y pondremos a su disposición cualquier atención médica que requiera.

—Gracias —repuso Draco, dirigiendo una mirada de burla a Hermione y al señor Weasley—. Podrían enviar un equipo de sanadores a mi penthouse. Mis puertas están abiertas.

—Como usted ordene —dijo el Auror, haciendo un ademán para denotar que Draco podía irse sin impedimentos. No obstante, en cuanto el empresario hubiera salido de la oficina rumbo al ascensor, los Aurores cerraron filas de manera inmediata. Uno de ellos se acercó a Hermione y la encadenó para que no causara problemas.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —protestó el señor Weasley, las venas en sus sienes a punto de estallar—. Ni siquiera sabía de qué se le acusaba…

—¡Cierre la boca, Weasley! —rugió el Auror a cargo—. ¡Debería arrestarlo a usted también por dar refugio a un terrorista! ¡Considérese afortunado de no ir a Azkaban por su descaro!

El Auror a cargo hizo un gesto con la mano para que el grupo, sin dejar de apuntar sus varitas al señor Weasley, se retirara de la oficina, empujando a Hermione hacia el centro del grupo. Con los puños crispados, el señor Weasley vio cómo Hermione, sin ser culpable de nada, era llevada como si fuese un criminal cualquiera. Bajando los brazos en señal de impotencia, el señor Weasley decidió que el día se había alargado bastante e hizo un poco de orden en la oficina antes de irse a su casa, si es que podía, después de lo que había ocurrido..

En el primer piso, Draco caminaba hacia la salida de visitas del Ministerio, no con la altanería que se le caracterizaba, sino con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. Trataba de no aparentarlo, pero se sentía muy débil. Ascendió en la cabina telefónica y caminó lentamente hacia el edificio en el que estaba su oficina, pues no se sentía de ánimos para trasladarse mediante la aparición hasta su mansión. A la distancia, vio cómo el grupo de Aurores se llevaba a Hermione a un punto seguro de desaparición, seguramente para llevarla a Azkaban. Entre todo lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, Draco estaba agradecido que, por lo menos, algo hubiese salido bien en el día. Sintiéndose un poco más animado, Draco siguió su camino, tratando de abrigarse con los brazos, pues esa noche hacía algo de frío.

Hermione podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora mientras los Aurores la conducían hacia un callejón frente al Ministerio de la Magia. Sabía que estaban a punto de hacer una aparición conjunta, pero no sabía adónde la iban a llevar. Mientras los Aurores penetraban en el callejón, Hermione recordó algo que había dicho el Auror a cargo al señor Weasley _._

 _Debería arrestarlo a usted también por dar refugio a un terrorista._

 _Seguramente los Aurores creen que yo fui responsable del atentado en San Mungo. ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Yo estaba en el segundo piso, llevándole la pócima para la fiebre a Draco!_ Fue cuando Hermione recordó que seguía con el frasco en el bolsillo de su túnica y, con ello, vino la clara conciencia que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con acusaciones amañadas. _¿Pero cómo diablos escapo de esta trampa mortal? No puedo pelear contra tantos Aurores al mismo tiempo. ¡Ni Harry podría con tantos! ¿Qué debo hacer?_

En ese momento, Hermione estaba tratando de responder la pregunta que el ser humano se había hecho desde que era humano, la pregunta que podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

 _¿Pelear o escapar?_

El grupo se había detenido. El Auror a cargo entregó unas instrucciones rápidas a los demás y ellos se pusieron en una formación muy específica. _¡Están a punto de desaparecer! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

El Auror a cargo inició una cuenta regresiva de cinco segundos. En medio de su desesperación, Hermione necesitó tres para darse cuenta que había una sola cosa que podía hacer si quería salir de aquel problema.


	6. Prófugos de la ley

V  
Prófugos de la ley

Faltaban dos segundos para la desaparición y Hermione ya había decidido qué camino emprender. Estaba completamente segura que no era ni por asomo la mejor decisión, pues muchas cosas podían salir horriblemente mal, pero no tenía otra opción y, si había otro camino más seguro, ella no lo pudo ver en su momento.

Cuando el Auror a cargo dio la señal para la desaparición, muchas cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. Justo en el momento en que el grupo se tomó por los hombros y el Auror a cargo giró sobre sus talones, Hermione empujó al Auror más cercano a ella y, en completo desorden, el grupo desapareció.

Hermione apareció frente al Big Ben, sintiendo un dolor punzante y horrible en su pierna izquierda que le hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo de rodillas. Suprimiendo las ganas de llorar, se miró la pierna afectada y notó que faltaba un trozo de su muslo. La herida era bastante superficial, pero dolía como los mil demonios. A duras penas, Hermione se puso de pie, percatándose que no estaba sola.

Había otro hombre con ella, pero no había sido tan afortunado. A él le faltaba buena parte de su brazo derecho y se revolcaba en el suelo, profiriendo alaridos de dolor que le provocaron una jaqueca para el olvido. Ignorando al hombre junto a ella, Hermione rengueó su camino de vuelta al Ministerio de la Magia, pensando en el monumental riesgo que había tomado al empujar a ese Auror en el momento preciso de la desaparición. _Por poco no sobrevivo_ se dijo, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor, aunque el solo hecho de caminar le fuese una soberana tortura. Necesitaba llegar más rápido al Ministerio de la Magia, pero no quería arriesgarse a emplear la aparición. Se revolvió los bolsillos, buscando dinero muggle. Encontró unas pocas monedas, las suficientes para transportarse en taxi por un trayecto corto.

Hermione había pensado en el Ministerio de la Magia como su próximo destino, pues tenía la impresión que los Aurores que la había arrestado no eran auténticos. Un Auror siempre comunicaba la razón del arresto a algún sospechoso y, por supuesto, el primer lugar al que iba un Auror después de haber puesto a una persona en custodia era, efectivamente, el Ministerio de la Magia. Por último, si los Aurores creían que ella era responsable del atentado en San Mungo, deberían tener pruebas concluyentes, o al menos lo suficientemente persuasivas para ameritar un juicio. Pero no había visto a ningún Auror en la escena, por lo que era imposible que hubieran obtenido evidencia tan rápido. No obstante, el dolor en su pierna le insistía en que hiciera una parada breve en lo que quedaba de San Mungo. Con suerte, encontraría esencia de díctamo para curar su herida y poder trasladarse más rápido.

Le tomó diez minutos hallar un taxi. Hermione preguntó cuánto costaba el trayecto y, gruñendo y sobándose la pierna lastimada, se subió al vehículo. El conductor notó que su pasajera estaba herida y preguntó si era más sensato que la trasladara al hospital más cercano, aduciendo que le costaría menos dinero, pero Hermione se mantuvo firme en su decisión de ir a San Mungo, claro que le entregó la dirección muggle para que el pobre taxista no sospechara nada.

—Pero, ¿no es ese el lugar donde ocurrió esa explosión? —preguntó el taxista con curiosidad.

 _Diablos_ se dijo Hermione, recordando los eventos de hace un par de horas atrás. Decidió fingir perplejidad para salir del paso.

—¿De verdad? ¡Válgame Dios!

—No me diga que no se enteró. Está en todos los periódicos.

 _No por mucho_ volvió a decirse Hermione, sabiendo que para mañana, todo rastro de la noticia ya habría desaparecido, y nadie de los presentes recordaría ni mierda de lo que había ocurrido.

—Es que estaba en una fiesta, y un tarado ebrio me hizo una herida en la pierna —mintió Hermione, procurando sonar fastidiada, sobándose por enésima vez el corte en su muslo. No obstante, el dolor la estaba matando y urgió al taxista a que fuese más rápido, cambiando ligeramente la dirección a la que iba, de modo que no la dejara a las puertas de un hospital mágico.

Cuando Hermione se bajó del taxi, rengueó por unos treinta metros hasta llegar a San Mungo. El lugar había sido desprovisto de testigos y la zona estaba acordonada por una cinta de peligro. Hermione sabía lo suficiente del mundo mágico para entender que dicha cinta estaba encantada para que ningún muggle pasara más allá de lo razonable. Hizo caso omiso de la cinta y, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar por el boquete, un par de Aurores la detuvieron.

—Soy Hermione Granger, empleada de este hospital —dijo ella, mostrando su varita, bien al tanto que ambos hombres podrían ser impostores, pero sus aprensiones fueron infundadas cuando uno de ellos revisó su varita a fondo y llevó a cabo un encantamiento para comprobar que ella era la dueña de la varita.

—Hemos confirmado su identidad, pero lamento informarle que el hospital es un área restringida en este momento —dijo el Auror que había examinado la varita de Hermione—. No podemos permitir cualquier alteración del lugar de los hechos hasta que se haya examinado todo el complejo.

Hermione había esperado una respuesta semejante, pero el dolor en su pierna se estaba haciendo insoportable. Trató de mostrarse lo más diplomática posible.

—Lo único que necesito es un poco de esencia de díctamo. Debe haber algo de eso en el laboratorio. Sé que no fue muy afectado por la explosión, pues yo estaba allí cuando ocurrió. Por favor, es una emergencia. —Y Hermione mostró el corte en su pierna. El Auror reconoció inmediatamente los signos de una Despartición.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —dijo el Auror con rigidez y desapareció por el boquete, dejando al otro Auror custodiando la entrada, mirando a Hermione con seriedad. Ella no dijo nada. Solamente asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad mientras volvía a sobarse la herida.

Cinco minutos tuvieron que pasar para que el Auror volviera con un envase de vidrio a medio llenar. La etiqueta en el envase rezaba "esencia de díctamo". Cuando Hermione vio el frasco diminuto, se vio invadida por una oleada de alivio. Casi con poca educación, tomó el recipiente de las manos del Auror y, sentándose sobre los escombros, expuso la zona afectada y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas del medicamento sobre la herida.

Hermione chilló de dolor antes de sentir que éste se aliviaba. En su delirio, recordó aquella ocasión en la que Ron había sufrido una Despartición al escapar de Yaxley después de infiltrarse en el Ministerio de la Magia en su "séptimo" año, mientras usaba su varita para cerrar lentamente la herida. Para cuando hubo finalizado, la herida todavía dolía, pero por lo menos el dolor ya no le impedía caminar con cierta normalidad. Se puso de pie, devolviendo el frasco al Auror, pues sabía que la esencia de díctamo era propiedad del hospital.

—Gracias por su cooperación —dijo Hermione, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cansada. El Auror inclinó levemente la cabeza, denotando que había recibido el agradecimiento, y Hermione se alejó de San Mungo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el edificio de la empresa de Draco Malfoy, agarrando con firmeza el frasco en sus bolsillos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no podía estar en mejores manos.

Un equipo de los mejores sanadores de San Mungo lo estaba atendiendo, accediendo a cualquier petición que él hiciera, haciéndolos ver más como sirvientes que como sanadores. Tal era el efecto de su comportamiento con las demás personas que Draco terminó creyendo que era natural. Los más pobres siempre estarían al servicio de los más ricos.

Le agradaba que, en lugar de una cama de hospital, estuviera siendo atendido en la comodidad de la suya. También podía contar con su atractiva secretaria, quien se encargaba de cosas sin relación con la medicina, como por ejemplo, las menudencias de su trabajo. Gracias a Heather supo que había otro jugoso potencial negocio, esta vez con una compañía extranjera. Heather le había contado que esa empresa estaba enfrentando momentos muy difíciles y su única opción para seguir operativa era aliándose con la empresa de Draco. Por supuesto, aquel negocio venía con muchas condiciones, como por ejemplo, que tres de los miembros de la junta directiva fuesen empleados de alto nivel de su propia compañía. Así, Draco se aseguraría que la empresa que iba a tomar bajo su alero no tomara decisiones que a él no le convenían.

En ese momento, Draco estaba solo, pues el equipo de sanadores estaba haciendo exámenes. Sabiendo que les podría tomar horas llegar a un resultado, pues se trataba de una avalancha de exámenes, decidió que era el momento de concretar lo que había dejado inconcluso con su secretaria y la llamó por medio de la chimenea junto a su cama.

—Diga, señor Malfoy.

—Tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente con usted —dijo Draco, fingiendo seriedad en su voz—. Venga a mi penthouse lo antes posible.

Hubo un silencio en la comunicación que a Draco no le gustó. Sintió un ligero retortijón de tripas.

—¿Heather?

Más silencio. Perplejo, Draco se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, notando que todavía tenía fiebre y examinó la chimenea en caso que hubiese cualquier falla, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —dijo la voz de Heather, sobresaltando a Draco—. Disculpe la molestia, pero tengo aquí a alguien que desea verle de manera urgente.

—¿A esta hora? Pues dígale que se vaya a la mierda, no con esas palabras, claro.

—Dice que es su sanadora de cabecera.

Draco sintió que sus entrañas se habían convertido en plomo. _¿Qué mierda hace Hermione Granger en mi edificio?_ Por supuesto, Draco sabía que Hermione tenía la dirección de su empresa, pero no esperó que le siguiera hasta allí. Pues, hasta donde él podía entender, Granger ya no era su sanadora de cabecera. Además, se suponía que los Aurores la habían arrestado por ser sospechosa del atentado contra San Mungo. _¿Qué rayos ocurrió allá afuera?_

—Además, dice que es la jefa del departamento de diagnóstico de San Mungo y que el equipo de sanadores que está cuidando de usted está bajo su cargo —añadió Heather, haciendo que Draco echara humo por las orejas. _¿Cuándo me dejará tranquilo esa mugrienta de Granger?_ Sabiendo que ella podía hacer que dejaran de atenderlo de forma inmediata, Draco no vio otra opción que dejar pasar a Granger. _Por Merlín. Tendré que abrirle mi penthouse a una bruja de sangre sucia. Más le vale que tenga un diagnóstico, porque la mataré si no cura mi condenada enfermedad._

Gruñendo, Draco dio autorización a Heather para dejar pasar a Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, sabía que lo que más le irritaba no era Granger en sí, sino que, por segunda vez, no podría culminar su fantasía de acostarse con su secretaria.

* * *

No importaba en qué mundo viviera uno, fuese el mágico o el muggle, para un ladrón siempre el dinero se le iba a hacer poco. Malcolm Jordan no era la excepción, pues ya había gastado los doscientos Galeones que el Doctor le había pagado por su trabajo en alcohol y mujeres, claro que uno no podía hacer mucho de ambas cosas con tan poco dinero. Por ese motivo esperaba en un callejón, al amparo de las sombras, esperando por una presa fácil a la que robar.

Por fortuna, presas fáciles abundaban en las calles a esa hora. Gente insensata que escuchaba música con audífonos, gente más pendiente de sus celulares que de la vereda, gente que se internaba en zonas oscuras sin prestar atención a su entorno… los había de todos los tipos, formas y variantes. La fortuna le sonrió a Malcolm cuando una pareja, más pendiente de besarse hasta que se les desgastaran los labios, entró al callejón donde él esperaba pacientemente a que las víctimas buscaran más privacidad, como siempre ocurría.

 _Pobres ilusos. Son muy predecibles._

La pareja no reaccionó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando ella sintió la punta de una varita tocar su espalda, pasó de estar eufórica a gritar de pánico en menos de dos segundos. Lo mismo para él.

—Entréguenme todo el dinero que tengan, ¡ahora!

Malcolm sabía que no tenía sentido asaltar muggles, por lo que buscaba magos que lucieran como si fuesen dueños de una mansión. Mientras apuntaba su varita hacia las víctimas, veía cómo ambos entregaban todo lo que tuviera valor como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Y, en cierto modo, así era.

Contó los Galeones y evaluó las joyas y otros objetos valiosos. _Vaya. Debe tratarse de gente de alta alcurnia._ Había sido una buena caza. Juzgó que, entre todo lo que había robado, debía haber por lo menos unos dos mil Galeones. Suficiente para vivir un mes, siempre y cuando no gastara el dinero en mujeres y en alcohol, claro estaba. De todas formas, no tenía ganas de emplear los Galeones en ninguna de las dos cosas. Ya había tenido suficiente de ello hace un par de noches atrás.

Poniendo a buen recaudo lo robado, Malcolm salió del callejón cuando hubo transcurrido un tiempo razonable. Caminando de manera casual, enfiló sus pasos hacia la casa en ruinas que había reclamado como su lugar para vivir. Escuchó un sonido familiar, el de sirenas de vehículos de policía. Malcolm sonrió. La policía muggle jamás sabría lo que había pasado en aquel callejón.

Estaba a solamente dos cuadras de su "casa". Malcolm podría silbar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Los dos mil Galeones que llevaba en sus bolsillos bien podrían solucionarle la vida de manera definitiva. Con esa cantidad bastaba para comprar la vivienda que usaba de manera ilegal, remodelarla y encontrar un trabajo decente, para no tener que robar nunca más en su vida. Pues, contrario a las apariencias, Malcolm no era un ladrón por elección. Malcolm era como la mayoría de los ladrones en esos tiempos; gente que había tocado la pajilla más corta en el supuestamente azaroso juego de la economía. Sabía que eran los peces gordos los que seguían engordando a expensas de los demás, pero no había esperado que alguna vez él tuviera que pagar el precio, así como tantos otros desventurados cuya única solución para sobrevivir era apoderarse del dinero de otras personas.

La casa se encontraba emplazada entre dos edificios de tres pisos. Tenía agujeros cuadrados en lugar de ventanas y el techo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. _Pronto estaré a salvo_ se dijo Malcolm, dos segundos antes de divisar al mago que esperaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Tenía su mirada fija en él y sostenía una varita en su mano derecha. Malcolm, al ver al sujeto, tragó saliva. Ese hombre no era cualquier mago. Lo sabía por el color de su túnica.

Iba a dar media vuelta y escapar lo más subrepticiamente posible, pero sabía que aquella no era una opción. Estaba a plena vista y emprender una carrera hacia algún lugar seguro haría las cosas peores. _Estoy siendo un tonto_ se dijo Malcolm, sujetando la varita con fuerza. _Puedo desaparecer. No hay nadie cerca. ¡Pero eso me convertirá en un sospechoso de forma inmediata!_ Malcolm no podía creer su mala suerte. Justo en el momento en que planeaba dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados a su vida, la ley finalmente le estaba pisando los talones.

Al final, pensando que quizás el Auror no lo había reconocido completamente. Malcolm se hizo el desentendido y siguió su camino, alejándose de la casa, caminando por la vereda casualmente. Decidió que iba a seguir circulando por la ciudad hasta que el Auror abandonara su puesto. Total, era prácticamente imposible que alguien pasara toda la noche de pie a la intemperie, solamente para capturar a un ladrón de poca monta.

Tres horas después, Malcolm fue más cauto a la hora de cerciorarse de que la casa ya no estuviera vigilada. Para su asombro, no halló a nadie en las cercanías, aunque concluyó que el Auror bien pudo haber entrado a la casa para guarecerse, aunque fuese un poco, del frío. Acercándose lentamente a la casa, Malcolm alzó la varita e hizo un movimiento fluido con ella.

 _Qué bien. No hay nadie._

Malcolm, mirando en todas direcciones para cerciorarse que realmente no hubiera nadie vigilando cerca, entró a la casa y encendió los candelabros. Al parecer, el Auror se había cansado de tanto esperar y había decidido que, a fin de cuentas, el hombre que había pasado por afuera del inmueble no era el sujeto que estaba buscando. Sintiéndose cada vez más confiado, Malcolm fue a la cocina y se preparó unos cuantos panes con mantequilla y un té para beber. Miró por el agujero cuadrado, pensando en que una de las primeras cosas que haría con su nuevo dinero era construir ventanas para su nueva casa.

Fue cuando vio un destello de luz roja y la visión de Malcolm se fue a negro.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Para quienes podrían estar un poco confundidos con el seudónimo que aparece como el autor de esta historia, descuiden, porque sigo siendo el mismo. Es solo que me puse un "apellido" por decirlo de algún modo. Decidí agregarme el apellido Ackerman por una waifu que tengo en el fandom de Attack on Titan (léase Mikasa). xD


	7. Refugio seguro

VI  
Refugio seguro

Hermione llegó al último piso del edificio de oficinas de Draco Malfoy y se encontró cara a cara con su secretaria. Bufó. Solamente alguien como Malfoy podía contratar a alguien con ese aspecto como su asistente personal, e imaginó que ya debió haberse revolcado con ella al menos una vez.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Heather con una voz que esperaba sonase cordial, pero la invitada no pareció mostrar agradecimiento alguno, y asumió que debió haber tenido un mal día—. El señor Malfoy se encuentra en su penthouse. Si hace el favor de seguirme…

 _Obviamente está ahí_ se dijo Hermione, refrenándose de decirle a la secretaria que buscara trabajo en otro lado si respetaba su propia dignidad como mujer. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia de ella mientras entraba en la amplia estancia y miraba a su alrededor. _Solamente un Slytherin decoraría un lugar de ese modo._ Hermione divisó al equipo de sanadores e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Qué hacen? —quiso saber la sanadora. Los demás giraron sus cabezas, claramente sorprendidos.

—Señorita Granger —repuso uno de los sanadores, mostrando deferencia frente a su jefa—. Acabamos de finalizar los exámenes y creemos que tiene una cepa resistente de _spattergroit_ , una variante para la que no existe tratamiento. Creemos que no es letal pero sí requerirá permanente hospitalización.

El sanador había dicho todo eso con todo el profesionalismo posible, pero Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—¿Cepa resistente de _spattergroit_? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Ninguna variante de _spattergroit_ se manifiesta con infección de la tiroides. Déjame ver los exámenes.

Con una mano temblorosa, el sanador tomó el pergamino en sus manos y se lo entregó a Hermione. Le bastó una leída de cinco segundos para darse cuenta que estaba frente al equipo de sanadores más inepto en existencia.

—Dime, ¿qué clase de sanador hace un examen que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con su condición? —ladró Hermione, las venas en sus sienes latiendo peligrosamente—. ¿Hiciste un examen visual? ¿Viste síntomas que ameriten haber hecho estos exámenes?

—Bueno… es que… no sabíamos por dónde empezar y, para salir de dudas, hicimos una batería de exámenes para descartar la mayor cantidad de patologías posibles…

—¡Estás trabajando con un maldito ser humano! —estalló Hermione, dejando mudo a todo el equipo de sanadores—. ¡No puedes llegar y tomar muestras a discreción solamente porque no estás seguro de lo que tiene! ¡Puede que tengamos métodos más refinados que los muggles, pero el paciente igual sufre dolor cada vez que tomamos una muestra de su cuerpo! ¡Se supone que tu trabajo es mejorar la calidad de vida del paciente, no hacérsela más difícil de lo que ya es!

Se hizo el silencio en el penthouse, durante el cual el equipo de sanadores miraba con ojos desorbitados a Hermione, sin saber cuál era el siguiente paso. Se suponía que habían sido designados personalmente por el director de San Mungo, la misma persona que había puesto a Hermione a cargo del departamento de diagnóstico del hospital. Y sin embargo, ella había puesto en ridículo a un equipo de primera categoría.

—Dejen que yo me ocupe del paciente.

—Pero —protestó el sanador a cargo del equipo—, ¿va a contradecir una orden del director del hospital?

—¿Lo ven aquí? —dijo Hermione, poniendo los brazos en jarras e inclinando la cabeza hacia delante—. ¿Estamos en el hospital?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Entonces váyanse de aquí y atiendan a los heridos en el atentado —dijo Hermione con toda la calma que pudo reunir—. Yo atenderé al señor Malfoy. Dejen los exámenes en su sitio. Podrían serme de ayuda.

Los sanadores se retiraron en completo silencio y Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los resultados de los exámenes. _La medicina no funciona a base de fuerza bruta_ se dijo, hojeando los pergaminos y leyendo cada uno de ellos. Al final, después de cinco minutos de lectura, Hermione concluyó que aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo y acudió al amplio dormitorio de Draco Malfoy. Cuando abrió la puerta de cristal, Hermione miró su semblante y le causó un placer perverso verlo tan molesto. Al parecer, no había conseguido revolcarse con su secretaria en aquella ocasión.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Hermione, carraspeando para acentuar su presencia—. ¿En qué íbamos?

* * *

Frente al edificio, un equipo de Aurores batallaba contra las consecuencias de la inesperada Despartición que había causado aquella insolente de Hermione Granger. El líder de ellos, un hombre llamado Caleb Wilson, usaba esencia de díctamo para curar el corte que se había hecho en la cara. Aunque él era fanático de las cicatrices, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para darse aquel lujo.

Caleb era norteamericano, pero después de graduarse con honores de Salem, decidió ir a Inglaterra para trabajar con los Aurores, pues quería colaborar en el derrocamiento de Lord Voldemort. Sus intenciones habían sido buenas, pero su modus operandi, extremadamente violento, hizo que fuese expulsado del cuerpo de Aurores. Caleb, sin embargo, no mostró rencor alguno en contra del Ministerio Inglés de la Magia. Pensaba que el rencor era una emoción que le impedía hacer el trabajo de manera eficiente y ordenada. Fue su dedicación a la eficiencia lo que le permitió formar un grupo de mercenarios, varios de ellos habían sido ex Aurores, a los que comenzó a denominar "Dragón Negro". Claro, pudo haber optado a un trabajo más honesto, pero él sabía por experiencia propia que los empleos honestos no eran los más lucrativos. Y Caleb era un hombre de gustos caros e intelectuales. Por eso había escogido el trabajo de mercenario, pues la paga era muy buena, y, en ese mundo, el sueldo estaba a la par de la experiencia y la eficiencia con la que se ejecutaba un trabajo.

Caleb Wilson estaba contento, pese a que sentía un dolor del infierno.

Creía que capturar a Hermione Granger iba a ser pan comido. No obstante, le había agradado darse cuenta que ella era más astuta e inteligente de lo que había concebido en un principio. A Caleb le encantaban los retos, y aquella era una de las cosas que lo mantenían en el rubro, aparte del dinero, claro. Solamente escogía los trabajos más demandantes y difíciles y su grado de eficiencia había sido intachable.

Caleb vio que su equipo se estaba recuperando, aunque sabía que hubo unos pocos que no habían sido muy afortunados. Decidió que no era importante tal asunto. Siempre podía contratar a más mercenarios. Blandió su varita y los demás, viendo que él se había recuperado, lo imitaron.

—Tenemos un trabajo que hacer —dijo Caleb con una voz desapasionada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharle—. Hermione Granger debe salir del tablero, por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Malcolm Jordan nunca había estado en el calabozo del Ministerio de la Magia, pero había una primera vez para todo. No supo cómo había sido trasladado hasta allá, pues había estado inconsciente desde que ese mago le aturdió con uno de sus encantamientos, pero sabía que estaba en el Ministerio, porque dos Aurores con cara de trasero custodiaban la celda con posturas tan rígidas que por momentos creyó que habían recibido un Petrificus Totalus cada uno.

Malcolm pensó que jamás aterrizaría en el lugar donde estaba preso, pues se sabía muy meticuloso para perpetrar sus asaltos, siempre a oscuras y amenazando con una voz que no era la suya. ¿Acaso alguien había dado un chivatazo? ¿Y si había sido así, quién pudo haberlo echado a los leones? ¿El Doctor? Malcolm sabía que él conocía dónde vivía, así como varios detalles más de su vida, pero no creía plausible que el Doctor se molestase en entregarle a los Aurores solamente por robar dos mil Galeones. El Doctor tenía ambiciones más grandes, aunque poco más sabía sobre aquel misterioso personaje.

En medio de sus elucubraciones, Malcolm vio que alguien se acercaba a su celda. Lo único que podía discernir era que el tipo se movía con poca gracilidad, como si tuviera un esguince en uno de sus tobillos. Lo demás no fue visible hasta que el hombre estuvo frente a frente con él.

—¿Malcolm Jordan? —dijo el sujeto con una voz aflautada que no concordaba con las facciones toscas de su cara—. Soy su abogado. Isaías Harrington a su servicio.

El abogado le tendió una mano a través de la reja, pero Malcolm no correspondió al saludo.

—No necesito un abogado —dijo Malcolm ásperamente.

—¿Y por qué cree tal cosa?

—Porque merezco estar aquí —repuso el prisionero como si en realidad no quisiera creerlo—. Cometí un error y debo pagar por ello.

Harrington desistió de tratar de saludar a su representado. En lugar de eso, fue directo al grano.

—¿Sabe de qué se le acusa?

—Ni siquiera me leyeron los cargos en mi contra —dijo Malcolm, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Supongo que un Auror llegó y me aturdió cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Yo estaba en mi casa… digo, en una casa abandonada.

Harrington frunció el ceño.

—Eso es algo irregular.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Malcolm sarcásticamente—. Sé cuál es el modus operandi de los Aurores. Eso no quita que me haya merecido este castigo.

—¿Pero de qué habla? —inquirió Harrington, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido—. Nadie ha presentado cargos contra usted. Aún.

—Robé dos mil Galeones a una pareja de alta alcurnia —confesó Malcolm, tratando de no bajar la cabeza, lográndolo solamente a medias—. Iba a usar ese dinero para comenzar una nueva vida, comprar una casa, tener un trabajo… pero supongo que cometí un error. Un error de los tantos que cometí siendo un ladrón.

—Bueno, sé que la pareja a la que asaltó recuperó el dinero que usted robó —dijo Harrington, tratando de animar a quien intentaba representar—. Ninguno de los dos desea presentar cargos en contra de usted, siempre y cuando haga trabajo comunitario por un par de meses antes que le otorguen la libertad por buena conducta.

Malcolm soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—¿Libertad por buena conducta? Sí, claro, libertad solamente para ir a parar nuevamente a un lugar como éste. Necesito dinero para vivir, ¿sabe? ¿De verdad cree que le darán trabajo a un criminal como yo? ¡Olvídelo! La sociedad castiga a las personas sin oportunidades, por muy honestas que sean. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión, ahora que sé que esos malditos carceleros de la muerte ya no custodian Azkaban.

—O sea, ¿usted _desea_ ir a la cárcel?

—Al menos es un refugio seguro —dijo Malcolm en un tono apagado—. Allá afuera es peligroso, aunque el Innombrable ya no esté amenazando a todo el condenado mundo—. Y ya sabe lo que dicen; con dinero se compran huevos. Yo, allá afuera, sin posibilidad de ganarme la vida de forma honesta…

—Podría arreglar algo para que su trabajo comunitario sea remunerado.

—Sí, eso está bien, y después de esos dos meses, ¿qué? Seguiré siendo un criminal a quien no le confiarían siquiera una maldita escoba muggle. Además, aunque perciba un sueldo, éste va a ser tan miserable que ni siquiera me alcanzará para el pan. No, señor Harrington. Prefiero que me encierren junto al resto de la basura que ser una basura rodante.

Harrington suspiró en señal de resignación.

—De acuerdo, señor Jordan. La ley le da el derecho de ser representado por un abogado. No es una obligación. Pero créame: Azkaban, aun sin Dementores, no es un resort donde uno va a pasar las vacaciones. Un mes allá, y deseará haber contado con un abogado para sacarlo del lance.

El abogado dio media vuelta y se alejó de la celda. Malcolm esperó a que desapareciera por una puerta lateral para volver al fondo de su celda y recostarse sobre la cama. Estaba seguro que, si no podía comenzar una vida honesta, la mejor solución era que lo encerraran en Azkaban. Sin embargo, las razones que había dado al abogado no eran las verdaderas razones.

Malcolm se había convertido en un ladrón por culpa de sus propios errores, como solía ocurrir con la mayoría de su calaña. Después de más de cinco años en las calles, amenazando otros magos y brujas, robando billeteras de gente desprevenida y viviendo como si fuese un rey, Malcolm debía admitir que había obrado mal todo ese tiempo. Toda aquella palabrería que le había recitado al abogado era solamente una excusa que ocultaba su culpa con respecto a las decisiones que había tomado. Eso le hizo pensar que, en algún momento de su vida, Malcolm había sido alguien honrado, un trabajador que obedecía buenas y malas órdenes. Sin embargo, hubo cosas que no supo manejar bien y, desde ese momento, había sido una perpetua caída libre hacia la ruina.

 _Y ahora, la ruina ha llegado. Y me la merezco con creces._

Sin embargo, el futuro se caracterizaba por ser veleidoso.

* * *

—Pensé que me había deshecho de ti —gruñó Draco, sin ningún placer de ver a Hermione de nuevo como su sanadora de cabecera—. ¿No eras culpable de un atentado contra San Mungo?

—Pues créalo o no, hasta los Aurores se equivocan —dijo Hermione, quien acababa de tomarle la temperatura con un termómetro que había conjurado de la nada—. Sigue con fiebre. Esos sanadores no hicieron nada para aliviarle la fiebre. Afortunadamente para usted —Hermione extrajo el frasco que se había echado al bolsillo después de la explosión e hizo que Draco bebiera un poco de aquella pócima.

—¿Y funciona esa mierda? —preguntó Draco después de farfullar y toser—. Porque la primera vez que bebí esta porquería no me hizo nada.

—El sanador que la preparó es un imbécil —dijo Hermione, viendo la falta de utensilios médicos en el penthouse de su paciente—, y, al parecer, el idiota que hizo estallar San Mungo también lo es. Ahora mi lugar de trabajo es un área restringida y no puedo contar con las herramientas necesarias para hacer un diagnóstico.

—¡Oye! No despotriques contra mí —protestó Draco, percatándose que la fiebre estaba remitiendo—. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te pasa. Sólo soy el paciente.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero no le dio el placer de admitir que él tenía razón. No podía hacer concesiones de ningún tipo cuando su paciente era Draco Malfoy. En lugar de eso, trató de conjurar las mejores herramientas que podía obtener con magia, aunque no obtuvo gran cosa. Necesitaba un laboratorio apropiado para realizar exámenes y el stock de ingredientes para pócimas curativas.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Hermione, suspirando hondo para buscar paciencia—, voy a ser muy honesta con usted. Necesito herramientas para llegar a un diagnóstico lo más rápidamente posible, pero viendo nuestra actual situación, aquello será imposible. Por eso, le pido que tenga paciencia. De algún modo encontraré la forma de averiguar qué es lo que le tiene enfermo y, de ser posible, hallar una cura.

Desafortunadamente para Hermione, la paciencia no era uno de los fuertes de Draco. Y cuando hay que añadir que él necesitaba dirigir una empresa para satisfacer uno de los puntales de su existencia, pues de menos paciencia podía disponer. Como podrán imaginar, las palabras de Hermione le sentaron como una bala de cañón en su estómago.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tardarás en saber qué mierda me pasa?

—¿Y qué quiere que haga, señor Malfoy? ¿Un milagro? Lo siento, pero deberá enfrentar la realidad y bajarse de esa nube en la que cree estar tan seguro.

—¿Y cómo voy a dirigir esta compañía? ¿Con cartas y memos?

—De ser necesario —dijo Hermione, a quien le estaba costando mucho trabajo ser profesional en su relación con su paciente—. Aunque sé que le interesa dirigir su empresa solamente porque quiere comportarse como el nazi promedio en relación con la magia. La verdad, no me sorprende que quiera acostarse con chicas atractivas y mentes tamaño ácaro. Solamente un megalómano narcisista como usted haría tal cosa.

—Por Merlín —dijo Draco con una carcajada—. ¿dónde mierda te guardaste el profesionalismo? Creí que los sanadores eran imparciales.

—¿Quiere que le curen su enfermedad?

—Para eso estás aquí.

—Entonces va a cooperar en todo lo que le pida, señor Malfoy —dijo Hermione, bajando la voz hasta su tono normal—. Que conste que usted consintió en el proceso de diagnóstico y tratamiento. No puede echarse atrás.

Hermione acabó de hablar y un grito muy agudo perforó los oídos de sanador y paciente. Draco reconoció de inmediato aquel timbre.

—Heather.

—Estamos en problemas… otra vez —rezongó Hermione, recordando su escape de aquellos falsos Aurores y suponiendo que eran los mismos energúmenos quienes venían al ataque—. ¿Funciona esa chimenea?

—Hace poco hablé con Heather a través de ésta —dijo Draco, quien se estaba poniendo de pie con mucha dificultad—. ¡Rayos! Siento mis piernas como granito otra vez. ¡Ayúdame!

Hermione acudió a la carrera a socorrer a Draco y, a paso de tortuga, caminaron hacia la chimenea.

—¿Dónde tienes los polvos?

Draco extrajo una bolsa de cuero de uno de sus bolsillos y arrojó una pizca a las llamas. Éstas adquirieron un color verde esmeralda al instante.

—¿Adónde vamos? —quiso saber Draco, viendo como una tropa de Aurores se apiñaba en la puerta de acceso al penthouse y trataba de abrirla mediante magia.

Hermione no dudó siquiera un segundo. Solamente había un lugar en todo Londres en el que estaba segura que no iba a ser encontrada por un buen tiempo. Con su destino grabado en piedra en su cabeza, Hermione pronunció las palabras de forma lenta y deliberada, de forma de no cometer errores, y, tomando a Draco por el brazo, saltó a las llamas justo cuando un encantamiento aturdidor destruyó la chimenea.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Solamente quería agradecer a las personas que han tenido la paciencia de dejar sus comentarios. Recuerden que no escribo esto por dinero (no podría en todo caso), por eso son importante sus opiniones, siempre y cuando sean sensatas. De ser posible, trataré de responder los comentarios que me lleguen.

Un saludo.


	8. Dudas

VII  
Dudas

Draco fue el primero en salir de la chimenea, rodando de forma brusca por el piso de una casa que no conocía. Hermione le siguió, pero ella al menos pudo amortiguar mejor la caída y se puso de pie, gruñendo y sobándose un costado. Con unos cuantos vistazos supo que había llegado al lugar correcto e, ignorando a Draco por el momento, encontró las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y no volvió en un buen rato. Aquello no le hizo mucha gracia a Draco, pues no podía ponerse de pie a causa de la rigidez de sus piernas. Maldiciendo el nombre de Hermione Granger por milésima vez en lo que iba de su vida, trató de reconocer el lugar al que había ido a parar. Las decoraciones le eran, de algún modo, familiares, y fijó su mirada en el emblema en una de las copas de oro que yacían acumulando polvo desde quien sabía cuándo.

 _Esta es la casa de una familia de sangre pura._

Draco hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero fue en vano. El hecho que la fiebre hubiese remitido no le consolaba demasiado, porque sabía que aún estaba enfermo. Con San Mungo en ruinas, los Aurores tras su rastro y que su única esperanza de salir de aquella situación estaba en manos de una mujer a la que odiaba en cuerpo y alma, Draco pensó que aquellos eran los peores momentos de su vida.

 _¿Dónde mierda se metió Granger?_ _¿Dónde estoy?_

De pronto, Draco oyó unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras. Luego, vio unos pies, y finalmente, la figura de Hermione Granger que se acercaba con una expresión indescifrable, aunque Draco sabía que ella no sentía ningún amor por él. _Como si necesitara el amor de una bruja como ella_.

—¿Dónde mierda estoy?

—Deja las preguntas para cuando estés más cómodo —dijo Hermione, ayudándolo a que se pusiera de pie. Draco, por otro lado, frunció el ceño. Notó que Granger había cambiado la forma en que hablaba de él.

—¿Y dónde quedaron las formalidades? —inquirió Draco con un gruñido de dolor. Había sentido una puntada en la espalda, en la región donde se ubicaba la cintura—. No pudiste resistir la tentación… ay… de tutearme, ¿verdad?

Hermione ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta.

—¿Dónde te duele ahora?

—En la espalda —respondió Draco, notando que las puntadas eran más frecuentes—, justo donde se encuentra… ay… mi cintura.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se concentró en ayudar a su paciente a subir las escaleras con piernas tan tiesas como una vara de acero. Necesitaba llegar al segundo piso, pues allí se encontraba la habitación más cómoda que pudo hallar en toda la casa.

—Trépate a mi espalda —dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta que era la única forma en que podía acarrear a Draco en esas condiciones—. Usa los brazos, a menos que los sientas rígidos también.

Draco, a regañadientes, hizo lo que Hermione le había pedido.

—Que conste que no hallo ningún placer en tocarte, Granger.

—Lo mismo digo —gruñó Hermione, apenas creyendo que, aunque estuviese enfermo, Draco pudiera decir esa clase de cosas.

Hermione y Draco entraron en la habitación que ella había preparado para él, sintiendo que le ardía la espalda. Tomó asiento sobre la cama, de modo que Draco pudiera tenderse por sus propios medios. Pero él no se movió de su lugar. Hermione puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—Tú eres la sanadora —dijo Draco, a medio camino entre la diversión y la exasperación—. Se supone que debes atenderme en lo que yo necesite. Arrópame con las malditas sábanas.

Hermione arrugó tanto la cara que casi lució como una pasa.

—¿Estamos en el hospital?

Draco no dijo nada, pero ella leyó la respuesta en sus ojos.

—Entonces arrópate tú solo —le espetó Hermione, dándole la espalda, con la intención de salir de la habitación—.Para eso tienes las manos, ¿o me equivoco?

—Bah, apestas como sanadora —gruñó Draco, tapándose con las sábanas, notando que estaba hechas de seda fina—. No necesito nada más de ti, así que puedes retirarte. Necesito estar curado lo antes posible.

Pero Hermione no se marchó de la habitación.

—¿Y qué hay del dolor en tu espalda?

—No es nada —dijo Draco, lanzando un nuevo quejido—. Lárgate de una vez y tráeme algo de comer.

Aquello, al parecer, fue demasiado. Hermione volvió a encarar a Draco, chispas brotando de sus ojos.

—Mira, atorrante de porquería —dijo, lenta y deliberadamente, para que él entendiera cada palabra—, si crees que esto es un hotel o tu condenado penthouse, estás muy equivocado. Obviamente no te voy a pedir que prepares tu propia comida o hagas el aseo, pero quiero que te grabes bien estas palabras en tu cabeza hueca. No… soy… tu… mucama. Estoy aquí solamente para curar tu enfermedad, y ya te dije que eso puede tomar tiempo, así que acostúmbrate por una vez a vivir como el resto de nosotros.

Draco volvió a arroparse con las sábanas, luciendo enfurruñado.

—¿Por lo menos tienes un elfo doméstico aquí?

—Sí, hay uno —dijo Hermione a regañadientes, pues era sabido que ella tenía una posición muy curiosa en relación con los elfos domésticos—, pero tiene que aceptar ocuparse de las menudencias de tenerte aquí. No voy a imponerle este trabajo. Si no quiere hacerlo, pues…

—¿Y qué? Es un elfo doméstico. Está en su naturaleza obedecer. Lo mismo va para las mujeres.

Por un momento, Hermione lució como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Si había una cosa que odiaba de Draco Malfoy por encima de las demás cosas, era su machismo irreductible. Eso, y su creencia retrógrada de tratar a los elfos domésticos como seres inferiores.

—Merlín se apiade de tu alma, gusano engreído —murmuró Hermione y, dando media vuelta, salió de su habitación y pasearse por la sala de estar para tratar de calmarse un poco siquiera. Por fortuna, la cortina que ocultaba el cuadro de la gritona de la madre de Sirius permanecía cerrada. Habría sido mucho para su presión arterial soportar esos gritos, aparte de tener el paciente más problemático que jamás hubo tenido.

 _Tengo que encontrar los verdaderos síntomas_ se dijo Hermione, paseándose por la sala de estar, pensando en una forma de diagnosticar la misteriosa enfermedad de Draco Malfoy. _Los síntomas visibles son solamente pantallas de humo, distracciones. Tengo que infiltrarme tras líneas enemigas, jugar el mismo juego que este bicho._

Hermione se detuvo.

 _Necesito monitorear el cuerpo en tiempo real… y crear los síntomas._

Sabía que no era un método demasiado ortodoxo para la medicina mágica, pero también sabía que el cuerpo humano de un mago funcionaba del mismo modo que uno muggle. Ambos tenían huesos, carne, sangre, un corazón, un cerebro, un sistema inmunológico, pulmones, etc. En ese momento, Hermione supo qué era lo que necesitaba para dar el primer paso hacia el diagnóstico de la enfermedad, y, si era posible, hallar una cura.

Sin embargo, primero debía hacer una pregunta muy importante al único elfo doméstico en la casa.

* * *

El despacho de Thomas Aynesworth reflejaba con mucha precisión su personalidad, o al menos eso creía Isaías Harrington cuando hizo acto de presencia en la oficina. Thomas había sido amigo personal de Isaías desde que ambos estudiaron en Hogwarts, y sabía que él podría ser el personaje menos idóneo para el cargo que ocupaba. No obstante, cuando Isaías encontró a Thomas hojeando unos documentos, meciéndose levemente en su silla, lo notó más tranquilo, casi apacible.

—¿Te echaste a ti mismo un Encantamiento Estimulante? —preguntó Isaías a modo de saludo.

Thomas dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—Fue designado juez en el caso de Malcolm Jordan —dijo el aludido, mostrando una sonrisa tan fugaz que Isaías creyó que la había imaginado—. Lo sé, un trabajo poco ortodoxo, sobre todo para alguien como yo, pero creo que lo necesito.

Isaías frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, has sido asistente del juez Holmes por… bueno… quince años. Es un paso adelante, pero no creo que tengas la suficiente… paciencia para desempeñar el cargo. Por algo has estado atascado en el mismo puesto por años.

Thomas arrugó la cara.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de sacar el juicio adelante?

—No dije eso —repuso Isaías en tono conciliador—. Dije que te falta paciencia para ser juez de forma permanente. Creo que alguien allá arriba te dio la oportunidad para ver si eres capaz de conducir el juicio. Además, no se trata de un caso complicado.

—Si requiere un juicio, no debe ser tan simple —dijo Thomas, notando que había documentos por doquier sobre su escritorio, aunque no creyó necesario ordenarlos. Mientras recordase donde estaba cada folio, no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Lo mismo se aplicaba a las carpetas que se desbordaban por los gabinetes—. ¡Vamos, Isaías! ¿Acaso no confías en tu amigo?

—Es que vine a informarte de algo que quizás te moleste —dijo Isaías, sabiendo que la noticia iba a hacer que las venas en las sienes de su amigo se dilataran—. Yo también voy a participar en el juicio… como abogado defensor.

Thomas arqueó una ceja.

—Yo creí que Malcolm había declinado de ser representado por un abogado.

—Puede que sí, pero percibí ciertas dudas cuando conversé con él sobre el tema —dijo Isaías en un tono que esperaba no sonase como si tratara de tomarle las narices a Thomas a propósito—. Ningún criminal que conozca se negaría a contar con una defensa que tenga la posibilidad de exonerarlo de lo que se le acusa, aunque tal defensa sea proporcionada por el Ministerio.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón, Isaías, pero te recuerdo que es el derecho del acusado si desea contar con un abogado o no. Además, simplificaría bastante el proceso. Si no hay nadie quien ponga en tela de juicio la evidencia presentada por la parte acusadora, el veredicto es inmediato. Así que, a menos que tengas buenos argumentos para convencer a Malcolm de que necesita un abogado, su siguiente destino será Azkaban.

—¿Por qué tratas de convencerme de que represente a Malcolm? Se supone que debes ser imparcial.

Thomas se quedó en silencio por un rato, aparentemente buscando una respuesta convincente. Isaías frunció el ceño al notar que su amigo no decía nada, hasta que Thomas abrió la boca.

—Solamente estoy tratando de ayudarte —dijo Thomas, inclinándose hacia delante y poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Hace meses que no tienes un caso entre manos y, por lo que he sabido, necesitas el sustento. De todas formas, tener dos hijos en Hogwarts no es barato.

Isaías volvió a fruncir el ceño. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de Thomas. Sabía que él jamás se había preocupado demasiado por su situación financiera, pues no lo necesitaba. Pero la falta de casos en los últimos meses había comenzado a generar presión en Isaías, aunque Thomas nunca había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. De todas formas, aquel no era un tópico de conversación demasiado estimulante, por lo que ambos evitaban hablar del tema. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Thomas, quiero que seas honesto conmigo —dijo Isaías con severidad—. ¿Por qué quieres que represente a Malcolm Jordan? Y no insistas con el asunto del dinero, porque sé que no se trata de eso.

El aludido tragó saliva. Isaías no se había tragado la mentira, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Y era que la verdad era tan desconcertante que no solamente le afectaría personalmente, sino a otras personas que estaban mucho más arriba que él. No se le ocurría ninguna mentira convincente con la que engañar a su amigo, y tampoco podía evadir la pregunta, porque Isaías se daría cuenta de ello al instante. Para ganar tiempo, desvió la mirada de los ojos de su amigo y trató de distraerse con los gabinetes y con las pocas decoraciones que había en el despacho. Su atención se posó en una flor que languidecía por falta de cuidado. Se la había regalado una colega, pensando que a su oficina le hacía falta algo más de alegría. Recordaba que aquella colega había participado en el juicio en contra de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, recordaba la pasión con la que se había expresado en contra de la pareja y, lo que era más relevante, en contra del abogado, quien trataba de defender lo indefendible, argumentando que ninguno de ellos era realmente culpable y que habían actuado bajo el influjo de Lord Voldemort…

—¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo? —dijo Thomas al fin, el recuerdo de ese abogado desapareciendo de su cabeza, el cual le había dado la respuesta a sus dudas.

—Es todo lo que pido.

Thomas hizo su mirada más seria.

—Quiero que defiendas a Malcolm Jordan porque creo que él no es culpable.

* * *

Hermione escuchó los gritos desde el primer piso justo en el momento en que recordó que no había ningún elfo doméstico en toda la casa. Maldiciendo, corrió hasta el segundo piso y entró en la habitación, solamente para ver que Draco se revolcaba en su cama, gritando de un dolor insoportable.

Suponiendo que se trataba de las puntadas que Draco había sentido, Hermione conjuró unas cadenas y ató sus brazos y piernas a los postes de la cama. Suspirando de alivio al ver que él ya no se movía tanto, Hermione examinó el lugar donde Draco había comenzado a sentir las puntadas, usando su varita para tal función, y vio, con extrañeza, cuál era el problema.

 _¿Pero qué diablos?_

Conjurando un frasco de vidrio, Hermione realizó un movimiento de varita muy difícil y, de forma instantánea, unas piedras blancas aparecieron en el envase, acompañadas de un poco de sangre. Draco disminuyó la intensidad de sus gritos hasta que dejó de revolcarse y pudo respirar con más normalidad. Hermione lo notó e hizo desaparecer las cadenas con magia. Sin embargo, el desconcierto al ver las pequeñas piedras en el envase no se esfumó.

 _Cálculos renales. ¿Cómo aparecieron?_

—Ya era… hora… que… aparecieras —farfulló Draco, todavía tratando de recuperar el aire. Hermione arrugó la cara, pero se refrenó de decirle algo hiriente. No era sabio hacerlo, después de lo que le había ocurrido a su paciente.

—Vine en cuanto escuché tus gritos —dijo Hermione, todavía mirando las piedras, tratando de buscar alguna explicación racional para lo que estaba viendo—. Tenías cálculos en tus riñones, por eso tenías puntadas en la espalda. Te recomiendo que no trates de orinar durante un par de horas. Puede que no haya extraído todas las piedras.

No obstante, por misteriosos que fuesen aquellos cálculos, Hermione sabía que tenía evidencia que podría usar para averiguar cómo habían aparecido. Sabía que los cálculos se formaban por el exceso de sodio, pero en los exámenes preliminares, los valores de sodio en el organismo de Draco habían sido normales. _Tengo que examinar estos cálculos lo antes posible_ se dijo Hermione, pero primero, debía hacer algo que, en otras condiciones, no haría ni en tres mil años.

—¿Quieres una sopa? —ofreció Hermione con una voz medianamente casual.

Draco pudo haberse relamido de gusto al notar que Granger había, al fin, capitulado en su decisión de no ser su sirvienta, pero que le hubiera ofrecido algo de comer, especialmente después de haberle aliviado el dolor en su espalda, le había tomado por sorpresa. No supo qué decir por un buen rato antes de murmurar un "sí".

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione, dando media vuelta para irse de la habitación—. Las comidas calientes hacen bien a un cuerpo enfermo, aunque no quiero que esperes una sopa de primera categoría. Contrario a lo que podrías pensar de mí, no soy tan buena cocinera.

—Entonces no esperes que no vomite —repuso Draco débilmente antes de acomodarse en su cama. Sus palabras hicieron que Hermione se detuviera. Crispando los puños, ella dio media vuelta y posó sus ojos en los de Draco, mirándolo con severidad.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo decir "gracias?

Draco bufó.

—Qué pregunta más estúpida —dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione con desdén—. Es bastante obvio. Eres una bruja de sangre impura. ¿Qué más explicaciones necesitas? Alguien como tú no merece un "gracias" de un mago de mi estirpe. Hasta ahora no sé cómo pude soportar acostarme contigo, e incluso que me atendieras.

Hermione volvió a arrugar la cara, pero ya no había siquiera una pizca de amabilidad en su mirada.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo llegué a esas cotas de locura, pero lo único que sé es que tú eres el paciente y yo la sanadora.

—Y eso te convierte en mi esclava —dijo Draco en un tono burlón que hizo que brotara humo por las orejas de Hermione—. Es interesante la posición en la que estamos metidos. Pese a que yo apenas puedo moverme, te tengo en la palma de mi mano. Además, te conozco, Granger. No puedes evitar ayudar a los demás, aunque se trate de alguien como yo. Aparte de todo eso, eres una sanadora. No puedes dejar de atenderme. Si lo haces, no estarías haciendo tu trabajo, y todos sabemos que detestas eso con el alma.

Las mejillas de Hermione estaban tan coloradas como una frutilla, pero no había ni una traza de pudor en ella.

—Yo, si fuera tú, pondría cuidado con lo que dices —dijo ella con voz trémula a causa de la rabia—. No estamos en el hospital, Malfoy. Estamos en la casa de uno de tus compinches fanáticos de la sangre pura. Si sigues provocándome de ese modo, ya no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo. En ese caso, si quieres atención médica, puedes ir con otro sanador.

Draco mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—De eso estoy seguro —dijo, volviéndose a acomodar en la cama—, pero, ¿realmente lo harás? Ya te dije que no eres capaz de hacer tal cosa, simplemente no puedes, porque tienes esa compulsión de siempre hacer lo correcto. Y, aunque le cedieras mi caso a otro sanador, ¿realmente estarías dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de un buen desafío? Te fascinan los rompecabezas, Granger, y, lo quieras o no, soy un misterio médico. En el fondo, sabes que no hay otro sanador en todo Londres que tenga una oportunidad de descubrir la cura de esta enfermedad. Como dije, estás condenada a atenderme por tu propia naturaleza, Granger, y mientras más pronto lo aceptes, mejor será para ambos.

Hermione se mordió el labio. No esperaba que Draco se pusiera tan desafiante y que, más encima, la conociera tan bien. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Draco tenía razón, en todo. Sabía que no podía confiar en que otro sanador encontrara la cura; ya había visto lo que había ocurrido en el penthouse de Draco. También sabía que no podría dejar de atenderlo, aun cuando su odio por él fuese más grande que el mismo planeta que pisaba. Dejarlo a su suerte, aunque estuviese tentada a hacerlo, era moralmente incorrecto. Pero…

Draco no tenía razón en todo.

Podría verse obligada a atender su enfermedad a causa de su moral, podría no ser capaz de resistir el influjo de un misterio médico, pero en lo que no iba a claudicar, para nada, era en que ella no era sirvienta de Draco Malfoy. Se dio cuenta que, en lo que se refería a menesteres caseros, era ella quien tenía la batuta. Podía decidir cuándo y cuánto podía comer Draco. Tampoco tenía derecho a escoger el menú; de hecho, ningún paciente tenía ese derecho, aun en el hospital. Claro, no iba a perder de vista su objetivo principal, pero también se dio cuenta que Draco no tenía por qué pasarla bien mientras ella hacía su trabajo.

—Te traeré una sopa —dijo Hermione finalmente, caminando lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación—, después que haya analizado estos cálculos renales.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

—Quiero la comida primero. Después puedes jugar con esas piedras.

Hermione volvió a girar sobre sus talones, mostrando una sonrisa que contrastaba con la expresión de hace segundos atrás.

—Lamento eso, Malfoy, pero yo soy la sanadora y yo decido cuáles son las prioridades en relación con tu salud. Tendrás tu sopa junto con los resultados de los exámenes de estos cálculos.

Mientras Draco veía a Hermione desaparecer, crispó los puños y apretó los dientes. Su plan de convertir una sanadora en su esclava había fallado miserablemente. De algún modo tuvo que haber esperado aquel desenlace. Hermione Granger tenía algo que las chicas acaudaladas de su lista no poseían.

Fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Ya me ha pasado dos veces esto de que no puedo actualizar correctamente un fic. Me pasó con un fic de Sailor Moon y ahora con éste. Estoy investigando qué es lo que está pasando y, de ser necesario, contactarme con el administrador del sitio para ver qué puedo hacer. Espero que no deba hacerlo.

Un saludo.


	9. Convencer

VIII  
Convencer

Draco Malfoy tenía hambre.

Draco Malfoy tenía sed.

Draco Malfoy sentía un dolor punzante en su espalda.

Y Hermione lo había dejado a su suerte, diciendo que debía efectuar unos exámenes en los cálculos que había extraído hace un par de horas atrás. Más encima, la fiebre había regresado, y le dio la impresión que esta vez era más intensa. Mojaba la cama con su sudor y se revolcaba de un lado a otro de la cama, rezongando y maldiciendo el nombre de Hermione Granger por dejarlo solo cuando más la necesitaba.

 _Espera un momento. ¡No la necesito! ¡No puedo depender de alguien como ella! Ya verá. Yo mismo me prepararé una sopa._

Draco abandonó la cama, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Ni se molestó en vestirse para bajar al primer piso, donde se hallaba la cocina. De todos modos, tenía mucho calor a causa de la fiebre, y consideró que ponerse ropa, aunque fuese un pijama, solamente iba a contribuir a su creciente incomodidad.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, examinó las alacenas, en busca de ingredientes. Halló puerros, zanahorias, patatas, cebolla y un poco de ajo. Cogió una olla, puso a hervir agua y picó todos los ingredientes. Jamás había cocinado en su vida, por lo que no tenía idea del orden en el que debía realizar la preparación. Sin embargo, consideró que una sopa consistía solamente en arrojar verdura picada a una olla de agua hirviendo. Pronto comenzó a hacer calor en la cocina, digo, más que el que sentía Draco, lo que no contribuyó demasiado a que se sintiera cómodo. Por último, agregó un poco de aceite y revolvió por un par de minutos y tapó la olla, no sin antes echar un porción no tan considerable de sal.

Para pasar el tiempo, Draco acudió a la sala de estar, esperando encontrar un libro, o al menos el periódico. Halló un ejemplar del Profeta, edición vespertina, sobre uno de los sillones. Tomó asiento, sintiéndose cada vez más débil y soñoliento (eran las cuatro de la mañana), y hojeó el periódico. Entre otras cosas, decía que el Ministro Interino, Kingsley Shacklebolt, iba a hacerse a un lado para que otro mago más capacitado para el cargo ocupara su posición.

 _Ya era hora que ese inútil tirara la toalla._

Draco, entre todos sus malestares, halló algo de luz en su oscuridad personal. Odiaba a Kingsley solamente porque era cercano al fallecido Albus Dumbledore y miembro de la ya disuelta Orden del Fénix. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que, bajo su liderazgo, la reconstrucción había avanzado de acuerdo con lo planificado. Pero lo que Draco siempre había criticado sobre él era el simple hecho que Kingsley estaba en contra de la discriminación por la sangre y se había asegurado que su sucesor continuara con aquella labor, promoviendo iniciativas que favorecieran la inclusión de magos mestizos, e incluso apoyar investigaciones para descubrir por qué algunos magos nacían sin poderes mágicos, dando lugar a los _squib,_ y hallar la mejor forma de ayudarlos a ser aceptados por la comunidad mágica en general.

 _Bah, patrañas. Ahora cualquiera puede ser un mago. Es como si cualquiera pudiera ser rico. Es obvio que eso no puede ser. Solamente los mejores pueden ser magos, y los demás que se vayan a la mierda._

Las demás noticias eran más dignas de una revista de segunda, por lo que Draco dejó el periódico sobre el sillón, al tiempo en que sentía un olor a verdura cocida. _Está lista la sopa._ Quejándose por tercera vez del dolor en su espalda, Draco acudió a la cocina, sintiéndose como si sus extremidades estuvieran llenándose de plomo, y abrió la tapa de la olla.

 _¿Pero qué mierda…?_

La sopa no parecía una sopa, sino que más bien agua con verduras picadas, pero el olor no era malo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Draco tomó una cuchara y probó el caldo.

Arrugó la cara.

 _¿Por qué diablos no sabe como una sopa normal?_

—Vaya, Malfoy cocinero… eso sí que es una novedad.

Draco dio media vuelta y casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Y era que sentía sus extremidades tan pesadas que apenas podía moverlas. Por eso casi se sonrojó de la vergüenza al ver a esa odiosa de Granger de pie frente a él, con los brazos en jarras.

—No quiero depender de una sangre sucia como tú.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Voy a pretender que tenía cerilla en el oído cuando abriste la boca, por lo que no te diré nada —dijo ella, lenta y deliberadamente, como siempre hacía cuando quería dejar algo claro—. No es inteligente que los pacientes, sobre todo aquellos que han contraído enfermedades no documentadas, se valgan por las de ellos. ¿Para qué diablos me tienes a mí entonces?

—Me enferma más el hecho que esté a merced de un ser inferior.

La aludida no dijo nada. Tragándose las ganas de machacarlo a puñetazos, por mucho que fuese una sanadora, tomó la cuchara y probó algo del invento de Draco. Como él antes que ella, arrugó la cara.

—¿Conoces la palabra "condimento"?

—¡Había ajo y sal! ¡Eché ambos a la maldita olla!

—Ah, entonces me equivoqué —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente—. No conoces la palabra "sofreír". Eso tienes que hacerlo cada vez que haces una sopa, porque ayuda a darle un sabor más acentuado. No basta con "echarle" sal y ajo a una olla de agua hirviendo. En realidad, Malfoy, deberías irte a tu cama y ponerte algo de ropa. No estás en tu casa para que andes en pelotas y hagas lo que se te venga en gana.

—Bueno, pensé en que podrías impresionarte.

—¿Por qué? Ya te he visto en pelotas antes, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo follamos?

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y ese vocabulario, Granger?

—Es un vocabulario sucio, Malfoy —dijo Hermione, haciendo desaparecer el contenido de la olla con un movimiento flojo de varita—, porque lo que hicimos fue algo sucio. ¿Con esas nociones de sexo quieres multiplicar tu raza y esparcir tu sangre?

—Tú lo disfrutaste, Granger. Yo no. Incluso puede que tú me hayas pegado tu mugre y ahora esté pagando el precio por ello.

—¿Siempre das por asumido que las chicas con las que te acuestas disfrutan de tu compañía? —repuso Hermione en un tono burlón que ocultaba el malestar que le causaba hablar de ese tema, especialmente con Draco—. Ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo atlético. Eres, por decirlo de algún modo, promedio. Harry tiene mejor físico que tú.

Aquello pareció tocar una fibra sensible en Draco. Arrugó la cara y trató de crispar los puños, pero hasta sus manos las sentía pesadas. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada de aquellos malestares a Hermione.

—¿Potter? ¿Mejor físico que yo? Tienes unos gustos muy extraños, Granger.

—No olvides todo lo que hizo durante toda su educación —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tener a un archienemigo tan tenaz hizo que Harry hiciera mucho esfuerzo físico. En cuanto a ti, no sé cómo te mantuviste delgado, con todo lo que comías, más los dulces que te mandaba tu padre por lechuza. Teóricamente, deberías tener, cuando menos, resistencia a la insulina.

—Pero aquí estoy… —dijo Draco cuando, de pronto, dejó de hablar. Sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo, rodando los ojos y sufriendo de violentas convulsiones. Hermione estuvo solamente dos segundos paralizada antes de actuar.

No tenía forma de controlar las convulsiones a través de un brebaje, pero siempre podía hallar su causa. Sin embargo, necesitaba que Draco se mantuviera quieto, y para ello, tenía que actuar rápido. Usando su varita, hizo que Draco flotara en el aire y lo transportó hacia el segundo piso, cuidando que él no se golpeara la cabeza contra los escalones. A continuación, entró a la habitación y lo ató con correas de cuero (que también conjuró con su varita). Relativamente aliviada al ver que Draco se movía menos, Hermione examinó su cuerpo usando magia.

—Vamos, vamos —se decía Hermione, escaneando su pecho, sus brazos, piernas, cuello, abdomen y, por último la cabeza.

—Mierda.

Draco, por alguna razón que escapaba al raciocinio de la sanadora, tenía coágulos en su cerebro, dos de ellos. Hermione sabía que extirpar coágulos o células cancerígenas por magia era un asunto tan arriesgado que, por norma general no se hacía y se usaba solamente como último recurso. Era arriesgado porque una pequeña imprecisión podía matar al paciente de forma instantánea. Pero Hermione no hallaba otra forma de salvarle la vida a Draco. Y, lo que era peor, su cabeza se movía, lo que hacía el procedimiento aún más arriesgado.

A menos que…

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

El cuerpo de Draco quedó rígido como una tabla, pero Hermione sabía que los efectos de la convulsión seguían haciendo estragos en su organismo, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y ejecutó un encantamiento muy simple, pero que requería de una enorme precisión. No podía darse el lujo de temblar, ni siquiera de respirar. Hermione tomó la varita con ambas manos para prevenir precisamente eso y la apuntó a la cabeza de Draco. El sudor corría a raudales por su frente y, pronto sintió sus brazos rígidos, al igual que sus piernas.

 _¡Ahora!_

Hermione hizo el movimiento, sintiendo que sus entrañas desaparecían mientras que su corazón triplicaba la frecuencia de sus latidos. A continuación, dos masas pequeñas de color carne aparecieron de la nada y cayeron al suelo. Draco permaneció impasible y Hermione recordó que lo había petrificado.

—¡Finite Incantatem!

Draco convulsionó por un breve instante, para luego ir tranquilizándose de forma paulatina, hasta que las sacudidas cesaron por completo. Hermione, sin atreverse a respirar aún, tomó su pulso y acercó su oído a la nariz de Draco. Recién en ese momento dejó de contener el aire y respiró pesadamente, alzando y bajando los hombros de manera rítmica. Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, bajando la cabeza y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Fue cuando Draco abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione frente a él. Parecía estar llorando. No pudo evitar hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios.

—¿Preocupada por mí, Granger?

Ella no dijo nada. Seguía con la misma postura. Draco creyó que no había escuchado su comentario, e iba a repetirlo cuando ella se puso de pie, circundó la cama y le miró con ojos brillantes.

—¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupada por ti, Malfoy! —exclamó Hermione amargamente, golpeando sus piernas con los puños—. ¡Eres mi maldito paciente! ¡No me llamaría a mí misma sanadora si te dejara morir, que no es más de lo que te mereces por ser un cerdo racista y machista!

Draco se quedó mudo. Había creído que iba a responder con sus típicas salidas sarcásticas, pero sus palabras habían sido dolorosamente directas. Claro, Draco estaba al tanto de su machismo tan irreductible y de su racismo tan pertinaz, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que se lo dijeran en la cara de esa forma, sobre todo, por parte de una mujer.

Fue cuando Draco Malfoy aprendió algo nuevo sobre Hermione Granger.

Había recibido muchas críticas sobre su proceder, muchas de ellas por parte de mujeres, pero se había dado cuenta que ninguno de tales ataques conseguía herirlo mucho. Siempre había atribuido ese hecho a que las palabras de las mujeres que lo criticaban carecían de fuerza e intención. Era esa razón por la que nunca se había sentido culpable de su actuar. Pero allí, en esa cama, con una Hermione Granger lívida y furiosa, entendió que ella tenía una fuerza y una intención destacables, porque consiguió hacer que se sintiera incómodo consigo mismo. Sin embargo, decidió no compartir aquella revelación con nadie, ni tampoco actuar como si sus palabras le hubieran afectado.

—Voy a pretender que no escuché tus últimas palabras —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa de lado—, pero por lo menos debo reconocer que haces bien tu trabajo. Nada mal para una sangre sucia.

En otras circunstancias, Hermione se habría ofendido por el comentario, pero en ese preciso momento, juzgó que era lo más parecido a un "gracias" que podía obtener de su parte, por lo que inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

—Tengo los resultados de los cálculos —dijo Hermione con una voz ligeramente ronca a causa de los gritos de hace un rato atrás—. Te los mostraré junto con la sopa.

* * *

Malcolm Jordan no podía dormir.

No se sentía de ese modo porque tuviera algún cargo de conciencia sobre la vida que había llevado en los últimos cinco años, tampoco por algún crimen en concreto que hubiera sido demasiado cruel. No. Malcolm no podía dormir porque la cama de su calabozo era muy incómoda y a veces se colaban cucarachas. No sabía si aquellos bichos habían sido puestos en la celda a propósito o si había una plaga, pero el punto era que apenas había dormido un par de horas.

Se sentó sobre la cama, aplastando una cucaracha sin querer, desparramando sus fluidos por las sábanas. _Diablos_ se dijo Malcolm, poniéndose de pie y mirando el desastre. _Ahora no voy a poder recostarme allí. ¡Mierda!_ Se acercó a los barrotes, viendo si había algún guardia cerca a quien pudiera pedirle un poco de ayuda, pero no había nadie custodiando la celda. Lo único que podía atisbar en la penumbra era la figura de un hombre que se acercaba a él a paso raudo. Cuando estuvo a metros de distancia, Malcolm se dio cuenta que era el abogado que había venido a visitarlo hace unas horas atrás.

—No necesito un abogado.

—Lo sé —dijo Isaías Harrington, a centímetros de los barrotes—, no lo necesita. Usted quiere tener un abogado.

—¿Por qué habría de querer tal cosa?

—Porque creo que este juicio no se trata de los robos que ha cometido —dijo Isaías, percibiendo que había conseguido desconcertar a Malcolm, a juzgar por la expresión vacante en su cara—. Lo están acusando de otra cosa.

—No entiendo. Pensé que estaba aquí por los robos.

—Bueno, esa es solamente una pequeña parte de la historia —dijo Isaías, aliviado al ver a Malcolm menos a la defensiva—. No estoy autorizado para revelarle la naturaleza de los otros cargos, pero sí le puedo decir que tienen mucho que ver con una conspiración en contra de los muggles.

Si antes Malcolm había compuesto una expresión vacante, ahora lucía totalmente estupefacto. No recordaba haber aceptado ningún trato para acabar con los muggles o algo por el estilo. El único trabajo de naturaleza extraña que había realizado era el que le había encomendado el Doctor, pero aquello había sido algo irrisorio.

—¿Me están acusando de participar en una conspiración contra los muggles?

—Es por eso que le recomiendo encarecidamente contar con un abogado, sobre todo si cree que esas acusaciones no tienen fundamento.

Malcolm tenía el corazón en la garganta. Nunca imaginó que estuviera en la mira de la ley por un asunto del que no recordaba haber participado ni proporcionado alguna clase de apoyo de ninguna índole. Sin embargo, Malcolm no había llegado a ser el ladrón que era sin ser desconfiado. Una de las cualidades de una persona desconfiada era la de considerar todos los escenarios posibles y, por supuesto, darle prioridad a las menos auspiciosas. En una de esas, incluso podía darse el caso que el abogado frente a él estuviera tratando de inventar algún pretexto para justificar su trabajo, pues a Malcolm le daba la impresión que Harrington lucía ansioso por representarle.

—¿Y cómo puedo saber si esos cargos son reales y no un invento?

Isaías había anticipado la pregunta, por lo que respondió de inmediato.

—Mañana se procederá a la lectura de los cargos —dijo Isaías, tratando de hacer que sus palabras no sonaran amenazadoras—. Allá podrá convencerse de que las acusaciones son reales o no. Puede que no crea lo que le voy a decir ahora, pero me considero un buen abogado y pienso que seré un buen aliado en su defensa. Se lo digo porque si espera hasta que la lectura de los cargos concluya, el Ministerio le asignará un abogado de segunda. Lo quiera o no, conmigo tiene menos probabilidades de ir a Azkaban, tal vez de por vida. Mucho peor que pasar dos años en prisión, ¿no cree?

—¿Me condenarán a una vida en prisión si me hallan culpable?

—Esa es la pena por el delito de conspiración en primer grado.

Malcolm no dijo nada. Si antes tenía la plena convicción de que debía ir la cárcel para pagar por sus errores, ya no lo pensó más. Ser acusado de robo menor y hurto reiterado no era lo mismo que ser acusado de conspiración para Merlín sabía qué propósito.

—¿Me promete que saldré exonerado de esos cargos?

—Como abogado, no puedo prometerle nada —dijo Isaías, notando que Malcolm cambió la expresión de su cara por una de resignación—. Lo que sí puedo prometerle es que llevaré su caso con todo el rigor y profesionalismo del que dispongo.

Se hizo el silencio en la celda. Malcolm bostezó, tapándose la boca con la mano para ello. Tal parecía que el cansancio mental era contagioso, porque Isaías también hizo lo mismo. De todos modos, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y ninguno de los dos había podido descansar apropiadamente. Malcolm no quería pensar mucho en la respuesta al ofrecimiento de Isaías, pero tenía claro que cualquier oportunidad era mejor que ninguna oportunidad en absoluto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Malcolm en tono cansino—. Aceptaré ser representado por usted.

* * *

—¿Y cómo diablos aparecieron esos malditos cálculos, si dices que mis niveles de sodio son normales? —protestaba Draco, sentado sobre la cama y cubierto por la sábanas. Tenía una bandeja de plata en su regazo y, sobre ella, un plato de sopa humeaba.

—Es lo que trato de explicarte, Malfoy, así que, por favor, cállate —le espetó Hermione con muy poca paciencia. No había dormido en toda la noche y, definitivamente, no necesitaba que Draco le estuviera haciendo preguntas innecesarias—. Según lo que pude sacar en limpio de estos cálculos es que tus niveles de sodio aumentan y disminuyen de forma cíclica. Por eso no los había detectado antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Puede que sea un problema metabólico, y sé que muchas condiciones metabólicas tienen un componente genético —dijo Hermione, bostezando por tercera vez desde que le trajo la sopa a Draco—. Pero eso no basta. El componente genético implica solamente una predisposición, por lo que todavía necesito saber qué gatilló el desorden de tus valores de sodio.

—¿No lo sabes?

Hermione exhaló, tratando de buscar paciencia.

—No lo sé —admitió, mirando hacia el suelo, luciendo impotente—. Lo único que se me ocurre de momento es llevarte a un hospital muggle y examinarte bajo una máquina IRM.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Es una máquina que obtiene imágenes en tiempo real de tu cuerpo —dijo Hermione cansinamente—. Con eso podría determinar qué fue lo que disparó tus niveles de sodio. También quiero aprovechar de ver si puedo encontrar la causa de los coágulos que encontré en tu cerebro. Para eso necesito una muestra de sangre y analizar los factores de coagulación.

—Espera un momento —dijo Draco después de ingerir la última cucharada de sopa—. ¿Me vas a someter a medicina muggle para diagnosticarme? ¡Puede que tenga un bicho mágico! ¡Tu máquina no encontrará nada!

—Pero, si es el caso, como dijo Dumbledore a Harry una vez, toda magia deja rastro. Estoy segura que encontraremos algo con la máquina, pero primero, necesitas descansar. No has dormido en toda la noche.

—Aún tengo fiebre.

Hermione conjuró un vaso pequeño y vertió un poco de pócima para la fiebre. Le tendió el vaso a Draco y él se la tomó de un trago. Los efectos se sintieron dos minutos más tarde.

—Tú también luces cansada.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, pero luego se percató que Draco no había hablado en tono despectivo, sino con algo que se parecía un poco a preocupación—. Lo siento. Mañana en la tarde iremos al hospital muggle, pero debemos ser cautelosos. Puede que esos Aurores falsos sigan buscándonos.

—¿Y de verdad necesitamos medicina muggle? —preguntó Draco, más como una queja que como si no tuviese otra alternativa.

—Es lo único a lo que puedo recurrir para diagnosticarte —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y retirándole la bandeja de su regazo—. Mira, no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para discutir contigo. Si quieres salir de ésta, tendrás que hacer lo que sea necesario, incluso someterte a medicina muggle. ¿Hay algo que no te haya quedado claro?

Ese era el asunto de discutir con Hermione Granger. Draco simplemente no tenía la suficiente capacidad intelectual para rebatir sus argumentos sin recurrir al sarcasmo o a los comentarios peyorativos. Y, viendo en el estado en que se encontraba, sabía que no ganaba nada con hacer ambas cosas.

—De acuerdo —gruñó Draco, recostándose sobre la cama—. Lo haremos a tu modo.


	10. A hurtadillas

IX  
A hurtadillas

Cuando Draco despertó, vio que estaba solo en su habitación. Sin embargo, notó que había una bandeja de plata, sobre la cual humeaba una taza de té y unas cuantas tostadas con miel. No sabía qué hora era, pero asumió que no podían ser más de las once de la mañana. Por último, le hizo más caso a su estómago y cogió la bandeja cuidadosamente. La puso sobre su regazo y bebió y comió con la educación que había sido impartida por sus padres y por los padres de sus padres. Sabía quién había dejado la bandeja en la habitación, pero no por eso iba a darle las gracias. Aquel era su deber como sanadora.

Cuando acabó, dejó la bandeja donde la había encontrado, justo en el momento en que Hermione entró en la habitación. Ya no iba vestida con la túnica de color verde lima, característica de un sanador, sino que con ropas más casuales. Llevaba en sus brazos unas prendas y asumió que eran para él.

—Espero que sean de seda —dijo Draco, moviendo los brazos y los pies, agradeciendo que ya no las sintiera tan pesadas—. Sabes que tengo gustos muy finos, aunque no creo que puedas costear mi ropa. Tendrías que trabajar por tres meses para poder comprar ropa como la que uso.

Hermione arrugó la cara por un breve instante. No podía creer que Draco, pese a que todavía estaba enfermo, se comportara como un imbécil arrogante. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos de discutir con él, sobre todo porque anoche no había dormido bien, plagada con sueños sobre aquella noche en la que se había entregado al hombre frente a ella. Su cara no lo aparentaba, pero por dentro era un volcán a punto de estallar.

—Es todo lo que pude encontrar —dijo en un tono parejo, arrojando las ropas a la cama—. Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte.

Draco gruñó. Se podía ver a la legua que las ropas encima de su cama no eran en absoluto finas. Al principio se rehusó a usarlas, pero al ver la cara de Hermione, volvió a gruñir y se vistió a regañadientes, haciendo gestos como si estuviera haciendo arcadas.

—Podrías traerme el guardarropa de mi mansión para la próxima.

—Sí, claro, como el amo ordene —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente—. Date prisa, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay una ventana de una hora para que podamos usar la máquina sin que nadie nos descubra. Recuerda que hay tipos persiguiéndonos, por eso espero que seas cuidadoso y que no te comportes como un maldito niño malcriado.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —rezongó Draco, poniéndose una sudadera que decía "poder femenino" y salía un puño encerrado en el símbolo astrológico del planeta Venus. Cuando lo notó, lo único que deseaba era que alguien lo matara—. Ahora todo el mundo pensará que soy feminista.

—No sería malo que lo fueses —dijo Hermione, mostrando una sonrisa al ver el aspecto de Draco—. Luces perfectamente normal. Perfecto.

—Odio ser normal.

—Pues acostúmbrate, porque no tienes opción —repuso Hermione, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y haciéndose a un lado—. Los caballeros primero.

Draco tenía ganas de hacer puré a Hermione, pero la necesitaba para que curara su enfermedad. Sintiéndose ligeramente débil, salió de la habitación y descendió al primer piso. Sabía que no era sensato trasladarse por polvos flu, pues no era costumbre que los hospitales muggle dispusieran de chimeneas. En lugar de eso, Hermione había decidido usar transporte muggle. Draco iba a protestar, pero ella se anticipó a sus objeciones, arguyendo que atraerían menos atención de los falsos Aurores si lucían como muggles, lo que explicaba la ropa que ambos usaban. Draco gruñó nuevamente; pese a que no se sentía a gusto con su nueva indumentaria, debió reconocer que Hermione había pensado en todo. _Si tan sólo ella fuese una bruja de sangre pura, hacer rato que habría sido mía._ Luego, Draco se arrepintió de haber pensado semejante barbaridad. Después de todo, su sangre no era lo único que no toleraba de Hermione Granger.

Ambos usaron los clásicos buses rojos para trasladarse. Hermione se encargó de pagar, pues Draco no entendía ni quería entender el dinero muggle. Hablando de él, comenzó a protestar porque los medios de transporte muggle eran muy lentos, pero Hermione le pellizcó la pierna, callándolo al instante.

Diez minutos le tomó al bus llegar al paradero más cercano al hospital. Agradeciendo al conductor, Hermione tomó de la mano a Draco, pero él la espantó, diciendo que no quería contaminarse con su mugre. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hice porque me gustas, Draco, sino para que no te pierdas —dijo, sabiendo que el hospital estaba a solamente unas dos cuadras—. Estás tan acostumbrado a aparecerte que apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cómo interpretar un mapa.

—Son los beneficios de ser un mago, Granger.

—No hables en voz alta, Malfoy —le recriminó Hermione, mirándolo con ojos destellantes—. No quiero que olvides que estamos siendo buscados.

Ninguno de los dos encontró algún Auror que luciera sospechoso. Sin embargo, Hermione extremó la cautela antes de ingresar al recinto hospitalario. Normalmente, uno tenía que registrarse y verificar cuál era su previsión de salud, requerido para saber cuánto se debía pagar por el servicio, si es que era necesario. Pero Hermione no tenía tiempo para las formalidades. Usando con maestría y sutileza los muchos trucos mágicos de los que disponía, se coló junto con Draco por pasillos y escaleras. Guiándose por los letreros que colgaban del techo, Hermione localizó el ala de radiología y encaminó sus pasos hacia allá. Ambos iban con encantamientos desilusionadores, lo que hacía más difícil para la gente común verlos.

Como Hermione había esperado, había poca gente en radiología y ninguna en la máquina de IRM. Sin embargo, contaban con menos tiempo del que había anticipado, pues había un paciente que iba a entrar en la sala dentro de media hora. Hermione revisó la zona, en caso que hubiera alguien en las cercanías y encantó las cámaras de seguridad para que transmitieran imágenes falsas a la central de monitoreo.

—Toma asiento —instruyó Hermione, y Draco obedeció a regañadientes—. Expón tu brazo izquierdo. Necesito inyectarte un isótopo radioactivo.

Draco miró a Hermione como sin creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Un qué?

—Un isótopo radioactivo —repitió Hermione, esta vez de mal humor—. Es un medio de contraste. Sirve para iluminar ciertas partes de tu organismo, las partes importantes para mi diagnóstico. Lo que te voy a inyectar reacciona con el sodio de tu organismo, haciendo que se muestre brillante en la resonancia. Media hora bastará para comprobar si los niveles de sodio varían de forma cíclica.

Draco no entendió ni mierda lo que había escuchado, pero le bastaba con saber que Hermione lucía muy confiada en que tal método iba a dar resultado. Al final, hizo lo que le había instruido y expuso su brazo izquierdo. Hermione usó la luz de su varita para encontrar el mejor punto para la inyección. _Tonta, tonta_ se dijo, percatándose que no había apretado el brazo de Draco. Usó una banda elástica para tal labor, y las venas saltaron como por arte de magia.

La inyección no fue nada del otro mundo, Draco había pensado. Bastaba con mirar en otra dirección mientras la aguja penetraba en su vena. No obstante, sentía un calor incómodo recorrer su cuerpo a medida que el isótopo se extendía por todos sus vasos sanguíneos. Después, sintió una urgencia casi primigenia por orinar.

—Oye, Granger, necesito ir al baño.

—Relájate, Malfoy —le espetó Hermione con poca paciencia, como iba siendo la tónica del día—, es un efecto secundario del isótopo. Es una sensación falsa, así que aguántate.

Draco gruñó por enésima vez en lo que iba del día. Después de un rato, Hermione hizo que se recostara sobre la placa que formaba parte de la máquina de resonancia magnética. Sin saber qué esperar de todo eso, Draco hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Inmediatamente sintió una ligera claustrofobia al ver que estaba rodeado por lo que parecía una rosquilla colosal.

—Odio la medicina muggle —dijo Draco, tratando de no moverse demasiado. Hermione se dirigió a una pequeña cabina a un costado de la sala e inició el programa de imágenes. Oprimió un botón y la "cama" se deslizó hacia atrás, y a Draco le dio la impresión que estaba metiéndose en alguna clase de caverna—. ¿Podrías apurarte con esto? No me siento demasiado cómodo que digamos.

—Toléralo —gruñó Hermione por el altavoz—, y, por Merlín, quédate quieto, o tendremos que esperar hasta no se cuándo para repetir el examen.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —exclamó Draco, sonando irritado.

El proceso completo tardó unos veinte minutos. Hermione tenía suficientes datos para decidir qué era lo que estaba gatillando el desorden en los niveles de sodio. Imprimió las imágenes y grabó un video de la resonancia en tiempo real. Oprimió el botón para que la cama volviera a su posición original y Draco se bajó de ésta, luciendo enfurruñado.

—Júrame que no tendré que subirme a esa maldita máquina otra vez —dijo, arrugando el entrecejo—. Sentí como si me estuvieran martilleando la cabeza.

—Fue solamente el sonido de la máquina, marica —gruñó Hermione, tendiéndole sus ropas, pues era necesario que los pacientes vistieran batas de papel cuando eran examinadas por la máquina de resonancia magnética—. Por Merlín que te quejas de todo y de nada. Es curioso que no hayas dicho ni mu cuando te inyecté el isótopo. Hablando de lo mismo, es posible que tu orina salga con cierta fluorescencia. Es completamente normal.

—¿Y esto no me hará daño a largo plazo?

—Claro que no —dijo Hermione, juzgando que aquella había sido una pregunta sensata—. De otro modo, nadie usaría este método para diagnosticar enfermedades. Date prisa con tu ropa. El próximo paciente no tardará en llegar.

Cuando Draco se hubo vestido, Hermione se aseguró que todo estuviera en su sitio y ambos salieron del recinto, levantando el encantamiento sobre las cámaras de seguridad y efectuando el encantamiento desilusionador en ambos.

—¿Y ahora nos vamos?

—No todavía —dijo Hermione en un tono más normal—. Todavía queda la muestra de sangre. Necesito saber por qué se formaron coágulos en tu cerebro.

—Genial —rezongó Draco sarcásticamente—. Más medicina muggle. Justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Aquel era el día de la lectura de los cargos contra Malcolm Morgan. Aunque innecesario, era un procedimiento cuyo propósito era legalizar un arresto (1) informando al acusado precisamente de lo que se le acusaba.

Mientras era conducido hacia una de las cortes, Malcolm pensaba en la naturaleza de los nuevos cargos que le estaban achacando. Harrington le había dicho que tenía que ver con una conspiración en contra de los muggles, pero no sabía qué rol había supuestamente desempeñado en tal conspiración. ¿Habría colaborado en algún plan sin saberlo? ¿Había ayudado a alguien a matar a algún político muggle? Las preguntas brotaban dentro de su cabeza como mala hierba, aunque poca diferencia hacía formulárselas. Su destino parecía estar escrito en piedra, pero, en contra de sus más oscuros vaticinios, tenía cierta confianza, o más bien esperanza, que Isaías Harrington hiciera un buen trabajo y, por lo menos, acortara su estancia en Azkaban.

Entró a la corte acompañado de cuatro Aurores. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había mucha gente congregada en lo alto de la amplia sala. Intuyó que prácticamente toda la Alta Corte Mágica, más conocida como Wizengamot, se había reunido solamente para una mera lectura de cargos. Aquello le resultaba extraño. Pese a lo que le había dicho Harrington, Malcolm creía que su participación en la supuesta conspiración había sido marginal. Pero el circo gestándose a su alrededor le hacía pensar que él había sido el autor material del crimen.

Los Aurores le indicaron que tomara asiento en una silla de aspecto siniestro. Tragando saliva, Malcolm obedeció y los grilletes que acompañaban a la silla lo apresaron de forma inmediata. Juzgó que todo estaba siendo demasiado serio para un simple trámite formal.

Las puertas dobles se cerraron con un sonido sepulcral y se hizo un silencio de muerte. Todos, incluyendo el juez, taladraban con la mirada al pobre Malcolm, como si quienes le observaban estuvieran seguros de que él era culpable de lo que fuese que se le acusaba. _Pero si es una simple lectura de cargos, un trámite. ¿Por qué mierda hay tanta gente?_

Y el juez comenzó a hablar.

—Señoras y señores del Wizengamot —atronó la voz mágicamente amplificada de Thomas Aynesworth—, hoy tendremos un procedimiento especial, en vista del caso especial que tenemos entre manos en este momento. Dada la naturaleza de los cargos que se le imputan al acusado, aquí presente, procederemos con el juicio inmediatamente después de la lectura de los cargos.

Listo. Malcolm había obtenido la explicación que buscaba. El juicio iba a llevarse a cabo después de la lectura de cargos. Desconcertado como estaba, buscó con la mirada a su abogado. Frunció el ceño al entender que Harrington también había sido pillado con la guardia baja. A continuación, tragó saliva. Había transcurrido muy poco tiempo desde su arresto hasta el juicio y no estaba preparado.

Para nada.

—Señor Malcolm Jordan —anunció el juez Aynesworth, contorsionando su cara—, a continuación se le hará saber de qué se le acusa antes de proceder con el juicio—. Malcolm vio cómo el juez frente a él revolvía unos pergaminos—. Se le acusa de conspirar junto con otros dos individuos para diseminar un peligroso agente biológico en una prisión muggle. ¿Cómo se declara?

Malcolm volvió a tragar saliva. ¿Agente biológico? ¿En una prisión muggle? ¿Junto a otras dos personas? Aquella era la acusación más disparatada que jamás había escuchado en su vida. No recordaba haber participado en nada remotamente parecido, ni menos con otros dos sujetos. Miró nuevamente a Harrington, quien hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Me declaro inocente —dijo Malcolm con voz trémula—. Si lo permite, su señoría, quisiera ser representado por el abogado Isaías Harrington, aquí presente.

El juez Aynesworth no dijo nada por varios segundos. Parecía ponderar su palabras. Malcolm frunció el ceño. No lucía como si estuviera ponderando cosas, sino como si estuviera lidiando con un dilema, algo bastante poco ortodoxo en alguien como un juez. Por último, el juez abrió la boca nuevamente.

—Su petición será acogida, señor Jordan.

* * *

El laboratorio se encontraba en el lado opuesto al ala de radiología. Por eso Hermione y Draco no lucían muy entusiasmados, pues debían recorrer una distancia mayor, lo que multiplicaba las posibilidades de que un accidente hiciese que los muggles comenzaran a hacer preguntas bastante incómodas. Por esa razón, ambos discurrían con mucho cuidado por los pasillos del hospital.

—Me estoy aburriendo de ir a hurtadillas en este lugar —rezongó Draco en voz baja mientras caminaban por un pasillo por el que no podía transitar personal no autorizado—. ¿No tienes un encantamiento para analizar mi sangre?

—Créeme que me gustaría mucho disponer de uno —dijo Hermione, a quien le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, tanto por el poco sueño como por las protestas de su acompañante—. Así no tendría que estar soportando tus tonterías. Puedo extraerte sangre sin necesidad de una jeringa, pero no podemos usar métodos mágicos para el análisis, porque, por desgracia, a algún idiota se le ocurrió bombardear San Mungo. No. Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—Pues yo creía que no había nada que no pudieras hacer con magia —dijo Draco mientras entraba por una puerta que conducía a un pasillo largo, al final del cual se hallaba el laboratorio—. Realmente eras odiosa cuando estudiabas en Hogwarts. Parecías saberlo todo, y lo que no sabías parecías inventarlo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—¿ _Era_ odiosa? ¿Acaso ahora no lo soy?

—Por lo menos estás ayudándome —dijo Draco como si realidad no quisiese haber dicho esas palabras—. En realidad, no creí que lo hicieras, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—Eres un ser humano, Malfoy —dijo Hermione, aproximándose a la puerta de ingreso al laboratorio con mucho cuidado. Sabía que a esa hora no había nadie, pero siempre debía tener en cuenta los imprevistos—. Aunque seas un imbécil y un ególatra casi todo el tiempo, eres un ser humano. No me llamaría a mí misma sanadora si no te diera una mano.

—Pero no creas que eso nos hace amigos —repuso Draco, retrasándose un poco para que Hermione pudiera asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el laboratorio.

Hermione no dijo nada. Espió por la ventana y no encontró a nadie. No obstante, para asegurarse, ejecutó un encantamiento para detectar presencias humanas, pero nada ocurrió.

—No hay moros en la costa —dijo Hermione en un tono apenas más alto que un susurro—. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Draco hizo caso y entró junto a ella al laboratorio. No había mucha luz en el lugar, pero Hermione no quería correr riesgos al encender los tubos fluorescentes. En su lugar, usó la luz de su varita e indicó a Draco para que tomara asiento. Después, tomó una probeta e hizo un complicado movimiento de varita. Draco no sintió nada, pero vio cómo la probeta se llenaba con su propia sangre.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Para ti, sí —repuso Hermione, llevando la probeta hacia una mesa llena de químicos diversos y un microscopio electrónico—. Y, en caso que te preguntes cómo sé tanto de medicina muggle, es parte de la instrucción como sanador. Uno tiene que conocer los métodos mágicos y no mágicos por igual. Algo inteligente, después de lo que pasó en San Mungo.

Draco vio cómo Hermione vertía un poco de sangre en unas placas de vidrio y le agregaba diversas sustancias. La pantalla de la computadora mostraba imágenes que bien podrían pertenecer a otro planeta. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por éstas y se acercó lentamente a la pantalla.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Son glóbulos rojos —dijo Hermione, notando la cercanía de Draco—. Su función es llevar oxígeno a todos los órganos de tu cuerpo, así como los desechos que generan, generalmente dióxido de carbono, un gas tóxico. Las arterias son las llevan el oxígeno y las venas, el dióxido de carbono.

Draco juzgó que había sido preferible no haber abierto la boca, porque no había entendido ni mierda de lo que Hermione había explicado.

—¿Y qué significan esas luces raras?

Hermione se alejó del ocular del microscopio, mirando la pantalla de la computadora con una expresión que se parecía mucho a miedo.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —insistió Draco, pero Hermione no reaccionó al instante. Contemplaba la imagen como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. Luego, miró a Draco como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione, tomando la mano de su paciente y arrastrándolo hacia la salida, no sin antes tomar los resultados de los exámenes de sangre y demás datos—. No hay tiempo para explicarte lo que pasa ahora. Volvamos a Grimmauld Place y allí te explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco bufó antes de asentir con la cabeza. Hermione le instruyó que se afirmara fuerte de su manos y él, como a regañadientes, hizo lo que le había ordenado y, girando sobre sí misma, ambos desaparecieron con un estampido.

En una de las tantas terminales del hospital, había un doctor que parecía estar consultando los resultados de una resonancia magnética y unos exámenes de sangre. Lucía contento por lo que estaba viendo. Claro, aquellos exámenes podrían pertenecer a cualquier persona, pero, afortunadamente, él sabía lo que estaba buscando… y acababa de encontrarlo.

Imprimiendo unas copias de los resultados, Henry Lawson dejó la bata de médico donde la había encontrado y salió subrepticiamente del hospital. Era el momento de darle al Doctor las buenas noticias que había esperado desde hace varios días.

* * *

(1) Algo que aquí en Chile se denomina "formalización de cargos".


	11. Debilidad

X  
Debilidad

Caleb Wilson no había dormido en toda la noche, y tampoco en lo que iba del día. Lo mismo iba para su equipo de mercenarios disfrazados de Aurores. No obstante, algo había cambiado desde ayer. Su misión ya no era encontrar a Hermione Granger, sino que vigilarla, averiguar cuáles eran sus movimientos. De ese modo, su visita al hospital junto con Draco Malfoy no pasó desapercibida y fue debidamente informada a su contacto, alguien denominado con el nombre ambiguo de Doctor.

 _¿Qué será lo que quiere el Doctor?_ se preguntaba Caleb, sentado en una plazoleta, bebiendo un poco de poción revitalizante, lo que era preferible a la deleznable invención muggle del café. _¿Por qué Draco Malfoy es tan importante para él?_ Era increíble que Caleb, siendo un hombre agudo e inteligente, no pudiera dilucidar cuál era el plan del Doctor. Claro, había recibido una cantidad obscena de dinero para ponerse al servicio del su misterioso empleador, y Caleb jamás decía que no a una potencial fuente de ingresos. De todos modos, aquel sería su último trabajo y, con todo el dinero ganado, podría vivir la vida que siempre había querido. Por supuesto, aquel también era el deseo de sus colaboradores, y Caleb creía en el trabajo en equipo. Su recompensa sería la de sus mercenarios.

 _No importa mucho, en todo caso. Mientras el dinero siga fluyendo, haré lo que sea que me pidan, siempre y cuando sus órdenes no atenten directamente contra mi vida, claro._

Caleb terminó su trago revitalizante y posó su mirada en el bus rojo de dos pisos que pasaba por delante de él. En el segundo piso iban tanto Hermione Granger como Draco Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Caleb sabía cuál era el recorrido del bus. Poniéndose de pie, envió un Patronus a todo su personal para que vigilara el recorrido del bus. Ahora que Henry Lawson tenía la información que necesitaba, Caleb ya no tenía razones para no capturar a ambos prófugos. De todos modos, había gente en el Ministerio que aún creía que Hermione Granger había sido responsable del atentado contra San Mungo, y pretender que era un Auror había rendido sus frutos.

 _Pronto tendré mi recompensa._

* * *

Hermione supo que el recorrido del bus estaba llegando a su fin. No había pasajeros en el segundo piso y también había notado por el rabillo de ojo cómo uno de esos Aurores falsos la observaba.

 _Seguramente debe tener a sus esbirros vigilando el recorrido de este bus. Pero es una fortuna que no haya nadie en el segundo piso. Eso significa que puedo desaparecer sin problemas._

Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, Hermione tomó a Draco por el brazo, se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones. Draco no entendió nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió la conocida sensación de atravesar un tubo muy delgado y, de golpe y porrazo, ya estaba frente a la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie mirando, Hermione entró, seguido por Draco, cerrando la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido. Ahora que sabía que estaba dentro de la casa, Draco encaró a Hermione con una expresión agria.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso?

—En caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, Malfoy, te salvé el pellejo —gruñó Hermione, alejándose hacia la cocina, caminando como si hubiera cucarachas en el piso—. Deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar. Todavía sigues enfermo.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —protestó Draco, pero de todos modos subió al segundo piso, pues se sentía muy cansado, pese a que no había hecho mucha actividad física.

En el primer piso, Hermione pensó que tal vez Draco tuviese hambre y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer. Aunque por fuera luciera compuesta, en su interior había un mar de dramas acosándola.

Mientras buscaba carne para preparar un asado, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si no hallaba la cura a la extraña enfermedad de Draco. De todos modos, había muchas cosas que ignoraba sobre su condición, como por ejemplo, la letalidad de la enfermedad. No tenía idea si la enfermedad era mortal en sus fases más avanzadas, si era una condición crónica pero no fatal o fuese algo agudo y que se manifestara de forma esporádica. Lo único que sabía era que la personalidad de Draco no tenía cura conocida. Aquello hizo que soltara una pequeña carcajada; tal vez él necesitara ser así para compensar alguna otra cosa que no le gustara hacer público. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no se trataba de algo físico.

—Soy una tonta —se dijo Hermione en voz alta—. No puedo hacer que Draco coma muchas grasas. Pues nada de carne para él. Aunque pollo suena bastante bien, solamente que no asado, sino que en un cazuela. Sí, eso está bien.

La mala noticia: no había pollo en la despensa. Hermione bufó. No quería dejar solo a Draco en la casa, pero necesitaba comprar pollo. Al final, decidiendo que Draco no estaba en condiciones de pulular por la casa como si fuese suya, salió al almacén más cercano, juzgando que necesitaba más cambio de Galeones a libras esterlinas.

En el segundo piso, Draco se había puesto su pijama e iba a acostarse cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse en el primer piso. Miró por la ventana y vio a Hermione alejarse a paso raudo. Tal vez se había hartado de él y había salido en busca de otro sanador con más paciencia y sin el pasado que ella tenía con él. Aunque sabía que debía sentirse reconfortado por la idea, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que demoraría aún más en hallar una cura, o peor, que no la encontrara en absoluto. Podía no gustarle, podía ser irritante y tener la sangre tan sucia como una alcantarilla, pero no podía negar que Hermione Granger era la mujer idónea para lidiar con lo que fuese que le estaba pasando.

O puede que solamente hubiese salido a comprar algo, lo que, curiosamente, lo tranquilizó un poco más. Volvió a su cama y se tapó con las sábanas, notando que hacía un poco más de calor que de costumbre. Deseó que Hermione volviera pronto, pues intuía que la fiebre iba a volver y ella era la que sabía la proporción en la que debía beber esa pócima para la fiebre. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Se quedó dormido esperando.

Draco abrió los ojos. Al principio, su visión se le hizo un poco borrosa, para luego aclararse. No le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera sudando como si estuviese en un sauna, ni el olor dulzón que provenía de su cuerpo, el cual le hacía dar arcadas. No obstante, también notó que Hermione estaba sentada de lado en la cama, sosteniendo la pócima para la fiebre. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, aunque se dio cuenta que su cara se antojaba menos arrugada de lo usual. Luego, ella conjuró un vaso y vertió un poco de la pócima en éste y se lo tendió a Draco, quien lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo bebió de un solo trago.

Como siempre, el efecto fue casi instantáneo. Draco se percató que ya no sudaba y que su temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, aquello olor dulzón seguía contaminando sus fosas nasales y Hermione pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—Déjame reemplazar las sábanas —dijo, mirando también el pijama de Draco—. Deberías quitarte eso también.

Draco se miró el pijama, luciendo desconcertado.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No te molesta verme desnudo?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor, Draco. Ya te he visto en pelotas. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

Sin embargo, el desconcierto de Draco iba en aumento.

—Me llamaste por mi nombre.

—Te haces problemas por tonterías —dijo Hermione, sacando las sábanas de la cama y ordenándolas para luego lavarlas—. ¿No quieres que te lave eso? Bueno, si quieres seguir oliendo como los mil demonios…

—¡Está bien, está bien! —protestó Draco, quitándose el pijama a la rápida, quedando solamente en ropa interior—. Toma. Espero que no te moleste el olor.

—Soy sanadora —dijo Hermione como si aquello fuese la obviedad más obvia del universo—. Estoy acostumbrada a los malos olores. Por cierto, tus calzoncillos deberías quitártelos también.

Esta vez Draco percibió que algo andaba mal en toda la situación, pero no sabía qué precisamente. Sabía que Hermione estaba actuando un poco raro, como si los dos días anteriores no hubiesen ocurrido para nada. De hecho, estaba actuando de una forma similar a cuando se encontró con él en aquel bar… la misma noche en la que tuvo sexo con ella. Decidió seguir hablando para ganar un poco de tiempo y averiguar qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Fuiste a comprar?

—Faltaba pollo —dijo Hermione de una forma tan casual que Draco se quedó mirándola con creciente incredulidad. Aquella Hermione no era la de siempre, cáustica y sarcástica—. ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar a tu suerte? ¡Por favor! No es por alardear, pero soy la única que puede curar tu enfermedad. No lo dije yo; fuiste tú.

Esta vez, Draco estaba seguro; había algo extraño ocurriendo. Hermione no estaba siendo Hermione y necesitaba saber por qué.

—¿Qué mierda te ocurre, Granger?

—No me pasa nada malo, si es eso lo que estás pensando —dijo Hermione en un tono efusivo que a Draco no le gustaba para nada—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quitarte esos calzoncillos apestosos?

—Quieres verme en pelotas.

—Y ya te dije que eso no es problema para mí —dijo Hermione, terminando de apilar el pijama y las sábanas—. ¡Vamos! ¿O quieres seguir sucio el resto del día?

A regañadientes, Draco se quitó los calzoncillos y, como si fuesen residuos nucleares, se los tendió a Hermione, quien los puso encima de todo lo demás.

—¿Contenta?

—Ahora sí —dijo Hermione en un tono inusualmente pícaro—. Ahora podré lavar todo de un golpe. Más trabajo, menos tiempo.

Pero Draco sabía que sus primeras palabras no hacían ninguna referencia a la ropa. Era definitivo. Hermione se estaba comportando como cuando se acostaron por primera vez. No actuaba de forma normal, sino que su comportamiento se antojaba errático y efusivo, como si intentara ocultar otra cosa, algo mucho menos glamoroso.

—¿Y por qué diablos no te vas de aquí?

—Oh, me iré, pero no sin antes darte un pequeño regalo.

Draco veía cómo Hermione se inclinaba delante de él y comenzaba a jugar con algo que normalmente permanecía oculto a los ojos de los demás. Para su desconcierto, notó cómo se estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso a medida que ella le estimulaba con lentitud, luego con más rapidez.

—¿Pero qué mierda pasa? —se dijo Draco mientras veía a Hermione abrir la boca, acercándose lentamente hacia él—. Granger, ¿qué haces?

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Draco abrió los ojos y dio un sobresalto. Se sentó sobre la cama y vio que Hermione estaba delante de él, llevando una bandeja con una cazuela de pollo y jugo de calabaza. Notó que tenía arqueada una ceja.

—Pero… pero tú estabas…

—¿Yo estaba qué? —gruñó Hermione y Draco lo comprendió todo. Había estado soñando. Ya no le extrañaba lo que había pasado en el sueño, aunque sí notó que su entrepierna se antojaba tensa.

—No importa —dijo Draco después de un prolongado silencio, aceptando la bandeja y oliendo el aroma de la cazuela de pollo, juzgando que no olía nada mal—. Te escandalizarías si te contara lo que vi en el sueño… digo… pesadilla.

—Tal vez sea para mejor —dijo Hermione en su tono habitual—. En todo caso, sé que te gustaría ahogarme en un lago lleno de Inferi o darme de comer a un hipogrifo. Es lo que aparecería en un sueño tuyo.

—No fue eso —dijo Draco, aunque más no dijo. Si ella supiera que en su sueño le estaba haciendo sexo oral… bueno… era más de lo que él podría soportar. Era suficientemente vergonzoso para él soñar con una sangre impura en situaciones subidas de tono.

—Bueno, eso no importa —dijo Hermione, tomando asiento en la cama de Draco, cuidando de no pisarle los pies. Draco notó que ella llevaba los papeles que había obtenido en el hospital—. Recuerdo que querías una explicación sobre lo que te está ocurriendo. Bueno, ahora la tendrás.

—Ya era hora —gruñó Draco, quien todavía sentía tensa su entrepierna—. Recuerdo que no pusiste buena cara cuando viste mi sangre.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente—. De acuerdo, ¿quieres la buena o la mala noticia primero?

—La buena. —Draco aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el sueño que había tenido, como si la perspectiva que Hermione se sometiera sexualmente a él fuese algo de lo más satisfactorio. Se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirió Hermione con un poco de brusquedad.

—No… nada. Estaba un poco mareado.

Hermione lo miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de tomar las imágenes de la resonancia. El hallazgo había sido sorpresivo y molesto al mismo tiempo, lo que había hecho que su presión arterial se alterara.

—La buena noticia es que la alteración de tus niveles de sodio no tienen nada que ver con tu condición —dijo Hermione como si quisiera creer lo contrario—. ¿Recuerdas que un sanador te dio de beber algo que creíste que era pócima para la fiebre?

—Lo recuerdo —repuso Draco, gruñendo—. Y la maldita cosa no hizo nada.

—Excepto arruinar tus valores de sodio —dijo Hermione, apartando la resonancia de la cama, la cual cayó al suelo—. Henry Lawson puede ser un buen sanador, pero vale caca preparando pociones. Y ahora, la mala noticia.

Draco supo que se trataba de su sangre. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustado.

—El conteo de plaquetas es muy elevado —dijo Hermione, consultando unos cuantos papeles con diferentes números y lecturas—. Y tus factores de coagulación son erráticos. Junta ambas cosas, y tienes una formación aleatoria de coágulos, aun sin que tengas alguna herida.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que no hay forma de predecir dónde y cuándo se formara el siguiente coágulo —repuso Hermione con gravedad—. Puede ser mañana, puede ser en diez días más. Puede ser en tu pierna o en tu corazón. Sin embargo, sé que estos problemas de coagulación tienen un componente genético, pero necesitan de ciertos estímulos para que se manifiesten. ¿Bebes con frecuencia?

La pregunta de Hermione pilló a Draco con la guardia baja. No sabía qué relación podía tener el alcohol con su problema de coagulación. Al principio, pensó que ella le estaba jugando una broma, hasta que la miró, y supo que no tenía tiempo para juegos.

—Socialmente.

—Necesito que aumentes un poco, sólo un poco, la dosis de alcohol que bebes —dijo Hermione, haciendo que Draco pusiera una cara de desvergonzado desconcierto.

—¿Me quieres convertir en un alcohólico?

—Por supuesto que no, tonto —gruñó Hermione—. Hay estudios que dicen que el alcohol etílico, en cantidades moderadas, ayuda a deshacer los coágulos. Por eso te pregunté con qué frecuencia bebías.

—¿Estudios mágicos o muggle?

—Da lo mismo —repuso Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia—. No importa si eres mago o muggle, tu hígado procesa el alcohol de la misma forma. Y, por el amor de Merlín, come tu maldita comida antes que se enfríe.

—¿Me dices que coma mi comida justo después de decirme que tal vez mi vida esté en peligro por no beber suficiente? ¿Qué clase de sanadora eres?

Pero Hermione ya había tenido suficiente. Se puso de pie, con los puños crispados y el ceño fruncido. Encaró a Draco con una mirada de la que podrían salir lanzas.

—¡Qué no ves que me preocupo por ti, desagradecido! —rugió, haciendo que Draco se quedara mirándola como si nunca la hubiese visto apropiadamente—. ¡Aquí estoy, tratando de cuidarte de la forma en que sé hacerlo, y tú vienes y me dices estas cosas! ¡Soy una sanadora, por la soberana mierda! ¡Se supone que debo curarte, se supone que debo hacer tu vida más fácil, pero lo único que haces es hacer _mi_ vida más difícil! ¡Si fuese otra persona, hace rato que habría tirado la toalla, porque eres sencillamente insufrible! ¡Presumes de tener la mejor sangre de la historia de la magia, y bastó con un mísero examen para ver que tu sangre te está matando! ¡Ojalá eso te enseñe un poco de modestia, porque sufres una sequía crónica de ella!

Draco no decía nada, completamente olvidado de su cazuela de pollo. Mirando a Hermione, respirar de forma agitada, subiendo y bajando los hombros, la cara roja como un tomate y los brazos tensos, supo que ella había esperado su buen rato para desahogarse. Inmediatamente, recordó aquella ocasión en la que también había perdido los estribos con él, especialmente, la forma en que le había hecho sentir. Tal vez no le gustaba la noción, pero la mujer frente a ella era la única que podía sacarlo del problema en el que estaba metido, porque no solamente era inteligente, sino que poseía mucha determinación y tenacidad a la hora de resolver cualquier situación que se le presentara. Era irónico que justamente aquellas cualidades que más detestaba de ella eran las que podían salvarle la vida.

Al final, Draco no dijo nada para aplacar el temperamento de Hermione. Tomó la cuchara, la hundió en la cazuela y se la llevó a la boca. De forma instintiva, paladeó la comida dentro de su boca, como tratando de encontrar algo malo con esta, sin hallar nada. No sabía si sus gustos habían sido influenciados por el reciente exabrupto de Hermione o si realmente era buena cocinera, pero la cazuela tenía el mismo calificativo que su olor.

—Está buena —dijo Draco como en contra de su propia voluntad.

—Más te vale —repuso Hermione, respirando con más normalidad—, porque es lo único que hay para comer. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esto no es un restorán, donde puedes pedir lo que se antoje. Solamente comerás alimentos que no contribuyan a que ganes peso y que, al mismo tiempo, contengan los nutrientes que tu cuerpo necesita. Si es un bicho lo que estás combatiendo, necesitas buenas defensas, y las buenas comidas ayudan mucho.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —rezongó Draco, quien reanudó el acto de comer. Hermione, mientras tanto, resopló a causa de la frustración y desapareció de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

El Doctor examinaba la información que había recibido de Henry Lawson, luciendo bastante complacido. Sabía que las imágenes de la resonancia no guardaban relación con lo que necesitaba ver, pero sí la muestra de sangre. De hecho, esta última había resultado bastante ilustrativa, pese a que veía solamente números y nomenclaturas típicas de la medicina muggle. También estaba al tanto que Hermione Granger sabía lo que esos números significaban, pero también sabía que había un detalle clave en aquella caterva de datos que estaba seguro que ella iba a pasar por alto. Lo sabía porque era un detalle técnico que muchos sanadores y médicos por igual pasaban por alto.

Y era ese detalle, más que ningún otro, lo que le dijo al Doctor todo lo que necesitaba saber.

 _El experimento es un éxito._

Contento, el Doctor tomó una bolsa llena de polvos flu, tomó una pizca y la arrojó a las llamas. Pronunció el nombre del destinatario en una voz alta y clara y, momentos más tarde, una cara apareció entre las llamas, una cara que pertenecía a la única persona que podía hacer sus sueños realidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El experimento fue un éxito. Todo está sucediendo de acuerdo a lo esperado.

—¿Tienes las pruebas?

El Doctor tomó los resultados de los exámenes, menos los de la resonancia y los arrojó a las llamas. Aparecieron inmediatamente al otro lado. Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes que la cara entre las llamas hablara.

—Perfecto. Reúnete conmigo en esta dirección y a esta hora. —Un trozo de pergamino brotó de las llamas y el Doctor leyó su contenido tres veces para memorizarla antes de prender fuego al pergamino con su varita—. Hablaremos con más detalle allí. Asegúrate de ser puntual. Eso es muy importante.

—Así se hará —dijo el Doctor antes que la cara desapareciera de las llamas.

 _Si todo sale bien, el plan maestro comenzará dentro de muy poco._


	12. Por una mísera poción

XI  
Por una mísera poción

La primera tanda de alegatos había acabado. Ya era muy tarde cuando Malcolm Jordan iba de vuelta a su celda en el Ministerio de la Magia, acompañado de Isaías Harrington. Pese a que el juicio no lucía muy auspicioso, el joven abogado no había perdido las esperanzas. Tenía la incierta impresión que el caso del Ministerio contra Malcolm había sido amañado de algún modo, para propósitos mejor conocidos por el mismo Merlín.

—Esos testigos lucían muy convincentes —dijo Malcolm, tomando asiento en su cama, arrugando la cara al darse cuenta que las sábanas todavía estaban manchadas con fluidos de cucaracha—. Mire, señor Harrington…

—Llámame Isaías —interrumpió el abogado con una carcajada—. Me siento mayor de lo que soy cada vez que alguien me llama "señor".

—De acuerdo, Isaías —accedió Malcolm, suspirando hondo—. Como le iba a decir, tal vez no valga la pena defenderme en este juicio. Es obvio que no participé en ninguna conspiración, pero estos tipos están bastante convencidos que así fue. No sé, pero creo que alguien está muy empeñado en que yo vaya a prisión por un largo tiempo, alguien muy por encima de nosotros.

Isaías no dijo nada por un buen rato. Se quedó de pie, mirando a Malcolm Jordan, notando que había un paralelismo significativo con otro juicio en el que había participado como abogado. Se trataba de una joven que había sido acusada de contrabando ilegal de pócimas curativas, y que al final había sido exonerada porque otro individuo la había inculpado para cubrir sus huellas. Ella y Malcolm tenían algo muy importante en común.

—Tal vez no sea el momento para contarte una historia, Malcolm —dijo Isaías, conjurando un taburete de madera, pues sus piernas le estaban matando—, pero viendo tu situación, creo que es necesario que lo haga para que pongas las cosas en perspectiva.

—¿Es un cuento largo?

—Los cuentos, por definición, son cortos —repuso Isaías, tomando asiento en el taburete—. Descuida. No abusaré demasiado de su tiempo.

Malcolm suspiró.

—No era una queja —dijo, acomodándose en su cama, haciendo muecas de asco—. Total, no puedo salir de aquí. Un buen cuento me libraría un poco del aburrimiento.

Isaías se acomodó en su taburete, también suspirando hondo.

—Había un caso en el que trabajé como abogado por largos seis meses —comenzó, hablando en un tono que esperaba animase un poco a Malcolm—. Verás, había una mujer que fue acusada de tráfico ilegal de pócimas curativas. Recuerdo que el arresto estuvo en la portada del Profeta por tres días. Supongo que el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no era un tipo muy popular en ese tiempo, e hizo de ese logro algo aparatoso. El punto es que la arrestaron y, al principio, ella se negó a ser representada por un abogado. Pese a la obviedad de su inocencia, había pruebas concluyentes en su contra, o supuestamente concluyentes, como me di cuenta más tarde, cuando comencé a revisar los documentos del caso.

—¿Ella era realmente inocente?

—Siempre fue realmente inocente —continuó Isaías en un tono un poco más ligero—. Resulta que los documentos habían sido falsificados por alguien dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, alguien que se beneficiaba del tráfico ilegal de pociones curativas. Cuando se lo hice saber a esta joven… te juro que fue como si una lámpara se encendiera de repente. Antes de eso, no colaboraba mucho conmigo en el juicio. Después de eso, participó activamente en éste, proporcionando datos y declaraciones que de otro modo no habría podido tener, ni mucho menos usar. De ese modo, descubrimos al verdadero culpable, quien fue arrestado, junto con el Auror que falsificó los documentos. Recuerdo que en ese juicio, el mismo Ministro Interino declaró en contra del Auror, cosa que no le agradó mucho a la jefa del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales, más que nada porque ella era la esposa del Auror en cuestión. Si me preguntas, creo que Megan Vauxhall también se beneficiaba del tráfico ilegal, pero eso nunca pudo comprobarse. Desde ese entonces, ella no quiere ver a Kingsley ni en pintura.

—Menudo entuerto —comentó Malcolm con una pequeña carcajada—. Parece que los culebrones no solamente ocurren en la televisión muggle.

—En todos lados hay dramas personales.

—¿Y ella, esta joven, te agradeció por haberla ayudado a conseguir su exoneración?

Isaías mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Cada vez que puede —dijo, poniéndose de pie y haciendo desaparecer el taburete—. Ella es actualmente mi esposa.

* * *

Hermione tenía un problema serio.

Muy serio.

Draco tenía fiebre otra vez y la pócima que la aliviaba se había acabado. Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y Hermione necesitaba el brebaje, porque Draco se ponía de mal humor cada vez que subía su temperatura corporal. Y el mal humor de él era el mal humor de ella, lo quisiese o no. Con el propósito de hacerle las cosas más fáciles, subió al segundo piso y entró a la habitación de Draco para avisarle que iba a salir al Callejón Diagon a comprar ingredientes para pociones.

—Necesito más pócima para la fiebre —explicó Hermione mientras veía a Draco limpiarse el sudor de su frente y del resto de su cuerpo—. Y, por el amor de Merlín, ponte tu pijama. Si no vistes nada, aparte de tus calzoncillos, conseguirás que te resfríes. Me basta con lidiar con una enfermedad para que me andes dando más problemas.

—Y yo que pensé que te gustaba verme en poca ropa —bromeó Draco, aunque lo hizo en un tono quejumbroso, de modo que no sonó para nada como una broma para Hermione.

—Sí, me encanta —respondió ella sarcásticamente—. Ponte el pijama o tardarás más en sanar.

—Bah, eres aburrida, Granger —dijo Draco, cogiendo el pijama y poniéndoselo—. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de humor?

—Ah, por favor, Malfoy, ni tú te crees esa mentira —le espetó Hermione, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, Draco tenía razón. Había estado tan empecinada en hallar una cura para la enfermedad que no había dejado tiempo para nada más. Necesitaba echar una cana al aire, por un rato al menos. De todos modos, Draco no iba a ir a ningún lado mientras no estuviera seguro que su condición mejorara. Pero primero, debía comprar los ingredientes de la pócima para la fiebre. Iba a necesitar su licencia de sanadora para ello, pues tales ingredientes no estaban a disposición del público general, tal como los psicotrópicos no se vendían en las farmacias sin una prescripción médica.

—¿Y no puedes simplemente comprarla? ¿La pócima para la fiebre?

—Es una pócima restringida a hospitales —explicó Hermione, quien relajó los hombros al ver que Draco, por una vez, había acatado una de sus indicaciones—. Ya viste lo que le pasó a San Mungo. Además, la pócima que te he estado dando no la venden en el comercio abierto. Hay convenios entre fabricantes de pociones medicinales y los hospitales mágicos para comprar al por mayor, a precios reducidos. Es un negocio que dificulta el tráfico ilegal de brebajes curativos. Después de lo que pasó hace unos meses atrás, cuando acusaron a una joven de traficar con pociones destinadas a hospitales, nadie quiso perder más dinero. Pero eso no impide que siga habiendo tráfico ilegal. Es sólo que pierden menos dinero.

Draco tenía la quijada desencajada y los ojos abiertos. Esa era, con toda seguridad, el diálogo más largo que había tenido con Hermione Granger… y se había tratado de una asunto monumentalmente aburrido.

—¡Cáspita, Granger! Pudiste haberme dicho que no lo vendían en el comercio regular y ya. ¡Vaya rosario!

Hermione gruñó. Puede que Draco tuviese razón, pero no le iba a dar el placer de admitirlo.

—Eso no cambia el hecho que necesitas esa pócima —dijo, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Draco solo, aunque no lucía para nada molesto. De hecho, antes de salir, pudo jurar que había compuesto una sonrisa por el más breve de los momentos.

Antes de salir, Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensando en lo que podía pasar si uno de esos Aurores falsos la veía. Para minimizar el riesgo, decidió trasladarse por desaparición hasta el patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante, donde se encontraba el acceso al callejón Diagon.

Cuando entró al callejón, Hermione respiró más tranquila. Actuando de forma casual, encaminó sus pasos a Gringotts para sacar un poco de dinero y, de paso, cambiar algunos Galeones por libras esterlinas. Completado aquel trámite, volvió sobre sus pasos y entró a la botica, donde presentó su licencia de sanadora y obtuvo los ingredientes que necesitaba.

—Perdone por preguntar, pero, ¿para qué quiere preparar la pócima para la fiebre? —inquirió la dueña de la botica. Hermione, creyendo que se trataba de una pregunta de rutina, respondió sin dudar.

—Bueno, no sé si se enteró, pero San Mungo está en ruinas y tengo un paciente al que atender. Sufre de fiebre recurrente.

La dueña de la botica, una anciana llamada Agnes, arqueó una ceja por el más breve de los momentos antes de responder.

—Pues me alegro que, pese a lo que ocurrió, usted siga cumpliendo con su deber. No muchos sanadores pueden decir lo mismo. ¿Algún otro síntoma?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Es que la pócima para la fiebre no está exenta de efectos secundarios, como usted sabrá bastante bien, señorita Granger —dijo Agnes, tendiéndole una bolsa con los ingredientes.

—Bueno, sé que está contraindicado para pacientes con hipertensión o viruela de dragón —repuso Hermione, tomando la bolsa y entregando los Galeones correspondientes—, pero mi paciente no tiene esos problemas. La puede beber sin complicaciones.

—En ese caso —dijo Agnes de buen humor—, espero que le vaya bien con su paciente. Que tenga un buen día.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta y salió de la botica a paso tranquilo, hacia la salida del callejón Diagon. _Algo que salga bien_ se dijo, justo en el momento que vio a dos hombres ataviados de Auror, quienes la miraban con bastante atención. Se detuvo, recordando a aquellos sujetos que se hacían pasar por cazadores de magos tenebrosos, y dio media vuelta, en dirección al callejón Knockturn. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor intención de entrar a ese antro, no después de lo que Harry le había narrado una vez, cuando por error llegó a ese callejón en segundo año. Iba a hacer otra cosa.

Usando a la muchedumbre como cobertura, Hermione se escurrió entre las tiendas y empleó el encantamiento desilusionador en ella misma, haciendo más difícil que la encontraran. Volvió sobre sus pasos, pasando a escasos centímetros de sus perseguidores, tratando de no perder la compostura a medida que se acercaba a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando entró al patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante, se encontró cara a cara con otros dos de aquellos falsos Aurores. Tragando saliva, y aprovechando que era difícil verla, Hermione dio media vuelta para desaparecer y salir del entuerto.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

Hermione se quedó rígida como una tabla y cayó al suelo, haciéndose daño en la espalda. Mientras los falsos Aurores la cargaban sobre sus hombros, se preguntó cómo diablos se habían percatado que estaba allí. Luego, la verdad cayó sobre ella como un yunque.

El maldito encantamiento no la hacía completamente invisible, sino que la hacía mimetizarse con el entorno, lo que hacía que silueta se viese como si el aire vibrara con alguna fuente de calor. Seguramente, los falsos Aurores sabían cuáles eran los efectos del encantamiento y supieron que alguien trataba de ocultarse. _¡Maldición! ¿Qué mierda hago? Ni siquiera sé que me van a hacer esos energúmenos. ¡Piensa!_

Pero ningún pensamiento acudía a su mente. Segundos después, vio un destello de luz roja y su visión se fue a negro.

No obstante, la presencia de ambos Aurores no pasó completamente desapercibida.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó, lo primero que notó fue que no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades. Evidentemente, había sido maniatada para Merlín sabía qué cosa. No reconocía la habitación en la que estaba, pero, a juzgar por el olor, se antojaba húmeda. La única luz provenía de un candelabro que se columpiaba perezosamente sobre ella, lo que hacía que su sombra bailara lentamente en el suelo. La silla en la que se hallaba sentada era de madera, porque el metal no crujiría al menor movimiento.

—Ya despertó —dijo una voz grave, pausada y baja—. Lamento haber tenido que amarrarte. Es una medida de seguridad. Mis empleadores son bastante exigentes y me pagan bien por ser meticuloso—. El hombre que había hablado se puso delante de Hermione y conjuró una silla, para luego sentarse en ella—. Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Caleb Wilson y soy un Auror del Ministerio. Contrario a lo que podría pensar, no estoy aquí para interrogarla. Estoy aquí para hacerle una propuesta amistosa.

Hermione bufó ante la desvergonzada mentira de la persona frente a ella.

—¿Y espera que le crea que usted es un Auror? —espetó, luciendo más valiente de lo que se sentía—. Si fuese uno, le aseguro que no estaría aquí, sino en el Ministerio, esperando ser procesada. ¿Por quién mierda me toma?

Caleb soltó una carcajada.

—Mis disculpas, señorita Granger. Debí haber imaginado que alguien tan observadora como usted no puede ser engañada tan fácilmente. Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que realmente he venido a hacer aquí es proponerle un trato.

—¿Y espera que acepte? ¡Por favor! Ni usted se lo cree.

—Como dije, es solamente una propuesta —dijo Caleb en un tono amistoso, como si Hermione fuese una amiga a la que no hubiese visto por años—. Usted decide si la acepta o no. Pero es mi deber informarle que si declina, habrá consecuencias que posiblemente no disfrutará. Por eso espero que acepte. Así, todos ganamos.

—¿Y de qué se trata su propuesta?

—Es simple: deje que la enfermedad del señor Malfoy siga su curso. De todos modos, no hay nada que puede hacer por él. La condición que tiene es incurable.

Hermione se habría puesto de pie si no fuese por sus ataduras. Arrugó la cara y sus ojos destellaron.

—Usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso. ¡Soy sanadora, con un demonio! ¡Es mi deber curarlo!

—Como dije, su condición es incurable —insistió Caleb, sin alzar la voz, sin ponerse de pie, sin crispar los puños—. Según mis fuentes, y en esto no le estoy mintiendo, lo que tiene el señor Malfoy se llama "Mal de Brigham". Por fortuna, no es una enfermedad letal, pero tiene otras consecuencias, que son bastante severas. El señor Malfoy es el primer caso conocido de esta enfermedad, y fue el sanador Marcus Brigham quien descubrió la patología.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo lo hizo? Dijo que Malfoy era el primer caso conocido. Y, hasta donde yo sé, Brigham no figura como sanador de San Mungo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Caleb con otra carcajada—, porque trabaja en otro hospital para magos. El director de San Mungo supo que usted estaba teniendo algunos problemas para diagnosticar la enfermedad del señor Malfoy, y se vio forzado a buscar una segunda opinión. Fue cuando Marcus Brigham hizo el diagnóstico y, lo más importante, elaboró el pronóstico de la enfermedad. Lamentablemente, no dispongo de la autorización para decirle cuál es, pero le aseguro que, en comparación a lo que le está haciendo usted, dejar que la enfermedad avance será el mal menor. Por eso, en adición a que usted cese cualquier tratamiento que le esté prescribiendo al señor Malfoy, le propongo que lo traslade a las instalaciones de Marcus Brigham. Él está mejor facultado para estudiar la progresión de la enfermedad y, con toda probabilidad, hallar una cura.

—¡Pero es precisamente eso lo que estoy haciendo! —protestó Hermione, poniéndose roja como un tomate—. ¿Quién es usted para afirmar que ese tal Marcus Brigham es mejor que yo? Además, ¿por qué he de creer lo que me dice? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, usted es un mercenario, y la palabra de un mercenario vale caca.

Caleb suspiró, bajando un poco los hombros y negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo decir que no estoy decepcionado, señorita Granger —dijo, poniéndose de pie y extrayendo algo de su bolsillo. Cuando Hermione vio el pequeño frasco entre los dedos de su captor, supo que la seguridad de Draco Malfoy estaba en serio peligro de ser comprometida. Tragó saliva, mirando atentamente el frasco con el líquido incoloro—. Esperaba que se mostrara más abierta a dialogar y a hacer algunas concesiones si realmente le preocupa su integridad. Pero no me deja otra opción que usar… digamos… fuerza bruta para obtener lo que necesito.

Pero cuando Caleb iba a abrir el frasco, un Patronus con la forma de una zarigüeya entró en la habitación y dio aviso sobre un intruso en el inmueble. Hubo un momento en el que Caleb sostuvo el frasco por un rato, mirándolo como si estuviera tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación y, finalmente, lo guardó. Se alejó a paso raudo hacia la puerta, decidido a acabar con el intruso, pero cuando abrió la puerta, pareció abrirla con más fuerza de la necesaria y casi chocó con ella. Preguntándose que diablos había ocurrido, Caleb salió, cerrando la puerta y aplicando un encantamiento de impasibilidad para que nadie pudiera pasar.

Hermione, de forma instintiva, comenzó a luchar contra sus ligaduras y, por extraño que pudiera sonar, las cuerdas estaban cediendo lentamente, hasta que sus brazos quedaron libres. A continuación fue el turno de sus piernas. Cuando estuvo totalmente libre, se masajeó las muñecas y los tobillos, preguntándose cuál era el siguiente paso. Sabía que la puerta estaba encantada para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir, y se puso a pensar en una solución cuando sintió un toque en su espalda que hizo que su corazón saltara a su garganta. Con los nervios en guardia, dio media vuelta y se encontró con Harry Potter.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione con una voz inusualmente aguda—. ¡Tú eras el intruso!

—La verdad, Hermione, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces me ha salvado el pellejo esta capa —dijo Harry, indicando la capa que había heredado de su padre y que terminó siendo la única Reliquia de la Muerte con la que se había quedado—. Pero no hay tiempo para platicar. Esos mercenarios no tardarán en darse cuenta que no hay intruso, al menos no en donde creen. Ven, ponte junto a mí, bajo la capa.

Hermione obedeció al instante, y fue algo bueno que lo hiciera, porque la puerta volvió a abrirse y Caleb irrumpió en la habitación, mirando hacia la silla y componiendo una mueca de frustración. Nadie vio cómo Harry y Hermione se escurrían por la puerta, hacia la salida.

—¿Recuerdas cómo practicar la aparición mientras usamos la capa? —preguntó Harry, recordando la de veces que debieron practicar aquel movimiento hace dos años.

—Por favor, Harry, ¿por quién me tomas?

Juzgando que aquella era una buena respuesta, Harry sujetó bien la capa y, tomando a Hermione por el brazo, ambos giraron sobre sus talones y desaparecieron, al tiempo que un grupo de mercenarios registraba las afueras del inmueble, sin saber que ambos jóvenes se hallaban a kilómetros de allí.


	13. Verdades y mentiras

XII  
Verdades y mentiras

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó al mediodía, pero no había dormido bien. Masajeándose los ojos, se vistió y descendió al segundo piso, donde vio a Harry preparando el desayuno. Se sintió ligeramente sorprendida al ver a su amigo en la casa, más que nada por su reclusión en la academia de Aurores mientras durara su entrenamiento, pero agradecía su presencia de todos modos.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para desayunar? —dijo Hermione, acudiendo a la cocina, donde estaba Harry friendo unos huevos con tocino.

—Tú fuiste la que te levantaste tarde —repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se mordió el labio—. ¿Y cómo está ese idiota de Malfoy?

Hermione notó que Harry no había empleado un tono despectivo para referirse a Draco, pero le molestó de todas formas.

—No es un idiota, Harry.

—Es un tipo que se deja llevar mucho por sus ideas —dijo Harry, juzgando que los huevos y el tocino estaban listos, y los puso en un plato bajo—. Es un idiota.

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo…

—¿Y has podido superar lo que te pasó con Ron?

—Al menos ya no ando acostándome con cualquier idiota que se me ponga por delante.

—Lo hiciste solamente una vez —puntualizó Harry, sonriéndole—. Y no hables así de ti misma. Das la impresión que eres una… bueno…

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, suspirando—, pero me sentí como una cuando entré a la cama con Malfoy. No sé qué me pasó. Fue como… como si necesitara tener sexo con alguien… como si alguien invisible me insistiera en ello.

Harry permaneció en silencio por un rato, ponderando lo que Hermione le había dicho. Pese a que ya había hablado del asunto con ella, aún le daba la impresión que la idea de acostarse con Draco Malfoy le repugnara. Por su parte, Harry no odiaba a Malfoy, no después de ver todo lo que debió hacer en el nombre de Voldemort, después de entender que su comportamiento y personalidad no se debían a que Draco hubiese querido ser así. Había sido criado para creerse superior a los demás.

—Bueno, estabas vulnerable en ese momento —dijo Harry, rebanando pan y tostándolo—. Venías de una ruptura bastante desagradable. Era obvio que necesitaras una vía de escape. Para serte honesto, no veo cuál es el problema que hayas tenido sexo con Malfoy.

Hermione miró a Harry como sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿No ves cuál es el problema? —dijo, poniéndose ligeramente roja—. ¡Harry, es Draco Malfoy! No has visto como se ha comportado conmigo desde que soy su sanadora de cabecera. ¡Cree que soy inferior a él solamente porque soy mujer!

—Pero Hermione —insistió Harry pacientemente—, él viene de un mundo donde las mujeres tienen poco poder. No es como el resto del mundo, donde las mujeres son tan capaces como los hombres. ¿Realmente te sorprende que Draco sea machista, viendo que prácticamente toda su familia y su entorno más inmediato lo es? Lo mismo va para su racismo. Así que te aconsejo que te muestres como una mujer fuerte, y verás cómo sus creencias se van disolviendo. Ahora que eres su sanadora de cabecera, tú tienes el poder, tú eres su mundo. Si pasa el suficiente tiempo contigo, estoy seguro que te apreciará de otra forma.

Sin embargo, Hermione permaneció en sus trece. Era entendible su reacción. Después de todo, había pasado varios días en su compañía, recibiendo desdén, sarcasmo y palabras ofensivas desde que decidió tomar su caso.

—Hablas como si a mí me _gustara_ Malfoy y quieres que yo tenga una cita con él.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¡Hermione, por favor! Eres libre de tomar las decisiones que estimes conveniente. Ten una cita con Draco solamente si así lo deseas. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que sigas el consejo de Dumbledore: no intentes juzgar, intenta entender.

—¡Pero es que no quiero entenderlo!

—¿Entonces de qué te quejas?

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio. La respuesta de Harry no había sido la que esperaba. Creía que, pese a los dos años que habían trascurrido desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra, Harry seguiría alimentando cierto resentimiento hacia Draco Malfoy. De todas formas, ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho acerca de él. Había varias razones para ello, pero las principales eran dos: la reticencia de Hermione por hablar del tema y el poco tiempo que tenía Harry para dialogar con ella a causa de su entrenamiento de Auror.

—Hermione —dijo Harry, juzgando que las tostadas estaban listas y las echó al plato que contenía el tocino y los huevos—. Draco se comporta así contigo porque tú le das pie para que lo haga. Claro, es fácil verlo ahora, que somos más maduros, pero cuando estábamos en el colegio, no podíamos ver más allá de nuestro propio ego y actuábamos casi por instinto. No quiero creerlo, pero pienso que tú todavía estás como anclada al pasado, queriendo odiar a alguien que no merece ningún odio. Fue precisamente el odio lo que le hizo ser lo que es, odio por todo lo que fuese inferior a él, en cualquier sentido, odio que le fue inculcado. Él no tiene la culpa de ser como es.

—¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Yo debo pagar las consecuencias! ¡No me ha tratado como me merezco!

—Porque tú no le has tratado como se merece —dijo Harry, calentando agua en la tetera y sacando dos tazones polvorientos de un gabinete cercano—. Se supone que eres su sanadora y él quien está enfermo. Puede que ahora no lo vea, pero cuando llegue el momento, te necesitará más que nunca, y debes estar dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que puedas, pero sin criticar, sin odiar y sin resentimientos. Solamente así se dará cuenta que el mundo no es blanco y negro, como él cree.

—Potter —dijo una voz atrás de él. Harry dio media vuelta y vio a Draco, ataviado en pijamas y usando unas pantuflas para no helarse los pies—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Preparando el desayuno —repuso Harry, notando que la tetera estaba humeando y apagó el fuego—. Por desgracia, Draco, no puedes comer nada de grasa. Solamente empeorará tu salud.

Draco gruñó por toda respuesta.

—¿Y tú, Granger? ¿Por qué está Potter aquí?

Hermione iba a responderle de la forma usual, pero se detuvo justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle Harry. No era que nunca hubiese tratado de apelar a la mejor naturaleza de Draco, pero tampoco lo hacía muy a menudo, más que nada porque tenía miedo de que él le respondiera de una forma en que a ella no le iba a gustar. Y normalmente era ahí cuando perdía toda oportunidad de tener una conversación civilizada con él.

—Es mi amigo —respondió Hermione en un tono neutro, lo que siempre era mejor que un tono molesto, sarcástico o cansino—. Además, esta casa es suya. Estaba en el testamento de Sirius Black.

—Ah, el traidor —dijo Draco, lo que hizo que Hermione crispara los puños de forma instintiva—. Tenía buen gusto al menos.

—Estamos de acuerdo en algo, entonces —dijo Harry, anticipándose a la respuesta de su amiga—. No obstante, ya que estamos hablando de casas, aquí se hacen las cosas a mí manera. Obedecerás cualquier indicación que Hermione te de. No olvides que ella está aquí para ayudarte, por lo que espero que seas educado con ella.

—Potter, eres muy ingenuo —repuso Malfoy con una carcajada—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a rebajarme a seguir las instrucciones de una sangre sucia como Granger?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Lo has hecho hasta ahora —dijo en tono ligero, haciendo que Draco arrugara la cara—, así que no veo ningún problema en que lo sigas haciendo. Además, ¿en qué momento ha tratado de perjudicarte Hermione? —Al ver que Draco no tenía una respuesta para la pregunta, Harry siguió hablando—. No voy a echarte a patadas de esta casa, si es eso lo que estás pensando. No podrías ir a ningún lado, en todo caso. Como iba diciendo, no te estoy diciendo que obedezcas a Hermione por que quiero, sino por tu bien. Si quieres sanar, debes hacerlo.

Draco volvió a gruñir.

—Preferiría hacerlo sin tantas condiciones —dijo, mirando con ansias los huevos con tocino—. Soy un empresario. Deberían tratarme como tal.

—Las enfermedades no distinguen entre magos de sangre pura, impura o mestizos, Malfoy —intervino Hermione con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir—. Del mismo modo, nosotros los sanadores tampoco haremos diferencias en cómo los tratamos. Ahora, si no tienes más que añadir, podrías regresar a tu habitación. Si lo haces, te traeré avena con frutas y un vaso de leche. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco taladró a Hermione con la mirada por un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Hubiera preferido el tocino, pero qué diablos.

Gruñendo una última vez, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado. Hermione miró a Harry con la boca abierta, como si acabara de ser testigo de algo imposible.

—¿Ves que es más fácil usar buenas palabras con él?

—Es que… no sabes cuánto me agraviaba ese… individuo —dijo Hermione con un poco de frustración—. Sabe que soy la mejor persona para lidiar con su enfermedad, pero tiene una forma muy curiosa de demostrarlo.

—Como te dije, Draco es solamente una consecuencia de un problema mayor —repuso Harry, tendiéndole una tostada con huevo y tocino a Hermione, quien la tomó, agradecida—. No espero que se convierta en un santo, pero sí que pueda apreciar, a su manera claro está, lo que le dan.

—Es su manera la que me molesta.

—No me refiero a su actitud. Me refiero a que no quiere parecer débil ante nadie, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Ya lo viste en sexto, cuando estaba aterrado por no haber cumplido con la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios el pobre.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Hablando de Dumbledore, él me dijo en una ocasión que no me compadeciera de los muertos, sino de los vivos, especialmente de aquellos que viven sin amor. Esto se aplica a Draco también. Deberíamos odiarlo por todo lo que nos ha hecho, pero, en el fondo, es un chico frágil e inseguro que se pone su coraza de hombre fuerte cada vez que puede. Cuando veas a ese chico frágil e inseguro, tiéndele una mano. Créeme. Será para mejor.

—A veces hablas como Dumbledore.

—Admito que pasaba buena parte de mi tiempo con él —dijo Harry con una pequeña carcajada—. Algo debí haber aprendido de su ejemplo.

—Por cierto, Harry, supe que ya no estás con Ginny. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Harry suspiró.

—Lo que siempre ocurre cuando estás mucho tiempo separado de alguien —dijo, tomando una tostada con huevo y tocino, pero sin comerlo—. Ella encontró refugio en los brazos de otro hombre mientras yo me preparaba para ser un Auror.

—Lo lamento, Harry.

—No lo hagas. No sé, es como si siempre hubiese tenido la impresión que debía vivir mi vida solo. Por favor, no me malinterpretes. No me refiero a no tener amigos. De hecho, la amistad me ha hecho llegar hasta donde estoy ahora. Estoy hablando de vivir sin pareja.

—¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar? ¿Hallar otra persona?

—No es cosa de intentarlo o no —dijo Harry, haciendo una pausa para dar un bocado a su tostada—. Es cuestión de la clase de vida que voy a llevar. Piénsalo. Estaré expuesto al peligro prácticamente todo el tiempo. No quiero que alguien deba sufrir todos los días, suplicando que regrese de mi misión sano y salvo.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien soltó una carcajada.

—Harry, jamás vas a cambiar. Prefieres exponerte tú a que lo hagan los demás. Eres un héroe anticuado, ¿lo sabías?

—Héroe es una palabra muy grande para mí, Hermione, y lo sabes.

—No según la mayoría de la comunidad mágica.

—Lo dicen porque no saben lo que debí enfrentar… lo que debimos enfrentar. Recuerda que esto lo hicimos juntos, yo, Ron, tú… todos.

Hermione acabó con su tostada y bebió un poco de té.

—Podríamos cambiar de tema —dijo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Esto se está volviendo un poco deprimente.

—Sí, sólo un poco —añadió Harry sarcásticamente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que había un par de oídos que escuchaba cada palabra de esa conversación.

* * *

Había tomado toda la noche el registro de la casa que Caleb Wilson usaba como base satélite, pero no había rastros de nadie. Al parecer, Hermione Granger había conseguido escapar por sus propios medios, y eso no le gustaba a Caleb.

Para nada.

No obstante, el trato ya había sido expuesto. Granger sabía lo que estaba arriesgando si se negaba a cooperar. También estaba al tanto de las condiciones del trato. Su empleador había compartido con él algunos datos cruciales para la misión, datos que le permitirían aplicar presión a Granger para que, eventualmente, aceptara el trato. Sin embargo, lo que no entendía era cómo diablos su rehén había conseguido escapar sin ayuda de la casa. Si se hubiera deshecho de sus ataduras de algún modo, estaba el encantamiento de impasibilidad que había aplicado a la puerta.

 _Es ilógico. Granger no pudo haber hecho el trabajo sola. Alguien debió ayudarlo, ¿pero quién? No había nadie más en el lugar, aparte de nosotros._

Caleb salió de sus elucubraciones. Recordó la forma en que esa puerta se había comportado cuando salió a capturar al intruso anoche. Al principio creyó que la había abierto con demasiada fuerza, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho de ese modo.

 _¿Qué tal si alguien invisible hubiese empujado la puerta?_

Esa persona, quienquiera que fuese, no había usado un encantamiento desilusionador. Habría visto una señal de aquel hechizo, pero no vio nada. La invisibilidad de ese sujeto había sido perfecta, pues había burlado a todos los guardias sin siquiera un sonido.

 _¿Quién podría tener acceso a algo así? ¿Un encantamiento, quizás? No, ningún hechizo puede otorgar total invisibilidad. A menos que…_

Fue cuando se le vino a la mente algunos viejos reportes del Ministerio de la Magia, cuando estaba bajo el control de los Mortífagos. Algunos empleados del Ministerio habían reportado ver cosas que se movían sin ninguna lógica o puertas normales que se abrían solas. También recordó que, ese mismo día, hubo un enfrentamiento que involucraba a tres personas que iban vestidas como empleados el Ministerio. Una de ellas era…

 _Así que de eso se trataba. Ya no me extraña que Granger pudiera escapar sin siquiera ser detectada. Tuvo ayuda después de todo… y se trata del único mago en el mundo que puede hacerse completamente invisible._

Caleb entró a la casa y se acercó a uno de sus mercenarios.

—Quiero que uses tus contactos en el Ministerio —dijo Caleb en un tono sosegado, sin ninguna prisa—. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco yacía recostado en su cama, con un ligero dolor en su pierna izquierda, al que no le dio demasiada importancia. Había estado en una posición incómoda cuando estuvo espiando la conversación entre Harry y Hermione. No sabía por qué, pero, de algún modo, no le agradaba demasiado que Hermione pusiera más atención a su amigo que a él. Después de todo, él era la persona enferma, y necesitaba atención, no abandono. Además, estaba ese olor penetrante que provenía del primer piso. No olía a comida o a algún postre, por lo que Draco solamente pudo deducir que Hermione estaba preparando más poción para la fiebre, aunque no tenía idea cómo se las había arreglado para traer los ingredientes, pues había sido secuestrada antes que pudiera llegar a Grimmauld Place.

Draco pensaba en todas esas cosas cuando Hermione apareció en su habitación, llevando una bandeja con lo que le había prometido. No obstante, por mucho que agradeciera la avena con frutas, prefería las tostadas con huevo y tocino.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Hermione, dejando la bandeja sobre su regazo, notando que Draco tenía una expresión taciturna—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —dijo Draco, consultando el reloj encima del velador—. No sabía que la avena con frutas tomara tanta preparación.

Hermione reprimió las ganas de propinarle una bofetada crispando los puños.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero estaba preparando más pócima para la fiebre. Y, hasta donde tengo entendido, realmente la necesitas.

—¿De verdad? Porque pasó bastante tiempo desde que comencé a sentir el olor. —Draco tomó la cuchara y probó algo de su desayuno tardío, y Hermione se alegró que, por lo menos, no arrugara la cara—. Supongo que conversar con Potter es bastante entretenido.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No luces muy contento.

—¡Pues claro que no estoy contento! —exclamó Draco, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera—. Yo pensaba que tenías un paciente al que atender, que no ibas a descansar hasta que encontraras una cura, pero ahí estás, dialogando con Potter como si yo no necesitara atención médica. ¿Eres una sanadora o qué?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —protestó Hermione, arrugando la cara—. ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por tu salud, Malfoy! Pero no puedes esperar que esté pendiente de ti todo el maldito tiempo.

—¿Acaso ese no es tu trabajo?

—Lo es, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? No sé si lo recuerdas, pero tú mismo me dijiste que necesitaba echar una cana al aire. ¿Acaso te estás desdiciendo de tus palabras? —Hermione respiró hondo para calmarse, recordando nuevamente las palabras de Harry, notando la forma en que Draco la estaba mirando y la manera en que había dicho sus palabras, y supo lo que se escondía tras sus reclamos—. Mmm, ya veo lo que pasa aquí. Estás celoso, ¿no es así?

Esta vez fue Draco quien arrugó la cara.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que pongas más atención a tu trabajo.

—Bah, por favor, Malfoy, ni tú te la crees —espetó Hermione, dando media vuelta para irse de la habitación—. No habías protestado por esto antes, y ahora que está Harry, te pones a alzar la voz. Lo siento, pero estoy hablando a partir de la evidencia, y ésta me dice que estás celoso. ¡No puedo esperar a que Harry lo sepa! Le causará mucha gracia.

—¡No te atrevas a decir mentiras sobre mí! —rugió Draco, notando cómo le ardían las mejillas—. Lo único que quiero es que me cures lo más rápido posible. Recuerda que tengo una empresa que dirigir y una misión que cumplir—. Con esas palabras, Draco recordó que debía reunirse con la junta directiva por un potencial nuevo negocio, y no podía permitir que su enfermedad le impidiese ganar más dinero.

—Como quieras —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose menos tensa que en todos los días anteriores desde que se ocupó de la salud de Draco—. No olvides comerte tu avena. Es buena para el cutis.

Y Hermione abandonó la habitación, dejando a Draco con los puños crispados y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, mirando su avena como si ésta le hubiese hecho un daño terrible. Draco sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, que se sentía un poco abandonado a veces, pero no podía permitir que Hermione o Harry supiera cuál era la verdadera razón detrás de sus protestas.


	14. Una cana al aire

XIII  
Una cana al aire

Hermione acababa de darse cuenta de algo que no le había llamado la atención en su momento.

Mientras preparaba algo de comer para Draco, recordó el rato que estuvo atada de manos y pies en manos de ese Caleb Wilson. Había sido secuestrada momentos después de comprar los ingredientes de la pócima para la fiebre y, cosa curiosa, los secuestradores no los confiscaron. Cualquiera podía pensar que se trataba de una simple omisión, pero Hermione tenía la impresión que aquel movimiento había sido intencional, aunque no podía imaginar por qué Caleb Wilson haría algo así. Por último, dejó aquellos pensamientos en pausa y se enfocó en terminar los fideos con salsa boloñesa.

Harry seguía en Grimmauld Place, para extrañeza de Hermione. Creyó que iba a regresar a su confinamiento en la academia de Aurores, pero él había explicado que, después de lo que le había ocurrido en el patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante, no podía darse el lujo de repetir la misma experiencia.

—Harry, puedo cuidarme sola.

—No es lo que vi cuando te secuestraron esos falsos Aurores —insistió Harry, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared—. Por favor, Hermione. Me sentiré más tranquilo si te acompaño cada vez que salgas.

—No necesito un caballero en armadura —protestó Hermione, aunque no lucía enojada en absoluto—. Por Merlín, Harry, ¿por qué necesitas proteger a todo el mundo? Has madurado en muchas cosas, pero sigues con el complejo de héroe.

—Y ya te he dicho que no soy uno.

—Y sin embargo, actúas como uno. No quiero que me malinterpretes. No es malo que lo hagas, pero lo llevas muy al extremo.

—Hermione, no es un chiste lo que está pasando —dijo Harry, esta vez con mucha más seriedad—. Por lo que me contaste de tu secuestro, ese Caleb Wilson está muy empecinado en que no cures la enfermedad de Draco. ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

—Caleb es un mercenario, Harry —dijo Hermione, revolviendo los fideos en agua hirviendo—, uno muy inteligente y paciente, pero un mercenario a fin de cuentas. Los motivos de los mercenarios son los motivos de sus empleadores. Eso, y el dinero, claro. Lo que me pregunto es quién contrató a Caleb en primer lugar.

Harry dejó de cruzarse de brazos, mirando significativamente a Hermione.

—Podrías dejarme eso a mí —dijo, haciendo que ella le mirara de la misma forma—. De todos modos, investigar es parte de mi trabajo como futuro Auror. Tú ocúpate de encontrar una cura para Draco. No necesitas hacer nada más.

—Esa es una buena idea —aprobó Hermione, sacando el cucharón de la olla y dejando que los fideos se cocinaran solos por unos minutos—. No necesito más trabajo del que ya tengo, aparte que debo encontrar la causa del desorden en los factores de coagulación de Draco.

—¿Y has hecho que beba un poco más de alcohol?

—Lo he intentado —dijo Hermione, luciendo frustrada—, pero no me hace caso. Dice que vendrá la junta directiva de su empresa para discutir unos asuntos importantes y quiere estar completamente sobrio.

—Unos pocos sorbos de más no le harán mal —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Bueno, me voy. Técnicamente, aún soy un recluta, pero tengo formas de hallar información sobre ese tal Caleb Wilson.

—¿Cómo?

Harry le guiñó un ojo.

—Estaré de vuelta en unas horas. Luego, podríamos echar una cana al aire, ya sabes, para aliviar tensiones.

Hermione sonrió.

—Es una buena idea. Nos vemos.

Harry salió de Grimmauld Place, dejando a Hermione sola con sus fideos. Sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde, oyó tres toques y supo que se trataba de la junta directiva. Sin apresurarse, abrió a los empresarios y ellos entraron en tropel, sentándose en una mesa amplia que Hermione había acondicionado para las visitas. Notó que varios de ellos miraban las decoraciones con interés.

Unos minutos después, Draco bajó por las escaleras a paso lento. Lucía pálido, con ojeras (convenientemente maquilladas) y caminaba como si acabara de correr varias millas sin parar. Usaba un traje sastre, el cual había tenido que comprar por encargo, porque Hermione se había negado a ir a su mansión para traerle su guardarropa. Sabiendo que esa reunión no era para sus oídos, Hermione encantó la cocina para que ningún sonido penetrara allí y ningún olor se colara en la sala de estar.

 _Lo que debe hacer una sanadora para mantener contento a un paciente._

Por último, Hermione decidió preparar la salsa boloñesa para aplacar cualquier frustración que tuviera.

* * *

Harry entró en el Ministerio por la entrada usual y pasó por el control de visitas sin problemas. Pese a que, en teoría, debería estar recluido en la academia, en la práctica era un funcionario del Ministerio, por lo que no encendió ninguna alarma.

Harry pensó que debía tomar el ascensor para encontrarse con su contacto, pero lo vio apenas pasó la garita de seguridad, hablando con un sujeto de cabello largo y canoso, que usaba una túnica de color verde esmeralda, muy similar a las que usaban los sanadores de San Mungo. No obstante, no debió pasar mucho tiempo para que se desocupara. Notó que el sujeto del cabello canoso lucía muy entusiasmado por alguna razón mientras se alejaba hacia el Atrio, y aprovechó para acercarse a su contacto.

—Ah, hola, Harry —dijo el contacto—. Pensé que estabas en la academia.

—Siento haberme escapado, pero Hermione estaba en problemas y la rescaté de unos mercenarios. Me gustaría que me ayudara con el líder de ellos. Su nombre es Caleb Wilson.

—Harry —dijo el contacto en un tono serio—, sé que has hecho mucho más que tus compañeros en la academia, pero no deberías estar saltándote las reglas. Que conste que no estoy diciéndote esto de mala forma, pero siempre has tenido esa compulsión de ir contra las normas. Esa no es una buena cualidad para un Auror.

—Lo sé, señor —dijo Harry, suspirando—, pero usted también sabe que no quebrantaría las reglas por algo sin importancia, y créame, se trata de algo importante. Lo único que necesito es un poco de información sobre el hombre que le mencioné.

El contacto se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, haciendo que Harry pensara en mil desenlaces para la conversación. Estaba tan perdido en elucubraciones que saltó cuando su contacto por fin abrió la boca.

—Está bien, te ayudaré, pero quiero que entiendas que todo lo que hagas tendrá repercusiones. Estarás solo en esto, y deberás hacerte responsable de tus acciones, incluso si te llevan a una corte marcial, porque eso enfrentarás si los Aurores te atrapan fuera de la academia. Te expulsarán de allí, jamás podrás volver a postular y pasaras quince años en Azkaban por ello. ¿Crees estar listo para las consecuencias si decides actuar? Porque Dumbledore está muerto y no va a cubrirte las espaldas.

Harry tragó saliva, sin creer que las consecuencias de violar su reclusión pudieran ser tan severas. Sin embargo, había ido en contra del Ministerio otras veces, y tenía la sensación que había algo gordo detrás de la enfermedad de Draco. De otro modo, Caleb Wilson no habría tenido los redaños de persuadir a Hermione de interrumpir el tratamiento

—Estoy preparado, señor.

—De acuerdo. Ven a mi oficina. Haré que me traigan el expediente de Caleb Wilson. Pero será lo único en lo que te ayudaré. Apenas salgas del Ministerio, serás un fugitivo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No es algo nuevo para mí.

Muy a su pesar, el contacto sonrió.

* * *

La reunión había finalizado tarde, y Draco sentía los párpados pesados, así como las piernas. No había comido durante todo el evento y, cuando el último miembro de la junta directiva se hubo marchado, partió directo a su habitación, encontrándose con Hermione, quien estaba por salir.

—Dejé tu comida sobre la cama —dijo, saliendo de la habitación e indicando la bandeja de plata—. También hay una copa de vino de elfo, ya sabes, para los coágulos.

Draco asintió levemente y Hermione desapareció por las escaleras. Sin embargo, pese a que la comida olía decente, había algo que le molestaba. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de por qué, pero había notado que Hermione no lucía tan tensa y malhumorada como en otras ocasiones. Era casi como si tuviera un buen panorama por delante. _¿Acaso saldrá con ese imbécil de Potter? Bueno, no pasa nada. No tiene tiempo para hacer cosas interesantes, de todos modos._

Aspirando el olor de la comida, Draco se acostó, comió los fideos, aunque la salsa se le antojó un poco agria para su gusto. No obstante, dejó el plato limpio, ignorando por completo la copa de vino de elfo, pese a lo que le había dicho Hermione sobre los coágulos y el alcohol. No se sentía con ánimos de beber, no después del desenlace de la reunión con la junta directiva. Básicamente, había recibido un ultimátum. Si no se recuperaba de su enfermedad en una semana, la junta iba a destituirlo de la presidencia de la empresa y reemplazarlo por alguien a designar.

—¡Pero yo soy el dueño de la empresa! —había protestado Draco, claro que un tono no muy alto, de modo de no alterar su presión sanguínea, una recomendación de Hermione, por supuesto—. El sesenta por ciento de los activos de la empresa están bajo mi poder.

—No dijimos que le vamos a quitar la empresa, señor Malfoy —dijo uno de los miembros de la junta directiva pacientemente—. Lo único que estamos diciendo es que, de no recuperarse dentro del plazo convenido, alguien más asumirá la presidencia de la compañía. Usted seguirá siendo el dueño y, por supuesto, conservará su dominio de los activos.

—¿Y si ese nuevo presidente dirige la compañía en una dirección que no me gusta?

—Pues tendrá voz y voto dentro de la junta directiva.

—Pues, como dueño, yo decido cuál será la dirección de la compañía. Si ese hipotético nuevo presidente hace algo que a mi no me agrada, lo destituiré.

—Eso va contra las reglas. Esto no es un fundo, donde el patrón hace y deshace. El reemplazo o destitución de un miembro de alta jerarquía en cualquier empresa se decide por votación de la junta directiva, de la cual usted también es parte.

Draco pensó que se había alejado de la política, participando en el mundo corporativo. Pensó mal. A menos que fuese un ermitaño que viviera en alguna caverna alejada de la civilización, nada escapaba de los tentáculos de la política. Todo se regía por ella, desde el estado hasta la familia. Incluso la misma naturaleza podía calificarse como una dictadura, lo que era un sistema político totalitario.

Al final, Draco juzgó que aquellos eran temas deprimentes y decidió no darles mucha importancia, aunque sí hizo una nota mental para traspasar aquella presión a Hermione. La noción le causó mucha gracia y no podía esperar a ver su cara cuando supiera que su futuro en la empresa dependía de cuán diligente fuese. Con eso en mente, se recostó de lado, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, pero despertó con la boca muy seca. Necesitaba agua, pero todo lo que había era una copa de vino de elfo, lo que no servía para refrescarse. Gruñendo, se puso las pantuflas y, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, descendió las escaleras, percatándose de unos sonidos raros que provenían del primer piso. También notó que ya era de noche. De todos modos, el reloj encima del velador en su habitación marcaba las dos de la mañana.

Los sonidos se hicieron cada vez más claros, pero a Draco le iba gustando cada vez menos lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando faltaban unos pocos peldaños para llegar al primer piso, se dio cuenta que eran gemidos. _¿Ya está molestando ese condenado cuadro? O tal vez hay un maldito poltergeist rondando por aquí._ No obstante, Draco se sintió tonto. Esos sonidos no sonaban para nada sobrenaturales, sino que demasiado naturales. Sintiendo que sus entrañas se retorcían dentro de él, llegó al primer piso y fijó su mirada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

La sequedad en su boca quedó completamente olvidada.

Incluso en la luz tenue de los candelabros, podía ver perfectamente a Hermione, los brazos apoyados sobre el sillón, las rodillas sobre el piso, pantalones y calzones abajo, gimiendo de placer mientras ese odioso de Potter disfrutaba de su cuerpo como un animal en celo, empujando y retrocediendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Incluso se podían ver las gotas de sudor caer sobre la espalda de Hermione. Draco se quedó helado al ver la escena, sintiendo que las extremidades no le respondían. Sus tripas parecieron haber desaparecido, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, pero lo sentía cada vez más débil, hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron, se desplomó al suelo y su visión se fue a negro.

Cuando despertó, aún era de noche, y todavía sentía su boca horriblemente seca. Notó que Hermione echaba algo de color carne a un frasco pequeño, mientras que Harry le miraba con una expresión neutra. Quería hablar, pero fue como si alguien le hubiera puesto algodón en la boca.

—Tuvo otro coágulo —explicaba Hermione a Harry, guardando el frasco en uno de sus bolsillos—. Le dije que bebiera ese maldito vino de elfo.

—Estoy escuchando —dijo Draco con mucha dificultad—. ¿Se me formó otro coágulo?

—Eso fue lo que dije —gruñó Hermione, incapaz de mantener la compostura, y Draco creía saber muy bien por qué.

—Ya veo —dijo él débilmente—. Es molesto cuando algo como eso te interrumpe mientras te diviertes, ¿no es así?

—No estoy enojada por eso, Malfoy.

—¿Ah, no? Porque el sexo es una entretención del demonio. Créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie.

Hermione frunció el ceño, una reacción que Draco no había anticipado. Creyó que iba a ver indignación por haberla visto en pleno acto sexual con ese tonto de Potter, pero la expresión de Hermione no cuadraba.

—¿A qué diablos te refieres?

—Bah, por favor, no te hagas la tonta —dijo Draco, esta vez con más fuerza, aunque se le notaba algo de ira en su voz—. Te vi cogiendo con Potter antes de perder el conocimiento. Y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más puta.

Por increíble que pudiera sonar, aquel insulto entró por una oreja y salió por la otra. Hermione seguía con el ceño fruncido, pensando en cosas muy lejos de la imaginación de Draco.

—Malfoy, es imposible que me hubieras visto haciendo lo que sea —dijo, dando una mirada breve a su bolsillo—. Jamás saliste de tu habitación, ni siquiera te vi bajar al primer piso.

—¡Pero yo te vi! ¡Estabas cogiendo con Potter!

—¡Estábamos conversando! —protestó Hermione, arrastrada a la discusión—. Harry solamente me estaba platicando sobre los viejos tiempos y su estadía en la academia. Lo que sea que viste, fue una jugarreta de tu imaginación.

—Sí, niégalo —gruñó Draco, dándole la espalda a Hermione—. Harías cualquier cosa para disfrazar el hecho que eres una puta.

Segundos después de que Draco hablara, sintió un dolor terrible en su mejilla, acompañado de un ardor muy incómodo. Volvió a encarar a Hermione, mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

—Vaya forma de tratar a tu paciente, Granger.

—¡Cruzaste una línea al decirme esa palabra! ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a llamarme así? ¿De esa forma pagas a alguien que solamente quiere que te sientas mejor?

—Veo que estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo con eso —dijo Draco sarcásticamente, conservando aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto enervaba a Hermione—. Ah, recordé lo que me dijo la junta directiva ayer en la tarde. Necesito que encuentres la cura a mi enfermedad dentro de una semana. —Draco había escogido bien sus palabras. No estaba en sus intereses que Hermione supiera la verdadera razón detrás de ese plazo. Sin embargo, había subestimado groseramente la capacidad de observación de su sanadora. Ablandó su expresión y también compuso una sonrisa torcida.

—Perdóname, Malfoy, pero no puedes exigirme eso. Tardaré lo que sea necesario para encontrar esa cura. Si te sientes presionado por el tiempo, no es mi problema. Oh, voy a disfrutar cómo los de la junta directiva te hacen puré.

Draco se sintió como si unas manos invisibles le apretaran las tripas.

—¿Y cómo diablos…?

—No hay que ser muy observador —dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco con un poco de lástima, algo raro, viendo cómo él la había tratado hace un rato atrás—. Has pasado varios días sin ir a la oficina y es natural que la junta directiva se ponga muy nerviosa en cuanto al liderazgo de tu compañía. Es una lástima que también seas el dueño de tu empresa, porque si no fuese así… ayayay.

Draco se mordió el labio. Su amenaza no había resultado de la forma que había imaginado. Para tratar de cubrir su fracaso, cambió de tema a propósito.

—Si no estuviste jodiendo con Potter, ¿cómo explicas lo que vi?

Hermione tenía una expresión como si estuviera esperando aquella pregunta.

—Es fácil. —Extrajo el frasco de su bolsillo y le mostró el coágulo—. Encontré esto cerca del hipotálamo. El hipotálamo, entre otras cosas, procesa las emociones, y la falta de irrigación sanguínea impide que haga correctamente ese trabajo.

—¿Estás diciendo que vi que follabas con Potter porque mi hipo… como-se-llame se estropeó?

—No. Viste cómo yo follaba con Harry porque tienes asuntos sin resolver dentro de tu cabeza que tu hipotálamo no interpretó bien, se cruzaron los cables y te dio un síncope. Eso pasa porque el hipotálamo también regula las funciones básicas del organismo, como la frecuencia cardíaca. Es como cuando trabajas hasta las tantas de la noche… tarde o temprano te equivocarás en hacer algo y todo se va a la mierda.

Draco no entendió nada de lo que Hermione había dicho, excepto una cosa.

—¿Tengo asuntos sin resolver dentro de mi cabeza?

—No soy psicóloga, pero así parece. —Hermione no parecía muy enojada por aquella revelación, sino un poco divertida a causa de eso—. Además, y no puedo creer lo que te voy a decir ahora, también me pasa lo mismo. No lo del síncope, sino de los asuntos sin resolver. Creo que… bueno… hay una parte de mí que disfrutó de esa noche contigo, pero me vivo diciendo que estaba vulnerable en ese momento.

Draco no hallaba para nada entretenida la situación. Hermione podría tener dudas sobre aquella noche, pero, en lo concerniente a él, no había disfrutado mucho aquella jodienda, aunque sí pasó un tiempo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no la había pasado mal, pero su ascendencia ganó la batalla y se reafirmó que nunca disfrutaría tener sexo con una sangre impura. Pensaba eso no a causa de la experiencia, sino por principio. No iba a permitir que una sanadora con ínfulas de psicóloga le dijera que había una posibilidad que se sintiera atraído por ella.

—Pues escogiste un mal momento para decirme esas cosas —dijo Draco, tratando de usar un tono más diplomático, con miras de evitar otra bofetada—. Puede que te sientas en la necesidad de excusarte por esa noche, pero para mí, fue una joda más. Y una bastante mala, qué quieres que te diga.

No obstante, Hermione no lucía como el Vesubio a punto de estallar. Tenía una expresión que se parecía mucho a lástima.

—Te contradices solo, Malfoy —dijo, guardando el frasco de vuelta en su bolsillo—. Dices una cosa, pero tu cerebro dice otra. Es curioso que tu enfermedad al menos te esté volviendo honesto sobre algunas cosas.

—¿Y por qué no me vi a mí mismo cogiendo contigo?

—Porque el ser humano le da más prioridad a lo que teme que a lo que quiere —repuso Hermione, con una paciencia que hubiera deseado hace minutos atrás—. Si temes que yo y Harry estemos juntos… bueno… tú puedes imaginarte el resto.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Hermione dio media vuelta, acompañado de Harry, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejando a Draco con un cúmulo de pensamientos revoloteando de forma insistente en su cabeza.

No pudo dormir durante el resto de la noche.


	15. Acusaciones y confesiones

XIV  
Acusaciones y confesiones

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó con ojeras nuevamente, claro que estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se dignó en ocultarlas. Apenas se podía los brazos, y ni hablar de las piernas. Más encima, necesitaba ir al baño e imaginaba que bajar las escaleras supondría una soberana tortura. Al final, sus necesidades pesaron más que sus problemas y, gruñendo, se puso de pie. Sintiendo las piernas como si estuvieran hechas de merengue, caminó hacia las escaleras y bajó al primer piso con mucho cuidado.

Halló a Harry y Hermione dialogando en la sala de estar, disfrutando de unas tostadas con mermelada y jugo de calabaza. En la mesa frente a ellos había un periódico muggle en cuya primera plana había una fotografía de lo que parecía una cárcel y el encabezado, en caracteres negros y grandes, rezaba "Epidemia azota la prisión de Blackpool". Sus tripas se retorcieron levemente al ver a ambos, conversando como si no tuvieran mayores preocupaciones. Alcanzó a escuchar parte del diálogo y supo que estaban hablando de él.

—¿Crees que debería saberlo? —preguntaba Hermione a Harry, quien lucía pensativo por alguna razón.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado, estoy pensando que es necesario —repuso Harry en tono serio—. De todos modos, él está pagando el precio.

—Me parece justo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que yo también he recibido mi ración de disgustos.

—¿Qué debería saber? —inquirió Draco de forma brusca, sobresaltando a Harry y Hermione—. ¿Debería saber que ustedes van a comenzar a salir juntos? ¿Es eso lo que debería saber?

Hermione arrugó la cara al instante y Harry puso una cara como diciendo "aquí vamos otra vez".

—Malfoy, ¿por qué mierda siempre piensas lo peor de mí? No estaba hablando de eso. Estaba tratando de decidir si decirte que hay algo más detrás de tu enfermedad.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo más?

—Estaba hablando del tema con Harry —continuó Hermione, ablandando de a poco su expresión—. Él cree que deberías saber, y yo estoy de acuerdo, aunque no me guste. Se supone que el estrés es malo cuando alguien se halla enfermo, pero hemos convenido en que, tarde o temprano, te vas a enterar de todo y, cuando eso ocurra, la enfermedad habrá avanzado a tal punto que eso sería perjudicial. Por eso decidimos que deberías estar al tanto de lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente.

Draco puso los brazos en jarras, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para hacerlo. Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Lo único que me interesa saber es cuándo mierda vas a encontrar esa maldita cura. Ya han pasado varios días y no veo que andes ni cerca de tener un diagnóstico.

—Pues yo creo que esa no es la razón por la que estás tan molesto —dijo Hermione, sosteniendo la mirada de Draco, notando algo extraño en sus ojos—. Estás así porque me viste hablando con Harry, creyendo que deberíamos decirte que estamos saliendo juntos. Pues no, Malfoy. No tengo ninguna intención de tener una relación sentimental con él, porque sé cómo él me ve (2).

—Entonces debe verte como una puta —dijo Draco sin pensar. Como era predecible, Hermione le propinó una bofetada que llegó a hacer eco en la sala de estar. Harry se puso de pie lentamente, encarando a Draco con una mirada severa.

—No vuelvas a llamar de ese modo a Hermione —dijo, acercándose lentamente al aludido y crispando los puños—, o dejará de atenderte. Porque soy su mejor amigo, dejaré que ella se explaye sobre el tema.

Y Harry dio un paso al costado para dejar pasar a Hermione. Draco no se vio impresionado en lo absoluto.

—Malfoy, si insistes en llamarme de esa forma, entonces anda buscando un sanador privado, porque dejaré de buscar una cura para tu enfermedad. Puede que incluso te entregue a un tal Marcus Brigham para que te cure.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Estábamos hablando del asunto con Harry —dijo Hermione, quien, pese a que no le gustaba para nada la idea, creyó que podría ser necesario en caso que Draco siguiera comportándose mal—. Un mercenario me platicó sobre Marcus Brigham y me dijo que él tenía el diagnóstico de la enfermedad, además del pronóstico.

—¿O sea, ese tal Brigham sabe lo que tengo? ¿Y qué diablos estás esperando para llevarme con él?

—Vamos, Malfoy, ¿de verdad eres tan crédulo? Esas palabras me las dijo un mercenario. Lo único que quería era disuadirme de curar tu enfermedad. Hasta donde yo sé, tu condición es única y podría no haber una cura. Pero no me voy a rendir, y agotaré todos los recursos en mi mano para encontrar la solución a tu problema, siempre y cuando te comportes de forma decente conmigo.

Draco bufó.

—¿Comportarme de forma decente? ¿Contigo? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! No me voy a comportar de forma decente con una sangre impura.

Hermione volvió a crispar los puños, mirando a Draco con ojos vesánicos.

—¿Por qué mierda haces eso? —dijo, y Draco notó que su mirada cambió por una que se parecía un poco a súplica—. ¿Por qué te gusta ofender a las personas que quieren ayudarte? ¿Por qué nacer de muggles me hace inferior al resto de los magos?

Draco quedó en silencio por un momento antes de largarse a reír. Lo había logrado. Al final, había quebrado el espíritu de Hermione Granger y conseguido que se arrastrara por el fango. Después de varios días, había demostrado, una vez más, que las mujeres eran inferiores a los hombres. No habló hasta que se le hubo pasado el ataque de risa.

—Es cuestión de principio —dijo, sin percatarse que estaba perdiendo de a poco la fuerza en sus piernas—. Desde pequeño me enseñaron que la magia es cuestión de herencia. Los magos más fuertes son aquellos que llevan la magia en su sangre. Los demás son débiles.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione volvió a endurecer la mirada. Aquella vacilación había sido un mero ardid.

—Dile eso a Voldemort —dijo, haciendo que Draco se quedara en blanco—. Voldemort tenía un padre muggle por lo que, de acuerdo a tu visión de caballo de carreras de la magia, debería haber sido un mago corriente. Pero, ¿adivina qué? Se convirtió en el mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo, quizás de la historia de la magia. Así que no me digas que la magia es cuestión de herencia, porque solamente te darás cabezazos contra la pared.

Cuando Hermione acabó su perorata, notó que las piernas de Draco comenzaban a doblarse lentamente, hasta que ya no pudieron seguir sosteniendo su cuerpo. Se desplomó al suelo, pero seguía consciente.

—¿Qué mierda me pasa?

Hermione no respondió. Dirigió a Harry una mirada penetrante y, captando la indirecta, se inclinó para tomar las piernas de Draco, mientras que Hermione sostenía su cabeza y los hombros. Entre los dos, lo llevaron al segundo piso, de vuelta a su habitación y lo recostaron sobre la cama, tapándolo con las sábanas. Hermione tomó su frente con la palma de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene mucha fiebre —dijo Hermione, sacando de su bolsillo la pócima para la fiebre y haciendo que Draco tragara unas cuantas gotas—, pero no creo que sea la causa de su colapso. Sigue consciente.

—Por supuesto que sigo consciente, por la reverenda mierda. Pero apenas puedo mover las piernas y los brazos.

—¿Sientes algún entumecimiento, hormigueos o algo parecido?

—No. Solamente dificultad para mover mis extremidades.

Hermione se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras Harry, sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer allí, se retiró de la habitación, dejando que su amiga hiciera su trabajo.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que no sufres de parálisis —dijo, como si en realidad no fuese algo tan favorable—, pero tenemos un nuevo síntoma, si es que esta debilidad tiene algo que ver con tu condición o si es otro de los desastres de Henry Lawson. Debo hacerte unos exámenes de sangre.

—¿Y no puedes usar las muestras que ya tienes?

—No. Tiene que ser ahora. Obviamente algo cambió y necesito saber qué es.

—Pensé que ya no necesitaba más medicina muggle.

—Mientras San Mungo esté en ruinas, tendrás que soportarlo.

Draco gruñó por toda respuesta.

—De acuerdo, hazlo.

Hermione suspiró de alivio. Conjuró una jeringa y una banda elástica y apretó el brazo de Draco con esta última. Esto hizo más fácil encontrar una vena y, cuando juzgó prudente, hundió la aguja en el brazo. Draco miró en otra dirección, aunque no fue mucha molestia. Cuando tuvo suficiente sangre, Hermione retiró la aguja y usó esencia de díctamo para cerrar la herida.

—Eso no estuvo tan mal.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione, tratando de adoptar un tono casual, aunque le era muy difícil, sobre todo por la cantidad de veces que le había dicho "puta"—. Ya has pasado por esto, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero estaba en un hospital muggle.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues, supongo que aquí me siento más cómodo.

Hermione miró a Draco, sin saber qué pensar. Su paciente había pasado de insultarla a decirle algo parecido a un cumplido, aunque si se había referido a ella o a su entorno, no lo tenía claro. Al final, concluyó que estar en una casa de magos le había impelido a decir esas palabras.

—Qué bueno escucharte decir eso, aunque estés siendo tratado por alguien que nunca será suficiente para ti.

—Pero eres la única que puede curar mi enfermedad.

—¿Entonces por qué me tratas tan mal? —preguntó Hermione, aprovechando que Draco no estaba de mal humor para tratar, aunque fuese por un momento, de limar asperezas con él—. Sé que te educaron para mirar en menos a la gente que no sea como tú, pero, ¿por qué diablos permites que eso todavía te defina? Tus padres están en Azkaban, ya no dependes de ellos. Has montado tu propia empresa, has logrado emanciparte de tus padres. ¿Por qué no puedes emanciparte de tu estirpe?

Draco se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Hermione. Aquellas eran buenas preguntas, y se las había estado formulando desde que decidió armar su propia empresa. Se suponía que iba a pavimentar su propio camino, que iba a devolver la gloria a la raza mágica por sus propios métodos, pero los rastros de su ascendencia seguían saliendo a la superficie como por instinto. Sabía que ya no tenía sentido seguir vilipendiando a los magos que no fuesen de sangre pura, pero sus genes seguían anclados al pasado. Tampoco era que no fuese consciente de sus propias palabras, pero había algo en su interior que le insistía en hablar mal de los magos de sangre impura y otras abominaciones del mundo mágico.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Draco al final, arrugando la cara—. Me estado haciendo las mismas malditas preguntas desde que mis padres fueron arrestados. Diablos, tengo mi propia empresa, algo que el Draco de hace dos años atrás no habría podido hacer ni en sueños. De hecho, ni sé por qué mierda te estoy diciendo estas cosas. Todavía pienso que quieres acostarte con Potter, si es que no lo has hecho ya.

—Malfoy, Harry jamás se acostaría conmigo —insistió Hermione, buscando paciencia de la nada—. Él me ve como una hermana. Se sentiría como mierda de hipogrifo si hiciera algo como eso.

—Sí, como si dos hermanos no pudieran tener sexo.

—Los tu calaña quizás —dijo Hermione y Draco se dio cuenta que había sido un jaque mate verbal de su parte—, en el pasado, cuando la pureza de sangre era una obligación entre la alta sociedad. Pero sabes cómo es Harry. Te has quejado de eso a menudo.

—Sí —admitió Draco a regañadientes—, el santo Potter que no es capaz de matar una mosca.

—Entonces entiendes por qué Harry nunca me vería como una compañera sexual.

Draco maldijo para su adentros. Hermione había desarmado sus argumentos tal como un maestro de aikido neutraliza a su oponente usando su propia fuerza para llegar a una resolución no conflictiva del encuentro.

—Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón.

—Sabes lo que viene a continuación, ¿verdad?

Draco miró a Hermione con ojos de las que podrían salir bayonetas.

—No somos amigos para que me ande disculpando por las cosas que diga.

—No necesitas ser mi amigo para que lo hagas. ¡Vamos! Si lo haces, te prometo que te haré un almuerzo más que decente.

—¿Un almuerzo decente, tú? Eso quiero verlo.

—Diez Galeones a que te sorprenderás.

Draco pensó un poco la respuesta. Era un trato justo. Diez Galeones era poco dinero para él, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de ella. De todos modos, ignoraba cuánto dinero ganaba un sanador. Pero eso difícilmente era el punto.

—De acuerdo. Acepto tu apuesta.

* * *

Dos días después de los hechos narrados con anterioridad, había comenzado una nueva ronda de alegatos sobre el caso del Wizengamot contra Malcolm Jordan. El acusado había tomado asiento, como siempre, en la silla en el centro de la corte. Las cadenas apresaron sus manos y pies al instante.

—Hoy tenemos un nuevo testigo —atronó la voz del juez Aynesworth, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo y antagonista en el juicio, Isaías Harrington, quien miraba hacia el centro de la corte con ojos penetrantes—. Según él, ha encontrado información controversial sobre el caso que podría arrojar alguna luz sobre el móvil de la acusación. Llamo al estrado al señor Caius Wellington.

Malcolm giró su cabeza hacia la entrada lateral a la corte y vio a un sujeto rechoncho y bajo, con una barba que semejaba un manubrio y ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados, como si siempre estuviera sorprendido. Suprimió una carcajada. Esperaba a alguien con más elegancia y menos grasa, y definitivamente sin una barba tan estúpida. Cuando miró a los miembros de la Alta Corte Mágica, notó que algunos se llevaba las manos a sus bocas. Evidentemente, el testigo era un chiste, aunque si eso era extensivo a su testimonio, estaba por verse.

Uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, una bruja llama Artemisa Fowle, actuaba como interrogadora. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, de facciones toscas y una voz que contradecía su aspecto.

—Señor Wellington —comenzó Fowle, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, dejando claro que tenía toda su atención—, de acuerdo al juez, usted dice que tiene información explosiva en su poder. Me gustaría que comenzara por decirnos quién es usted.

Malcolm, al ver al testigo, se percató que Caius Wellington solamente tenía el aspecto de ser alguien nervioso. Cuando comenzó a hablar, lo hizo en un tono bajo, lento y deliberado, como si hubiera ensayado aquellas palabras una y otra vez.

—Mi nombre es Caius Wellington y trabajo en una prisión muggle a modo de trabajo comunitario después de pasar tres meses en Azkaban. Salí de prisión por buena conducta. Fui hallado culpable de falsificar evidencia para un caso de tráfico ilegal de pócimas curativas.

—Si más no recuerdo, también se beneficiaba del tráfico.

—Tiene usted razón —repuso Caius Wellington con una gracia que su aspecto fallaba miserablemente en transmitir—. Sin embargo, aquella acusación nunca llegó a comprobarse. Solamente fui condenado por la falsificación de los documentos.

—Cuénteme sobre Blackpool.

—Esa es la prisión muggle en la que estoy trabajando —dijo Wellington como si no hubiera nada mejor que eso—. Fui enviado allá porque había escasez de personal. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tiene por costumbre enviar a sus ex empleados cada vez que son liberados de Azkaban, ya sea por fianza o por buena conducta.

—Si mi memoria no me falla, fue allí donde ocurrió esa epidemia. Estuvo en los periódicos muggle de anteayer. Hasta donde sé, aún hay miembros del Centro de Control de Enfermedades trabajando en la zona. Dígame, señor Wellington, ¿estaba usted presente cuando los primeros reos comenzaron a sentirse mal?

—Eso es correcto.

—Y, según su testimonio preliminar, vio en la escena a Malcolm Jordan. ¿Es eso correcto?

Wellington no mostró duda alguna en su respuesta.

—Lo es. Se trata de la misma persona que está apresada en el centro de la sala.

Un murmullo comenzó a escucharse en la corte y algunos señalaron a Malcolm con el dedo.

—¿Y qué estaba haciendo cuando lo vio en Blackpool?

—Cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo en la prisión, él se identificó como Malcolm Jordan y que trabajaba en la reparación de la red de agua potable. Yo sabía que había problemas de esa índole, pero, como empleado de la prisión, esperaba que el equipo de reparación llegara la semana siguiente. Por eso me causó extrañeza.

—No ha respondido mi pregunta.

—Mis disculpas —repuso Wellington en un tono apropiado para alguien de la alta sociedad—. El señor Jordan dijo que se encontraba en trabajos de reparación, pero no vi herramientas acordes a su oficio. Sí pude ver una caja llena de probetas. Las probetas estaban llenas de un líquido color marrón. Lucía como si estuvieran vertiendo el contenido de las probetas en el sistema de agua potable.

—¿Asume o lo sabe con certeza?

—No hay forma de saberlo con certeza, pero sí me percaté de que uno de los acusados trató de ocultar la caja con las probetas. También noté que uno de ellos tenía una varita en su bolsillo.

El murmullo en la corte se hizo aún más pronunciado. El juez Aynesworth golpeó el martillo con fuerza, de modo que la audiencia quedara en silencio.

—Continúe, señor Wellington.

—Cuando fui a reportar esto a mi superior, una figura apareció en la prisión. Se dirigió a mí y me preguntó por las reparaciones del agua potable. No pude identificar al sujeto porque su cara estaba oculta por una capa, pero la voz se me hizo muy familiar, aunque en ese momento no sabía a quién pertenecía.

—¿Y qué le dijo al individuo?

—Le dije que ese no era su asunto y que había ciertas irregularidades en las reparaciones que iba a reportar a mi superior, pero él me respondió que sí era su asunto, porque él era el Ministro de la Magia. Luego, se quitó la capa para reforzar la idea y, en efecto, era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hubo gente que contuvo la respiración, otras que profirieron gritos de asombro y otros que tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Pero aquello sería solamente un preludio de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Los ojos de Caius Wellington comenzaron a dilatarse más de lo normal y su abdomen se expandió cada vez más, así como sus brazos y piernas. La gente comenzó a ponerse de pie y a señalar con el dedo al testigo y Malcolm miraba con desconcierto lo que estaba ocurriendo en el estrado. El juez Aynesworth ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de recuperar el orden.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

La explosión tomó a todos por sorpresa. Atronó con tanta fuerza que hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran. La sangre regó toda la corte, salpicando a gran parte de la audiencia y el juez recibió la peor parte, pues dio la impresión que una víscera había dado de lleno en su cara. Isaías Harrington miraba la deflagración en la corte con incredulidad, pensando rápido, pensando en quién haría algo así.

Fue así cómo la sesión de ese día llegó a su fin.

* * *

(2) En el séptimo libro, Harry le dice a Ron que ve a Hermione como una hermana, y creo que ella es lo suficientemente perceptiva para darse cuenta de eso.


	16. Domando a la fiera

XV  
Domando a la fiera

Esa tarde, Harry encontró a Hermione leyendo el Profeta vespertino con una expresión de horror en su cara. Había estado investigando algunas pistas sobre Caleb Wilson y Dragón Negro, su organización de mercenarios, pero no había hallado mucha información sobre ellos. Era como si el mismo Ministerio estuviera protegiéndolos de cualquier investigación oficial.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —quiso saber Harry, frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Hermione bajó el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona frente al sillón.

—Velo por ti mismo.

Harry se acercó a ella y vio la primera plana del diario. Solamente la imagen de la portada hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

 _TERROR EN EL MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA_

 _Hace un par de horas atrás ocurrió un incidente que causó conmoción en los presentes en el juicio del Wizengamot contra Malcolm Jordan. Un testigo clave en el caso, Caius Wellington (54), estalló en medio de su testimonio, esparciendo sus restos por toda la corte. De acuerdo con las palabras del juez que preside la causa legal, Thomas Aynesworth, Wellington había testificado en contra del Ministro Interino de la Magia, el señor Kingsley Shacklebolt, por un incidente que involucraba una epidemia en Blackpool, una prisión muggle, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a inflarse lentamente, con resultados dramáticos. El hecho que esta tragedia haya ocurrido justo después que Caius Wellington hiciera la acusación contra el Ministro Shacklebolt ha suscitado muchas sospechas sobre la participación de las altas esferas del Ministerio en la epidemia de Blackpool. Más detalles en la página 9._

—Esto no va a parar aquí —dijo Harry, dejando el periódico donde lo había encontrado, luciendo indignado—. Va a haber una cacería de brujas en contra de Kingsley por esto.

—¿Crees que es inocente?

—Claro que lo es —repuso Harry, tomando asiento al lado de Hermione—. Tú lo conoces. Sabes que jamás haría algo así.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —admitió Hermione, llevándose una mano al mentón—, pero no es lo único que me preocupa, Harry. De hecho, hay algo más en todo esto, pero claro, no aparece en los periódicos mágicos.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Cuando fui a comprar algunos abarrotes, aproveché de comprar un periódico muggle y aparecía la noticia sobre la epidemia de Blackpool.

—¿Y?

—Las organizaciones de salud han emitido una alerta por la enfermedad —dijo Hermione, luciendo tensa—. Han dispersado panfletos por toda la ciudad, informando sobre las vías de contagio y los síntomas. Estuve leyendo la lista de estas últimas y coinciden a la perfección con todo lo que le ha pasado a Draco en los primeros días que estuvo enfermo.

Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No es ninguna broma —dijo Hermione con mucha seriedad, llevándose una mano a su bolsillo y extrayendo uno de los panfletos de los que ella había hablado—. Para que veas que no estoy mintiendo.

Harry tomó el panfleto y lo leyó mientras Hermione seguía con sus explicaciones.

—Aún no tengo confirmación definitiva, pero si esto resulta ser cierto, entonces eso significa que hay más detrás de la enfermedad de Draco. Si fue él quien se enfermó primero y luego los prisioneros de Blackpool, entonces alguien está jugando un juego muy peligroso. Pienso que la enfermedad de Draco no es solamente una enfermedad, sino un arma biológica.

—¿Arma… biológica?

—Piénsalo, Harry —dijo Hermione con más brío que antes—. Si Draco se enfermó primero, significa que alguien quería probar el patógeno en alguien, algo así como un conejillo de indias.

—¿Y qué hay del hecho que Draco es un mago y los reos de Blackpool son muggles?

—Harry, no olvides que nuestros cuerpos funcionan del mismo modo, seamos magos o muggles. —Hermione se quedó un rato en silencio, ponderando algo que acababa de cobrar un extraño sentido—. ¡Por eso Caleb Wilson quería que yo le entregara a Draco! No es porque ese tal Marcus Brigham haya hecho el diagnóstico. Es más, puede que ni siquiera exista. Caleb quiere a Draco para que nadie más sepa que él tiene los mismos síntomas de los internos de Blackpool. Cualquier sanador con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que la condición de Draco es la misma y que se encuentra en un estado más avanzado.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué atacaron San Mungo —acotó Harry, recordando lo que Hermione le había platicado sobre el atentado y cómo había visto Aurores falsos cerca de las ruinas del hospital—. El plan era secuestrar a Draco mientras estaba en San Mungo, pero, gracias a ti, las cosas no resultaron como debían y se vieron obligados a usar otros recursos.

—No había pensado en eso —dijo Hermione, sintiendo que todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días comenzaba a encajar, aunque aún faltaban piezas del rompecabezas—. Así que, Draco fue inoculado con la enfermedad para comprobar sus efectos después del desarrollo del agente patógeno. Después de eso, la enfermedad es filtrada en la prisión de Blackpool. Pero, ¿cómo diablos Caleb supo que la prueba fue un éxito? Eso implica tener acceso a información médica que no es de dominio público…

Pero Hermione se quedó callada, de repente tragando saliva. Había recordado algo que hizo hace solamente unos pocos días, cuando llevó a Draco de paseo hacia un hospital muggle.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Cometí un error grave al llevar a Draco a un hospital muggle.

—¿Por qué?

—Todas las pruebas que le hice allá son almacenadas en la base de datos del hospital —dijo Hermione, luciendo angustiada—. Seguramente uno de los agentes de Caleb examinó los archivos de la base de datos. No es exactamente difícil hallar esa información. Los síntomas son muy específicos. ¡Por eso no encontramos resistencia cuando fuimos al hospital! Estaban vigilándonos, recabando información. No tenían ninguna intención de capturar a Draco hasta que hubieran confirmado la progresión de la enfermedad. Claro, hubiera sido más fácil si el secuestro hubiera tenido éxito, porque lo estarían vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día, pero, viendo todo lo que ha ocurrido, Caleb tuvo que recurrir a otras estrategias.

—Pero Caleb y su banda son solamente mercenarios —dijo Harry, dejando el panfleto sobre la mesa—. Son solamente medios para conseguir un fin. Alguien debe estar usándolos, alguien que obviamente es muy inteligente. Ese alguien debe ser quien está detrás de la enfermedad. Puede que incluso la haya diseñado.

—¿Pero quién podrá ser? —se preguntó Hermione, nuevamente llevándose una mano al mentón, pensando en silencio. Luego, se dio cuenta que aquella no era su misión. Curar a Draco sí.

—Tengo que ir al segundo piso —dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie y mirando significativamente a Harry—. Eres el único que puede desmadejar todo esto. Yo tengo que hacer mi trabajo, y ese no es descubrir quién está detrás de la enfermedad de Draco.

—Oye, Hermione —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño—, acabo de notar algo extraño en ti.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Ya no llamas "Malfoy" a Draco. Usas su nombre.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Hermione, haciéndose la tonta—. Debió habérseme escapado.

Harry la miró como diciendo "sí, claro" y se dirigió a la puerta. Necesitaba salir nuevamente a hacer nuevas investigaciones sobre Dragón Negro y su líder, Caleb Wilson. Ya tendría tiempo para cenar. Por otro lado, Hermione subió al segundo piso y encontró a Draco delirando nuevamente a causa de la fiebre, pensando en la posibilidad que su condición fuese artificial. No dijo nada. Simplemente sacó la botella con pócima para la fiebre y le dio unas pocas gotas. Dos minutos después, la temperatura descendió, o al menos eso le había dicho el termómetro que Hermione había conjurado.

—Ya estoy harto de esta maldita fiebre —rezongó Draco, aunque parecía más enojado consigo mismo que con Hermione—. Estoy harto de esta enfermedad.

—Estoy trabajando en eso, M… Draco, pero no puedo hallar la causa del problema.

Draco miró a Hermione y se dio cuenta que ambos compartían un mismo sentimiento: la frustración.

—Rayos —dijo Draco, golpeando la cama con sus puños—, no quiero que esos buitres de la junta directiva me saquen de la presidencia de la empresa. ¿De verdad estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para curarme?

—Había otras cosas en mi mente, pero ahora estoy totalmente concentrada en este problema —dijo Hermione, juzgando que le debía una explicación a Draco. Después de todo, él era el paciente.

—Entonces te pido que te des prisa… por favor —dijo Draco, hallando muy difícil decir las últimas dos palabras—. Como dije, eres la única que puede curar mi enfermedad.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se aseguró de tenerle una copa de vino de elfo en el velador y se fue de la habitación, descendiendo al primer piso y tomando asiento en el sillón de la sala de estar para descansar un poco… y pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días. Porque algo había cambiado en ese lapso de tiempo.

Algo importante.

Dos días atrás

—Supongo que te debo diez Galeones —dijo Draco, después de finalizar su asado de cerdo con especias. El plato estaba limpio, así como los cubiertos—. Pero al menos tuve mi ración de carne.

—Procuré que la carne fuese magra —dijo Hermione, tomando la bandeja, de modo que Draco pudiera acomodarse en su cama—. Necesitas las proteínas para que no pierdas energía, pero no necesitas demasiados radicales libres en tu organismo.

Draco arrugó la cara.

—¿Por qué a veces hablas usando palabras tan raras? No se qué mierda son los radicales libres.

—Ah, olvido que eres muy ignorante con respecto a ciertos temas —dijo Hermione, procurando que sonara como una omisión genuina y no una excusa—. En palabras simples, los radicales libres son los responsables de que te hagas más viejo con el tiempo. Y sus efectos son peores cuando uno está enfermo, como tú.

—¿Y no se pueden eliminar esos radicales libres?

—Por desgracia, no —dijo Hermione, recordando una de sus primeras clases en la academia de sanadores—. Casi todo lo que comemos contiene radicales libres. La única excepción son los vegetales, pero los seres humanos no podemos depender solamente de eso. Necesitamos proteínas y grasas en nuestra alimentación, lo que es irónico, porque eso nos va matando de forma muy lenta.

—Pero, si los necesitamos tanto, ¿por qué tienes que restringirme las grasas y las proteínas?

—Porque estás enfermo, por lo tanto, más vulnerable. Las enfermedades dañan el organismo y la abundancia de radicales libres solamente allana el camino para los bichos. Por eso necesito que no comas tanta carne y grasas. Haciendo eso, ayudas a que tu cuerpo se regenere más rápido y tus defensas se mantengan altas.

—No sabía ninguna de esas cosas, Granger —dijo Draco, quien, por alguna razón, confiaba en las palabras de Hermione, tal vez por la forma en que las había dicho, con confianza y honestidad—. O sea, ¿los banquetes de Hogwarts son malos para la salud?

—Irónicamente, así es —repuso Hermione, quien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada—. Todos tenemos ese deseo de comer cosas deliciosas, pero son precisamente las cosas deliciosas las que más daño nos hacen. No es malo hacerlo, pero siempre con mucha discreción y, más importante aún, combinarlas con vegetales y aceites que no sean de origen animal.

—No recuerdo haber visto demasiada ensalada en los banquetes del colegio.

—Ni hablar de los dulces que te enviaba tu padre por lechuza —recordó Hermione, evocando aquellas ocasiones en las que Draco tenía la insana afición de pavonearse por el colegio como si fuese una estrella de rock—. ¿Alguna vez tuviste problemas con tus dientes?

—Ah, ahora me acuerdo que tus padres son dentistas —dijo Draco, aunque esto tuvo un efecto inesperado en Hermione, pues notó que ella había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada perdida en la ventana, los ojos vidriosos y una expresión de profunda nostalgia. Por supuesto, Draco no estaba al tanto de lo que Hermione debió hacerle a sus padres después de aquel horrible final de sexto año en el colegio. Al ver que ella no respondía, Draco insistió.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Hermione espabiló con esas palabras y encaró a Draco, tragando saliva.

—No, no es nada —mintió, insegura de por qué lo hacía. Pero recordó con quién estaba hablando y no juzgaba prudente hablar de un tema tan sensible con alguien que aún consideraba como un antagonista, por mucho que durante esa conversación no se hubiera comportado como uno—. Es solamente estrés.

—Pues no te noto ni remotamente estresada —dijo Draco, sin saber que estaba hurgando aún más en la herida—. Estás triste. ¿Fue algo que dije?

—Ya te dije que no es nada —repuso Hermione, sintiéndose un poco irritada por la insistencia de Draco—. Por favor, no digas nada más.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —rezongó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y componiendo una expresión de contrariedad—. No te voy a molestar más, pero sigo pensando que no estás siendo honesta conmigo.

Pero aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione se puso de pie y miró a Draco con ojos vesánicos y los puños crispados.

—¿Por qué mierda necesito ser honesta contigo? —explotó, y Draco notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían—. ¡Soy tu sanadora, no tu amiga para que te ande contando cosas privadas de mí, así que no me digas que no estoy siendo honesta contigo, PORQUE NO NECESITO SERLO!

Y Hermione salió como una exhalación de la habitación, y Draco no dijo nada más, ni siquiera para sus adentros. Mientras tanto, las sombras se alargaban sobre el piso, dando al lugar una cualidad como de luto, como si alguien acabara de morir. Escuchaba los gritos de Hermione retumbar en el interior de su cabeza ad infinitum, y aquello hizo que no pudiera conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde.

Al día siguiente

Draco despertó con ojeras, aunque no tan profundas como las que había exhibido antes de aquella reunión con los miembros de la junta directiva. Además, tenía los brazos tan débiles que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlas mediante magia. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era que su vejiga estaba llegando a su máxima capacidad, y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente en las piernas para ponerse de pie.

Hermione apareció en la habitación con el desayuno. Draco notó que ella tenía los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras casi tan profundas como las de él. Era evidente que había pasado la noche llorando por alguna razón, pero, si hubiera sido el Draco de antes de la enfermedad, aquello le habría causado mucha gracia. Sin embargo, en ese momento, algo parecido a lástima se abrió camino entre la madeja de prejuicios que tapizaban sus pensamientos. De todos modos, en esos últimos días había aprendido cosas nuevas sobre Hermione Granger, y una de ellas era que se trataba de la única sanadora con el conocimiento y la paciencia para curar su enfermedad. Otro sanador, aunque fuese más capaz, habría tirado la toalla días atrás, más que nada por su personalidad y por el hecho que cualquier persona que no tuviera sangre pura podía ser considerado como poco más que un sirviente.

—Necesito orinar —dijo Draco con toda la educación que pudo reunir ante tanta incomodidad por ver a Hermione tan vulnerable. Ella dejó la bandeja sobre un mueble y conjuró un frasco. A continuación, realizó un complicado movimiento de varita y Draco sintió que su vejiga dejaba de incordiarle. Después, notó que el frasco estaba lleno de un líquido amarillo con un desagradable tinte rojizo. Hermione pasó de lucir como una sonámbula a estar en alerta en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Draco, aunque sabía que tenía mucho que ver con el poco ortodoxo color de su orina.

—Es sangre —dijo Hermione, confirmando los miedos de Draco—. Es un nuevo síntoma.

—¿Y tendrá relación con mi enfermedad?

—No se me ocurre otra posibilidad. Puede que tus factores de coagulación se encuentren nuevamente alterados. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los coágulos?

—Algo.

—Pues también funciona a la inversa. Poca coagulación puede llevar a hemorragias en los vasos sanguíneos. Los capilares son los más propensos a romperse, como los que hay en tus riñones, por eso creo que tienes sangre en la orina.

—¿Y hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto?

—Por ahora, no. —Hermione bajó la cabeza y suspiró—. Creo que esta alteración en los factores de coagulación es cíclica. No gano nada con darte soluciones de parche si no encuentro la causa del problema con tu sangre.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó en el tiempo y Draco miraba el frasco con orina con preocupación. Era la primera vez que se sentía realmente preocupado por su estado de salud, como si ver sangre en un lugar tan poco común como su propia orina le hiciera ver la real condición en la que se hallaba. No tenía idea si su vida se encontraba en peligro o si sería una enfermedad crónica con la que tendría que lidiar por el resto de su vida. De algún modo, su obsesión por la empresa y por su idea de poblar el mundo con su prole pasaron a segundo plano. De todos modos, si no sobrevivía, no podría liderar ninguna empresa ni acostarse con todas las brujas de sangre pura que encontrara en su camino.

—Oye, Malfoy —dijo Hermione de repente, haciendo que él desviara sus ojos hacia los de ella—. Quería pedirte disculpas por mi reacción de ayer. No debí haberte gritado como lo hice.

—No tienes que hacerlo —repuso Draco, mirando hacia la ventana, como tratando de distraerse—. Es obvio que algo les pasó a tus padres para que reaccionaras de ese modo. Si tanto te molesta el tema, entonces no lo sacaré a colación.

—No —contradijo Hermione, conjurando una silla y tomando asiento frente a él—. Ya han pasado casi tres años desde eso. No debería afectarme tanto.

—¿Eso significa que me lo vas a decir? ¿Aunque no me consideres un amigo?

—No sé si alguna vez podamos serlo —dijo Hermione, intentando por todos los medios no desviar la mirada de los ojos de iceberg de su paciente—, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que limemos asperezas de una vez por todas. Ya somos adultos… Draco. Deberíamos dejar el pasado atrás.

—No sé si quiera ser tu amigo —repuso Draco, relajando la mirada y la expresión de su cara—, ya sabes, por eso de tu sangre.

—Mi sangre no me hace menos que tú. Y recuerdo haberte dicho que es tu sangre la que te tiene postrado.

—¿Sabes? Ese es un buen punto.

—¿Verdad? —Hermione también comenzó a relajarse, notando que la tensión se estaba aliviando de a poco—. Pero debes ser honesto conmigo. ¿Realmente quieres saber sobre lo que pasó con mis padres?

—Ya te dije que no necesitas decirme nada —dijo Draco con un poco de impaciencia—. Además, tengo la impresión que quieres hacerme llorar con tu relato. Eso no va a pasar, así que ahórrate el cuento.

—Bueno, si tan insensible eres, no te molestará que lo haga.

—¿Sabes, Granger? Eres insistente.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa—. Es eso lo que me ha hecho una buena sanadora. Ahora, si más no recuerdo, creo que te debo un cuento, y una explicación.

—No me debes nada, pero dale. Cuéntame lo que pasó con tus padres que te hizo llorar toda la noche.

—¿De verdad quieres escucharlo, o solamente vas a dejar que yo hable?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco de ambas cosas


	17. Juegos nocturnos

XVI  
Juegos nocturnos

—Lo que pasó no es complicado de entender —dijo Hermione, notando que Draco la miraba con atención—. Lo difícil es aceptarlo. Verás, antes de cursar séptimo año, bueno, en realidad no cursamos nada, pero no hallo otra forma de decirlo, me vi en la necesidad de borrar la memoria de mis padres, de forma que nunca supieran que tuvieron una hija.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía creer que la mujer frente a él tuviera el coraje para hacer semejante cosa. Asumió que ni siquiera les dijo lo que planeaba hacer con ellos. No lo entenderían de todos modos.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

—Otra cosa que no es difícil de entender —continuó Hermione, tragando saliva, pero diciéndose una y otra vez que necesitaba hablar de eso—. Voldemort había regresado, y con él, los Mortífagos. Los muggles eran los que más corrían peligro. Por eso hice lo que hice, para protegerlos. Nadie podría usarlos para llegar a mí.

A veces Draco se preguntaba si ser tan inteligente como Hermione era un don o una maldición. Seguramente tuvo que haber pensando en el asunto día tras día, tratando de decirse a sí misma que era lo mejor, por mucho que no le gustara la idea. Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en esa misma situación, pero se conocía lo suficiente para entender que, por mucho que odiara a sus padres, no sería capaz de hacerles lo mismo. Normalmente, aquello habría hecho que Draco odiara a Hermione, pero ahora que ya no había tanta sangre caliente entre ellos, podía ver que, en realidad, la envidaba, por retorcido que pudiera sonar.

—¿Y están a salvo?

Hermione supo que la pregunta de Draco realmente había querido decir algo como "¿valió la pena hacer aquella barbaridad?", pero agradeció que no hubiera usado palabras fuertes para formular la pregunta.

—Viven en Australia, lejos de esto —dijo Hermione con tristeza, recordando la última vez que los había visto, cuando ella andaba de vacaciones en Melbourne hace varios meses atrás. Podía verlos caminando por algún muelle, mirando al mar, sin saber que su propia hija los estaba mirando. Sin embargo, le había sorprendido el pequeño que su madre llevaba en brazos. Era extraño el asunto, porque ese niño jamás sabría que tenía una hermana mayor. También se había preguntado si ese bebé había nacido con poderes mágicos o no, pero luego se había dado cuenta que no tenía sentido preguntarse esas cosas, porque jamás sabría las respuestas.

—¿Y no has pensado en deshacer el hechizo? —preguntó Draco y Hermione pegó un pequeño brinco, pues tan extraviada estaba en sus propios recuerdos que perdió el foco de la realidad.

—Sí, he considerado la idea, ahora que ya no hay magos tenebrosos amenazando el mundo mágico, pero es peligroso, y no quiero hacerles más daño.

—Pues yo creo que deberías hacerlo —insistió Draco y Hermione le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado—. Eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo. Estoy seguro que hallarás una forma.

—Agradezco tu voto de confianza, Draco, aunque no me lo crea mucho, pero no quiero hacerlo, así que, por favor, no insistas.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —gruñó Draco, luciendo contrariado—. En todo caso, dije que te iba a escuchar, no que te iba a solucionar los problemas. Ya tengo bastante con los míos.

—Hablando del tema —dijo Hermione, dando una breve mirada hacia la botella de vino de elfo que yacía sobre el velador—, deberías beber un poco. Ya te he dicho como veinte veces que bebas un poco más de alcohol y, créelo o no, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ¿O necesitas estar deprimido para beber?

—No hay otra ocasión mejor —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, pero tomó el vaso, la botella y vertió un poco de vino en el vaso—. Pero ya estoy cansado de verte explotar por culpa mía. Necesito que hagas tu trabajo. Ambos nos beneficiaremos de eso.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Me alegra escucharlo —dijo, quien no lucía demasiado alegre, aunque las razones no tenían que ver con su paciente, sino con todo lo demás que estaba ocurriendo. Había estado ponderando si era necesario decirle a Draco que había mucho más detrás de su enfermedad de lo que había imaginado, pero a cada momento pensaba que Harry tenía razón. Era mejor hacerlo ahora, antes que la condición de Draco empeorara, porque si había algo seguro sobre la enfermedad, era que las cosas se iban a poner más dramáticas.

Aunque Hermione no tenía idea de cuánto.

* * *

Era de noche cuando el Doctor llegó al Atrio del Ministerio de la Magia. Entregó su varita en la garita de seguridad y pudo pasar sin problemas. Había llegado allí por la entrada de visitas y la placa que la cabina telefónica le había entregado era bastante ilustrativa.

Esperó frente al ascensor mientras se distraía mirando algunos memos interdepartamentales discurrir como pájaros encima de él. La persona a la que necesitaba ver no se caracterizaba por ser impuntual, pero consultó su reloj de todos modos. Las once con quince. En el momento que apartó sus ojos del aparato, escuchó el sonido de metal rasgando metal. El ascensor venía en camino.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el Doctor se sintió aliviado al ver a la persona que había estado esperando.

—Vi las noticias en el Profeta vespertino —dijo el Doctor, mirando directamente a los ojos de su interlocutor—. Es lamentable lo que ocurrió.

—Era necesario. Caius estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por el plan.

—¿Han arrestado al Ministro?

—Aún no, pero solamente es cuestión de tiempo. Según Lowell, está esperando a la orden de desafuero por parte del Wizengamot.

—Asumo que el desastre de Blackpool tuvo lugar de acuerdo a lo planeado —dijo el Doctor, quien, pese a que ya sabía que los prisioneros habían sido infectados por el patógeno, aún no estaba seguro de si el virus iba a aprovechar correctamente los vectores más comunes de contagio—. Ya sabe lo que tengo planeado, y no quiero errores.

—Le aseguro que sus indicaciones fueron seguidas al pie de la letra. De todos modos, me parece justa su precaución. Después de todo, sin su virus, no habría podido mover los hilos necesarios para sacar a Kingsley de la ecuación. Oh, voy a disfrutar ver cómo ese inútil es enviado a Azkaban.

—Parece que alberga rencor en contra de él.

—Oh no, no es rencor. Es solamente que no me gustan los progresistas. ¿Matrimonios entre magos y muggles? ¿Derechos para los elfos domésticos? ¿Más libertades para los duendes? Bah, puras patrañas. El mundo mágico ha funcionado bien hasta ahora, salvo por esa crisis por el asunto del Innombrable, pero esas medidas solamente van a hacer que el pueblo goce del poder. El pueblo no puede poseer el poder porque no sabe cómo ejercerlo. Nosotros sí.

El Doctor se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de su interlocutor. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión que la persona frente a él no estaba siendo completamente honesta. Había algo más detrás de sus palabras, pero no podía perder el tiempo tratando de elucubrar qué era. Todo lo que le importaba estaba en lo ocurrido en Blackpool.

—Le agradezco que haya tomado mi trabajo en serio —dijo el Doctor, estrechando la mano de su interlocutor—. Espero que tenga suerte con lo que sea que tiene planeado.

—No se preocupe, Doctor. No llegué a ser lo que soy sin saber planificar cosas.

Con esas palabras, la reunión llegó a su fin. El Doctor dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, escuchando el sonido del ascensor discurrir hacia los pisos superiores. En cuanto a las condiciones económicas, éstas había sido atendidas de forma diligente. De otro modo, el Doctor no habría accedido a reunirse con su empleador. Y la cantidad de Galeones involucrados no era menor. Agradecía que los fondos hubieran sido transferidos sin involucrar a Gringotts, puesto que los duendes registraban cada transacción financiera que se hacía a través del banco. Ninguno de los dos podía permitir que los dineros fuesen rastreados.

Cuando salió del edificio del Ministerio, el Doctor soltó una carcajada. No podía creer lo fácil que había sido salir de sus penurias financieras. Bueno, fácil no había sido, porque desarrollar el virus había consumido buena parte de sus recursos, y también mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el éxito de la operación en Blackpool había compensado todo.

 _Y no solamente Blackpool será afectado por el virus._

* * *

Dos minutos después que el Doctor hubo salido del Ministerio, un Auror usaba la entrada de empleados no lejos de allí.

Galatea Perkins no era la única mujer en Dragón Negro, pero sí la que contaba con más experiencia. Mientras sus colegas más jóvenes usaban sus "armas femeninas" para conseguir lo que querían, Galatea era feminista, aunque eso no significaba que no fuese atractiva. De hecho, a sus cuarenta y ocho, era sorprendente lo joven que lucía, con apenas canas en su cabello largo y ondulado. Sin embargo, la mejor cualidad de Galatea era la persuasión amistosa, algo que había aprendido del mismísimo Caleb Wilson.

 _No necesito usar mi cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiero. Las palabras correctas, dichas de la forma correcta y en el momento correcto, pueden obrar milagros._

Galatea no era un integrante común de Dragón Negro. No estaba de acuerdo con cometer crímenes para ganar dinero, pero no tenía otra opción. Había cometido muchos errores en el pasado, errores que la dejaron sin siquiera un knut en el banco. Muy desesperada pudo haber estado, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no iba a rebajarse a trabajar como prostituta. Claro, uno podía decir que ser mercenario no era mucho mejor, pero Galatea era de la opinión que ninguna mujer debería vender su cuerpo a los hombres, por muy difícil que fuese su situación económica (3). Sin embargo, ella había tenido mucho sexo, con hombres y con mujeres por igual, pero en todos los casos había consentido aquellos encuentros y, desde luego, sin dinero de por medio.

No obstante, ese no era el momento para recordar las noches de juerga en las que había participado. Era el momento de hacer su trabajo, y, por lo que tenía entendido, aquello iba a ser un juego de niños.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al piso donde se encontraba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Galatea discurrió en completo silencio por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una oficina en específico. Su actuar habría despertado la sospecha de la gente que trabajaba a esas horas de la noche, pero Galatea, al igual que su jefe, nunca actuaba sin un plan. La reunión que estaba a punto de tener había sido concertada ayer, a través de un breve intercambio de cartas.

Galatea tocó a la puerta y ésta se abrió por su propia cuenta. La oficina estaba iluminada por candelabros que entregaban un tinte amarillento a los muebles, gabinetes y la alfombra que tapizaba todo el lugar. Notó que los gabinetes parecían contener una enorme cantidad de papeles y había pergaminos sueltos desparramados por el amplio escritorio.

—Señora Perkins —dijo Thomas Aynesworth, haciendo un gesto de bienvenida bastante tosco, lo que Galatea no tardó en notar—. Son horas bastante extrañas para las que necesita hablar conmigo, pero uno no puede decirle que no a su encanto.

Galatea escogió ignorar lo de "señora", porque ella no era una mujer casada. Su molestia no tenía nada que ver con la edad.

—Señor Aynesworth. Un placer conocerlo. —Galatea se acercó al escritorio y, sin que el dueño de la oficina le diera pie a hacerlo, tomó asiento frente a él—. Supongo que está al tanto de por qué estoy aquí.

—Sí, y me parece extraño que un Auror esté investigando al Niño Que Vivió. Difícilmente me parece alguien que haya transgredido la ley.

—No lo estoy investigando porque haya cometido un crimen —dijo Galatea graciosamente—. De hecho, estoy tratando de protegerlo. Por eso necesito información sobre él. Información detallada. Usted tiene acceso a los expedientes de los magos y yo tengo una misión importante. Sería una enorme ayuda si colaborara conmigo.

—Pero, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, los Aurores tienen libre acceso a los expedientes —dijo Aynesworth, frunciendo el ceño—. No veo por qué necesita mi ayuda… a menos que…

Galatea le apremió con la mirada, al ver que su interlocutor titubeaba.

—A menos que usted no sea quien dice ser.

La Auror podría estallar en carcajadas. La conversación estaba transcurriendo exactamente de la forma en que lo había planeado.

—Esa es una acusación muy seria —dijo Galatea, cruzándose de brazos y componiendo una cara de desaprobación—. ¿Acaso usted está insinuando que no soy un Auror?

—No lo estoy insinuando —dijo Aynesworth con voz seca—. Lo estoy diciendo.

—O sea, ¿debo asumir que usted está acusando a un agente de la ley de suplantación? Porque eso amerita un montón de papeleo, y esas ojeras no lucen muy bien.

Thomas Aynesworth se dio cuenta que Galatea Perkins era una mujer muy observadora. En honor a la verdad, había tratado de maquillar las ojeras con un producto cosmético, pero como aquellos productos estaban destinados al público femenino, los resultados no habían sido los mismos. Eso, unido al poco tiempo libre del que disponía, hizo que sus opciones se redujeran.

—¿Y cómo puedo asegurar que usted es un agente de la ley?

—Para alguien como usted debería ser bastante fácil. —Galatea sabía que los jueces podían comprobar en cualquier momento si determinada persona era un funcionario del Ministerio o no. Sin embargo, para un mago tan desordenado como Thomas Aynesworth, hacer eso no era tan sencillo.

—Esto me tomará unos minutos —dijo el juez, quien se puso de pie y examinó una pila de documentos desparramados entre los gabinetes, hasta que halló una carpeta que decía "lista de funcionarios del Ministerio". La lista se iba actualizando en tiempo real a medida que gente era contratada o despedida. Por supuesto, también contaba las renuncias, las vacaciones y los permisos.

—Galatea Perkins —leyó Aynesworth con conmoción—. Auror del Ministerio por veintiocho años.

Ella miró a Thomas con una ceja arqueada y él supo lo que significaba esa mirada. Avergonzado, tiró la carpeta en cualquier sitio y volvió a tomar asiento frente a ella.

—¿Podría esperarme por unos minutos? —dijo Aynesworth mientras revolvía unos papeles en su escritorio—. Necesito enviar un memo interdepartamental a los Archivos. Estoy seguro que debe haber gente trabajando a estas horas.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Draco despertó entre sudores fríos. No, no había tenido un mal sueño, pero la fiebre había vuelto a incordiarle. Sin embargo, aún sentía sus extremidades débiles y apenas podía moverse. No obstante, Hermione había sido previsora al dejar la pócima para la fiebre encima del velador, junto a la botella de vino de elfo. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Draco tomó la pócima, sin molestarse en verter parte de ella en un vaso y bebió un sorbo, como Hermione le había instruido esa misma tarde.

La fiebre bajó de inmediato.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, Draco volvió a acomodarse en la cama y se fue quedando lentamente dormido. Notó que su dificultad para mover sus extremidades trabajaba a su favor en esas circunstancias, porque se movía menos y le era más fácil hallar una postura cómoda para dormir. No se dio cuenta en qué momento cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó al día siguiente, o al menos esa impresión le dio, porque notó que la habitación estaba más iluminada. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de la situación no era la hora del día, sino él mismo.

Ya no sentía las extremidades pesadas. Las podía mover con total libertad. Se pellizcó para comprobar que lo que le estaba pasando no era parte de un sueño. Cuando hubo decidido que aquello estaba realmente pasando, se levantó, sintiendo que tenía muchas ganas de orinar. Le alegraba sobremanera que, al fin, pudiera ir a hacer sus necesidades por sus propios medios. Podría exclamar de júbilo, pero se contuvo, más que nada porque podría despertar a ese molesto cuadro de Walburga en el primer piso.

Cuando hubo acabado con sus necesidades biológicas, Draco bajó las escaleras con el fin que Hermione viera que, por lo menos, uno de sus problemas se había solucionado. No obstante, escuchó a varias voces hablar en tonos oficiales. Aquello le dio mala espina. Bajó el resto de los peldaños casi en puntillas y vio a un grupo de Aurores registrando la casa, como si estuvieran buscando evidencia. Preguntándose por qué de repente Grimmauld Place se había convertido en la escena de un crimen, Draco se acercó a uno de los Aurores, con el objeto de saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?

—No, nada, señor Malfoy —dijo el Auror en un tono profesional—. Solamente estamos buscando evidencia, pero podría hacerle unas preguntas relacionadas con Hermione Granger.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Draco, a quien se le hizo un desagradable nudo en el estómago—. ¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo?

—Me temo que así es, señor Malfoy. Acabamos de arrestarla por secuestro.

Draco entendió que el supuesto secuestrado era él.

—Pues creo que hay un pequeño malentendido. Verá, yo soy su paciente y ella está tratando de diagnosticarme.

—Es curioso, porque ella me dijo lo mismo que usted.

—Es porque es cierto —insistió Draco, pero el Auror no parecía hacer caso—. No estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

—Puede que esté diciendo la verdad, pero no puede pretender recibir atención médica en un lugar que no está acondicionado para tal función. También la hemos arrestado por ejercicio ilegal de la profesión. Además, es posible que ella la haya manipulado para que usted esté de acuerdo con sus ilegalidades.

Pero la paciencia de Draco se había acabado.

—¿Cómo mierda puede decir eso de Hermione Granger? —rugió, tomando al Auror por los hombros y moviéndolos, como si haciendo eso pudiera hacerle entrar en razón—. Puede que ella sea muchas cosas, pero secuestradora no es una de ellas. ¡Solamente está tratando de hallar una cura a mi enfermedad! ¡Es la única sanadora que se ha preocupado realmente por mi, ¿y ustedes la están arrestando?! ¡Me dan asco!

—Señor Malfoy, necesito que se calme —dijo el Auror como si Draco no le hubiera dicho nada—. Está siendo víctima de un maleficio Imperius en este momento. Enseguida le sacaremos de ese estado.

Pero Draco se resistió. Hasta donde él sabía, no había sido hechizado en ningún momento. Además, Hermione no era una persona que usara libremente un maleficio imperdonable. No sabía qué había salido mal en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía permitir que se llevaran a su única oportunidad para salir de su problema.

—No se resista, señor Malfoy —insistió el Auror, pero Draco se retorcía y forcejeaba con el agente de la ley con cada vez más fuerza. De pronto, el mundo se fue volviendo cada vez más oscuro, hasta que la negrura lo engulló por completo.

En la habitación de Draco, aún a oscuras, Hermione, ataviada en un pijama a rayas, trataba de controlar las convulsiones de su paciente.

* * *

(3) He notado que en algunos fics ponen a personajes femeninos (por ejemplo, Hermione), en situaciones donde su única salida es convertirse en una prostituta. Puse al personaje de Galatea a modo de burla hacia esos fics, pues, en mi opinión, Hermione es lo suficientemente inteligente para buscar una solución a un problema determinado sin tener que vender su cuerpo. La idea es comprometerme a no poner a ningún personaje que no me pertenezca en esa situación (a menos que dicho personaje sea una trabajadora sexual en el canon de un fandom X).

Un saludo.


	18. Cuando más se necesita

XVII  
Cuando más se necesita

La explosión de un testigo durante un juicio no era óbice para que el proceso se detuviera. De hecho, después del arresto de Kingsley Shacklebolt y su posterior citación al estado para declarar en calidad de sospechoso, el juicio transcurrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, para Isaías Harrington, nada de eso tenía sentido. El Ministro Interino de la Magia había sido acusado de autorizar la introducción de un arma biológica en la prisión de Blackpool, y la persona que había testificado en su contra ya no podría prestar ninguna declaración. Era como si alguien se hubiera asegurado que Kingsley fuese acusado de tal crimen, no como si el Ministro quisiera encubrir su rol en el incidente Blackpool. De todos modos, Isaías sabía que Kingsley no era tan estúpido para hacer algo tan burdo como eso.

Cuando todos los integrantes del Wizengamot hubieron tomado sus respectivos puestos, el juez Aynesworth instó a que Artemisa Fowle comenzara con el interrogatorio. Isaías notó que el juez tenía profundas ojeras, como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela. Se preguntó si había sido el caso el que no le dejaba dormir, o si se trataba de otra cosa.

—Señor Ministro —comenzó Artemisa Fowle, mirando al acusado fijamente con sus ojos de halcón—, voy a empezar con unas preguntas de rutina. ¿Es usted Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro Interino de la Magia?

El aludido respondió afirmativamente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo ha desempeñado ese rol?

—Por dos años —fue la respuesta del Ministro.

—¿Alguna vez formó parte de la Orden del Fénix?

Otra respuesta afirmativa. Artemisa lucía conforme.

—Bien, señor Shacklebolt. ¿Ha estado alguna vez en la prisión de Blackpool?

—Una vez, hace un par de días.

Hubo murmullos de desconcierto entre los presentes. Malcolm Jordan apenas podía creer que el Ministro hubiera admitido que, en efecto, había estado en la prisión de la discordia.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?

—Investigaba una situación irregular con uno de los prisioneros de Azkaban que había ido a trabajar a Blackpool por gracia de su buen comportamiento.

—Asumo que ese prisionero era Caius Wellington.

—Así es.

—Y sin embargo, no es propio de un Ministro involucrarse de forma tan directa en un programa de segunda categoría.

—No estaba en Blackpool por él precisamente —dijo Kingsley con su voz profunda—. Estaba investigándolo porque el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica me informó de unas irregularidades en la transferencia de Caius Wellington a Blackpool. Según uno de los Aurores encargados del programa de buena conducta de Azkaban, el señor Wellington no cumplía con los requisitos para ser liberado bajo los parámetros del programa.

Hubo otro murmullo entre la audiencia. El juez usó su martillo para calmar a la multitud. Isaías notó que su amigo había realizado semejante acción con inusitada violencia, como si fuese presa de la impaciencia. _Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprende. Thomas siempre ha sido impulsivo e irascible._

—Entonces, ¿qué hacía Caius Wellington fuera de Azkaban?

—Era precisamente eso lo que estaba investigando.

—Personalmente, señor Shacklebolt, hallo extraño que usted se involucre en asuntos que no le conciernen de acuerdo a su cargo. ¿Está seguro que sus respuestas no son más que excusas para encubrir acciones ilegales por su parte?

—No estoy ocultando nada, señora Fowle —dijo Kingsley con fuerza—. Mi compromiso fue entregar mi versión de los hechos, y así lo hice.

—¿Entonces cómo explica la súbita muerte de Caius Wellington, justo después de que él le acusara de plantar un arma biológica en Blackpool?

—Me temo que no tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta —repuso Kingsley, con menos fuerza que antes, pero con firmeza—. Se supone que ese es el trabajo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual los miembros de Wizengamot dialogaban entre sí. Unos asentían, otros negaban y algunos tenían clavada la mirada en el Ministro de la Magia. La mayoría creía que Artemisa Fowle no iba a formular más preguntas, pero se vieron sorprendidos cuando ella abrió la boca una vez más.

—Señor Ministro, digamos que usted no está involucrado en el incidente de Blackpool. Digamos que es cierto que usted estaba allí por algunas irregularidades en el programa de buena conducta de Azkaban. Entonces, ¿cómo explica las declaraciones de Caius Wellington? Según él, usted no había ido a Blackpool a investigar irregularidades, sino a comprobar el estado de las reparaciones de la red de agua potable. Tenemos declaraciones contradictorias, señor Ministro.

—Como dije, esa es mi versión de los hechos. La mantengo.

—Una última pregunta. Según Wellington, usted iba cubierto con una capa cuando llegó a Blackpool. ¿Era así?

—Hacía frío —admitió el Ministro con calma—. Si di una mala impresión, me disculpo de antemano.

—No tengo más preguntas, señor juez.

Fue el turno de Isaías Harrington para formular las preguntas. Pese a que Kingsley contaba con su propio equipo de abogados, el Ministro quiso que el mismo abogado que estaba defendiendo a Malcolm Jordan lo representara también. E Isaías había aceptado su nueva responsabilidad.

—Señor Ministro —dijo Isaías en un tono conciliador, dando a entender que estaba de su lado—. Volviendo a la escena donde usted llega a Blackpool, ¿recuerda haber pasado por el sector donde, supuestamente, Malcolm Jordan y otros estaban vertiendo el virus en el sistema de agua potable?

—No recuerdo haber pasado por esa sección. Recuerdo que fui directamente a la oficina del alcaide para preguntar por Caius Wellington.

—Entonces, según usted, jamás se encontró con él cara a cara.

—No que yo recuerde.

Isaías Harrington no dijo nada. Regresó a su puesto y extrajo un papel de aspecto oficial. Se los mostró a Kingsley.

—¿Reconoce esto?

El Ministro echó un rápido vistazo al papel y asintió.

—Es el registro de visitas de la prisión.

Isaías sonrió. Eso significaba que podía usar el documento como prueba.

—¿Reconoce el nombre Adam Locke?

—Claro. Es el nombre supuesto que siempre uso cuando visito instituciones muggle.

—Señores presentes —anunció Isaías a todo el Wizengamot—, en este documento, la hora de la visita del señor Ministro a la oficina del alcaide es a las once de la noche. En las declaraciones preliminares de Caius Wellington, su encuentro con el Ministro fue prácticamente a la misma hora. Entonces, a menos que el señor Shacklebolt pudiera estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, separados por doscientos metros de pasillos y muchos controles de seguridad, es seguro afirmar que el Ministro fue suplantado en Blackpool.

Hubo nuevos murmullos en la corte. Muchos de los presentes tenían los ojos abiertos a causa del desconcierto, pero algunos negaban con la cabeza, como si estuvieran presenciando la diatriba de un loco. Sin embargo, la única persona que hizo alguna clase de protesta fue la misma interrogadora.

—¿Duda del testimonio de Caius Wellington?

—Solamente estoy exponiendo lo que la evidencia dice —dijo Isaías pacientemente, entregando el registro de visitas a Artemisa Fowle, quien lo examinó pacientemente. No sabía por qué, pero le dio la impresión que el juez Aynesworth había anticipado aquel movimiento de su parte, pues miraba con atención cómo la interrogadora miraba con el ceño fruncido el documento.

—Este registro de visitas fue adulterado —dijo al final la señora Fowle, ganándose más murmullos por parte de la audiencia—. La firma del señor Shacklebolt no es la misma que la que aparece en este documento. Si me hace el favor, señor Ministro, ¿podría mostrar a la corte cuál es su firma?

Isaías sintió un horrible nudo en su estómago cuando Artemisa le pasó un trozo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma al Ministro. Luciendo preocupado, Kingsley tomó la pluma, la hundió en el frasco de tinta y garrapateó su firma. Cuando hubo acabado, Artemisa tomó el trozo de pergamino y puso el registro de visitas lado a lado.

—Como puede ver, señor juez, las firmas muestran ciertas diferencias sustanciales entre ellas.

—¡Objeción! Se necesita un profesional calificado para analizar las firmas.

—A lugar. Señora Fowle, debe llamar a un grafólogo para afirmar o refutar su teoría.

—No se necesita un grafólogo, señor juez —insistió Artemisa Fowle, claramente disgustada por el giro de la situación—. Las diferencias son obvias. Las líneas no son las mismas, y la escala tampoco lo es. También puede apreciar que las curvas de la firma original son más suaves que en la firma del registro de visitas.

Como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer, el juez Aynesworth gastó una nueva mirada en ambas firmas. Lo que afirmaba la interrogadora había cobrado sentido luego de la explicación. Las firmas eran, en efecto, distintas.

—Objeción denegada, señor Harrington —atronó la voz del juez, y el aludido sintió como sus entrañas desaparecían—. No sólo eso. Usted queda bajo arresto por presentar evidencia falsa.

Las entrañas de Isaías parecieron llenarse de plomo.

—¿Y quién defenderá al acusado?

—Ya se designará un abogado para defender al señor Ministro y a Malcolm Jordan —dijo el juez Aynesworth, golpeando el martillo con vigor—. Sin embargo, si se prueba que usted no actuó con la intención de presentar evidencia falsa, solamente pagará una multa y podrá retomar sus labores como abogado. De lo contrario, pasará dos meses en Azkaban con derecho a libertad por buena conducta pasado la mitad de la sentencia. ¡Llévenselo!

Isaías Harrington iba a protestar, pero cuando vio que un grupo de cuatro Aurores se aprestaban a tomarlo preso, no opuso resistencia. Miró a Malcolm Jordan con total desconsuelo mientras era escoltado fuera de la corte, pensando en qué pudo haber pasado para que aquel registro de visitas fuese adulterado.

Por el momento, no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación. Sin él defendiendo a Malcolm Jordan, lo más probable era que terminara en prisión, al igual que él.

* * *

Cuando Draco se hubo estabilizado, Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Aquella convulsión había sido peor que las anteriores. Y no solamente había sido eso. Hermione había escuchado a Draco protestar contra alguien invisible, pero lo que más la tenía desconcertada era la forma en que él la había defendido, con vehemencia y rabia. No sabía si aquellas palabras habían sido ciertas o si la enfermedad había hablado por él, pero para el caso era lo mismo. Las palabras habían provenido de la boca de Draco. Eso significaba que había pensamientos de ese tipo en su mente.

Hermione se puso de pie, mirando cómo Draco abría los ojos lentamente. Parecía reconocer su entorno. Habría saltado de no ser por la extrema debilidad en sus brazos y piernas.

—¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó Draco con cierto viso de desesperación.

—Eso habría sido un alivio —repuso Hermione, tomándole su frente y percatándose que la fiebre había vuelto—. Sufriste una convulsión con alucinaciones. Extraje dos coágulos de tu cerebro.

—¿Todavía tengo ese problema? Pensé que el alcohol me iba a ayudar.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo Hermione, llevándose una mano a la frente y bajando la mirada, luciendo derrotada—. Has estado tomando un poco más de alcohol, eso lo he visto.

—¿Acaso tendré que tomar más?

—No, Draco, no será necesario. No sé qué podría estar causando el desorden en tus factores de coagulación. Te llevaría nuevamente a un hospital muggle para hacerte más exámenes, pero es demasiado riesgoso.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione recordó que no le había platicado a Draco sobre Caleb Wilson, Dragón Negro y sobre cómo podría estar todo eso relacionado con su enfermedad. Sin embargo, aún no era el momento. Acababa de recuperarse de una convulsión y semejante shock le haría más mal que bien. Decidió esperar a que descansara correctamente y se lo diría todo.

—No ahora, Draco. Por ahora, debes descansar.

Hermione iba a marcharse, pero no pudo. Luego se dio cuenta que Draco le había tomado la mano con las pocas fuerzas que disponía en sus extremidades. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Había terror en ellos, desesperación y miedo.

—¿Voy a morir? —preguntó Draco con voz trémula.

Hermione suspiró tristemente.

—No soy quién para decirte eso, Draco —dijo, con voz suave, recordando lo que Harry le había dicho sobre él. _Puede que ahora no lo vea, pero cuando llegue el momento, te necesitará más que nunca, y debes estar dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que puedas, pero sin criticar, sin odiar y sin resentimientos._ Hermione se dio cuenta que ese momento había llegado. Jamás había visto a Draco tan débil, vulnerable y temeroso, ni siquiera cuando tenía la tarea de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore en sexto año—. Pero mientras me tengas como sanadora, te prometo que haré todo en mi poder para que no lleguemos a eso.

—Tomaré tu palabra —dijo Draco débilmente—. ¿Sabes, Granger? Recuerdo cuando nos vimos en San Mungo. Yo no quería verte y tú tampoco. Pero ahora… bueno, digamos que dependo de ti.

—Dependes de mí, Draco —puntualizó Hermione—. Lo siento. No quise decir eso.

—Pero es verdad. Mi vida está en tus manos. —Draco trató de apretar la mano de Hermione, pero sentía sus manos tan débiles que apenas podía sentirlas—. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar en este momento. No me decepciones. Si llego a morir, te aseguro que haré que jamás lo olvides.

—Si lo pones de ese modo. —Hermione se arrodilló delante de Draco y le tomó su mano con las suyas—. Quiero que sepas que ya no te odio, Draco. Lamento tener que llegar a esto para darme cuenta, pero nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

—Por favor, Granger, no te pongas sentimental ahora. Me vas a enfermar más de lo que ya estoy.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Es que… bueno… no podría vivir conmigo misma si llegas a morir.

—Entonces deja que eso te de fuerzas —dijo Draco, quien, pese a que sostenía las manos de Hermione, no se sentía como si lo estuvieran haciendo—. ¿Podrías soltarme la mano… por favor?

Ella obedeció, mirando a Draco con algo parecido a lástima.

—¿Sabes, Draco? Ahora recuerdo que ser un sanador no solamente implica curar cualquier enfermedad que un paciente tenga. También consiste en estar con el paciente en los momentos más difíciles. La medicina se trata de mejorar la calidad de vida de una persona enferma. Y eso no solamente pasa por lo físico.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que ser sanador implica estar con una persona enferma, entender sus problemas y mejorar su calidad de vida. Y, viendo lo que ha pasado últimamente, no he hecho un buen trabajo contigo.

—¿Te refieres a nuestras discusiones y todo eso?

—Así es. —Hermione conjuró una silla y tomó asiento, mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco—. Estás enfermo, y hubo veces en las que te grité como si no lo estuvieras. Aunque tienes que admitir que tú también te comportarse mal conmigo, yo también tengo culpa en esto. No tienes la culpa de ser como eres. Fuiste criado para ser machista, racista y creerte mejor que los demás por tu sangre. No conocías otra vida. Debí haberlo visto antes y por eso, te pido disculpas.

Hace unos días atrás, Draco se habría jactado de haber visto a Hermione disculparse frente a él, haciendo patente lo que él siempre decía sobre las mujeres y los magos de sangre impura. Sin embargo, después de haber visto que Hermione no seguía ninguna de las reglas que él mismo se había impuesto para medir a las de su clase, ya no pensaba igual que antes. Hermione no se dejaba pisotear, defendía su dignidad con uñas y palos y era, con toda probabilidad, más inteligente y capaz que la mayoría de los magos de sangre pura que conocía. Lo único que lamentaba era que fuese necesario enfermarse para percatarse de ello.

—No necesitas hacerlo, Granger —dijo Draco después de un largo rato de silencio—, porque yo tampoco te he tratado como mereces. Lo único que has tratado de hacer es curar mi enfermedad, y no te he agradecido como corresponde.

—Pues puedes hacerlo ahora.

Draco tragó saliva, pues sentía su boca seca.

—Bueno… gracias… por todo.

—De nada. Sé que eso debió ser difícil para ti.

—No lo fue. Es sólo que tengo la garganta seca y me duele cada vez que trago saliva.

Hermione no se movió de su sitio. Conjuró un vaso de agua y usó su varita para llenarla con agua. Le tendió el vaso a Draco y él bebió su contenido en dos segundos. Arqueando una ceja, volvió a llenar el vaso. Tuvo que repetir el proceso dos veces más para que Draco estuviera satisfecho.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco. Aún siento débiles mis extremidades, y creo que la fiebre está volviendo.

Hermione agradeció que Draco le hubiera platicado sobre la fiebre. Aún no podía dilucidar su causa, aunque sabía que solamente una infección podría generar tal síntoma. Hasta ese momento, no se había planteado la posibilidad que estuviera lidiando con un virus o una bacteria. Siempre había pensado en un bicho mágico, porque los bichos mágicos no se podían catalogar de la misma forma que los bichos muggle. Y, si además le añadía la teoría de que pudiera tratarse de un virus diseñado por humanos, entonces todo lo que había dicho Caleb Wilson sobre la enfermedad debía ser falso. _De hecho, si fuese un virus muggle, la fiebre quedaría explicada, pero están los otros síntomas. ¿Cómo diablos los explico?_

Al final, decidió que tratar la fiebre era lo más importante y le administró un sorbo de la pócima. El alivio fue instantáneo. Draco se limpió el sudor restante, pero Hermione le indicó que no se hiciera nada. Conjuró un paño, lo humedeció con un poco de agua y empapó su frente con éste.

—Eso se siente bien —dijo Draco, visiblemente aliviado. Hermione se quedó mirando a su paciente, notando el alivio en sus ojos y su boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa—. Que bueno que hayas estado aquí cuando más te necesito.

Hermione no dijo nada. Seguía mirando a Draco, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder, pero no podía hallar ninguna. Era extraño, porque la forma en que se estaba sintiendo era la misma que cuando se encontró con Draco en aquel bar, poco antes de tener sexo con él.

Fue cuando comenzó a recordar…

* * *

Caleb Wilson no podía creer que la información de Galatea Perkins le llevaría a Azkaban, pero allí estaba, buscando a un prisionero en específico. Uno de los guardias le ayudaba con su faena, pues Azkaban era un laberinto de celdas y corredores tan oscuros como la muerte. El ambiente era opresor, aun sin la presencia de los Dementores, pero Caleb no se amedrentó. Seguía al guardia por escaleras de caracol, pues la celda que ambos estaban buscando se encontraba en uno de los pisos más elevados de la prisión.

—Aquí está la celda que busca, señor Wilson —dijo el guardia y se puso detrás de Caleb, vigilando en caso que el prisionero hiciera algún movimiento inesperado. Caleb se acercó a la reja, mirando a un hombre de aspecto brutal y cabello rubio, quien estaba sentado sobre una cama de piedra. Cuando vio al hombre frente a él, se puso de pie y tomó los barrotes con ambas manos, mirando a Caleb con ojos apagados, carentes de vida.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Auror?

—Yaxley, ¿verdad? —dijo Caleb con calma y el aludido asintió con la cabeza—. He oído que tienes cierta información relacionada con Harry Potter. Dámela, y me aseguraré que tu pena se reduzca a la mitad. ¿Tenemos un trato?


	19. Recuerdos de una pasión efímera

XVIII  
Recuerdos de una pasión efímera

Varios meses atrás

Hermione estaba sola en su casa, tratando de recuperarse de la discusión que la había dejado sola en la sala de estar y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. No podía decir que aquellos intercambios fuesen casos aislados, porque había sido la tónica a lo largo de varias semanas.

Todo había comenzado cuando, un día, su marido comenzó a llegar cada vez más tarde del trabajo, y Hermione asumió, al menos en un principio, que había firmado un pacto de horas extraordinarias para ganar más dinero. Sin embargo, cada vez que su marido llegaba a las tantas de la noche, no se veía agotado o decaído. De hecho, llegaba como si hubiera estado en una fiesta en lugar de haber trabajado sobretiempo. Cuando le preguntó por qué llegaba del trabajo de tan buen humor, él le decía que se había aplicado un encantamiento estimulante para sobrellevar las horas extra. Hermione se dio cuenta en el acto que aquella era una mentira, porque sabía a la perfección que su marido jamás había conseguido realizar esos hechizos, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el colegio. Aquella fue la primera discusión y, aunque no terminó en lágrimas, sí puso a Hermione en alerta.

Pero su marido no llegaba tarde todos los días, solamente los viernes, lo que había incrementado las sospechas de Hermione. No obstante, ella no era una mujer que disfrutara espiar a su esposo y jamás descendió a ese nivel. No. Lo que finalmente gatilló la primera discusión seria entre ambos fue cuando Hermione notó que su esposo tenía las mejillas coloradas y había una pequeña mancha de lápiz labial en el cuello de su camisa, a lo que él había respondido que se trataba solamente de pintura. Como era natural, Hermione no le creyó y continuó asediándolo a preguntas hasta que él admitió haber estado con otra mujer.

Aquí uno podría pensar que Hermione habría perdido los estribos y llamado "puta" a la mujer de la discordia, pero ella, pese a que las emociones intentaron traicionarla en varias ocasiones, consiguió hacer uso de razón y tratar de encontrar un porqué a semejante traición. Su marido comenzó a decirle que se estaba aburriendo de su matrimonio, que apenas hacían el amor ya y que todo se trataba de deudas y trabajo para ella. Además, él quería tener un hijo hace un tiempo ya y Hermione le había disuadido en todas las oportunidades que él sacaba el tema a colación. Decía que aún no era el momento, que no se habían casado hace mucho tiempo, pero la real razón era que Hermione temía tener hijos. No sabía por qué, pues muchas mujeres de su edad soñaban con tener retoños, pero ella sentía que era una presión innecesaria por parte de la sociedad. De todas formas, ella razonaba, los hijos no hacían al matrimonio. Su marido respondía que ella también debía honrar sus deseos. De todas formas, eso era lo que había prometido durante la ceremonia de casamiento. Pero Hermione insistía en eso de la presión social, que tendría hijos cuando ella se sintiera lista para tenerlos, a lo que su marido decía que no valía la pena esperar tanto para eso.

Aquella discusión, aunque acalorada, no terminó en un desastre, pues ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Hermione se había comprometido a no esperar demasiado para tener un hijo y él se había comprometido a no llegar tarde del trabajo, siempre y cuando no le pidieran hacer tiempo extra.

Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho, como Hermione lo comprobaría en los siguientes días.

Todo comenzó con una incomodidad en su estómago, como un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Estuvo toda la tarde con esa sensación, y persistió cuando regresó de su turno en San Mungo. Trató de acostarse temprano y dormir, pero aquel mal presentimiento no la dejó tranquila. Frustrada, se dirigió a la sala de estar a leer un poco. Era la una de la mañana y Hermione estaba finalmente distrayéndose, cuando su marido llegó a la casa. Se puso de pie de inmediato y encaró a su esposo, demandando una explicación por su tardanza. Él le dijo que fue obligado a hacer horas extra, pero Hermione no le creyó. Y su mal presentimiento fue fundado cuando percibió el aliento a alcohol de su marido. No se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, pero era claro que no había estado en su lugar de trabajo, sino que en otra fiesta. Sin embargo, aquella era solamente la mitad de la historia.

A medida que la discusión progresaba, Hermione comenzó a sentir otro olor en el aliento de su marido. No lo había notado antes porque estaba concentrada en el tufo a alcohol, pero cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, percibió aquel otro olor, uno que le dijo de forma categórica que le había engañado con otra mujer. No solamente eso, sino que también había tenido sexo con la aludida. Cuando Hermione le preguntó por ese olor, su marido se excusó en que había comido mariscos en la fiesta, pero aquella también era una mentira. Hermione amaba la comida marina y, decididamente, no era olor a mariscos lo que había percibido, por mucho que se parecieran ambos olores. Cuando insistió en la infidelidad, su marido al final reconoció que se había acostado con otra mujer, pero intentó achacarle el asunto a ella, alegando que no tenían suficiente sexo por culpa de los turnos de Hermione. Pero ella consideraba que sí tenían suficiente acción sexual. Otra cosa era que para él, que se caracterizaba por ser insaciable, no fuese suficiente. Una cosa llevó a la otra y la discusión subsiguiente fue tan acalorada que terminó en un portazo por parte de él y en lágrimas por parte de ella.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el sillón, sin saber qué hacer. Ya estaba harta de las excusas, de las llegadas a la una de la mañana, de las excusas baratas y de los discursos de moralidad que no conducían a ninguna parte. Estaba harta de ese matrimonio. Era claro que su marido no era un hombre con el que una mujer se casaría, pero ella lo hizo de todas formas, pues él le había prometido poco menos que el universo en esa ocasión. ¿Cómo decirle que no, sobre todo cuando había sido tan elocuente?

A veces, Hermione odiaba ser mujer, pues había cosas inherentes a ellas contra las que no podía luchar. Condenada por su propia naturaleza, muchas veces trataba de actuar de forma diferente, de distinguirse de la mayoría de las mujeres, que se dejaban llevar por palabras bonitas y regalos caros. Pero al final, siempre caía en lo mismo. Se había dejado embaucar por un hombre al que le iría mejor estando soltero y había pagado las consecuencias.

¿Qué era lo que podía hacer?

Tenía dos opciones: una era encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas, comportándose como la mujer promedio de las teleseries. La otra era vivir de forma independiente, sin compromisos, sin presiones… ser ella misma, ser ella la que va hacia la aventura, no que la que siempre era guiada.

Como era natural, dado lo anterior, escogió tragarse el dolor y, después de una ducha exhaustiva y vestirse para la noche, salió de la casa hacia el bar más cercano. No iba a beber hasta quedar debajo de la mesa, pues su propósito era otro. Quería demostrar, una vez más, que una mujer podía ser decidida y aventurera sin caer en los excesos o las vulgaridades. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de haber entrado en el bar, se encontró con una de las personas menos gratas de su mundo, aunque, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, aquello no suponía un problema demasiado grande.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Draco Malfoy, el eterno rival de Hermione—. ¿Qué hace un lugar como tú en una chica como este?

—¿Ya estás borracho, Malfoy? —repuso Hermione con desdén, pero eso no pareció molestar a Draco.

—Merlín, no. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar mal de mí?

—No eres el Malfoy que conozco —comentó Hermione, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Contrataste a un asesor de imagen y comportamiento? Porque vaya que lo necesitas con urgencia.

—Diablos, Granger. Creí que no sabías jugar este juego.

—¿Y crees que esto para ti es un juego?

—Todo en este mundo es un juego, Granger —dijo Draco en un falso tono de sabio—. Unos son más serios que otros, pero todo al final es un juego—. Draco dedicó una mirada atenta a Hermione y notó que le brillaban los ojos—. ¿Tuviste un mal día?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Estás en un bar. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he visto a la sabelotodo Granger en un bar?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguna. Y eso que conozco casi todos los bares mágicos de Londres. Pero insisto, ¿tuviste un mal día?

—Supongo que intentas consolarme —repuso Hermione sarcásticamente.

—No quiero manchar mi traje, gracias.

—¿Sabes? Tendrías éxito con las mujeres si no fueses tan insolente.

—Pues yo creía que era exitoso por ser insolente.

—Solamente en tus sueños, Malfoy.

No sabía por qué, pero Hermione disfrutaba hablar con Draco Malfoy. Era como jugar ajedrez. Ninguno de los dos se daba alguna clase de tregua en ese tira y afloja verbal que ambos estaban sosteniendo. Era una conversación estimulante, distendida, en oposición a los diálogos monótonos y predecibles que tenía con su marido cada vez que estaban solos. Él no paraba de hablar del trabajo, de sus colegas y de los eventos sociales a los que asistía. Sin embargo, no había nada como una conversación casual, sin un tópico en concreto, una conversación destinada a pasar un buen rato, no a ver quién era el ganador en algún juego de palabras.

—No lo sé. Tengo sueños muy ambiciosos.

—No me extraña. Con ese complejo megalómano que tienes, es como fácil llegar a esa conclusión.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo.

—¿Acaso no lo es?

—Siempre y cuando no se te vaya la olla y trates de conquistar el mundo.

Aquel comentario hizo que Hermione soltara una breve carcajada.

—¿Y qué planes tienes, si es que se puede saber?

—Quiero cambiar el mundo mágico.

—Una meta ambiciosa —dijo Hermione, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres llegar a ser Ministro de la Magia? Porque no creo que se te de muy bien la política.

—La verdad, quiero alejarme de todo lo relacionado con la política. Ya verás de qué se trata, si es que te interesa, lo cual dudo mucho.

—Tienes razón. No me interesa. Lo que sí me llama la atención es por qué estás en este bar. Hay muchos, ¿sabes?

—Nunca había venido a éste —dijo Draco, lo cual era cierto—, aunque no puedo decir que haya muchas chicas atractivas aquí.

—Se nota que eres superficial.

—Muy superficial —admitió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy simple, ¿sabes? Conmigo arañas la superficie y ya puedes descubrir todo sobre mí. Además, no puedes decir que no conoces cómo soy. Soy un libro abierto para ti.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, ponderando las últimas palabras de Draco. No sabía por qué, pero algo en ella comenzó a vibrar, como si su cuerpo se estuviera llenando de una electricidad que le empujaba a hacer algo temerario. Además, sus palabras le habían abierto la puerta a algo que jamás había hecho antes. Recordó lo que le había llevado a ese bar en primer lugar, y decidió ser consecuente con aquella decisión.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? —dijo Hermione, haciendo un ademán como para irse del bar—. En este momento, necesito algo simple.

* * *

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación a medida que Draco empujaba, una y otra vez, contra la intimidad de Hermione. Ella se aferraba a su cuerpo como si temiera que él fuera arrastrado por un huracán, jadeando como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, sudando como si hubiera pasado horas en un sauna. Mientras tanto, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Draco impactar en su cara, podía sentir un deseo animal emanando de su piel y de sus ojos de iceberg, como si él hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin sentir el calor del cuerpo de una mujer.

Por otra parte, Draco no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no. Porque, hasta donde tenía entendido, estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer que jamás sería suficiente para él. Tal vez deseaba apuntarse un tanto, tal vez había alguna especie de atracción, pero lo único que importaba era el placer que se regaba como fuego en sus entrañas. Y cuando se trataba de placer, la pureza de sangre valía una mierda. Estaba usando el cuerpo de Hermione para su deleite, y ella no parecía poner ninguna objeción mientras él tomaba sus pechos y la besaba con un frenesí rayano en la desesperación. _Para esto sirven las mujeres_ se dijo Draco, a medida que sus empellones eran más violentos, haciendo que Hermione se moviera junto con él, _sirven para el deleite de los hombres y para servir, no para dominar._

Las sábanas comenzaban a humedecerse por el sudor y los gemidos de Hermione se convirtieron en gritos. La cama se movía como presa de un terremoto a medida que Draco ponía aún más empeño en sus esfuerzos por llevarla al éxtasis. Hermione arañó su espalda y se aferró aún más a él, llegando a hacerle daño, pero Draco no sentía nada más que el placer en su interior.

Fue cuando Hermione ya no pudo más y tensó todo su cuerpo para soportar la avasalladora sensación que le hizo perder la conciencia por una mínima fracción de segundo. Después, fue como si agua caliente recorriera cada vena de su cuerpo, y ella se vio en la necesidad de aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento perdido. Su piel estaba empapada en sudor y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, como si hubiera recibido una descarga moderada de electricidad. Por otro lado, Draco jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero no lucía ni remotamente complacido por la experiencia. Hermione, en medio del caos que habitaba su mente, se percató que Draco no había acabado. En segundos, todo lo que había experimentado pasó a segundo plano, pues sabía que aquello haría que él se mostrara inconforme con lo que había hecho, y, aún peor, se lo iba a achacar a ella. Sin embargo, Draco no dijo nada. Iba a vestirse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione vio a su marido, mirando la escena como si acabara de encontrarse cara a cara con un colacuerno húngaro. Hermione sabía que no valía la pena excusarse, pues haría las cosas peor. Por otra parte, Draco dio una mirada breve al marido de Hermione y se vistió a la rápida, para luego irse de la casa sin decir palabra alguna.

Marido y mujer se miraron por un breve instante, antes que él diera media vuelta, sin hablar. Hermione se quedó mirando a la puerta, totalmente extraviada, sin rastro del placer que había sentido hace unos minutos atrás. Se derrumbó sobre la cama, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo más extraño del asunto era que su marido ni siquiera había impedido que Draco saliera de la habitación. Tal vez era demasiada la conmoción, tal vez ya no le importaba lo que ella hiciera, pero el punto era obvio: su matrimonio acababa de chocar con una pared de concreto.

Mientras las horas pasaban, ella seguía tirada sobre la cama, y el sudor hacer rato que se había secado. Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquella discusión hasta cuando su marido, o mejor dicho, ex marido, pensó en la decisión que había tomado, y entendió que había una tercera opción: haber tomado al reno por las astas de inmediato. Hermione golpeó la cama con sus puños en señal de frustración. Una vez más, había sido presa de su condición de mujer. Entendió que lo que había hecho con Draco no era más que una suerte de venganza. Por querer comportarse de forma distinta a la mayoría de las mujeres, había descendido al nivel de su marido, jugando su mismo juego, sin saber que iba a perder, hiciera lo que hiciera. Consumida en dolor, jamás vio aquella tercera opción. Debió haber esperado hasta la mañana para solicitar el divorcio y, una vez consumado, podría haber tenido una aventura con cualquiera. De ese modo, ya no se sentiría culpable al querer acostarse con otro hombre. Al final, había actuado como muchas mujeres en su misma situación.

Ahora, no iba a ser ella la que solicitaría el divorcio. Sería él.

En el presente

Hermione regresó a la realidad, mirando a Draco como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Se alejó un poco de él, como temiendo que la misma debilidad de aquella noche la invadiera.

—¿Te pasa algo, Granger?

Ella tardó un poco en responder. Aquellos recuerdos le hacían muy difícil ser objetiva, cuando en ese momento necesitaba esa cualidad más que nunca.

—No… nada. No sé qué me pasó.

—Todavía recuerdas esa noche, ¿no es así?

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en eso?

—Por favor, Granger. Eres mujer. Es normal que este tipo de cosas te sigan molestando, sobre todo cuando me fui de la forma en que lo hice en esa ocasión. Y, en mi experiencia, las mujeres no olvidan.

—¿Estás diciendo que cometiste un error al irte sin decirme nada?

—No dije eso —repuso Draco, aunque Hermione tenía la impresión que él había querido decir otra cosa, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto—. Solamente dije que las mujeres no olvidan. Además, no puedo decir que eres grandiosa en la cama.

Hermione, en cuanto Draco acabó de hablar, se percató que él quería decir algo más, pero se contuvo en el último momento. Tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre el asunto, temiendo que se produjera una nueva discusión. Después, de todo, al fin estaba manteniendo una conversación normal con él y no quería arruinarlo todo.

—Jamás me he considerado una tigresa, en todo caso. Tampoco puedo decir que eres un semental.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo Draco, y Hermione creyó que le iba a contradecir, pues le conocía lo suficiente para saber que él se sabía capaz de complacer a cualquier mujer—. Por cierto, deberías sacarme este paño de mi frente.

—Oh, lo olvidé por completo. —Hermione se dedicó a limpiar el resto del sudor en la cara de Draco, aunque se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en transpiración—. Deberías quitarte la ropa. Necesito limpiar el resto de tu piel.

—Espero que no estés intentando aprovecharte de mí —bromeó Draco mientras hacía lo que podía para tratar de deshacerse de su pijama, pero era un caso perdido. Hermione, recordando que Draco sentía sus extremidades muy débiles, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Con mucha dificultad, removió la parte superior del pijama y vio que su piel brillaba con sudor.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dijo Draco, mirando cómo Hermione humedecía el paño y lo deslizaba por su pecho con suavidad—. Después de todo, jamás me has hecho esto desde que soy tu paciente.

—Y recuerdo haberte dicho que no he hecho un buen trabajo como sanadora contigo —repuso Hermione, levantando los brazos de Draco y limpiando sus axilas—. Debí haberte tratado como un paciente hace tiempo ya, pero supongo que mi orgullo me jugó una mala pasada.

—El orgullo no es una cosa mala —dijo Draco, quien estaba comenzando a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el lugar donde Hermione le estaba limpiando—. Aunque supongo que todos los extremos son malos.

—Tardaste un poco en darte cuenta —repuso Hermione sarcásticamente—. Solamente un poco. Como dieciocho años o algo así.

—Diecinueve —corrigió Draco—. Tengo diecinueve.

Cuando Hermione hubo acabado con el torso, quitó la parte inferior del pijama y continuó con su labor, tratando de ignorar algo que saltaba mucho a la vista.

—No me digas que jamás has visto uno —dijo Draco, a medias en tono serio, a medias en tono de broma.

Pero Hermione era lo suficientemente profesional para no pensar en eso. Claro que había visto cosas como esa cuando atendía a otros hombres, y Draco no era la excepción. Tampoco era que se viese arrastrada a la tentación. El asunto era más simple. No necesitaba ver nada que no tuviera que ver con su propio trabajo. La cuestión era que Draco no podía evitar las consecuencias de lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Cada vez que la mano de Hermione se acercaba a su ingle, se iba poniendo más tenso, tanto que resultaba vergonzoso. Draco había escondido de forma experta lo que estaba sintiendo por Hermione, pero era claro que una acción valía más que mil palabras. Y esa acción se erigía como una torre en medio de una llanura.


	20. Difícil de admitir

XIX

Difícil de admitir

Alguien había dicho que los hombres eran malos ocultando cosas. De hecho, el cuerpo del hombre estaba pensado para mostrar las cosas antes que ocultarlas, y eso resultaba más obvio si cabe cuando se trataba de órganos reproductores. Por desgracia para Draco, su cuerpo estaba hablando por él, y Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Draco no supo qué decir por un par de segundos, los cuales empleó para buscar alguna excusa medianamente coherente.

—Deberías saberlo, ¿no? Los hombres nos ponemos así a veces cuando tenemos ganas de orinar. No he ido al baño desde… bueno… anteayer.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada penetrante, mientras lavaba el sudor de sus piernas, sin saber adónde le estaban guiando sus manos. Aquello hizo el asunto aún peor.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo ella al final, recuperando la atención y alejando sus manos de la "torre". Para comprobarlo, hizo presión con la mano en su bajo vientre y vio que Draco no mostraba ninguna reacción—. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera te quejaste.

—No tengo que tener la vejiga llena para orinar.

—Lo que tú digas.

Pero Draco sabía que Hermione aún pensaba que estaba mintiendo. Lo más vergonzoso era que ella tenía razón. No tenía ganas de orinar desde anteayer, lo que le causaba curiosidad. Sin embargo, le molestaba que "eso" estuviera allí, como un testamento de lo que sentía realmente por la chica que aseaba su piel. Aunque aquello era prueba de que aquello no era amor, si le causaba incomodidad darse cuenta que se sentía atraído por ella.

Especialmente por ella.

Cuando Hermione hubo acabado con su labor, vistió nuevamente a Draco y lo tapó con las sábanas.

—¿Te sientes más fresco?

—Un poco.

—Bueno, al menos esta conversación hizo que yo descubriera un nuevo síntoma —dijo Hermione y Draco la miró con ojos inquisitivos—. El que no orines desde anteayer es un síntoma, aunque no sé si de la misma enfermedad o si no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Draco se quedó mirándola y se dio cuenta que ella quiso decir algo más, tal vez algo relacionado con lo que le había ocurrido mientras ella le limpiaba el sudor. Sin embargo, agradeció que se mantuviera en silencio, pues juzgaba que haría las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya estaban. Necesitaba a Hermione cuerda y totalmente enfocada en el problema a mano. Las emociones estaban de más, por mucho que fuesen innegables.

—Espero que esto aclare lo que me está pasando. Ay, sentí una puntada en mi pierna.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y usó su varita para examinar la zona afectada y vio, para su consternación, que había otro coágulo en su muslo derecho. _¿De dónde mierda vienen todos estos coágulos?_

Petrificando el cuerpo de Draco para hacer su trabajo más fácil, Hermione usó el mismo movimiento de varita que varias veces había empleado para ese mismo fin. Esta vez, el coágulo apareció encima del velador y Hermione conjuró una probeta para guardar la masa sanguinolenta. Finalmente, levantó el hechizo que mantenía a Draco rígido como una tabla.

—Otro coágulo —explicó Hermione, mostrando la probeta. Draco deseó que ella dejara de hacer eso, pues ver un trozo de su propia humanidad le causaba náuseas—. Tengo una colección de ellos en mi habitación.

—¿Y los has analizado?

—Concienzudamente —repuso ella, guardando la probeta en su bolsillo—. Hallé lo mismo en todos ellos: factores de coagulación alterados, aunque no he podido saber por qué. Tal vez este coágulo me ayude a encontrar algunas respuestas.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione dejó a Draco solo en la habitación, descendiendo al primer piso, pensando en sus últimas palabras y dándose cuenta que le esperaba toda una tarde de meticuloso examen. Algo de lo que había dicho resonó ad infinitum en su mente, el asunto de los factores de coagulación. Desde que encontró el primer coágulo que había pensado que el desorden de los factores de coagulación era una potencial causa, pero nunca había albergado la noción de que eso fuese un síntoma. La pregunta era: ¿qué podía provocar algo así?

Dejando que ese nuevo problema llenara su mente, Hermione se encerró en su habitación, mirando las probetas con los coágulos. Pero también sabía que su tarea no sería fácil. No, no era por la complejidad de su labor, sino por lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de Draco. No tenía idea de por qué se le había venido a la mente el recuerdo de esa noche, cuando se dejó llevar por las cosas simples. Tal vez en ese momento lo había visto como un encuentro casual, pero ahora que tenía el poder de la perspectiva, vio que habría disfrutado conversar con Draco, con indiferencia de su situación. Lo que pasó después no lo habría aceptado bajo ninguna circunstancia, por muy vulnerable que se encontrara. Pero lo había aceptado, sin que él hubiera siquiera propuesto la idea. Claro, la mujer promedio pensaría que había actuado como una ramera al querer acostarse con él de forma consciente, pero Hermione era diferente. Ella rara vez hacía algo sin propósito, y aquella noche, su propósito había sido divertirse, pero no con cualquier persona. Era muy selectiva en ese sentido, pero había escogido a Draco. Hasta ese momento, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no, compartir lecho con alguien a quien había aborrecido desde el día uno en el colegio. Pero ahora, con el poder de la perspectiva, entendió que daba igual si había sido lo correcto o no. Lo había hecho, había aceptado jugar ese juego con él, había disfrutado de su cuerpo y de su sexo, de una forma en que echaba de menos en su marido. Debía haber alguna clase de atracción. Hermione era inteligente, lo suficiente para cobrar conciencia de sus acciones. Si había tenido sexo con Draco, era obvio que debía sentirse atraída por él. Pero la obviedad de ese hecho no quitaba que tuviera problemas aceptando la noción.

Y Hermione sabía que Draco estaba pensando lo mismo.

Sabiendo que esos pensamientos no la iban a dejar tranquila, se puso a trabajar de todos modos. Necesitaba descubrir por qué Draco estaba teniendo tantos coágulos.

Harry había usado a otro contacto en el Ministerio para averiguar sobre cualquier actividad de Dragón Negro. Sin embargo, no había hallado nada de relevancia, al menos hasta ese momento, cuando llegó una lechuza con una carta en su pata. Harry la tomó y vio solamente una línea.

 _Thomas Aynesworth te mencionó en una conversación con una tal Galatea Perkins._

Harry se preguntó por qué el juez a cargo del juicio en contra de Malcolm Jordan y Kingsley Shacklebolt discutiría un tema así con una desconocida…

 _He escuchado ese nombre en otra parte._

Estuvo estrujando su cerebro por varios minutos hasta recordar dónde había escuchado antes de Galatea Perkins. Lo había hecho mientras se infiltraba en la casa franca de Dragón Negro cuando rescató a Hermione de Caleb Wilson.

 _Galatea es miembro de Dragón Negro. ¿Por qué haría preguntas sobre mí?_

Harry sabía que Aynesworth, como todo juez, tenía acceso a los expedientes del personal del Ministerio. También sabía que eso incluía a quienes se preparaban para ser Aurores. Los expedientes contenían información sobre diversos temas, entre ellos, los crímenes que había cometido. _Pero yo no he cometido ningún crimen, a menos que consideren lo que hicimos en el Ministerio en séptimo año._ Si ese era el caso, Harry no alcanzaba a entender por qué Caleb Wilson estaría interesado en ese episodio. Seguramente el expediente hablaría de su escape del Ministerio y de cómo ese tal Yaxley había…

—Demonios —exclamó Harry en voz alta, buscando un callejón vacío para desaparecer. Necesitaba llegar a Grimmauld Place lo antes posible. Ese lugar ya no era seguro.

Thomas Aynesworth había decretado que Isaías Harrington no había incurrido en ningún delito y que la presentación de la evidencia adulterada había sido solamente un error honesto. Por eso, solamente tenía que pagar una multa, la cual su esposa pagó en su nombre.

Griselda Harrington esperaba por su marido en las afueras del Ministerio de la Magia, donde había sido encerrado mientras el juez dictaminaba si Isaías había tenido la intención de presentar evidencia falsa o no. Después de haber sido exonerada del cargo de tráfico de pócimas curativas, Griselda había adquirido un sentido muy especial de lo que era la justicia y la búsqueda de la verdad. Le agradaba darse cuenta que el juez Aynesworth compartía sus mismos ideales.

Cuando Isaías apareció en la calle aledaña al Ministerio de la Magia, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Marido y mujer se abrazaron fraternalmente, para luego separarse. Isaías notó que su esposa había estado llorando y limpió sus lágrimas con los dedos.

—¿Creíste que me iban a enviar a la cárcel?

—Creí que te harían algo peor —dijo Griselda, tomando las manos de su marido—. Pensé que el juez iba a decretar que falsificaste la evidencia a propósito y así exonerar a tu defendido.

—¡Vamos, Gris! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Acaso hice algo como eso durante tu juicio?

Griselda no dijo nada. Aquella fue respuesta suficiente para él.

—Entonces no te preocupes tanto. Sabes que jamás haría una barrabasada como esa. Ahora, si me permites tengo que defender no solamente a un acusado, sino dos.

Griselda arqueó una ceja.

—¿Dos?

—Sí. Malcolm Jordan y al mismísimo Ministro de la Magia.

—¿El Ministro está acusado de algo?

—Creo que es un caso amañado, pero no puedo probarlo aún. —Isaías miró a su esposa con seriedad y acarició su cara con suavidad—. Tengo que ir a Blackpool. Necesito un documento que me va a ayudar a exonerar al Ministro. ¿Podrías avisarle a Thomas que voy a salir por unas cuantas horas? De todos modos, hay un receso en este momento.

—¿Vas a ir a Blackpool? —dijo Griselda con espanto—. ¿No crees que es muy peligroso, con eso del virus?

—No para un mago —dijo Isaías y se despidió de Griselda con un gesto de la mano. No obstante, no iba a ir inmediatamente a Blackpool. De todas formas, debía tomar medidas para evitar el contagio. Desconocía si el virus afectaba tanto a magos como a muggles, y también sabía que la policía muggle había acordonado la zona y el servicio de salud había decretado cuarentena absoluta en un radio de seiscientos metros. La seguridad sería muy tupida y pasar sería difícil, aún para un mago. Debía observar, planificar, detectar posibles puntos de entrada y salida. Por fortuna, ser abogado le servía bastante para el trabajo, pues requería mucha atención a los detalles. En cuanto al juicio, sabía que el receso no iba a durar mucho, pero el Ministro y Malcolm no iban a necesitar un abogado hasta que los alegatos de la parte acusadora hubieran concluido, y eso podía tomar días. De todas formas, había muchas preguntas que hacer a Malcolm Jordan y a Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Lo único que esperaba era que no fuese una víctima del virus que estaba diseminándose lentamente a través de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó con el primer rayo de sol de la mañana. No había tenido un buen sueño y, más encima, la fiebre había regresado. Sin embargo, no era tan terrible como los pensamientos que asediaban su mente como un ejército que tratara de asaltar una fortaleza.

Había bastado una simple erección para desatar el pandemónium dentro de su cabeza. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso. Ella ni siquiera había tocado "eso" para que se irguiera de forma tan repentina, pero lo había hecho, y las implicaciones… no quería enfrentar las implicaciones de lo que significaba un hecho tan irrisorio. Además, aunque Draco estuviera dispuesto a dejar de lado el orgullo y la altanería (hasta cierto punto), odiaba cuando su mente y su cuerpo no querían las mismas cosas, ¿o sí?

Sabía que había ocasiones en las que uno simplemente debía hacer caso a lo que el cuerpo necesitaba, y otras en las que hacerlo resultaba contraproducente. Pero lo que le había pasado, aunque sabía que implicaba alguna clase de atracción, no tenía sentido. Había mujeres mucho más atractivas que Hermione, más altas, con cabellos más relucientes, pechos más grandes y firmes, caderas más anchas, piernas más esbeltas, traseros más redondos, ojos más llamativos y sin imperfecciones serias en la piel. Hermione no cumplía ni siquiera con la mitad de aquellos atributos, pero aun así, había conseguido excitarlo de una forma en que solamente había experimentado con su propia secretaria. Claro, Draco era un hombre bastante superficial y desconocía las dimensiones más ocultas de lo que era la atracción entre un hombre y una mujer, que aquello muchas veces iba más allá de lo que uno podía ver, y era natural que no pudiera entender por qué Hermione causaba esa revolución dentro de él.

 _Es una sangre impura. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme atraído por ella?_

Luego, Draco recordó las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con ella y se dio cuenta que su sangre le estaba importando cada vez menos. Hace días que no la llamaba con ese epíteto, ni con tantos otros que había inventado mientras eran enemigos en el colegio. Todo lo que le importaba de ella era su cerebro, su forma de resolver problemas y la forma en que cuidaba de los demás, sin importar lo que le hubiera hecho alguien en el pasado.

 _Tengo que estar agradecido por la forma en que se ha preocupado por mi. Sin ella, no sé en qué estado me encontraría ahora. Ella es la única razón por la que aún no he perdido mi empresa._

Su empresa.

No faltaba mucho para que la junta directiva decidiera marginarlo de la presidencia de la empresa, y no veía que estuviera ni remotamente cerca de una cura. Aquella había sido una preocupación constante en él, aunque en los últimos días no lo hubiera mostrado de forma explícita. Aunque no negaba que con ser dueño de la empresa bastaba, sabía que no iba a tener mucha influencia en la dirección que podría tomar si otra persona asumía la presidencia. Incluso podría llevarla a la ruina, cosa que no le interesaba en absoluto. ¿De dónde iba a sacar el dinero? ¿Cómo iba a pagarle a las chicas de su lista para acostarse con ellas?

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que aquellas preguntas ya no tenían la misma importancia de antes. No sabía si tenía algo que ver con lo que le pasaba con Hermione o no, pero el hecho estaba allí. Diseminar su sangre para avasallar a los muggles a través de los números le parecía una ambición pueril, una mera extensión de su ego. Y era precisamente el ego lo que más había salido dañado desde que cayó enfermo, sin hablar de su orgullo, que también había sido reducido a escombros. Como le había dicho Hermione en una oportunidad, presumía tener la mejor sangre del universo, pero esa misma sangre le estaba matando, taponando sus vasos sanguíneos y arruinando su organismo desde el interior. Si aquella no era una lección de humildad, no sabía qué más podría serlo.

Draco se preguntó si había algo malo con su sangre o si un bicho se había aprovechado de alguna vulnerabilidad en ésta para invadir su cuerpo, pero sabía que eso ya no importaba. Su impresión de lo que era él había cambiado y dudaba que alguna mujer de alta alcurnia aceptara acostarse con él, aunque su enfermedad fuese curada del todo. Era un poco como encontrar trabajo: cualquier mancha en el currículum afectaba de forma adversa a sus posibilidades de trabajar, pues era natural que las personas dieran más importancia a los defectos que a las virtudes. De todas maneras, él mismo había aplicado el mismo criterio con Hermione; se había preocupado demasiado de sus defectos para poder apreciar sus virtudes, virtudes que ayudaban a mejoraban su calidad de vida, pese a su condición. Y no solamente eso. Las cualidades positivas de Hermione le permitían ser una buena sanadora. Y ya sabía que ella era una mujer que no se dejaba pisotear, poseía inteligencia, determinación y no se rendía hasta que encontraba la solución a algún problema. No podía decir lo mismo de, por ejemplo, su secretaria. Ella había sido fácil de seducir, no había sido un reto para él. Por otro lado, Hermione solamente se había acostado con él porque ella lo había querido, no a causa de alguna dote de seducción que poseyera Draco. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería y lo que no. Draco tuvo que soltar una carcajada. Jamás esperó que, posiblemente, se sintiera atraído por una mujer que representaba todo lo que él detestaba en el sexo opuesto: inteligencia, independencia, determinación, fuerza. Entendió que no le satisfacían las mujeres dóciles, que se entregaban con facilidad, que sucumbían fácilmente a las emociones y que dependieran mucho de los hombres. Había pretendido disfrutar tener sexo con su secretaria, pero en realidad, no lo había hecho.

Y aquello le traía otro problema.

Porque había pretendido que no había disfrutado acostarse con Hermione, pero lo había hecho. Supuso que los prejuicios le ganaron la batalla en ese entonces, que no iba a disfrutar tener sexo con una bruja de sangre impura, cuando la sangre había pasado a un tercer plano frente al placer avasallador que había sentido. Eligió no decir nada por una cuestión de orgullo, pues no deseaba que las personas de su estrato social supieran que la había pasado bien con una mujer que jamás sería suficiente para ellos. Pero ni las apariencias importaban ya. Hermione había visto su verdadera cara. Había visto que él era solamente un joven inseguro y vulnerable que trataba de esconder sus debilidades a través de apariencias y comportamientos altaneros e insoportables. De todas formas, cuando alguien se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, las apariencias se desmoronaban, revelando quién era en realidad. Algo similar había pasado con Draco.

La puerta se abrió de repente, arrancando a Draco de sus cavilaciones. Hermione entró a paso raudo, seguida de Harry. Ambos ostentaban expresiones de una profunda seriedad.

—Draco, tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo Hermione con severidad y él la miró con incredulidad—. Este lugar ya no es seguro. Los hombres de Caleb Wilson nos van a encontrar.

—¿Y cómo mierda nos hallaron?

—Eso no importa —dijo Harry, acercándose a Draco, arrancando las sábanas y levantando su cuerpo, el cual se lo echó al hombro como si fuese un costal de harina—. No hay tiempo para platicar. Debemos irnos, ahora.

Draco notó que Hermione llevaba una bolsa estampada al hombro, aunque no sabía que era aquella bolsa encantada que tan útil había sido durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

—¡Ten más cuidado, Potter! —rezongó Draco cuando Harry bajó las escaleras a paso rápido, dirigiéndose a la salida. Hermione se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Ella y Harry miraron en ambas direcciones de la calle y se encaminaron a un callejón con varios tachos de basura volteados, justo en el momento en que una tropa de Aurores doblaba una esquina, varitas en ristre, los ojos fijos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.


	21. El que no arriesga

XX  
El que no arriesga…

Harry, Draco y Hermione aparecieron en el bosque de Dean con un estampido que espantó a las aves y los animales cercanos. Draco en particular, no lucía muy complacido con el lugar en el que se encontraba. Difícilmente podía catalogarse como estéril.

—¿Por qué mierda estamos en medio de un bosque?

—Es el único lugar que se me ocurrió —dijo Hermione, revolviendo en su bolsa y Harry le ayudó a extraer la carpa que tan útil le había sido durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes—. Además, no creo que a Caleb Wilson se le ocurra venir aquí.

—En eso estás equivocada —dijo Harry de repente, ayudando a Hermione a montar la carpa—. Caleb Wilson leyó mi expediente. Allí aparece documentado todo. Recuerda que fue aquí donde los carroñeros nos capturaron. Seguramente alguien dio el chivatazo al Ministerio e hizo esa anotación. Créeme. Sé como funciona esto.

—¿Y adónde más podríamos ir? —preguntó Hermione, clavando los anclajes que mantenían de pie la carpa—. Si Caleb leyó todo sobre ti, entonces conoce todos los lugares donde podríamos estar. Pero le tomará tiempo darse cuenta que estamos aquí, tiempo que puedo usar para encontrar una cura.

—¿Y qué hay de la salubridad? —intervino Draco, luciendo irritado—. Este lugar está lleno de bichos y mugre.

—No seas tonto, Draco —espetó Hermione de mal humor—. Estarás dentro de la carpa. Allí no te pasará nada.

—Si tú lo dices…

Después de la breve intervención de Draco, Harry y Hermione continuaron preparando la carpa, ordenando el interior de ésta y distribuyendo el espacio, de forma que la carpa pudiera acomodar a los tres sin problemas. De común acuerdo entre los dos, se decidió que Draco tendría la habitación más grande, pues era el paciente. El aludido lucía complacido por la decisión.

—Harry, ¿podrías realizar los encantamientos defensivos, por favor?

—No hay problema —repuso él, saliendo de la carpa, blandiendo su varita y poniéndose a trabajar. Por otro lado, Hermione trasladó a Draco a base de hechizo y lo recostó sobre la cama, tapándolo con las sábanas, a sabiendas que el bosque no se caracterizaba por su calidez.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—El piso es irregular —dijo Draco, moviendo su cuerpo para ilustrar cómo la cama se mecía levemente. Hermione comprobó lo que Draco había dicho y, con un encantamiento simple, removió las patas y el armazón de la cama, de modo que el colchón tocara el suelo.

—¿Mejor?

—Bastante —dijo Draco, acomodándose en la cama—. Gracias.

—De nada —repuso Hermione educadamente y se aseguró que la habitación estuviera decentemente iluminada—. ¿Necesitas algo más? Porque no podrás contar con la comida de antes. Tendrás que conformarte con lo que podamos cazar o recolectar, pero ten por seguro que haremos todo lo posible para que no tengas problemas con la alimentación.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo que estás tan solícita?

—Desde que me di cuenta que… bueno… te lo diré en otra ocasión. Lo que importa en este momento es que estés seguro y bien cuidado.

—¿Te gusto?

La pregunta de Draco fue tan directa que Hermione sintió un nudo en su estómago. No estaba segura de si debía responder con la verdad, o si debía hacerlo en absoluto. Al final, escogió el silencio, dejando que él lo interpretara como quisiese. De todas formas, tenía la impresión que Draco ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando con él.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No, pero creo que la fiebre está volviendo.

—Descuida, traje los ingredientes para hacer más poción. La que tenía ya debe haber perdido su efecto. Tuve que encantar el caldero para que durara más tiempo de lo normal.

—No debes darme explicaciones, Granger —dijo Draco, quien no lucía irritado, sino más bien, educado—. Obviamente sabes lo que haces, así que no digas nada y hazlo. La fiebre no espera por nadie.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione, mirándolo significativamente antes de salir de la habitación y preparar la pócima. Sin embargo, sabía que una de las prioridades era descubrir qué andaba mal con la sangre de Draco, y había traído las probetas con los coágulos en la bolsa encantada.

Estuvo varios minutos preparando la pócima y, cuando la tuvo lista, la vertió en un frasco sellado mágicamente al vacío para preservar el líquido el mayor tiempo posible. El encantamiento de vacío era tan sencillo que cualquier mago podía hacerlo, pero como aquello era malo para el negocio (y los sanadores recibían un bono por la cantidad de poción empleada), aquello no se hacía, al menos no en San Mungo. Pero Hermione necesitaba que la pócima durara lo más posible.

—Ya acabé con los encantamientos defensivos —dijo Harry, guardando la varita, luciendo complacido—. Hasta Caleb Wilson tardará en hallarnos si es que llega aquí.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Hermione, luciendo aliviada—. Eso nos hará ganar el tiempo necesario. Debería ponerme a trabajar de inmediato.

—Yo hare guardia —dijo Harry, tomando asiento en el suelo, escrutando las cercanías, buscando cualquier indicio de amenaza, mientras que Hermione entró en la carpa, se dirigió a su habitación y se puso a trabajar en el misterio de los coágulos.

No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no iba a encontrar nada bueno.

* * *

En Londres, Isaías Harrington había hecho el trabajo de reconocimiento y estaba preparado para penetrar en la zona de cuarentena. Había conseguido el uniforme de un soldado que hacía un patrullaje por el cordón externo y ocultado el cuerpo en un callejón cercano. Como medida de precaución, también cogió la mascarilla que usaba el soldado, con tal de disminuir las probabilidades de contagio. Sin embargo, Isaías no sabía comportarse como un militar, por lo que debió improvisar.

Cuando llegó a la unidad a la que el soldado pertenecía, se dio cuenta que se había organizado una misión para averiguar el origen del brote. El equipo estaba compuesto por médicos, biólogos y un puñado de soldados a modo de escolta. Isaías se ofreció de voluntario para la escolta y el encargado de la cuarentena aceptó sin cuestionamientos.

Tratando de pretender que no le incomodaba el rifle de asalto que cargaba en sus brazos, Isaías localizó la oficina del alcaide, donde se suponía que estaba el documento que necesitaba. En lo que después consideró un riesgo innecesario, Isaías sugirió que examinaran la oficina del alcaide, pues él había sido uno de los primeros afectados por el virus. El jefe de la escolta taladró con la mirada a Isaías, pero uno de los biólogos le dio la razón y el grupo enfiló en esa dirección.

Respirando con un poco más de calma, Isaías siguió a la comitiva hasta la oficina del alcaide y el jefe del equipo indicó a todos que registraran cada gabinete, mueble, vaso, taza, cualquier cosa que pudiera esconder el virus. Isaías se dirigió al escritorio del alcaide y, a plena vista, se encontraba el bendito documento. Se trataba del original, por lo que no habría lugar para pensar que se trataba de una falsificación. Cuando nadie estuviera mirando, cogió el papel y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Sin embargo, en su apuro, dejó caer el rifle, lo que captó la atención de todo el mundo.

—¿Podrías tener más cuidado? —ladró el jefe de la escolta e Isaías recogió el arma, lo que hizo que el papel se asomara un poco. Por desgracia, el mismo jefe se dio cuenta que el papel llevaba el logo de la prisión.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —ladró el jefe de escolta, acercándose a Isaías con brusquedad—. ¿Robando propiedad de la prisión, verdad? Deja ese documento donde estaba, pelmazo. ¡Podría tener trazas del maldito virus!

Isaías se maldijo para sus adentros, no solamente porque había sido pillado, sino también por lo que debía hacer a continuación. Sacando su varita en un movimiento rápido y fluido, ejecutó un maleficio explosivo que envió al resto de la comitiva contra la pared, quedando inconscientes. Acto seguido, modificó la memoria de todos los presentes y salió por el acceso principal de la prisión a toda marcha, notando que varios soldados habían escuchado la explosión y corrían a toda velocidad hacia el recinto.

—¿Qué diablos ocurrió allá? —preguntó uno de los soldados a Isaías, sabiendo que él se había ofrecido como voluntario para ingresar a la prisión—. Escuché una explosión.

—Un cilindro de gas estalló —dijo Isaías, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Había una fuga sin atender desde que la prisión fue evacuada. Tuve suerte de escapar. Podrían reportar esto al encargado de la cuarentena.

—Lo haré —dijo el soldado y se alejó de Isaías. Él esperó a que estuviera a una buena distancia, y se alejó del cordón, refugiándose en un callejón vacío, el mismo donde había escondido al soldado al que pretendía imitar. Usando magia, intercambió atuendos y dejó el pesado rifle junto al cuerpo. No podía creer que los muggles pudieran ser capaces de matarse entre ellos con esos aparatos. Era como si combatiera con un perro pequeño a cuestas.

Después de descansar por un par de minutos, Isaías usó la desaparición para trasladarse al Ministerio de la Magia, entrar por el acceso de visitas, dirigiéndose directamente a la corte en la que estaba teniendo lugar el juicio. Por fortuna, los alegatos de la parte acusadora habían comenzado hace poco. Al parecer, el receso había durado más de lo que había anticipado. El juez Aynesworth se quedó mirando a Isaías por un buen rato antes de poner más atención al juicio.

Isaías tomó asiento en su puesto, mirando cómo Artemisa Fowle le hacía preguntas bastante incisivas a Malcolm Jordan. Era obvio que ya no había más testigos que interrogar y la parte acusadora buscaba hacer que el principal acusado admitiera haber diseminado el virus en la prisión de Blackpool. Isaías juzgó que aquello podía ser algo bueno, pues sabía que decir la verdad era mucho más fácil que mentir (3). Solamente esperaba que nada inesperado ocurriera, tal como había pasado durante el interrogatorio de Caius Wellington.

* * *

Había caído la noche y Hermione aún no acababa de analizar todos los coágulos. No obstante, no había escuchado ninguna queja por parte de Draco, por lo que asumió que se encontraba bien, dentro de todo lo que le había pasado. Pero había trabajado tanto en el asunto de los coágulos que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Necesitaba relajarse, salir un poco a la intemperie y respirar aire fresco.

Cuando estuvo afuera, vio que Harry aún hacía guardia, los ojos bien abiertos y una taza bien cargada de café a su lado.

—Sé que los magos detestan el café —dijo Harry, notando que Hermione miraba la taza con curiosidad—, pero no saben lo que se pierden.

—Los magos siempre dicen que las cosas muggle son más arcaicas y simples —dijo Hermione, tomando asiento junto a su mejor amigo—. A nosotros nos basta con un encantamiento estimulante o una poción, pero no es lo mismo. Hay algo… reconfortante en el café, algo que una pócima no puede imitar.

—Dile eso a un mago —dijo Harry con una risita—. Por cierto, ¿se lo vas a decir?

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de lo que sientes por Draco —repuso Harry sin sonar crítico o acusador, pero Hermione se sintió como si lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Yo? ¿Sentir algo por él?

Harry soltó una carcajada sonora. Hermione arrugó la cara en señal de fastidio.

—Eres igual a él —dijo Harry cuando se le hubo pasado la risa—. Es obvio que te sientes atraída por Draco, pero no lo quieres admitir. Tu orgullo no te lo permite.

—¿Y por qué piensas esas tonterías?

—Puede que mi relación con Ginny no haya durado lo que me habría gustado, pero saqué un par de lecciones, entre ellas, cómo leer a la gente. No te pones colorada cuando hablas de él o estás con él, pero tu actitud hacia él ha cambiado bastante desde que hablaron sobre esa noche que te acostaste con él. Perdóname, pero creo que algo más pasó, aparte de que fueron sinceros sobre ese momento.

—Harry, solamente me di cuenta que tenías razón sobre Draco. Eso no significa que, de golpe y porrazo, mi corazón lata más rápido cuando estoy con él.

—Estoy seguro que no —admitió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eres demasiado madura para reaccionar como una colegiala cuando te gusta alguien. Pero, si fuiste honesta con Draco cuando hablaron de esa noche, seguramente llegaste a la conclusión que si tuviste sexo con él, entonces debe hacer alguna clase de atracción, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione miró a Harry con descortés incredulidad.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

—Ginny me enseñó una o dos cosas sobre las mujeres —repuso Harry con una sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas que yo era un cero a la izquierda con ellas?

—Ron era un cero a la izquierda. A ti te faltaba práctica.

—Como sea, el punto es que Ginny me explicó en una ocasión que las mujeres deciden lo que sienten en función de lo que hacen, en contraposición a nosotros, que decidimos lo que hacemos en función de lo que sentimos (4).

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Hermione, luciendo perdida—. ¿Cómo podemos escoger cómo sentirnos en base a lo que hacemos?

—Tú misma lo admitiste —dijo Harry, volviendo a encogerse de hombros—. Si tuviste sexo con Draco, entonces debe haber atracción. Me diste la razón. Además, son muy pocas las mujeres que están al tanto de esto. Ustedes lo hacen de forma inconsciente. Pero me estoy desviando del tema. El punto es que no quieres admitir que te sientes atraída por Draco, tal como él no quiere hacerlo contigo, claro que nosotros los hombres no podemos ocultarlo de ninguna forma.

—Sí, me di cuenta —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, recordando la "torre" de Draco.

—¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo?

—Porque… no sé… no lo sé, en realidad. Podría decir que no quiero fraternizar demasiado con mi paciente porque sería poco profesional, pero me estaría engañando a mí misma.

—¿Y qué es lo que realmente piensas?

—Es que me da miedo admitir que me gusta Draco —dijo Hermione, bajando la cabeza—. Tal vez se comporta así ahora que está enfermo, pero podría no mantenerse de ese modo si curo su enfermedad. Tal vez vuelva a ser el mismo idiota pedante de siempre, el mismo pelafustán que me trata como poco menos que una puta.

—Y tu atracción no estaría justificada —completó Harry, entendiendo a la perfección cuáles eran los temores de Hermione—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo diablos lo vas a saber si no lo intentas? Como dice el refrán, el que no arriesga, no cruza el río.

—Es que…

—Hermione —dijo Harry en un tono tranquilizador—, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Sí, te vas a sentir mal en caso que las cosas no salgan como quieres, pero, ¿es eso diferente a lo que tuviste que pasar cuando supiste que tu ex marido te estaba engañando con otra mujer?

—Es que ese es el punto —repuso Hermione, perdiendo un poco la calma—. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez. Ya bastante sufrí por eso.

—Pero en esta oportunidad, estarás preparada —dijo Harry, tratando de animar a su amiga—. En mi experiencia, el dolor no solamente sirve para que trates de evitar la experiencia que te lo causó, sino que también para saber qué hacer en caso que lo haga. Y, hasta donde puedo ver, lo enfrentaste bastante bien. No te vi tomando hasta quedar debajo de la mesa o bebiendo trago tras trago de pócimas para dormir. Lo único que hiciste fue acostarte con Draco, y de forma consciente más encima.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, ponderando todo lo que Harry le había dicho. Todo aquello era cierto. No había incurrido en ninguna conducta adictiva mientras el dolor perduró en su interior, pero había derramado un mar de lágrimas. Ella no era de llorar mucho, pero esa experiencia había sido traumática. Las discusiones, las excusas violentas, todo para ocultar que su marido estaba teniendo una aventura con otra mujer (5). Además, había sido él quien había solicitado el divorcio, no ella. Claro, había sido su error, pues había escogido acostarse con Draco en lugar de seguir la cadena lógica de acontecimientos, pero eso no quitaba que había sufrido bastante, tanto por los errores de su ex marido como por los de ella. Fue cuando entendió que Harry volvía a tener razón. Su experiencia le había enseñado cómo reaccionar correctamente frente a una situación similar y que ese era el punto del sufrimiento.

—Te lo voy a decir otra vez, Harry. A veces no sé si estoy hablando con Dumbledore o contigo.

—Te lo voy a decir otra vez, Hermione. Pasar tiempo con él te cambia. Además, ahora soy lo suficientemente maduro para apreciar lo que me enseñó.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Ron pensaba que había algo entre nosotros? —dijo Hermione, alzando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa de reminiscencia—. ¿Mientras buscábamos los Horrocruxes?

—Ron pensaba así porque llevó ese relicario demasiado tiempo colgando de su cuello.

—Eso le hacía más susceptible a expresar sus miedos y frustraciones —puntualizó Hermione y Harry se mordió el labio—. Como sea, me alegro que realmente no haya nada entre nosotros.

—¿Y por qué lo dices?

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo —explicó Hermione y Harry entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. Si fueses algo más, no estarías dándome tan buenos consejos. Estarías más ocupado besándome, diciéndome cosas bonitas o haciéndome el amor. Agradezco los buenos consejos.

—¿Y por qué haría esas cosas contigo? —preguntó Harry, luciendo incómodo—. ¿Hacer el amor contigo? Me sentiría como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen, así que lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo haré. Jamás.

—Es bueno oír eso. Aunque no niego que sería una buena experiencia.

—¿Podrías callarte?

—¿Qué? Lo digo porque claramente tú eres más atento que otros hombres. Me sentiría cómoda.

—Hermione… —murmuró Harry entre dientes.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No hablaré más del tema.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, durante el cual se podía escuchar el cantar de las aves y la suave brisa mecer los árboles, haciendo susurrar a las hojas.

—¿Y qué harás a propósito de Draco?

—¿Te refieres a si le digo la verdad o no sobre cómo me siento?

—¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento, tratando de despejar su mente y pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras y sus acciones. No quería que Draco pensara que ella se comportaba como una quinceañera frente al chico que le gusta. Necesitaba que el creyera que era la mujer que él pensaba que era.

—Se lo voy a decir —dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato y Harry notó la determinación en sus ojos—. No quiero quedarme con esto en mi cabeza. Y estoy segura que él también llegará a la misma conclusión.

* * *

(3) De acuerdo a los estudios médicos, mentir es un proceso muy creativo que requiere de múltiples zonas del cerebro. En contraparte, decir la verdad implica una actividad cerebral relativamente baja.

(4) Hay estudios que afirman esta tesis, que la mujer decide lo que siente de acuerdo a lo que hace. Esto explicaría muchos de sus comportamientos, aparentemente contradictorios. Esto, se teoriza, forma parte de su estrategia reproductiva, más selectiva que la del hombre.

(5) Dejaré al arbitrio del lector si el ex marido de Hermione es Ron o no. Pero que conste que no mostré su nombre porque no falta el que piensa que es un comportamiento muy cliché (de Ron) en los fics, así, le doy a los lectores la opción de pensar que el ex marido de Hermione no es Ron.


	22. Errores y aciertos

XXI  
Errores y aciertos

Isaías Harrington notó que su amigo, el juez Thomas Aynesworth, no lucía muy complacido con el resultado del interrogatorio a Malcolm Jordan. Se suponía que un juez debía ser imparcial durante un proceso judicial, pero no era eso lo que estaba viendo. Artemisa Fowle estaba teniendo más éxito en ocultar su frustración, pero las dudas de si ese juicio era legítimo o no se acrecentaron.

No obstante, era su turno para trabajar.

Isaías se puso de pie y se acercó a Malcolm Jordan, quien lucía un poco agotado por la batería de preguntas a la que había sido sometido. Decidió ir despacio por las piedras, de forma de no estresar demasiado al interrogado y obtener respuestas que seguramente no le iban a ayudar.

—¿Recuerda haber estado en la prisión de Blackpool alguna vez?

Malcolm se tomó su tiempo para responder. Era evidente que estaba tratando de recordar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz no mostró ninguna vacilación.

—No. Nunca he estado allí, al menos no recientemente.

—¿Por qué cree que le están acusando de diseminar un virus?

—Jamás he diseminado un virus. Lo único parecido que he hecho fue una suerte de experimento.

Isaías frunció el ceño. Aquella era nueva información, una que Artemisa Fowle fue incapaz de obtener. Claro, uno podría pensar que eso nada tenía que ver con el juicio o con los cargos de los que se le acusaban a Malcolm, pero valía la pena ahondar en el tema. Sin embargo, debía ser lo más breve posible, de modo de minimizar el riesgo de una objeción de la parte acusadora.

—Describa ese experimento, a grandes rasgos.

—Bueno, una persona cuyo nombre desconozco, me pidió que hiciera un experimento para probar una pócima que estaba desarrollando. Dijo que la pócima servía para mejorar la concentración y el rendimiento laboral.

—¿Y hubo algún sujeto de prueba?

—Sí —repuso Malcolm, sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo con el interrogatorio—. Me sorprendió que el Doctor, como se denominaba él, fuese tan específico con la persona que debía experimentar.

—¿Qué tan específico?

—Me dio un nombre y un apellido. Draco Malfoy.

Isaías volvió a arrugar el entrecejo, recordando lo que había leído en el Profeta hace varios días atrás. Se trataba de un artículo que hablaba de cómo el empresario Draco Malfoy había caído enfermo hace varios días atrás. Cuando Isaías le preguntó cuándo había hecho el experimento, Malcolm le respondió que el mismo día en que Draco había sido internado en San Mungo.

—¿Cree usted que ese Doctor requirió sus servicios bajo falsas pretensiones?

—Cuando me arrestaron lo creí, pero cuando supe los cargos de los que se me acusaban, ya no lo pensé más. Pero debo reconocer que es demasiada coincidencia que haya hecho ese trabajo, y minutos después, Draco haya ingresado en San Mungo.

—Objeción, su señoría —protestó Artemisa Fowle, alzando una mano al techo—. El abogado no está haciendo preguntas relacionadas con el caso.

—A lugar —dijo Aynesworth, luciendo exasperado—. Señor Harrington, manifieste su punto pronto, o tendré que declararlo en desacato.

Isaías no dijo nada, aunque sí se dio cuenta que Thomas Aynesworth lucía cada vez más impaciente. Tal vez quería que el juicio terminara lo antes posible, de preferencia con una condena, pero sabía que no valía la pena hacer muchas elucubraciones. Debía llegar al punto lo antes posible.

—¿Podría describirme al Doctor, señor Jordan?

—No podría. El Doctor es muy cauteloso. Siempre se asegura que su rostro se mantenga oculto por las sombras. Lo que sí sé, es que debe tener amplios conocimientos médicos, que debe medir como un metro con setenta y dos centímetros y que es calvo.

—¿Alguna vez conoció a Kingsley Shacklebolt?

—Lo he visto, pero jamás he intercambiado palabra con él.

—¿Recuerda haber recibido alguna instrucción de su parte, aunque fuese por lechuza?

—Las únicas instrucciones que he recibido fueron las del Doctor.

—¿Usted cree que el Ministro de la Magia pudo haber ordenado la diseminación del virus?

—A juzgar por lo que conozco de él, estoy seguro que jamás haría algo así.

—No tengo más preguntas, su señoría.

Isaías Harrington se retiró a su puesto, sabiendo que había causado una impresión en la corte. Veía a los demás miembros del Wizengamot murmurando, dialogando entre ellos, unos asintiendo, otros negando y varios se mostraban indecisos sobre qué pensar del interrogatorio.

—La corte entrará en un receso de veinte minutos —ordenó el juez Aynesworth, golpeando el martillo contra la mesa. A continuación, él se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a Isaías para que le siguiera. El aludido, mistificado por el asunto, siguió al juez hasta la salida de la corte. Isaías no sabía qué diablos quería Thomas con él, pero le daba la impresión que iba a hablar de lo que había ocurrido durante el interrogatorio a Malcolm Jordan. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Thomas había escogido un lugar retirado para dialogar con él, Isaías tragó saliva. Algo estaba tramando.

—Isaías —comenzó Thomas en un susurro urgente—, corriste un tremendo riesgo al desviarte de la temática del caso. No deberías hacerlo nuevamente.

—Y tú no deberías decirme qué hacer con el interrogatorio —repuso Isaías con el ceño fruncido—. Sabes bien que mantuve el vínculo con el caso a mano. Además, Malcolm es un ladrón, no un conspirador. Veo muy difícil que haya accedido a diseminar un virus en una prisión.

—Esa es tu opinión —replicó Thomas, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia—, pero ya lo viste, Isaías. Hay muchos testigos que declararon bajo juramento ver a Malcolm echar algo a la red de agua potable de Blackpool.

—Pero los tiempos no concuerdan —insistió Isaías, tratando de mantener la cordura, aunque, tratándose de Thomas Aynesworth, aquello estaba comenzando a hacérsele más difícil—. ¿Leíste los diarios muggle, Thomas? El brote ocurrió varios días después de que Malcolm fue arrestado. Tomando en cuenta que Draco Malfoy enfermó a los pocos minutos de haber sido inoculado por Malcolm, no veo plausible que el virus haya permanecido latente por varios días antes de comenzar a infectar a los prisioneros.

—Puede que tengas razón, Isaías, pero, por el amor de Merlín, eres un abogado que no está preparado para lidiar con este tipo de casos. Estamos hablando de corrupción gubernamental, no de un tráfico menor de pócimas curativas. Esto está muy por encima de tus capacidades.

Pero Isaías había perdido por completo la paciencia. No sabía qué mierda le había pasado a Thomas para comportarse de ese modo, pero no podía permitir que un juez le estuviera diciendo que se hiciera a un lado en el caso, porque era eso lo que, en el fondo, estaba tratando de decirle.

—No voy a dejar de hacer mi trabajo solamente porque tú lo dices.

—¡Piénsalo, Isaías! —dijo Thomas, haciendo aún más urgente su tono de voz—. Puede que vayas bien hasta ahora, pero piensa en lo que puede pasar si fracasas. Vas a arruinar tu reputación y ninguna firma querrá contratarte. Será el fin de tu carrera.

—¡No voy a permitir que me chantajees, Thomas! —rugió Isaías, sobresaltando a su amigo—. ¡Diablos, pensé que creías en la ley! Nunca imaginé que pudieras llegar a ser tan ruin.

—Isaías, solamente quiero lo mejor para ti.

El aludido respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Aunque era inconcebible que un juez le dijera que se apartara del caso por fuera de los conductos regulares, debía mantener la objetividad. Y ésta le decía que Thomas Aynesworth lucía muy empecinado en hacer que él abandonara el juicio y a sus defendidos. Después, recordó que la audiencia final iba a tener lugar mañana. Tiempo tenía para averiguar si había algún trapo sucio en la oficina de Thomas Aynesworth.

—No voy a renunciar a esto, Thomas, aunque me pagues por eso. Y voy a averiguar por qué quieres que de un paso al costado.

E Isaías Harrington volvió a la corte, donde proseguirían los alegatos en contra de los otros dos acusados de diseminar el virus en Blackpool.

* * *

Para relajarse, Hermione había escogido leer el periódico muggle de ese día, el cual había traído desde Grimmauld Place en la bolsa de género. Necesitaba hacerlo, porque la tarea que tenía por delante era bastante difícil y potencialmente vergonzosa. Pese a que sabía que ya no podía ocultar lo que había en su corazón, el hecho que esos sentimientos estuvieran encaminado a un hombre como Draco Malfoy le hacía preguntarse a veces qué diablos andaba mal con ella. Le parecía increíble que hubiera disfrutado conversar con él y tener sexo con él, pero claro, los prejuicios estaban allí para causar esa clase de problemas.

Por desgracia, leer el periódico solamente le causó más tensión. La primera plana hablaba de cómo el virus desconocido, de algún modo, se había propagado fuera de la zona de cuarentena. A la fecha de edición del artículo ya habían más de dos mil casos conocidos. Aquello era demasiado rápido para tratarse de un virus natural.

Si es que se trataba de uno.

Pues bien podría tratarse de un virus diseñado por manos humanas. De todos modos, no cualquier patógeno crearía síntomas falsos para esconder los verdaderos. La pregunta del millón era la siguiente: ¿la fiebre, la debilidad muscular y el problema de los factores de coagulación eran síntomas falsos o eran los auténticos? Y si todos aquellos síntomas eran falsos, ¿cuáles eran los reales?

 _Rayos, aquí voy otra vez_ se dijo Hermione, maldiciendo su forma de ser. _Siempre pensando en cosas que no tienen relación con mi real problema._

Tal vez Hermione no quería enfrentar su nuevo dilema, porque nada de lo que estaba sintiendo tenía sentido. Había discutido con Draco, peleado con él, e incluso le había insultado de mil formas, pero no había forma de sacarse aquella agradable sensación que acudía a ella cada vez que recordaba ese momento hace varios meses atrás, cuando estuvo en la cama con él. _Los ojos pueden engañarte, no confíes en ellos_ le había dicho una terapeuta hace seis meses atrás, en los tiempos que Hermione buscaba ayuda psicológica para sobrellevar el quiebre con su ex marido. Recordó que estaba oscuro en la habitación cuando tuvo sexo con Draco y no podía ver su cara, pero sí podía recordar cómo se sentía.

Y se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Hermione se dio cuenta que, pese a todos los prejuicios, había disfrutado de la experiencia como la chica promedio. Tal vez Draco era como todos los chicos, muy en el fondo, y bastó con desactivar su pensamiento constructivo para entenderlo. Podía ser pedante, engreído y megalómano, pero, como lo había entendido antes, Draco era vulnerable, pretendiendo que no lo era. Tal vez si le daba la oportunidad de serlo sin sentirse expuesto, vería algo nuevo en él, algo que nadie había visto antes.

Hermione permitió que esta nueva determinación invadiera su cabeza, llenándola con el coraje necesario para hacer lo que necesitaba hacer. Necesitaba sacarse los miedos de la cabeza y atreverse.

Se puso de pie, entró en la "habitación" y vio que Draco lucía relativamente bien. No parecía tener fiebre y leía un reporte financiero de su empresa. Recordó que el plazo que le había dado la junta directiva se estaba acabando rápido, por lo que no perdió más tiempo en abrir su corazón a Draco, esperando que él abriera el suyo, o al menos tuviera la intención de hacerlo. No obstante, sabía que no debía ser demasiado frontal, o Draco vería sus intenciones a la legua, y Hermione no quería eso. Si aquello ocurría, su corazón se cerraría como las conchas de una ostra.

—Hola, Draco.

El aludido dejó de poner atención al reporte, dejándolo a un costado, para clavar sus ojos de iceberg en Hermione.

—¿Necesitas algo, Granger?

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarme por mi apellido?

—Es que hallo extraño tu nombre, y además, las viejas costumbres se niegan a morir.

—Bueno, yo también hallo extraño el tuyo, pero ya no ando diciéndote "Malfoy".

—Ese es un buen punto, ¿sabes?

Hermione conjuró una silla y tomó asiento en ella. Draco entendió que aquella conversación no sería una corta.

—¿Por qué crees que los muggles son inferiores a los magos?

Draco suspiró. Recordaba haber respondido a aquella misma pregunta, pero lo hizo nuevamente.

—No es lo que yo creía —repuso, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al decir aquellas palabras—. Mis padres siempre me decían que los magos eran superiores por el simple hecho de hacer magia. Además, me insistían en que no me mezclara con muggles, o con nacidos de muggles, no importara lo que hiciera.

—¿Y tú compartías esas creencias?

—No estaba en condiciones de oponerme —dijo Draco, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo hablando de su pasado—. Mis padres siempre se aseguraron que yo pensara igual que ellos. No me dejaban jugar con niños que no fuesen de mi estatus, pero veía a otros jóvenes de mi edad hablar con otros, sin importar de dónde provenían. Cuando le pregunté a mis padres sobre el tema, ellos me respondieron que aquellos niños que se mezclaban con los plebeyos estaban condenados a terminar mal, y me dio unos pocos ejemplos.

—¿Te platicó sobre los Potter?

—Muchas veces —dijo Draco con una carcajada sarcástica—. Yo solía decir que ellos fueron asesinados por un mago muy poderoso, pero mi padre me repitió esa misma lección. Los magos que se mezclan con muggles o con magos nacidos de muggles, siempre terminan mal. Yo dije que no había sido culpa de ellos que el Innombrable los hubiera asesinado, pero mi padre me dijo que el Innombrable solamente estaba haciendo lo que otros magos no se atrevían a hacer. "Él comparte todas mis creencias, hijo" me dijo en esa oportunidad. "Cuando él tome el poder, deberás respetar sus creencias también, porque sus creencias son las mías. No hay honor más grande que su hijo sea como su padre".

—Y sin embargo, tus padres están en Azkaban. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Trato de no pensar en eso. Saber que la persona que te crio todos estos años, la persona que te dijo una y mil veces que deberías respetar las creencias de un loco sádico, acabó en prisión… bueno… es un golpe duro.

—¿Y te parece justo que Voldemort te haya usado para castigar a tu padre? ¿Cómo encaja eso en tus creencias?

Draco tragó saliva. Era evidente que le causaba mucha incomodidad hablar del tema, sobre todo con Hermione.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?

—Porque quiero entender, Draco —dijo Hermione suavemente—. Quiero entender por qué eres como eres, por qué haces las cosas que haces.

—No necesariamente debe haber un porqué —repuso Draco, un poco a la defensiva para su gusto, pero Hermione no hizo ningún comentario—, pero ya que lo dices, creí que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas. Creí que ser uno de los vasallos del Innombrable era un gran honor, creí que al fin podría hacer lo que siempre quise hacer: deshacerme de los magos de sangre impura y devolver Hogwarts a su antigua gloria. Como ya sabes, pensé mal.

—¿Hablaste alguna vez con Voldemort?

—Solamente cuando me dio este trabajo —dijo Draco, suspirando para tratar de calmarse, pues recordar a ese hombre que ya ni siquiera era un hombre le causaba escalofríos—. No me dijo explícitamente que estaba castigando a mi padre usándome para tratar de asesinar a Dumbledore, por lo que asumí que simplemente quería contar conmigo como un vasallo. Supongo que mi padre me crio para ese momento, por lo que ni siquiera dudé en aceptar. Pero… pero… fue terrible.

—¿Por qué?

—Resulta que hacerle daño a otras personas, controlarlas al margen de su voluntad o torturarlas no es tan fácil como creí en un principio —dijo Draco, quien lucía angustiado. Hermione sabía que no era bueno para su salud pasar por esos estados, pero era necesario. Después sería demasiado tarde—. Claro, deseaba que cosas malas les pasaran a mis enemigos, entre los que te contabas, pero jamás creí que en algún punto de mi vida me viera obligado a hacer esas cosas. Y digo literalmente obligado, porque ser un Mortífago implica una vida de servidumbre, o la muerte. No estaba preparado para hacer las cosas que estaba haciendo por el resto de mi vida… y asumo que pagué el precio.

—¿Hubo algún momento en que deseaste mandar todo a la mierda y escapar de colegio?

—A veces quería acabar con mi propia vida —dijo Draco con un hilo de voz, y Hermione vio que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos—. No te imaginas cómo es tener esa presión sobre tus hombros. Es… es terrible… y lo era más cuando recuerdas que tu amo no acepta fallos o equivocaciones. Tal vez tú hayas hecho un mejor trabajo porque tienes más recursos de los que echar mano… pero yo no soy tan inteligente. Y hubo ocasiones en las que deseé tener tu cerebro… por vergonzoso que pueda sonar.

—Y sin embargo, seguiste esa senda, sabiendo lo que te esperaba si fallabas.

—No quería seguirla, pero lo hice, y ataqué a Potter en la Sala Multipropósito, sabiendo que no iba a ganar mucho haciéndolo. Creía que podría redimirme de mi fracaso al tratar de asesinar a Dumbledore, pero me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Yo no fui, no soy, ni jamás seré un soldado. Al final, lo perdí todo… y no estoy hablando del dinero…

—Te perdiste a ti mismo.

—Perdí mi alma, Granger —dijo Draco, tratando con todo su empeño de no sucumbir al llanto—, perdí las ganas de seguir adelante. De todos modos, ¿qué quedaba para mí en un mundo donde mis creencias ya no eran válidas? Fui criado por tanto tiempo al modo de la aristocracia que ya no supe qué hacer, salvo tratar de continuar el legado de mi padre… solamente para caer enfermo de algo que ni sé qué mierda es…

Y Draco trató de golpear el colchón con sus puños, pero ni siquiera podía desahogar su frustración a causa de la debilidad en sus brazos.

—Mierda —dijo, temblándole el labio—. Soy patético. Todo lo que he hecho me ha llevado por este maldito camino. ¡Todo lo que me enseñó mi padre no me sirvió para nada! ¡Maldita sea!

Draco ya no pudo seguir aguantando el tormento en su interior, pero sus brazos no reaccionaban siquiera para limpiarse las lágrimas. Sin embargo, Hermione no necesitaba que él hiciera grandes aspavientos para comprender el grado de frustración e impotencia que anegaba su mente. Finalmente, había visto al Draco débil y vulnerable, tal como Harry lo había predicho. Componiendo una media sonrisa, conjuró un pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de Draco con suavidad.

—Seguramente debes pensar que soy débil al abrirte mi maldito corazón.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Draco.

—Eres bastante valiente al decirme esas cosas —dijo ella, tomando una de las mejillas de Draco y acercándose un poco más a él—. Sé que no fue fácil decirlas, pero hay una enorme diferencia entre tu etapa de Mortífago y lo que eres ahora.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Cuando tratabas de matar a Dumbledore, estabas solo —repuso Hermione, acercándose aún más—. Claro, estaban tus dos guardaespaldas, pero yo no llamaría a ellos "amigos". Pero ahora me tienes a mí. Ahora que sé lo que debiste enfrentar, ya no me siento con el derecho de juzgarte. Y ten por seguro que no voy a permitir que algo como eso te pase otra vez.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Hermione suspiró, insuflándose coraje para decir lo que necesitaba decir.

—Porque no quiero que pases por esto solo —dijo, abandonando el asiento y sentándose sobre el colchón, acercándose lentamente a Draco—. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por el mismo calvario que en sexto año. Pero la principal razón por la que te dije estas palabras es… es porque me gustas, Draco.

El aludido se quedó petrificado con esas palabras. Le había causado tal conmoción que su mente quedó en blanco. Mientras trataba de buscar alguna respuesta coherente, vio cómo Hermione se acercaba a él, lentamente pero con determinación, notando el brillo en sus ojos del color de la miel.


	23. Pasión

XXII  
Pasión

Draco no registró el beso de Hermione hasta que ella se hubo separado de él. La miró a la cara y vio que ella sonreía levemente. Le daba la impresión que se había sacado un mundo de estrés de encima, pero él no se sentía menos conmocionado por lo que había ocurrido. Luego, se maldijo a sí mismo. Ni siquiera la había acariciado mientras la besaba, aunque no pudiera hacerlo de todas formas.

Cuando Draco al fin pudo encontrar la voz, Hermione se puso de pie e hizo desaparecer el taburete. Pensó que se iba a marchar de allí, pero no lo hizo. Solamente estaba allí, como si esperase que él diera el siguiente paso.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Granger? —dijo Draco con voz queda—. No creo que me merezca eso.

Pero Hermione no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y Draco nuevamente pensó que iba a irse de la habitación, pero no lo hizo. Solamente cerró la habitación con la cremallera, de modo que estuvieran completamente aislados del resto del mundo. Draco volvió a maldecirse a sí mismo al notar que estaba poniéndose tenso nuevamente.

—Lo que no te merecías era que Voldemort te usara para castigar a tu padre —dijo Hermione, volviendo a encarar a Draco—. Sí, tal vez eras un chico pedante y orgulloso, pero no es tu culpa que seas así. Nadie nace siendo machista o racista o esnob, y estoy segura que eso se aplica a ti también. Tu padre quería que fueses como él, pero ahora tienes la opción de ser lo que quieras… y de hacer lo que quieras.

Draco notó que Hermione había dicho aquellas últimas palabras con un énfasis bastante sutil. La tensión en su entrepierna se hizo aún mayor.

—Granger… no quiero que hagas esto por lástima.

—No lo hago por eso —dijo Hermione, quitándose la sudadera y los zapatos—. Como la primera vez, lo hago porque quiero esto. Lo hago porque ya no quiero ocultar lo que hay en mi corazón.

—Pero… pero no puedo moverme.

—No te preocupes —dijo Hermione, quitándose la camiseta y dejándola sobre el suelo—. Yo haré todo el trabajo.

—No quiero que lo hagas —protestó Draco, frunciendo el ceño con suma dificultad—. No vale la pena si no puedo mover mis brazos y mis piernas. Yo no valgo la pena.

Sin embargo, Hermione siguió desvistiéndose hasta quedar desnuda. Mostraba una sonrisa muy leve mientras se inclinaba delante de Draco y arrancaba con suavidad las sábanas.

—No creo que no valgas la pena —dijo ella, mientras quitaba el pijama de Draco con cierta dificultad. Draco, muy a su pesar, se sintió más tenso que antes al ver a Hermione sin ropa. Hasta ese momento, nunca había pensado que ella poseyera alguna clase de atractivo físico, pese a que se mantenía en forma. Sin embargo, las curvas sutiles de su caderas y su cintura, sus piernas bien torneadas a causa de todo lo que tuvo que correr durante sus aventuras, su vientre plano y la ausencia de voluptuosidad alguna, le dijeron a Draco que Hermione tenía poco que envidiar a, por ejemplo, su secretaria. Supuso que verla sin prejuicios hizo que cambiara su percepción de lo que era ella.

Sorpresivamente, Hermione usó su varita para apagar el único candelabro que entregaba luz a la habitación y todo se vio inundado por la oscuridad. Draco ni siquiera podía ver la silueta de Hermione, pero aquello pasó a un segundo plano cuando sintió que una humedad que no era la suya remecer todo su cuerpo. Sentía que esa humedad se hundía en él, para alzarse y de nuevo hundirse, con una cadencia lenta y sensual que no dejó a Draco indiferente. Por instinto, tomó las piernas de Hermione, ascendiendo por ellas con un poco de tiento debido a la oscuridad, hasta llegar a sus caderas, las que tomó con firmeza mientras ella ascendía y descendía.

No supo cuánto rato hubo pasado, pero a Draco le pareció como si hubieran pasado varios minutos, y el calor iba a aumentando en intensidad. Volvió a mover sus manos, deslizándose lentamente hacia arriba, notando que la piel de Hermione era suave como seda, así como la piel de la mayoría de las mujeres, hasta que se encontró con otra cosa que era propia de las mujeres.

Draco no sabía cuál era la razón por la que los hombres, de forma invariable, les gustaba mirar o tocar los pechos de una mujer, pero en ese momento, las razones importaban una reverenda mierda. Lo estaba disfrutando como cualquier otro hombre, sintiendo el sudor que brotaba de su piel y los gemidos que iban aumentando lentamente en intensidad. Hace muchos meses que no escuchaba a Hermione gemir de placer, y había olvidado lo placentero que podía llegar a ser. Ella no era como algunas mujeres, a quienes les gustaba exagerar sus gemidos con el fin de complacer a sus parejas. Su placer, su sexo, sus emociones eran de ella y solamente de ella. Y aquello contribuía a que el placer de Draco también fuese auténtico.

Tan auténtico era lo que estaba sintiendo que abandonó sus pechos (y no se había percatado que estaba usando sus brazos sin sentir debilidad alguna) y tomó su espalda, jalando suavemente, de forma que Hermione supiera que él la quería cerca. Ella obedeció y se inclinó hacia delante, casi rozando su frente con la de él, y sus jadeos fueron aún más notorios, otorgando al momento un aire de profunda y completa intimidad. Draco no se atrevía a pronunciar siquiera una palabra, porque tenía miedo de arruinar el momento y el desconcierto hace rato que brillaba por su ausencia. Tal como había pasado la primera vez, quería disfrutar, quería recordar lo que había ocurrido hace ya tantos meses atrás, porque entre tantas discusiones, prejuicios y síntomas, tales recuerdos se habían esfumado. No, no era que él, de improviso, hubiera encontrado el amor. De todos modos, lo que estaba haciendo no era ni remotamente romántico. Aquello era sexo, era placer, era deseo, pasión, al menos por su parte. Pero, ¿Hermione era capaz de sentir deseo, pese a que ella había escogido conscientemente ponerse en esa situación? Los gemidos que escapaban de su boca respondieron aquella pregunta.

Sin embargo, entre tanto delirio, Draco no entendía por qué ella había aceptado, de forma consciente, tener sexo con él. Se suponía que tal desenlace no tenía por qué ocurrir en la mente, que el acto sexual no se llevaba a cabo con la razón, pero allí estaba ella, dándole placer y recibiendo placer como si hubiese sido seducida por él. Tal vez quisiera probar un punto haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía lo suficiente de mujeres para entender que ellas, simplemente, no funcionaban así. Tal vez las prostitutas, pero no el común de las chicas. ¿Acaso era esto lo que había en su corazón, como ella lo había dicho? Ella había dicho que él le gustaba, pero no creía que le gustase lo suficiente para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Había una cadena lógica de acontecimientos que llevaban al sexo, y lo que estaba viendo rompía toda regla conocida. Luego, Draco se percató que estaba pensando demasiado, haciéndose problemas por cosas que antes no eran ningún problema para él. Antes, daba por asumido que las chicas tenían por deber entregarse sexualmente a los hombres, porque aquel era uno de sus roles y estaba hechas para tal labor. Pero ahora, que una mujer, Hermione más encima, le ofreciera libremente su cuerpo, las dudas corroyeron su mente de inmediato. Si fuese el Draco de antes, no se habría hecho siquiera una pregunta. Diablos, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado que Hermione le tocara.

Fue allí, mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo de Hermione, cuando Draco se dio cuenta que el machismo era solamente una mala costumbre, una mala costumbre de la que podía deshacerse en cualquier minuto, teniendo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad. Claro, en el pasado había dicho que las mujeres eran poco menos que esclavas para los hombres, pero en ese momento, ¿quién era el esclavo? ¿Hermione, quien había decidido entregarse a él sin ninguna influencia externa, sin necesidad de ser seducida? ¿O él, quien había aceptado los términos de aquel encuentro sin siquiera protestar, quien había incluso roto las cadenas de su propia enfermedad, solamente para acariciar su piel?

 _Todos somos esclavos de nuestros impulsos_ se dijo Draco mientras el calor en su cuerpo seguía aumentando a medida que los movimientos de Hermione eran más rápidos e impetuosos. Pronto, las preguntas dentro de su cabeza se redujeron a cenizas, reemplazadas por algo más primitivo y poderoso, un deseo de que la mujer encima de él se derritiera de placer. Y, aunque no pudiera mover sus piernas, si podía hacerlo con sus brazos, y los empleó a fondo, acariciando cada centímetro de la piel de Hermione, incluso aquella que no estaba normalmente a la vista, haciendo que ella jadeara como si hubiera pasado minutos bajo el agua. Tenía sus pechos tensos, al igual que sus piernas y brazos, su piel se antojaba húmeda y los gemidos fueron subiendo de tono. Aquello estaba destinado a terminar en el más absoluto caos.

El orgasmo fue caótico. Pese a que el mundo seguía igual, ambos no lo percibieron de ese modo. Decían los científicos que había un instante en el que el cerebro se desconectaba totalmente del mundo, los sentidos dejaban de funcionar y no había consciencia. Tal vez era demasiado el placer que el sexo otorgaba para procesarlo correctamente, pero ni eso tenía importancia cuando la mente alcanzaba ese estado. Bien podría caer un meteorito a pocos metros de la carpa, y ellos no se darían por enterados. Eso, hasta que una dulce sensación los dejó a ambos entumecidos por una fracción de segundo, para luego ser arrollados por una avalancha de sensaciones, similar a cómo se sentiría alguien si agua caliente corriera por sus venas. Hermione apenas se podía los brazos y Draco aún podía moverlos. Los usó para abrazarla, para sentir la humedad del sudor en su espalda y para decirle que todo estaría bien.

Para cuando los humos se hubieran calmado, Hermione se derrumbó a un lado de Draco, mirando cómo el trataba de recuperar la respiración. Notó que sus brazos iban perdiendo fuerza lentamente, al punto que ya no pudo mantenerlos erguidos. Cayeron lánguidamente sobre la cama, pero Hermione lo atribuyó al cansancio más que a la enfermedad. Ni siquiera se acordaba que Draco estaba enfermo, para empezar. Le daba lo mismo, sin embargo. En ese momento, ella no era una sanadora, sino una amante.

Una amante que había aceptado jugar a la pasión de forma consciente, tal como la primera vez. Sin embargo, no lo disfrutó menos por eso. Pero había percibido algo nuevo en aquella experiencia, algo en lo que no había reparado antes por el caos que habitaba su mente.

Fuera del hecho que Draco había podido mover sus brazos, los había usado para que ella se inclinara sobre él. Aquel gesto era, por lejos, el más poderoso que Draco había hecho durante todo el momento. Le había comunicado, sin palabras ni aspavientos, que la necesitaba, no solamente para curar su enfermedad, sino también para sobrellevar su soledad, sus miedos y sus aprensiones. La necesitaba para poder ser vulnerable sin sentirse avergonzado o expuesto. Porque la dolencia actual no era la única enfermedad que padecía Draco, pero ella las había curado entregándose, dándole a entender que ella estaría para él. No importaba si era amor o no. De todas formas, el amor no era algo que se buscaba o se encontraba, sino que era algo que se construía. Y muchas veces, tomaba tiempo.

—Draco.

—Dime.

—No me iré de aquí —dijo Hermione, abrazando a Draco y descansando la cabeza en su hombro—. Si quieres, puedo estar a tu lado toda la noche. No quiero que estés solo, no después de lo que hicimos. Pero si quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—Supongo que te necesito en más de una forma —dijo, suspirando y abrazando a Hermione—. Está bien. De todos modos, es una mierda dormir solo. Supongo que no roncas.

—¿Y esa es tu idea de plática romántica? —le recriminó Hermione en tono de broma—. Hablando en serio, has cambiado bastante desde que caíste enfermo.

—Ojalá que me ayude a emanciparme realmente de mi mundo —repuso Draco con un leve gruñido—. Y… ojalá que puedas encontrar pronto una respuesta a lo que me pasa. Pero no de inmediato. Quédate conmigo esta noche. Descansa. Duerme.

Hermione sonrió, acomodándose en el hombro de Draco. Después de todo, el sexo despejaba la mente de forma más efectiva que un encantamiento estimulante. Se sentía capaz de lo que fuese, incluso de curar una enfermedad aparentemente incurable.

* * *

En el momento en que Draco y Hermione tenían su orgasmo, otro cuento se cocía en las entrañas del Ministerio de la Magia.

Isaías Harrington había pretendido tener demasiado papeleo como para cubrirlo en sus horarios reglamentarios de trabajo. Aquello no solamente le permitía ponerse al día con sus deberes, sino que también podría averiguar qué había tras la petición de Thomas Aynesworth. Aunque se tratara de un amigo, eso no impedía que tuviese trapos sucios bajo la mesa. E Isaías iba a encontrar esos trapos sucios, si es que los había.

Había corrido un riesgo al escoger esa noche para iniciar su investigación, pero la suerte estaba de su lado. Thomas Aynesworth había decidido que había trabajado mucho en esa semana y no se encontraba esa noche en su oficina. La escasez de empleados a aquellas horas también trabajaba a favor de Isaías. Eso significaba que tendría menos obstáculos en su camino hacia la oficina de su amigo. Sin embargo, como había ocurrido en su incursión a la zona de cuarentena esa misma tarde, necesitaba contar con un plan, uno que tomara en cuenta los movimientos normales de los empleados a esa hora.

A eso de las dos de la mañana, cuando hubo acabado con la mitad de su trabajo, Isaías juzgó que era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra. Había observado lo que hacían los demás empleados mientras hacía cosas tan inocentes como tomarse un café con un colega o ir al baño, y se dio cuenta que precisamente esa hora la hora muerta, hora en la cual todos los empleados decidían tomar un pequeño refrigero nocturno o pegar una breve pestañada. Con eso en mente, Isaías salió de su oficina provisoria y se encaminó a la de Thomas Aynesworth. Como Isaías sabía muy bien, Thomas había estudiado en Ravenclaw y acostumbraba poner acertijos en sus puertas, de modo que solamente los más dignos pudieran entrar. El acceso a su oficina no debía ser la excepción.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, una cabeza de hipogrifo apareció por un agujero. Isaías se preparó para el acertijo.

 _Cuando estoy delante de ti, jamás me podrás alcanzar, pero cuando estoy detrás de ti, nunca me podrás dejar atrás. ¿Qué soy?_

Isaías jamás había escuchado un acertijo de ese tipo, y eso que conocía muchos. De hecho, solía jugar con Thomas usando esa clase de preguntas, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Su mente la comenzó a emplear para asuntos legales, y aquello implicaba más lectura y memoria que ingenio. Se quedó varios minutos de pie, pensando en alguna respuesta coherente, pero nada venía a su cabeza. Al final, los nervios le ganaron la batalla y comenzó a pasearse en círculos frente a la puerta. La luz de los candelabros titilaba de vez en cuando, haciendo que las sombras lucieran trémulas. Pero Isaías seguía ponderando la respuesta al acertijo. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido e intentarlo otro día, cuando miró al suelo mientras daba vueltas.

 _Cuando estoy delante de ti, jamás me podrás alcanzar…_

Isaías avanzó un poco, siempre mirando hacia el suelo. Luego, caminó en dirección opuesta, los ojos fijos en el piso. Luego, se puso delante de la puerta, apenas creyendo que la respuesta pudiera ser tan simple. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, la gran mayoría de las preguntas difíciles tenían respuestas simples.

—Una sombra.

La cabeza de hipogrifo desapareció y algo cliqueó dentro de la puerta. Isaías tomó el pomo, lo giró y notó, para su alivio, que no estaba con llave. Aún sorprendido, entró a la oficina de su amigo y los candelabros se encendieron por su cuenta. Sin embargo, si conocía bien a Thomas Aynesworth, sabía que debía navegar a través de un mar turbio de documentos fuera de orden. Ni siquiera los memos de alta prioridad se salvaban del caos documental de la oficina de Thomas Aynesworth.

Comenzó en su escritorio, específicamente, en los cajones. Isaías rodó los ojos al ver que el primer cajón de arriba abajo estaba tapizado con cartas. Muchas de ellas era correspondencia privada de parte de su familia. Isaías no estaba interesado en esos asuntos. Dejando las cartas en su sitio, revisó el segundo cajón, pero no halló más que artículos de oficina, como plumas, botellas de tinta de colores diversos y pergaminos nuevos. El último cajón consistía en varios memos interdepartamentales con instrucciones de parte de varias personas. Leyó cada una de ellas, pero ninguna hacía alguna referencia a él. Eran mayormente instrucciones de rutina. Soltando un suspiro de frustración, Isaías cerró el cajón e iba a probar suerte con los gabinetes cuando se percató de un detalle que había pasado por alto, debido a que podría no ser de importancia.

Volvió a abrir el primer cajón y extrajo toda la correspondencia familiar, dejándola sobre el escritorio. Luego, golpeó el fondo con un nudillo y escuchó lo que claramente era un sonido hueco. Al principio había pensado que ese cajón era menos profundo que los otros, pero después se puso a pensar más en el asunto y llegó a la conclusión que aquello no podía depender de Thomas Aynesworth. El punto era que ese cajón tenía un doble fondo, entre los cuales había más correspondencia. Sin embargo, las temáticas no tenían nada que ver con la familia. Era correspondencia de carácter oficial, incluso los sobres tenían el monograma del Ministerio de la Magia.

 _¿Pero qué diablos?_

Los sobres se encontraban abiertos e Isaías leyó uno de ellos, luciendo cada vez más desconcertado y arrepentido de haber llamado amigo a Thomas Aynesworth.

 _T._

 _No hace falta recordarte lo que podría pasar si el negocio es expuesto en cualquier forma. Es crucial que te asegures que Malcolm Jordan sea condenado por diseminar el virus en Blackpool. Necesitamos ese chivo expiatorio para sacarnos a los Aurores de encima._

 _En cuanto a G, entiendo tus reparos, pero lo tengo bajo control. Tengo a mis mejores hombres a cargo. Caleb Wilson se asegurará que la cura de esa enfermedad jamás salga a la luz. D tendrá lo que quiere, pero nosotros ganaremos mucho más con este trato._

 _Con respecto a tu petición, descuida. Será acogida en su totalidad._

 _M._


	24. Culpa

XXIII  
Culpa

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó con un ánimo que podría hacer que incluso un elefante entrara en calor. Recordando que estaba desnuda, cogió sus ropas, se vistió y preparó el desayuno. Mientras freía tocino y un par de huevos, escuchó unos pasos y supo que se trataba de Harry. Hermione vio que ostentaba sendas ojeras y lucía un poco irritado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Bueno, no es algo grave —dijo Harry sarcásticamente—. Solamente pasé la noche en vela, vigilando las cercanías, escuchando una curiosa música de fondo.

Hermione supo que Harry había escuchado sus gemidos anoche y, pese a que no había gritado fuerte, era como mucho pedir que pasara desapercibida, sobre todo con la quietud de la noche.

—Harry… lo lamento. Tenía que reemplazarte a medianoche, pero… me imagino que me dejé llevar.

—Hermione —dijo Harry, masajeándose los ojos—, no está mal que te acuestes con Draco. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hiciste, sabiendo que él está enfermo. No sabemos cómo se transmite lo que sea que tiene, así que bien podrías haberte contagiado con la enfermedad. Ya viste las noticias. Ya son miles los casos en Londres.

—No se transmite sexualmente, eso lo sé —dijo Hermione con total confianza—. De otro modo, su secretaria también habría enfermado, pero no fue así. ¡Por favor, Harry! ¿De verdad crees que me acostaría con alguien enfermo si no supiera cómo se transmite su enfermedad?

—Pero hay otros medios —insistió Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Agua, aire, sudor, saliva… Sabes muy poco sobre esta enfermedad, y aún así, tomaste un riesgo innecesario. Pensé que solamente le ibas a abrir tu corazón a Draco, no que le entregaras tu cuerpo.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamó Hermione, arrugando la cara—. Me haré todos los exámenes de rigor, pero vamos a desayunar primero. El tocino y los huevos están casi listos. Asumo que tienes hambre.

—Asumes bien —murmuró Harry, tomando asiento en la mesa improvisada, mientras que Hermione preparaba las tostadas y el té—. Por cierto, ¿qué le vas a dar a Draco de desayuno?

—Avena con frutas —dijo Hermione, recordando que Draco no podía consumir demasiadas grasas—. Cuando acabe de desayunar lo prepararé.

El desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio. Hermione asumió que Harry no se encontraba en condiciones para realizar una nueva guardia, por lo que debía correr el riesgo de no haber nadie que vigilara en caso que Caleb Wilson apareciera en el bosque. Por supuesto, ella no podía hacer guardia, porque debía continuar con los exámenes, aparte de comprobar que no se encontraba enferma.

Después de entregar el desayuno a Draco, quien simuló recibirlo de buena forma (prefería el tocino y los huevos a la avena), Hermione regresó a su habitación y se hizo un examen visual, en caso que hubiera una lesión cutánea o inflamación, pero su piel no mostraba ninguna señal anómala. Se tomó la temperatura, la presión sanguínea e incluso usó su varita para comprobar si tenía algún coágulo, pero su cuerpo estaba limpio. Definitivamente, ella no estaba enferma. Iba a continuar con el análisis de los coágulos, cuando sintió un desagradable retortijón de tripas.

Algo que le había dicho Harry volvió al frente de su cabeza. _No sabemos cómo se transmite la enfermedad._ No era eso precisamente lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho que había tenido sexo sin protección. _¡Mierda! ¡Se supone que esos detalles no se me escapan jamás!_ La primera vez que se acostó con Draco, sí había tomado las medidas apropiadas. _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada, Hermione Granger?_

Temiendo lo peor, Hermione tomó su bolsa de cuentas y extrajo un test muggle de embarazo (el test mágico era demasiado impreciso para su gusto). Por fortuna, la carpa era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar un baño y se dirigió allá, procurando que Harry no la viera. Sin embargo, Hermione recordó que la concepción ocurría dos días después del acto sexual, y salió del baño, sintiéndose tonta. _Estás muy rara, Hermione. Normalmente no eres así de despistada._

Hermione decidió salir al exterior a tomar un poco de aire fresco y relajarse. Estaba segura que no se sentía así a causa del momento de pasión de anoche. Ya no era una adolescente revolucionada por las hormonas. Era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Sabía que no iba a pegarse nada acostándose con Draco, y había comprobado que no estaba enferma. _No. Tuve sexo sin protección. Eso me tiene así. Debo aceptarlo, aunque no me agrade para nada lo que viene ahora. Pero actué de forma irreflexiva, tal como esa noche. ¿Acaso él me hace actuar de ese modo? No. No es así. Yo fui la irreflexiva. Él no me forzó a nada. Yo estaba vulnerable esa vez. Anoche, fue él quien se sintió así._

Fue cuando entendió que en ambas ocasiones, había tenido sexo con Draco porque pasaba por un estado emocional intenso. La primera vez, necesitaba un refugio para lo que había ocurrido con su matrimonio. La segunda, se vio en la necesidad de refugiar a alguien que se había desahogado de sus peores miedos. El sexo era más que placer, más que un método de reproducción. Era una herramienta, un modo de encauzar malas emociones, una forma de hacer familiar lo extraño, de hacer dulce lo amargo. Desde que llegó a esa conclusión, ya no tuvo ninguna duda sobre si hizo lo correcto o no. Lo único malo fue que olvidó un detalle.

Un detalle que podría cambiar su futuro por completo.

 _Pero no es algo cierto aún. Ocúpate del presente, Hermione. Vive el día a día. Sabes lo que debes hacer ahora._

Sintiéndose más relajada, Hermione volvió a la carpa y continuó con el análisis de los coágulos, mientras que Harry se iba a su habitación a tomar un buen descanso y Draco finalizaba su avena con frutas, sintiéndose curiosamente bien consigo mismo.

* * *

Isaías Harrington había llegado tarde al trabajo, aunque había emitido un aviso de que iba a hacerlo, dada la hora a la que se fue del Ministerio de la Magia el día de ayer. Aquel día era la última jornada de alegatos, y la persona que iba a testificar no era otro que Kingsley Shacklebolt. Al parecer, las preguntas anteriores no habían sido suficientes. Pero esto representaba una oportunidad de oro para Isaías. Ahora que ya tenía el registro de visitas original, nadie podría dudar de su autenticidad.

Sin embargo, como era costumbre, la parte acusadora era la que siempre comenzaba con las preguntas. Artemisa Fowle carraspeó y inclinó la cabeza hacia el acusado.

—Señor Shacklebolt. En nuestro último intercambio, usted admitió que estuvo en Blackpool, pero no por las razones que nosotros creíamos. Ahora, en vista de que el documento presentado por su abogado resultó ser falso, es razonable asumir que usted estuvo en la prisión para supervisar la dispersión del virus. ¿Está de acuerdo con esta presunción?

—Para nada. Mantengo lo que dije en esa oportunidad.

—Pues uno de los acusados está en desacuerdo con usted —dijo Artemisa Fowle en un tono que indicaba que le había hecho jaque al Ministro de la Magia—. Voy a dictar lo que dijo en esta declaración firmada que dejó después del último interrogatorio.

La interrogadora extrajo un trozo de pergamino, lo extendió delante de ella, y comenzó a leer.

—Estaba realizando las labores necesarias de plomería cuando un hombre cubierto con una capa apareció, preguntándome cómo iba la operación. Al principio, no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero cuando se quitó la capa, reconocí al hombre de inmediato. Se trataba del Ministro de la Magia y me dijo que él también formaba parte del plan. Me relajé de inmediato, y le expliqué que estábamos regulando la presión del agua para facilitar la introducción del virus. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo vi a un hombre bastante rechoncho que parecía ser empleado de la prisión. Temiendo que estuviera viendo toda la operación, le dije al Ministro lo que estaba pasando y me dijo que él se encargaría de la situación.

El Ministro quedó impertérrito frente a lo que acababa de escuchar. Había trabajado el suficiente tiempo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para darse cuenta que esas palabras difícilmente podrían salir de un interrogatorio formal. Las personas que redactaban los interrogatorios debían por ley hacerlo en el acto, de forma de garantizar la transparencia del proceso. Aquel testimonio parecía redactado _a posteriori_ , lo que no garantizaba su fiabilidad.

—¿Y bien, señor Shacklebolt? —preguntó Artemisa Fowle con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué puede decir a eso?

—Bueno, es un testimonio congruente con las demás declaraciones. Incluso las fechas parecen coincidir. Pero no puedo sacarme la idea de que ese testimonio está demasiado… digamos… bien redactado.

—¿Y su punto es…?

—Mi punto es que no tengo ninguna garantía de que el testimonio sea fiable —repuso el Ministro—. También es bastante irregular que yo no haya estado presente cuando el imputado declaró ante esta corte.

—¿Se atreve a cuestionar la honorabilidad de esta corte?

—No, de la corte no —dijo Kingsley con calma—. La de usted y del juez Aynesworth. Pero no seré yo quien entregue los pormenores.

Aquella fue la señal para que Isaías Harrington entrara en acción. Tomando su portafolio, llegó junto a su defendido y extrajo dos pergaminos de éste. El juez Aynesworth sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a su amigo rompiendo todo protocolo al interrumpir la declaración de un acusado. Sin embargo, que un abogado hable en representación del acusado no era algo poco común. De hecho, los imputados lo preferían de ese modo, pues los abogados conocían la ley mejor que ellos.

—Señor Harrington —ladró el juez Aynesworth, golpeando el martillo con impaciencia—, el interrogatorio de la parte acusadora no ha acabado, así que haga el favor de retirarse.

—No vengo a interrumpir ningún interrogatorio —dijo Isaías, mirando al juez como si jamás hubiese sido su amigo, lo que le causó extrañeza a Thomas—. Solamente vengo a entregar los detalles solicitados por la persona a la que represento.

Ni Thomas ni Artemisa protestaron por aquellas palabras. Técnicamente, Isaías estaba en lo cierto, y no estaba en sus intereses saltarse las reglas con algo tan importante.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decirnos, señor Harrington?

—Primero, la señora Fowle tenía razón en que la copia del registro de visitas a la prisión de Blackpool fue falsificada, pero estaba equivocada en que yo realicé la falsificación. Aquí está el registro de visitas original. —Isaías mostró el primer documento al Wizengamot y se lo entregó a Artemisa Fowle. Ella estuvo inspeccionando el pergamino por un minuto completo antes de reconocer que era genuino—. Se puede ver claramente que el Ministro se encontraba en la oficina del alcaide en el momento que los acusados declararon verlo en el complejo de celdas. Como pueden ver, la evidencia contradice el testimonio de los imputados, y, dado que las declaraciones redactadas a posteriori son inadmisibles de acuerdo con el código penal mágico, entonces los cargos achacados al señor Ministro carecen de fundamento. Solicito al juez que se vote la exoneración del acusado en vista de estos nuevos hechos.

—¡Objeción, su Señoría! —protestó Artemisa Fowle con indignación—. Sus acusaciones sobre el testimonio son especulativas. Se debe presentar evidencia tangible que acredite la validez de estos juicios.

—Contraobjeción, su Señoría —dijo Isaías, dejando el documento sobre el portafolio—. El sólo hecho que el testimonio esté sujeto a especulación la hace inadmisible. Solicito al Wizengamot a que compruebe por ellos mismos la validez del testimonio.

—¡Suficiente! —rugió el juez Aynesworth, dando un gran golpe con su martillo—. Pásame ese maldito documento y lo distribuiré entre los presentes.

Tomó media hora para que cada miembro del Wizengamot viera el testimonio escrito, pero solamente tomaron veinte segundos para que entregaran su votación. Isaías vio que un poco más de la mitad de los presentes juzgó que el testimonio era fidedigno, mientras que el resto pensaba lo contrario.

Aquella era un muy buena noticia para Isaías. Sabía que Thomas no podría oponerse al veredicto sin caer en una ilegalidad del porte de un buque.

—Declaro el testimonio… inadmisible —pronunció el juez, sintiéndose derrotado. Pero Isaías sabía que había mucho más en juego que una simple condena.

No obstante, aún no era el momento de mostrar su as bajo la manga. Iba a esperar a que se decidiera el destino de Malcolm Jordan, pues su carta oculta bien podría ayudarlo a que fuese exonerado de todos los cargos.

* * *

Caleb Wilson sentía que algo faltaba en el rompecabezas.

Sus mercenarios habían estado buscando a Hermione Granger desde que Dragón Negro irrumpió en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Haber dado con el paradero de Yaxley, la única persona viva que sabía dónde se encontraba la antigua mansión de los Black, no había sido un golpe de suerte, sino parte de las intrincadas estrategias persuasivas de Galatea Perkins, su lugarteniente.

Mientras Dragón Negro buscaba en cada calle de Londres, Caleb leía el expediente de Harry Potter que Galatea había obtenido de Thomas Aynesworth. Estaba particularmente interesado en sus actividades fuera del colegio, mientras buscaba esos susodichos Horrocruxes. Había visitas registradas de él en Gringotts, el Ministerio de la Magia, Hogwarts y el bosque de Dean. Ya había registrado casi todos esos lugares, salvo el bosque, pues sabía que allí estaría expuesto. Harry Potter no se refugiaría allí…

 _A menos que él quiera que creamos eso. De todos modos, es lo que hacen las personas inteligentes. Refugiarse en el lugar menos esperado por sus captores. Muy astuto, Potter, pero no lo suficiente._

Caleb envió un Patronus para comunicar las nuevas órdenes. Guardó el expediente en un maletín y bebió un poco de whiskey de fuego para pasar el rato. De todas formas, sabía que pronto iba a entrar en calor. ¿Y qué mejor forma de prepararse para la acción que un trago?

* * *

Draco había vuelto a sufrir de fiebre y Hermione hizo lo usual. Ambos estaban solos, pues Harry había salido a cazar algo para la cena. Después de todo, había descansado la mayor parte de los últimos dos días después de pasar aquella noche en vela, la misma noche en la que ella había tenido sexo con Draco. No conversaban mucho, sin embargo, pero Draco lo prefería así. No quería que Hermione pensara que se había vuelto blando desde que, al fin, podía decir con cierta certeza que ella le gustaba. Por el lado de Hermione, sabía que el famoso dicho "por la boca muere el pez" se aplicaba con especial insistencia cada vez que había una relación sexual de por medio. Era bastante común entre parejas platicar acerca de la noche en la que hicieron el amor, solamente para arruinar las cosas de forma épica. Los hombres eran, en gran medida, responsables de aquello, pues era inevitable que a ellos les gustara alardear sobre esos asuntos. Hermione se sintió inesperadamente aliviada al ver que Draco no era como la mayoría de los hombres, al menos no con ella.

Aparte de no tener que preocuparse por estropear la relación entre los dos (y sí había unos breves intercambios de palabras, acompañadas por unos fugaces pero intensos besos), a Hermione le beneficiaba que Draco no fuese insistente con eso, pues le daba tiempo para enfocarse en el misterio de los coágulos.

Hasta ese momento, no había podido hallar nada relevante, salvo el mismo patrón de alteración de los factores de coagulación. Junto a las probetas, tenía pócima para la fiebre, en caso que a Draco volviera a arderle el cuerpo. No quería andar buscando la bendita pócima para cuando la necesitara.

Mientras analizaba unas muestras de sangre, Hermione recordó que los dos días habían pasado y, dejando sus pruebas de lado, se puso de pie y tomó el test de embarazo, pero, en su apuro, botó con el codo el frasco con la pócima para la fiebre, derramándola sobre una de las muestras de sangre.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Hermione en voz alta, limpiando el desastre, aunque la muestra de sangre afectada ya no le podía ser útil. Sin embargo, la prioridad era saber si había quedado embarazada o no. Haciendo una nota mental de desechar la sangre contaminada, se encaminó al baño y usó el test.

Cuando salió, Hermione podía cantar de júbilo. El test había sido negativo. Sin embargo, entre su alegría, juzgó que aquello era algo muy extraño. Conocía bastante bien sus ciclos de ovulación y notó que en esos días, de hecho, se encontraba ovulando. Sin protección, había una posibilidad demasiado baja de que no quedara embarazada, tan baja que su no embarazo le trajo dudas sobre la fertilidad de Draco. Con ella no había problemas, pues en los exámenes que se había practicado a ella misma, vio que sus niveles de estrógeno y progesterona eran normales. Tampoco había complicaciones en su sistema reproductor interno. En resumen, Hermione Granger era tan fértil como la mujer promedio.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, recordó que debía desechar la muestra de sangre contaminada. Tomó la probeta y la iba a envolver en un trozo de plástico para echarla a la basura, cuando notó algo extraño en la muestra. Tomando asiento y frunciendo el ceño, hizo un encantamiento lente para aumentar la imagen de la muestra y vio, con espanto, que se habían formado coágulos en la sangre.

 _No… no puede ser_ se dijo Hermione, devastada por la horrible revelación. _La pócima para la fiebre… causó los coágulos. Demonios. Todo este tiempo… estuve prácticamente empeorando la condición de Draco. ¿Cómo mierda se lo voy a decir en la cara? ¡Maldición!_

Hermione golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, haciendo que las muestras saltaran. Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, tomó el frasco con la pócima para la fiebre y vertió unas gotas sobre una de las muestras de sangre. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que aquello podría tratarse de un fenómeno aleatorio, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver coágulos en la muestra. Aquello lo confirmaba. Era la pócima para la fiebre la que estaba causando los coágulos.

 _Pero no lo entiendo. Se supone que la pócima para la fiebre no produce coágulos. ¿O será que la sangre de Draco tenga algún defecto?_

Hermione rechazó la idea. Era demasiado raro que un defecto sanguíneo causara la coagulación en presencia de pócima para la fiebre. Era más plausible que ella hubiera cometido un error durante la preparación del brebaje. Y, si aquel era el caso, entonces ella había prácticamente envenenado a Draco. Y justo cuando las cosas finalmente estaban saliendo bien entre los dos.

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué mierda puedo hacer?_

Pero eso poco importó. Un sentimiento poderoso, abrumador y aplastante reemplazó todo pensamiento constructivo, impidiéndole encontrar una solución al problema a mano. Lentamente, Hermione se estaba consumiendo por ese mismo sentimiento, ahogándose y bloqueándose.

Se trataba de un sentimiento de culpa, tan profundo y sobrecogedor que le hizo derrumbarse sobre la silla, inclinar su cabeza y derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería libre de aquel tormento… o si Draco la perdonaría por el grave error que ella había cometido.


	25. Cabos sueltos

XXIV  
Cabos sueltos

Mientras Hermione se lamentaba en el bosque de Dean, los miembros del Wizengamot estaban decidiendo si exonerar a Kingsley Shacklebolt de los cargos que se le achacaban o condenarlo. De todos modos, había evidencia que apuntaba a que él había estado involucrado en el brote del virus en la prisión de Blackpool, más que nada, declaraciones de testigos. Por otro lado, la evidencia física contradecía los testimonios de forma flagrante, pero el Wizengamot muchas veces daba más credibilidad a los testigos que a la evidencia, siempre y cuando ambos casos se contradijeran, pues había situaciones en las que una reforzaba a la otra, y aquello llevaba a una exoneración o a una condena expedita. Aquello habría sido ideal para Thomas Aynesworth, pero ese juicio había sido todo un desafío para él, no tanto por la complejidad judicial, sino que había puesto a prueba su paciencia y sus nervios. Y para alguien que se caracterizaba por su impulsividad, aquello era mucho decir.

Al otro lado de la situación, Isaías Harrington juzgaba que había hecho todo lo posible por defender al Ministro de la Magia, y eso le tenía tranquilo, pese a la tendencia de la Alta Corte Mágica a tomar en cuenta los testimonios por encima de la evidencia. En su opinión, cuando ambos estaban en desacuerdo, se debía buscar una forma objetiva de decidir cuál de las dos era más creíble. Tanto las declaraciones de testigos como la evidencia poseían debilidades, así que todo se reducía a buscar grietas en la armadura. Sin embargo, el Wizengamot se limitaba a juzgar cuál era más confiable sin hacer ningún análisis objetivo, e Isaías podía entender su razones. Si el Wizengamot hiciera lo que en opinión de Isaías se debía hacer, el proceso legal se enlentecería bastante, consumiendo recursos y tiempo. Se suponía que la justicia debía balancear rapidez y eficacia, pero aquello difícilmente se podía conseguir en un sistema donde había leyes para todo y, lo que era peor, donde todo tenía un costo.

Kingsley esperaba por el veredicto del Wizengamot con serenidad. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, por lo tanto, no había nada que temer. Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad que fuese encarcelado, pero eso solamente podía ocurrir si algunos de los miembros de la Alta Corte Mágica fuesen corruptos. Porque estaba de acuerdo con Isaías en que era muy probable que el juicio fuese una farsa, algún tipo de fachada para algo más, aunque no pudiera decir con certeza para qué. La epidemia de Blackpool era real, y el último conteo oficial hablaba de cincuenta mil afectados, solamente en Londres, pues se habían detectado casos en los pueblos aledaños. La zona de cuarentena se estaba expandiendo cada vez más y los médicos muggles estaban confundidos, porque, pese a la extensión de la enfermedad, no había víctimas fatales. Aquello era lo que más molestaba a Kingsley. _Se supone que debería haber gente que ha fallecido producto de la enfermedad, pero hasta el momento, no hay ninguno._ Pero el misterio de la enfermedad lo podría enfrentar después. El Wizengamot estaba a punto de decidir su suerte.

—¿El Wizengamot está listo para votar? —atronó la voz de Thomas Aynesworth en toda la sala.

La corte asintió con la cabeza.

—En virtud de las pruebas encontradas y los testimonios de los testigos, que levanten la mano aquellos a favor de la condena.

Para sorpresa de nadie, hubo muchos quienes alzaron la mano, aunque no era fácil decidir a simple vista si se trataba de más de la mitad de la corte o no. Sin embargo, Isaías sabía que ese no era su rol. Otra persona estaría haciendo el conteo con más calma.

—Aquellos a favor de la exoneración…

A Isaías le dio la impresión que la misma cantidad de manos se alzaron en esa ocasión, pero, como cuando se votó a favor de la condena, no podía estar seguro de ello. Cuando las manos hubieron descendido, la persona encargada de contar los votos le entregó el resultado al juez. Isaías notó que Thomas no lucía para nada complacido con el resultado, pero no tenía otra alternativa que anunciar el veredicto oficial.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt, póngase de pie.

Las cadenas del asiento soltaron las manos y pies del Ministro y él pudo hacer lo que el juez le había ordenado.

—Es la decisión de la corte que el acusado sea exonerado de todos los cargos. Sin embargo, este procedimiento legal será anotado en su expediente y será tomado en cuenta cuando quiera ocupar nuevamente un cargo público. Se levanta la sesión.

Isaías Harrington suspiró de alivio. Con una comedida sonrisa en su cara, se acercó al Ministro para felicitarlo.

—El que se merece las felicitaciones es usted, señor Harrington —dijo Kingsley, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Hizo un impecable trabajo defendiéndome a mí y al señor Jordan, claro que su caso sigue abierto. Creo que más tarde se decidirá si es inocente o culpable. Honestamente, no veo muchas posibilidades para él.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —dijo Isaías misteriosamente, mirando de reojo el maletín que cargaba en su mano derecha—. Tengo algo más que decir en ese juicio antes que esta corte decida el destino de Malcolm Jordan.

—Me imagino.

—Por cierto, hablando del tema, me gustaría pedirle un favor a usted, si me lo permite.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Lo que pasa es que adquirí evidencia de que alguien está muy interesado en que Malcolm Jordan sea condenado, sin importar cómo. Y está usando a Thomas Aynesworth para ese fin.

Kingsley frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que uno de nuestros jueces es corrupto?

—No lo estoy diciendo —explicó Isaías, tratando de escoger con mucho cuidado la siguientes palabras—. Es solamente un documento que no prueba mucho, por eso estoy hablando con usted. Ahora que ha sido exonerado, podría ordenar una investigación formal a Thomas Aynesworth. No es necesario que diga que fue mi idea. Simplemente diga que es un procedimiento de rutina. Estoy seguro que usted también tiene sus sospechas.

Kingsley no dijo nada por un minuto completo. Parecía estar ponderando el ofrecimiento de Isaías, pero él notó que estaba mirando a Thomas de reojo. Isaías también fijó su mirada en él. Parecía tener una dura discusión con Artemisa Fowle. Kingsley e Isaías supieron que estaban pensando en la misma idea, y ya no hubo temores por parte de este último de que obtuviera una negativa de parte del Ministro.

—Cuenta conmigo —dijo Kingsley antes de retirarse de la corte.

* * *

Ni siquiera el aire fresco podía hacer algo para aplacar el dolor que Hermione sentía al darse cuenta que buena parte de la condición de Draco se debía a sus errores. Necesitaba hablar del asunto con alguien, porque no tenía el coraje de decirle a Draco lo que había ocurrido, pero Harry aún no había regresado. Supuso que la caza se le estaba haciendo difícil y volvió a entrar, sin siquiera dar una mirada a la habitación de Draco.

Si había alguna explicación alternativa para lo que había descubierto, Hermione no la podía encontrar. Hacer rato que había perdido la objetividad y la calma, lo que le impedía hacer bien su trabajo. Aunque pocas veces se enorgulleciera de sus capacidades de observación y análisis, no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le estaba haciendo a Draco le causó una vergüenza difícil de admitir. Aunque no quería pensar en ello, la voz dentro de su cabeza le repetía hasta la náusea que, con lo inteligente que era ella, no era posible que hubiera pasado por alto algo tan importante.

 _Sí, y también tuve sexo sin protección._

En los últimos días, Hermione había pasado por alto más cosas importantes que en los dos años anteriores, y, sentándose sobre la cama y llevándose una mano a su frente, se preguntaba cómo había llegado a eso. Claro, podía decir que reencontrarse con Draco había sacudido su mundo de una forma inesperada, pero le daba la impresión que aquella era solamente la mitad de la historia.

 _Caleb Wilson. ¿Quién estará detrás de él? ¿Por qué no quieren que alguien encuentre la cura a la enfermedad? Porque no estoy convencida que ese tal Marcus Brigham realmente exista o que haya encontrado una cura. Caleb Wilson quiere apoderarse de Draco para que nadie cure la enfermedad, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la epidemia en Blackpool con todo esto?_

Pensar en ello hizo que a Hermione comenzara a dolerle la cabeza. Juzgando que necesitaba salir nuevamente, se puso de pie y salió de la carpa, solamente para encontrarse con un grupo de gente conocido.

—Nos encontramos otra ver, señorita Granger —dijo Caleb Wilson antes de alzar su varita. Hermione no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Su mano ni siquiera había llegado al bolsillo de sus vaqueros cuando su mundo se fue a negro.

Caleb se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, revisando que estuviera realmente incapacitada. Cuando acabó la comprobación, se puso de pie y ordenó a sus hombres que revisaran la carpa. Si la suerte le acompañaba, encontraría a Potter también. Él estaría más preparado, pero no iba a poder luchar contra una decena de mercenarios bien entrenados.

—Potter no está en la carpa —dijo uno de los mercenarios. Caleb hizo una pequeña mueca de frustración—, pero encontramos a Draco Malfoy. Está en una de las habitaciones. No puede mover un músculo el pobre imbécil.

—Llévense a Granger y a Malfoy —ordenó Caleb, haciendo diversas señas con los dedos—. Ustedes —añadió, refiriéndose a Galatea y a otros tres mercenarios—, busquen a Potter. No debe andar lejos. Probablemente debe estar cazando o pescando, así que centren la búsqueda en zonas conocidas de caza y cursos de agua. Infórmenme a través de un Patronus.

Caleb sabía que Harry Potter podía ser un problema serio, pero se iba a asegurar que tanto Draco como Hermione no fuesen encontrados hasta que el plan fuese llevado a cabo. Sin embargo, habían sufrido un revés importante en el Wizengamot, pues Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido exonerado. Con el Ministro libre, podría iniciar una investigación en contra de cualquier sospechoso. También estaba el riesgo que Malcolm Jordan dijese la verdad. Si aquel era el caso, medidas extremas debían ser tomadas. La mejor posibilidad que tenía de que el plan llegase a buen puerto era ganar tiempo.

Con eso en mente, él y sus mercenarios se transportaron a Londres mediante Desaparición.

* * *

Hermione despertó en una habitación pobremente iluminada. La pintura de las paredes se caía a pedazos y había un penetrante olor a humedad. Notó que, como la primera vez que había sido secuestrada, estaba atada de manos y pies, sentada en una silla. Frente a ella, sobre una cama de aspecto cómodo, yacía Draco. Aun con la poca luz pudo notar que tenía fiebre. Trató de zafarse de sus ataduras, pero era inútil.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Caleb Wilson hizo su aparición. Tranquilamente, conjuró una silla, pero no tomó asiento en ella. Primero debía preparar el terreno.

Extrajo de su bolsillo un frasco pequeño, lleno de un líquido de color transparente. Hermione supo que se encontraba en serios problemas. Quien sabe qué cosas saldrían de su boca si llegaba a beber siquiera un poco de esa pócima. Pero Caleb había anticipado que tal vez hubiera resistencia, por lo que se acercó a Hermione y le apretó la garganta mientras le daba unas pocas gotas de la poción. Aquella maniobra por parte de Caleb obligaba a la víctima a que abriera la boca y, al mismo tiempo, a que tragara cualquier cosa que bebiera. Como era natural, Hermione no pudo oponerse a sus propios reflejos y tragó la poción.

Caleb examinó a su rehén y vio las señales de que el Veritaserum había hecho efecto. Lo único que quedaba era que ella lo confesara todo. Pudo haber empleado la persuasión amistosa, pero ya sabía que Hermione Granger no iba a cooperar si él tomaba ese camino. No le gustaba emplear ayudas para que un rehén dijese lo que necesitaba oír, pero no quería perder mucho tiempo.

—¿Es tu nombre, Hermione Granger?

—Sí —repuso ella en un tono monocorde, como si estuviera hablando un autómata en lugar de una persona.

—¿Eres sanadora del Hospital San Mungo?

Otra respuesta afirmativa de parte de Hermione.

—¿Qué relación tienes con tu paciente?

—Es complicado.

—¿Por qué?

—No estamos en una relación de pareja, pero sí hemos estado juntos en un par de ocasiones.

Caleb podía oler sangre.

—¿Eres consciente de que la pócima para la fiebre causa los coágulos en la sangre de Draco Malfoy?

—Ese fue un descubrimiento reciente —repuso Hermione, sin que ninguna emoción le impidiera seguir hablando—. Lo descubrí por accidente. No tenía forma de saberlo.

Hermione no sabía que Draco estaba escuchando cada palabra. De hecho, cuando ella mencionó lo de los coágulos, él arrugó la cara, sintiéndose traicionado. No sabía si ella lo había hecho adrede o si fue alguna clase de error, pero el hecho era que Hermione había sido la responsable de gran parte de sus malestares. Podía incluso darse el caso que todo el asunto de la enfermedad fuese producto de una cadena de irresponsabilidades de su parte. Fuese como fuese el asunto, Draco no pudo evitar enojarse con Hermione.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Harry Potter en este momento?

—Se encuentra en el bosque, cazando. No está lejos de donde estaba la carpa.

—¿Él sabe lo de los coágulos?

—No, no lo sabe. Me di cuenta de eso mientras él estaba afuera.

Caleb sonrió para sus adentros. Aquella información, usada correctamente, podía actuar a su favor. Ya no tenía más preguntas que hacer. Aquello era más que suficiente. Caleb se puso de pie, mientras que Hermione se sumía en la inconsciencia una vez más. Usó su Patronus para ordenar a Galatea y a sus tres acompañantes a que buscaran en las cercanías de la carpa.

Sin embargo, había una última cosa que hacer antes de comunicar el éxito de la operación a quien le había contratado en primer lugar.

* * *

Después de un receso de una hora, el Wizengamot había vuelto a sus puestos. Los alegatos ya habían acabado y era el momento de pronunciar el veredicto en el caso de Malcolm Jordan. El juez Aynesworth tomó asiento, al igual que Artemisa Fowle. Isaías Harrington notó que su amigo lucía más animado que antes. Se preguntó si ya sabía el veredicto de antemano.

—Después de presentados ambos casos, tanto el de la defensa como el de la acusación, es el momento de juzgar si el imputado es culpable o inocente.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación en el Wizengamot. Isaías supo que aquella no era una buena señal. Sabiendo que estaba a punto de hacer añicos varias leyes con lo que se proponía hacer, tragó saliva y avanzó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba sentado Malcolm Jordan.

—Señor Harrington —dijo el juez con exasperación—, ya es muy tarde para defender a su representado. Por favor, regrese a su puesto.

—Ésta no es ninguna defensa, su señoría —repuso Isaías, abriendo su maletín y tomando un pergamino que lucía como una carta—. Es una acusación… en contra de usted, señor Thomas Aynesworth.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como una bala de cañón al juez. Hubo un murmullo de inquietud entre los miembros del Wizengamot, mientras que Thomas Aynesworth se puso de pie, las venas en sus sienes a punto de estallar.

—Este no es el lugar, ni el momento para eso. Te daré una última oportunidad para que regreses a tu sitio, o te declararé en desacato, maldito abogado de mierda. ¡Regresa a tu puesto, ahora!

Pero Isaías Harrington no dio ni un paso atrás. Alzó el documento en el aire, y varios miembros del Wizengamot usaron encantamientos lente para leer correctamente el contenido de la carta.

—¡Thomas Aynesworth ha estado trabajando junto a otros dos individuos para armar este juicio y condenar a Malcolm Jordan por algo que ni siquiera hizo! ¡Usó a Malcolm como chivo expiatorio para que los reales responsables de la epidemia en Blackpool jamás fuesen revelados!

—¡LLÉVENSELO, LLÉVENSELO! —rugió Thomas Aynesworth, y un grupo de cuatro Aurores tomó a Isaías Harrington, y lo sacaron del tribunal. Curiosamente, Isaías no opuso resistencia mientras era arrastrado por los corpulentos Aurores. De todas formas, su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Había sembrado la duda entre los miembros del Wizengamot, y lo más probable era que se abriera una investigación oficial en contra del juez. No estaba seguro de si esa carta era suficiente para que exoneraran a Malcolm Jordan, pero sí sabía que su culpabilidad había sido puesta en entredicho.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, el juez respiró hondo y los murmullos desaparecieron de forma gradual. Artemisa Fowle no parecía afectada por la intentona de Isaías Harrington.

—Bien, como iba diciendo, es tiempo de decidir la inocencia o culpabilidad de Malcolm Jordan —dijo Thomas Aynesworth, mirando a los miembros de la corte con severidad, como si ellos hubieran sido culpables del tumulto de hace unos minutos atrás—. Que alcen la mano aquellos a favor de la culpabilidad.

Tomó un rato para que la votación tuviera lugar. El encargado de contar los votos, como pasaba con Artemisa Fowle, no lucía agitado, y contaba manos con calma, como debía ser en una situación como aquella.

—Aquellos a favor de la inocencia…

Un bosque de manos se alzó en la corte. A Thomas no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Antes de la jugada de Isaías Harrington, había conversado con muchos de los miembros y, aunque no obtuvo respuestas literales, era evidente que la mayoría creía que Malcolm Jordan era culpable. Después del tumulto, pudo ver que había una paridad casi perfecta entre miembros que abogaban por inocencia y culpabilidad.

El hombre que contaba los votos entregó el resultado, y Thomas mostró una expresión indescifrable. Tratando de mantener la calma, volvió a mirar a los miembros del Wizengamot como si ellos le hubieran hecho un daño grave.

—Es la decisión de esta corte que…

* * *

Caleb Wilson esperaba por una actualización de Galatea y los demás en cuanto a la búsqueda de Harry Potter. Aún se encontraba en la habitación donde estaban Hermione y Draco, pues quería que ella escuchara de primera mano la noticia de la captura. De ese modo, terminaría de quebrar su espíritu de una forma que ni el Veritaserum podía conseguir. Incluso podía hacer que cooperara con él, si decía las palabras correctas, de la forma correcta.

Caleb iba a consultar su reloj cuando un Patronus con forma de tigre apareció en la habitación. Dejó de mirar a Hermione para escuchar el mensaje.

—Harry Potter ha sido capturado. Opuso cierta resistencia, pero no es un mago demasiado experimentado. Lo estamos trasladando a la casa franca mientras hablamos.

Y el Patronus desapareció.

Caleb caminó lentamente hasta donde Hermione se encontraba amarrada, mirándola con una expresión burlona.

—Como lo acabas de escuchar, tu única oportunidad de salir de aquí se hizo humo. No tendrás otra alternativa que aceptar nuestro plan. Y, para convencerte aún más de nuestra causa, voy a traer a alguien que te dará razones bastante persuasivas de que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto.

Y Caleb abandonó la habitación, dejando a Hermione con un frío en sus huesos que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura. Harry había sido atrapado. Ya no había escape posible, pues nadie sabía dónde se encontraba aquella casa franca, y no había razón en absoluto para investigar a Dragón Negro. Incluso puede que haya alguien en el Ministerio que hubiera hecho posible que Caleb y sus hombres pudieran hacerse pasar por Aurores. Y, lo que era peor, Draco sabía la verdad, y no porque ella hubiera escogido voluntariamente decírsela. No quería imaginar lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento. No habría podido de todas formas, pues una nueva persona había entrado en la habitación. No era Caleb, pues él era alto, y el hombre que acababa de aparecer era más bajo.

—Hermione Granger —dijo el individuo, usando la misma silla que había conjurado Caleb Wilson para sentarse—, al fin nos conocemos. Debo admitir que libraste una lucha bastante notable contra esta enfermedad, pero debiste escuchar a Caleb Wilson la primera vez. Esta enfermedad es incurable. Yo me aseguré de ello.

Hermione dilató los ojos a tope. Aquel hombre, quienquiera que fuese, era el sujeto que había diseñado la enfermedad que aquejaba a Draco. Sin embargo, cualquier palabra que hubiera querido decirle quedó en nada, pues sentía su garganta contraída.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Draco con voz débil.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —dijo el hombre, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione—. Mi nombre es Marcus Brigham, pero los de Dragón Negro —y ciertos elementos en el Ministerio—, me llaman simplemente… "Doctor".


	26. Curando las enfermedades Parte I

XXV  
Curando las enfermedades, Parte 1

A Hermione no le sonaba para nada el epíteto de "Doctor", pero apenas podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Marcus Brigham, en efecto, existía, y la estaba mirando con una diversión comedida.

—¿Pensaste que no existía? —dijo Marcus, inclinándose hacia Hermione y mirándola atentamente—. Tal vez pensaste que la palabra de un mercenario valía mierda, la que es una postura razonable. Pero Caleb Wilson es un mercenario _sui generis_. Cuando dice que va a hacer algo, lo hace. Sus palabras no engañan o mienten. Es honrado en su trabajo, por eso recibió una cantidad no desdeñable de Galeones para asegurarse que esta enfermedad jamás tenga una cura.

¿Y qué podía decir Hermione? Ya saber que Marcus Brigham no era un fragmento de la imaginación de Caleb Wilson era mucho para su abrumada conciencia. Lo único que quedó en su mente fue el asunto de los Galeones.

—¿Tú le pagaste a Wilson?

Marcus soltó una risa breve.

—¡Por Merlín, si tuviera tanto dinero a mi disposición, las cosas serían muy diferentes! No, yo no fui quien contrató a Caleb Wilson. Pero cuando el plan llegue a buen puerto, recibiré una más que decente compensación por mis esfuerzos.

Aquella también era información nueva. Pensaba que, si fue Marcus Brigham quien desarrolló el virus, bien pudo haber contratado a Caleb Wilson para neutralizar cualquier amenaza a su plan. Al parecer, aquella solamente era la mitad de la historia. Pese a todo lo que pesaba sobre ella en ese momento, a Hermione le urgía saber cuál era la pieza faltante para armar el rompecabezas. _¿Y de qué mierda me va a servir averiguarlo? Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Los villanos ganaron._

—Admito que fuiste una amenaza seria a mi plan —continuó Marcus en un tono casual—. Reconozco que eres inteligente y que te sobra determinación. Pero hay algo que te falta, y mucho. Experiencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ejerciendo la sanación? ¿Dos o tres años? Difícilmente lo suficiente para derrotarme. Tienes mucho que aprender, te falta intuición, que es lo más importante cuando se trata de sanar a un paciente. Es el problema de leer muchos libros. Solamente sabes hacer las cosas de una sola forma y, lo que es peor, no sabes pensar de forma creativa. En resumen, no tienes y jamás has tenido la madera de sanadora.

En otras circunstancias, aquellos insultos simplemente habrían resbalado por la cabeza de Hermione. Se encontraba tan abrumada por sus propios errores, que las burlas de Marcus hacían todo aún peor. No faltaba mucho para que el espíritu de Hermione fuese quebrado en mil pedazos. Debido a todo eso, ni siquiera sabía qué mierda decir. Miraba a sus propias piernas, por lo que no era posible leer su expresión, pero Marcus conocía la postura de una persona derrotada, y estaba viendo aquella postura en Hermione Granger.

Un mercenario entró en la habitación y, sin decir palabra alguna, le entregó un periódico a Marcus Brigham. Después que el individuo se hubo retirado, leyó la primera plana en silencio, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Luego, abrió el periódico y continuó la lectura, luciendo cada vez más complacido. Aquella era la noticia perfecta para terminar de quebrar a Hermione.

—Te tengo buenas y malas noticias —dijo Marcus, como si las malas noticias no fuese un problema para él—. Como siempre me piden las malas noticias primero, entonces eso haré. ¿Lista? Bien. Malcolm Jordan fue absuelto de todos los cargos.

Hermione había leído el nombre en algún periódico; se trataba de un hombre que había sido acusado de haber diseminado el virus en la prisión de Blackpool. Aunque no conociera las circunstancias del juicio, sí sabía que había ciertas dudas sobre su culpabilidad y que el caso contra el Ministro de la Magia lucía más como una acción para ganar tiempo que un auténtico procedimiento legal. Sin embargo, no tenía la entereza mental para continuar pensando. De todas formas, sus pensamientos y sus ideas la habían conducido a esa habitación que apestaba a humedad.

—La buena noticia —continuó Marcus en un tono más jovial—, es que ya no importa si Malcolm es culpable o inocente. Ese es problema del Ministerio, no mío. Bueno, como iba diciendo, no importa porque, aunque consigas escapar de este lugar, no podrás hacer nada para evitar lo que viene. Nadie podrá hacerlo. Lo que me lleva a la parte final de esta plática. ¿Puedes adivinar lo que voy a hacer ahora? —Marcus hizo una pausa, pero no esperó a que Hermione respondiera a la pregunta—. Sí, lo adivinaste. Voy a explicarte en qué consiste mi plan. No veo ningún peligro en hacerlo, pues, como dije, ya es demasiado tarde para que alguien pueda detenerme.

Hermione solamente podía darle la razón a Marcus, aunque no podía imaginar qué le hacía pensar que ya no había nada que hacer.

—Voy a empezar contándote un poco de mi historia personal. Primero que nada, haz de saber que, al menos en un principio, estaba contento con el mundo en el que vivía. Tenía un buen trabajo, tenía una esposa, dos hijos que estaban a punto de entrar a Hogwarts. En resumen, nada que hiciera pensar que yo alguna vez tuviera la brillante idea de desarrollar un arma biológica. Bueno, al menos hasta que unos ladrones muggle entraron a mi casa mientras yo me encontraba trabajando y trataron de robar algunos objetos de valor. Mi esposa se opuso al robo y, como consecuencia, fue asesinada. Durante la refriega, un hechizo incendiario fue a parar a la cocina, la casa se incendió y mis dos hijos perecieron calcinados.

A Hermione no le daba la impresión que la muerte de su esposa y sus dos hijos le afectara mucho a Marcus. Asumió que la causa a la que servía había limpiado su conciencia de dolor y tormento. Aquello no le hizo sentir mejor, sin embargo.

—Por un momento no supe qué pensar. Claro, imágenes de venganza me consumieron por un tiempo, pero luego me calmé lo suficiente para que se me ocurriera una idea. Verás, Granger, en lugar de matar o vengarme de aquellos que me hicieron daño, busqué entenderlos, a ellos y a toda su raza. Por mucho tiempo estuve leyendo libros, conociendo la historia de los muggles, cómo eran y cómo llegaron a ser lo que son. Sin embargo, mientras más leía, más me iba dando cuenta que los muggles son violentos por naturaleza. Viven en una sociedad aún más estratificada que nosotros los magos y, lo que es peor, la élite crea situaciones, incidentes, atentados para consolidarse en el poder, mientras que la plebe les sigue el juego. Consumen recursos naturales sin desarrollar un equilibrio con la naturaleza, solamente para perpetuar el crecimiento económico. Crean productos que solamente duran un par de años como máximo, con el fin de fomentar el consumo por parte de la humanidad, mientras los mares y las tierras se llenan de basura. Han venido autodestruyéndose desde hace más de ochenta años, creando una sociedad que solamente beneficia al rico y pisotea al pobre. Y, ¿sabes lo que es más lamentable? Que el resto de los humanos no hace nada al respecto, pese a que la verdad está ahí para aprenderla y ser capaz de alzarse contra los poderosos. Mi conclusión fue que los muggles están contentos con ese sistema que tanto arruina el mundo en que vivimos. Y nos está arrastrando a los magos con ellos. Fue ahí cuando tomé la decisión que me llevaría a urdir este plan.

Lo bueno de la perorata de Marcus Brigham era que Hermione estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse. Sin querer, le estaba dando tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y pensar en el mejor curso de acción. Ya le daba lo mismo si ya no había nada que hacer. Harry le había enseñado que jamás había que bajar los brazos, con independencia de lo adversa que fuese la situación.

—Uno podría pensar que, dada mi situación, podría erradicar por completo a los muggles, dejando solamente a los magos, pero esa no era mi intención. Mi intención era que los muggles retomaran el camino que perdieron durante la Revolución Industrial. Sabía que el gran problema de los muggles eran sus números. Los recursos se agotaban rápido porque ellos son demasiados, y sabía que había sido el descubrimiento del petróleo lo que había catapultado sus números hasta la estratósfera. Así que me di cuenta que había solamente un curso de acción: diezmar la población humana de forma de crear una sociedad realmente sustentable, donde todos tendrían oportunidades. Por supuesto, van a necesitar ayuda reconstruyendo la sociedad, y es allí donde entramos nosotros. Los muggles no tendrán otra alternativa que someterse a nosotros… y nosotros seremos misericordiosos con los muggles, no como ellos, que querían quemarnos en la hoguera en las purgas de la Edad Media.

Hermione, escuchando a Marcus Brigham, se dio cuenta que estaba lidiando con un lunático con ínfulas de genocida y déspota.

—Ya había decidido el fondo. Quedaba decidir la forma. Créeme cuando te digo que se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para llevar a cabo el plan. Por desgracia, casi todas ellas requerían de cantidades astronómicas de dinero, algo así como entre dos y siete veces el Producto Interno Bruto mundial. Claro, siempre estaba la alternativa más barata de hacer que dos potencias mundiales se peleen, tal como ocurrió hace un par de décadas atrás, con el asunto de la Guerra Fría, claro que eso no llegó a nada. Pero, nuevamente, había uno o dos problemas con eso. Las guerras no eran formas eficientes de diezmar una población, pues se generaban muchas pasiones de origen patriótico, y aquello podría conducir a la total extinción de la raza humana. Le di muchas vueltas al asunto y recordé algo que leí sobre un tal Darwin. Creo que le llamaba "Teoría de la evolución" o algo así. Luego, me pregunté qué pasaría si el mundo se viera azotado por una pandemia de proporciones colosales. Si la teoría de la evolución era cierta, entonces, en un escenario de pandemia global, habría una cantidad razonablemente reducida de humanos que sería capaz de adaptarse y sobrevivir a la enfermedad. Pero, nuevamente, vi un problema. Si la enfermedad se esparcía demasiado rápido, entonces no habría tiempo para que el ser humano creara una inmunidad natural contra el germen (3). Pero la idea de un agente biológico era muy atractiva. Sabía que es muy difícil regular los vectores de contagio, por lo que debía hacer que el patógeno fuese diezmando a la población mundial de forma lenta pero gradual, dando tiempo al ser humano para desarrollar defensas naturales contra la enfermedad. Después, no hace mucho tiempo en realidad, me di cuenta que no era necesario que la enfermedad fuese letal. Con eso en mente, tomé un virus muggle común, altamente contagioso entre muggles y lo modifiqué para que no pudiera ser transmitido a los magos. Pero necesitaba probarlo primero. Y fue ahí donde tu amigo Draco Malfoy cumplió con su rol.

Más tranquila que antes, Hermione notó que había una contradicción en el cuento que le estaba contando Marcus Brigham. Sin embargo, no fue necesario preguntar, pues él mismo respondió la pregunta no formulada de Hermione.

—Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué un mago, por qué Malfoy. Eso tiene una respuesta simple. Verás, hace un tiempo fui despedido de San Mungo por intoxicar pacientes muggle en mi afán por desarrollar el virus del que te he hablado, e inocular a un muggle con el patógeno luciría sospechoso, dado mi historial. Por eso pensé que era mejor probar la enfermedad con un mago. De todos modos, el que no se pueda contagiar a un mago no significa que sea inmune a la enfermedad. No obstante, no esperé que una sanadora con tantas capacidades como tú se encargaría de curar a Malfoy. Pensé que la historia que había entre ustedes te refrenaría de hacer ese trabajo. Pero lo hiciste, y, al menos por un tiempo, complicaste el plan. Cuando supe que te habías convertido en su sanadora, llegué a la conclusión que debían tomarse medidas. Y es ahí donde Dragón Negro entró en la ecuación. Su trabajo era asegurarse que no encontraras una cura a la enfermedad, e hizo su trabajo de forma magistral. Por supuesto, yo también había tomado medidas para hacer el proceso de curación casi imposible.

—¿Y cuáles serían esas medidas? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja. Marcus arqueó una ceja. Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella no lucía quebrada, sino como si estuviera tratando de salir nuevamente a la superficie.

—Si realmente quieres saber —repuso Brigham con una sonrisa—, entonces deberás averiguarlo por tu cuenta. Lo único que te puedo decir es que hay cosas que solamente puedes ver si pones más atención a los detalles. Lo mismo se aplica a la enfermedad en sí. Tendrás que investigar más a fondo si realmente deseas saber qué es lo que quiero conseguir.

Marcus hizo un movimiento con su varita y las ataduras de Hermione desaparecieron. Ella miró a Marcus con incredulidad.

—¿Me estás… soltando?

—Por supuesto. Eres libre de irte de aquí, con el señor Malfoy, si así lo quieres. Asumo que tienes una relación romántica con él.

Hermione no se puso colorada, pero sí tragó saliva. Ya no sabía si Draco la iba a mirar con los mismos ojos, después de darse cuenta que ella había estado envenenándolo a lo largo de varios días. Sin embargo, mientras se masajeaba las muñecas, Hermione decidió hacer una última pregunta.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué crees que tienes el derecho de hacer semejante monstruosidad?

—Porque puedo hacerlo —repuso Marcus con seriedad—. Este mundo está enfermo, señorita Granger, y necesita ser curado de las dolencias que le aquejan—. Él hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a Hermione como si ella fuese una alumna que hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida, y le mostró la noticia que le había causado tanta alegría. Hermione leyó el artículo, y sintió la boca seca. Al parecer, el virus había escapado de Inglaterra y había casos documentados en Estados Unidos, Rusia, Japón y en Latinoamérica. Incluso había un caso en el que la enfermedad se propagó dentro de un vuelo rumbo a España—. Es irónico, ¿no crees? Que la cura de todas las enfermedades de este mundo sea, precisamente, una enfermedad.

Dichas esas palabras, Marcus Brigham dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione a solas con Draco. Ella asumió que él había escuchado toda la conversación, aunque, nuevamente, eso no le trajo demasiado consuelo.

—¿Estás listo para irte de este lugar? —preguntó Hermione con tiento.

—Claro —repuso Draco débilmente—, pero no contigo. Ya que no eres capaz de curar mi enfermedad, buscaré a otra sanador que lo haga.

Hermione, de improviso, arrugó la cara.

—¿Y qué había de eso que no había otro sanador que fuese capaz de eso?

—Pero hay otros sanadores que son más objetivos que tú —dijo Draco, con un poco más de fuerza—. Tú perdiste la tuya cuando te acostaste conmigo la primera vez. Mierda, debí haberlo tenido en cuenta.

Hermione dejó de arrugar la cara, como si hubiera aceptado la situación.

—De acuerdo —dijo, acompañando sus palabras con un suspiro—. Siempre has sido libre de tomar las decisiones que quieras. Asumo que también quieres distanciarte de mí en otros sentidos.

—Claro que sí —repuso Draco, clavando sus ojos en quien fuera su sanadora—. Me importa una mierda lo que hayamos hecho antes de esto. Trataste de matarme desde que eres mi sanadora. Marcus tenía razón sobre ti. Debiste haber hecho la conexión hacer días atrás. Pero no la hiciste, y me pusiste en peligro. Esa es razón suficiente para mandarte a la mierda y tratarte por lo que eres, una puta sangre sucia.

Hermione volvió a arrugar la cara y se acercó a Draco con los puños crispados. Draco pensó que le iba a decir algo hiriente, pero no esperó el puñetazo que ella le propinó en la cara. El dolor anestesió por un momento la incomodidad de la fiebre. Miró a Hermione como si la estuviera viendo bajo una nueva luz.

—No voy a tolerar que me llames de ese modo —dijo ella con una voz trémula y peligrosamente suave—. ¿Creíste que me iba a poner a lloriquear como una niña? Creíste mal. Eres tú el que volvió a ser un cobarde de mierda al decirme esas palabras—. Hermione recordó la última vez que tuvo sexo con Draco y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su cara—. ¿Te mencioné que existe un… no sé… un cien por ciento de posibilidades de que seas estéril?

Draco tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de Hermione.

—No digas estupideces. Es imposible que… un purasangre como yo no sea capaz de dejar descendencia.

—Pues déjame recordarte que la última vez que tuvimos sexo, no usaste ningún tipo de protección. Y, de acuerdo con el calendario, yo debí haber quedado embarazada, pero no lo estoy. Me examiné a mí misma y llegué a la conclusión que no soy el problema: eres tú.

Se hizo un silencio denso en la habitación. Draco aún seguía sin creer que él no fuese capaz de dejar embarazada a una mujer. Era imposible. Su sangre era la mejor. Tal vez fuese Hermione la que estuviera mintiendo.

—No me vas a convencer.

—Como quieras —dijo Hermione, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida—. Después no te quejes cuando te des cuenta que tu gran plan de poblar el mundo con magos va a fallar de la peor forma. Después de todo, todas esas chicas de tu lista no querrán acostarse con alguien que no es lo suficientemente hombre.

Y con esas palabras colgando sobre Draco, Hermione salió de la habitación.

* * *

En una de las tantas oficinas del Ministerio, el juez Thomas Aynesworth informaba a alguien del fracaso del juicio, pero la persona no parecía muy afectada por eso. Aquello le causó extrañeza al juez.

—¿Y qué pasa si Malcolm Jordan convoca a una rueda de prensa después de esto?

—No lo hará —dijo la mujer con una convicción que podía llegar a asustar—. Porque está a punto de sufrir un accidente.

Thomas frunció el ceño.

—¿Va a matar a Malcolm Jordan?

—No lo voy a matar. Va a sufrir un accidente. Hay mucha diferencia entre ambas cosas.

—Ya he estado en esta situación antes y sé que es lo mismo.

—No desde el punto de vista de la ley —dijo la mujer, soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Malcolm Jordan va a morir de una forma que nadie pueda saber lo que realmente ocurrió. Nada de circunstancias sospechosas. Todos sabrán lo que pasó, nadie hará preguntas.

Thomas asintió en señal de aprobación.

—¿Y qué hay de la epidemia?

—El plan fue todo un éxito. Brotes están apareciendo en todo el mundo. Nadie podrá detener la enfermedad. Dentro de unos cuantos años, los muggles serán tan pocos que podremos gobernarlos, y todo gracias al genio de Marcus Brigham. Y pensar que el Innombrable quería hacer lo mismo que nosotros. Pero, pese a que él era poderoso y terrible, no era demasiado inteligente. Hacía las cosas por fuerza bruta. Nosotros tendremos éxito donde él fracasó. Y usted, señor Aynesworth, es lo suficientemente joven. Yo no. Por eso usted será Ministro de la Magia y regidor de todo el mundo cuando la población sea lo suficientemente baja.

Thomas Aynesworth solamente pudo sonreír.

* * *

(3) Hay estudios que dicen que una de las funciones de la reproducción sexual es dotar a la especie un camino genético más lento pero menos predecible que la reproducción asexual, que es más directa, eficiente y predecible. Esto es lo que impide que una especie que se reproduce sexualmente sea diezmada rápidamente por enfermedades, dado que la reproducción sexual introduce diversidad genética, mientras que la reproducción asexual es, a grandes rasgos, una copia de genes. Así, si hay individuos vulnerables a una enfermedad, otros serán inmunes, debido a esta diversidad genética.


	27. Curando las enfermedades Parte II

XXVI  
Curando las enfermedades, Parte 2

En el Bosque de Dean, Galatea Perkins y sus tres compañeros desarmaban el campamento en el que Harry, Hermione y Draco se habían refugiado. Pudieron haberlo quemado, pero habría rastros. Era mejor hacerlo de forma ordenada, de manera que nadie supiera lo que había ocurrido allá. Galatea tomó el bolso de cuentas y echó la carpa dentro, junto con todos los enseres empleados e hizo una señal a los demás para que se dirigieran al punto de desaparición.

Una vez allí, en total mutismo, Galatea y los demás dejaron el bolso de cuentas sobre un punto determinado y tomaron una cuerda que yacía en la misma zona. Luego, se encaminaron a un árbol y se pusieron de espaldas a éste. Por último, Galatea usó su varita para encantar la cuerda y así atarse al árbol. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus compañeros. Pronto, todos quedaron amarrados, sin siquiera esforzarse en zafarse de sus ligaduras.

Cuando aquello hubo ocurrido, Harry apareció de la nada, sacándose la Capa de Invisibilidad, sin dejar de apuntar su varita a Galatea y a sus compañeros. La capa le había sido de mucha utilidad para escabullirse entre los árboles y encantar a sus perseguidores con el maleficio Imperius, de forma que ella enviara un Patronus anunciando la captura de Harry Potter. Luego, había hecho que el grupo desarmara el campamento, pues habría sido demasiado trabajo para él solo, y no tenía mucho tiempo. No sabía qué podrían estar haciendo con Hermione, y prefería no imaginárselo.

Para asegurarse que Galatea y los demás no lo siguieran, modificó sus memorias y se transportó mediante desaparición a Londres, esperando encontrar a Hermione más temprano que tarde.

* * *

Draco Malfoy había escogido a Johnson Harris como su nuevo sanador. Tenía amplia experiencia con enfermedades infecciosas y, lo que era mejor, mantenía su distancia con los pacientes. Harris era un creyente de la doctrina de la medicina como ciencia, y, como tal, debía ser analítica, objetiva y fría. Creía que la cercanía con los pacientes era la causa de muchos juicios erróneos que frecuentemente complicaban las cosas.

San Mungo aún no había abierto, pues se encontraba en reparación, por lo que Draco había escogido ir a la consulta privada de Johnson Harris. En ese momento, yacía recostado sobre la camilla, mientras Harris le hacía algunos exámenes.

—¿Desde cuando tiene fiebre?

—Desde hace varios días ya —repuso Draco débilmente.

—¿Qué pócima le estaba administrando su sanadora anterior?

—Una simple pócima para la fiebre. Pero ella dijo que esa poción me causaba coágulos en la sangre.

Harris se llevó una mano al mentón por un breve instante.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, tendremos que emplear alternativas.

—¿Cuáles alternativas?

—Normalmente, la causa de la fiebre es una infección, por lo que tendremos que atacar directamente al patógeno. Le administraré pociones antibióticas de amplio espectro y permanecerá en observación por unas cuantas horas. ¿Le parece, señor Malfoy?

—Me parece muy bien, señor Harris.

Draco sonrió. Era obvio que se encontraba en buenas manos. Por otro lado, Hermione solamente se había limitado a atacar los síntomas, no la misma enfermedad. Claro, ella tenía la mente para haber emprendido aquel curso de acción, pero, en su opinión, había un pequeño gran problema con Hermione. Y era uno bastante simple.

Era mujer.

Y las mujeres eran fácilmente secuestrables por sus emociones. No importaba cuán inteligente fuesen, poseían las mismas debilidades que las relegaban a un puesto secundario en la sociedad. _Justo lugar para ellas_ se dijo Draco, pero no esperó sentir un doloroso retortijón de tripas al pensar en ello. Recordó lo que había aprendido de Hermione Granger mientras ella era su sanadora.

No se dejaba pisotear con facilidad.

Poseía mucha fortaleza mental.

Poseía determinación y tenacidad.

Era independiente.

 _Su único problema es que se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones, tal como el resto de las mujeres. Las emociones son debilidades en este mundo. Las emociones matan personas por millones, muchas más de lo que razón jamás ha matado. Las guerras son producto de las emociones. Este mundo sería mucho mejor si no existieran…_

Sin embargo, Draco no esperó contradecirse a sí mismo, sobre todo cuando tuvo sexo dos veces con Hermione, y en las dos ocasiones lo había disfrutado como el que más. Las emociones eran importantes para que el sexo fuese una acción placentera, de otro modo, sería simplemente una acción tan mundana como caminar o respirar. A Draco le gustaba tener sexo con mujeres, y disfrutaba lo emocionante que podía llegar a ser. A continuación imaginó un mundo donde el sexo solamente servía como vehículo de reproducción y no una forma de conectar a dos personas.

 _No sería un mundo feliz, de eso estoy seguro._

Desde ese momento, Draco comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo con la forma en que le estaba tratando Johnson Harris. Echaba de menos las pláticas que tenía con Hermione, la forma en que cuidaba de él, estando siempre presente para lo que él necesitara. _De eso se trata la sanación, no solamente de curar una enfermedad, sino que también de hacer que el paciente se sienta cómodo, en todo sentido._

Fue cuando sintió un sabor agrio en su boca. Había insultado a Hermione de la peor forma, y ella lo había dado todo por él. Había pasado noches en vela por él, había luchando incansablemente contra su enfermedad, pese al resentimiento que alguna vez sintió en su contra.

Draco bebió las pociones que le había indicado su sanador y se acomodó en su cama, pensando en cómo había permitido que alejara a Hermione de su lado. Pese a sus errores, su intención siempre había sido ayudarlo, y estaba seguro que ella estaba pensando las cosas con más calma, en alguna parte.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Harris, al parecer, le había permitido la entrada al presidente de la junta directiva de su empresa. Draco recordó que su tiempo se estaba acabando, pero decidió escuchar a la persona frente a él, solamente para ver qué tenía que decirle.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo el presidente de la junta directiva—, he venido a recordarle que tiene hasta hoy para que se cure de su enfermedad. Asumo que ya sabe lo que va a pasar si eso no llega a suceder.

—Lo tengo en mente —murmuró Draco en un tono poco apropiado para el dueño de una empresa.

—También tengo el deber de comunicarle cuál será nuestro curso de acción si su enfermedad no es curada hoy —continuó el hombre frente a Draco y él arrugó la cara—. Para empezar, ya hemos decidido quién será su sucesor si llega a pasar lo peor. Su nombre es Winston Lowell.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre. Sabía que Winston Lowell era el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero no podía imaginar qué interés tenía en ser presidente de su empresa.

—Pero Winston Lowell tiene otro cargo.

—Ninguna ley le prohíbe ocupar un puesto en una empresa privada, a menos que estemos hablando del Ministro de la Magia, pero Winston Lowell no es el Ministro.

—¿En serio? —gruñó Draco sarcásticamente.

—Por favor, señor Malfoy, muestre más modales —le recriminó el jefe de la junta directiva—. Como iba diciendo, Winston Lowell será el presidente de la empresa, mientras que usted, como dueño, tendrá derecho a formar parte de la junta directiva, y sus votaciones tendrán más peso que los de los demás miembros.

—¿Y cómo voy a decidir cuál será el rumbo de la empresa? ¡Soy el dueño, por las tangas de Merlín!

—Lamentablemente, de acuerdo con las leyes actuales, el dueño de la empresa no puede decidir de forma unilateral qué camino tomará su empresa. Para eso existe la junta directiva. Es lo que impide que una compañía se convierta en una dictadura. Y nadie quiere eso.

Draco se quedó en silencio, pensando con poca claridad. Habían pasado solamente diez minutos desde que bebió las pociones y asumió que ya debería haber algunos efectos, pero la fiebre seguía tan insistente como siempre. Y el presidente de la junta directiva no tardó en notarlo. Consultó su reloj antes de dedicar una mirada desapasionada a Draco.

—Tiene ocho horas para que se mejore, señor Malfoy. Si no se encuentra apto para trabajar en ese lapso, comenzaremos con los trámites de transición. Que tenga un buen día.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, el jefe de la junta directiva se retiró de la sala, dejando a Draco con una incómoda mezcla de sentimientos dentro de su cabeza. Remordimiento por haber tratado mal a Hermione sin razón, molestia porque los brebajes no estaban haciendo efecto e impotencia porque no podía hacer nada para evitar perder la presidencia de la empresa. Con respecto a eso último, solamente quedaba armarse de paciencia y esperar a que las pociones tuvieran algún efecto en él.

* * *

Hermione estaba recostada sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, sin mirarlo realmente. Había estado tratando de procesar con más calma lo que había ocurrido en la casa franca de Dragón Negro, sin conseguirlo del todo. Las palabras de Marcus Brigham sobre sus capacidades como sanadora seguían atormentándola, pese a que ya no se encontraba tan vulnerable como aquella vez. Hermione no era una mujer insegura bajo prácticamente ningún contexto, pero su encuentro con el sanador que había creado la enfermedad que estaba arrasando con la raza humana había sido una excepción.

 _Algo debí pasar por alto en el análisis. ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Piensa! ¡No dejes que Marcus Brigham te derrote!_

No obstante, Hermione seguía sin calmarse. La experiencia que había vivido ayer aún no la dejaba tranquila. Su fracaso, escuchar el maquiavélico plan de Marcus Brigham, y que se había salido con la suya, no eran cosas que pudiera superar de la noche a la mañana. Al menos era consciente de que no estaba pensando correctamente, y decidió salir de su casa, juzgando que el aire fresco de la tarde le haría un poco de bien.

Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta de su casa, se encontró cara a cara con Harry. El corazón le saltó a la garganta a causa del susto, pero cuando se le hubo pasado la impresión, le dio un abrazo bastante apretado, juzgando que su presencia había hecho un mejor trabajo en animarla que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho por su cuenta.

—¿Cómo mierda escapaste? —quiso saber Hermione después de separarse de Harry y hacer un gesto para que él entrara—. Yo tenía entendido que te habían capturado.

—Jamás me capturaron —respondió Harry, tomando asiento en un sillón y mirando a Hermione con un poco de preocupación—. Fue una suerte que justo viniera en camino a la carpa cuando vi a esos inútiles llevarte a ti y a Draco. Usé la Capa de Invisibilidad y hechicé a esos ineptos con el maleficio Imperius. Enviaron ese Patronus porque yo les hice hacerlo.

Pero Hermione, lejos de mostrarse orgullosa de su mejor amigo, lucía muy preocupada, aterrada incluso.

—¿Usaste un maleficio imperdonable?

—Era eso o ser capturado por Dragón Negro.

—No importa la situación, Harry. No debiste haberlo hecho. ¿Estás al tanto que emplear maleficios imperdonables contra un ser humano se paga con cadena perpetua?

—Sí eso es cierto, entonces nosotros debimos haber pagado como cinco cadenas perpetuas o más —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Recuerda que lo hicimos unas pocas veces en nuestro "séptimo" año.

—Pero eso era guerra —insistió Hermione, luciendo horrorizada por la liviandad con la que Harry se estaba tomando el asunto—. No era que registraran nuestras varitas después de Voldemort mordió el polvo. Pero esto es muy diferente. No estamos en guerra, y, si recuerdas bien, estás aquí porque tú decidiste alejarte del confinamiento de la academia de Aurores. Ni quiero imaginar cuántas leyes has hecho añicos tratando de ayudarme.

—Y asumo que otro Auror lo habría hecho de la misma forma en que yo lo hice —dijo Harry con un poco de sarcasmo—. Otro Auror te habría tomado por loca y habrías estado sola en esto. Ni siquiera habrías podido salir de la casa franca de Dragón Negro. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que no hay ley que valga para mí, si respetarlas pone en peligro a mis amigos. No voy a poner las leyes por delante de la amistad, eso sí que no. Puedes objetar, puedes negarte de mil formas, pero no pienses, siquiera por un segundo, que te voy a dejar sola, sobre todo cuando eres la única que puede curar la enfermedad de Draco.

Hermione bajó la cabeza al escuchar las últimas palabras de Harry, y él supo que algo le había pasado mientras era prisionera de Caleb Wilson.

—¿Qué te hizo Caleb?

—Él no me hizo nada. Fue un hombre que pensé que no existía, hasta ayer.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

—De la persona que diseñó la enfermedad que tiene Draco —dijo Hermione tristemente, tendiéndole un periódico muggle a Harry, quien lo tomó y leyó la primera plana, luciendo impactado—. Gracias a él, ahora hay más de un millón de afectados, solamente en Londres. Ya se han documentado quince millones de casos en todo el mundo. Se está expandiendo demasiado rápido para tratarse de una enfermedad natural. ¡Y aún no sé qué mierda es lo que hace esa maldita enfermedad!

Hermione colapsó sobre uno de los sillones, llevándose ambas manos a la cara, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Harry se puso de pie y, sin decir nada, abrazó a su amiga, dándole lo que jamás recibió de parte de Draco. Aquello hizo que el dolor fuese insoportable. Era demasiado para ella. Ya no pudo impedir que las lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

Era como si el abrazo de Harry le hiciese más fácil desahogarse, porque Hermione lloraba con total libertad, sin ocultar siquiera un gramo del dolor que oprimía su corazón. De pronto, todo era más fácil, incluso pensar, porque el llanto era una forma muy efectiva de aliviar el sufrimiento y espantar las penas y los miedos. Sin ser sorpresa para ninguno de los dos, Hermione fue sintiéndose cada vez mejor, y las lágrimas fueron disminuyendo hasta que sus ojos se secaron por completo.

Harry se separó de Hermione, pero no volvió al sillón. Era como si esperase que ella tomara una decisión.

—Tengo que encontrar una cura a esa enfermedad —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y crispando los puños, fascinada con la alfombra—, aunque Marcus Brigham diga que ya no hay nada que hacer. No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya.

—Pero dijiste que…

—Solamente puede salirse con la suya cuando haya diezmado la población mundial.

Harry dilató los ojos a tope.

—¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Genocidio?

—No. Marcus dijo que no era necesario que la enfermedad fuese letal y que necesitaba que la declinación de la población mundial fuese gradual. Una pandemia fatal no va a satisfacer a Marcus Brigham.

—¿Y qué hay de Draco? ¿Has confirmado que la pócima para la fiebre es la causante de los coágulos?

—Vi los coágulos —dijo Hermione, luciendo frustrada—. Vi cómo los malditos coágulos se formaban cuando la poción entró en contacto con la sangre de Draco.

Harry, para sorpresa de Hermione, estaba sonriendo.

—Es típico de las personas inteligentes olvidar pequeños detalles —dijo, y Hermione compuso una expresión de irritación, y Harry supo que debía explicarse—. Sí, la poción produjo los coágulos en la sangre de Draco, pero, ¿es eso válido para tu sangre también? ¿O mi sangre?

—¿Estás insinuando que hay algo malo con la sangre de Draco?

—Es lo único que se me ocurre —repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione respiró hondo por un par de segundos antes de acercarse a Harry con una jeringa que había conjurado. Harry, sabiendo lo que su amiga quería hacer, expuso su brazo derecho, de forma que Hermione pudiera extraer un poco de su sangre. Conjurando una cápsula de Petri, depositó la sangre sobre ésta y vertió unas cuantas gotas de pócima para la fiebre.

La sorpresa retorció el estómago de Hermione cuando vio que no se había formado ningún coágulo. La sangre y la poción se mezclaban sin que nada extraño ocurriera. _¡Hermione, eres una estúpida! ¡Olvidaste uno de los principios más básicos del método científico! ¡Si llegas a una hipótesis, debes probar que ésta se aplica en todos los casos! Pero no, llegaste y asumiste que habías cometido un error. ¡Estúpida, estúpida!_

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry. Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de componer una sonrisa.

—Una de las primeras cosas que uno asume cuando observa algo fuera de lo normal es que se trató de un error humano. Yo fui la necia que asumió que ese era el caso. Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que sí hay algo malo con la sangre de Draco. Y lo mejor es que ahora sé exactamente dónde buscar.

—¿Y tenemos muestras de sangre de Draco? Porque no creo que quiera dártelas.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

—Draco estaría aquí de otro modo —repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Draco y qué sanador había escogido para tratar su enfermedad. Recordaba que él había dicho que prefería ser atendido por alguien más objetivo, sin ningún tipo de vínculo emocional con él. No sabía cuán competente era tal sanador, pero esperaba que se encontrara a gusto. Pese a que la había tratado mal en la casa franca de Dragón Negro, Hermione sabía que él había hablado con el estómago y no con la cabeza. _Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo en su situación,_ se dijo Hermione, pensando en que tal vez, solamente tal vez, haber golpeado a Draco había sido un error.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —quiso saber Harry, mirando a Hermione con apremio.

—Curar una enfermedad —respondió ella, crispando los puños, dándose fuerza—. Primero tenemos que ir a las ruinas de San Mungo.

—¿Y qué esperas encontrar allá?

—Bueno, hace un año atrás, Draco sufrió de viruela de dragón —dijo Hermione, recordando aquel caso bastante bien. No había sido su sanadora, pero sí había sentido lástima por el sanador que lo atendió en esa ocasión—. Mientras estuvo en San Mungo, le hicieron varios exámenes, entre ellos, un test sanguíneo.

—¿Asumes que debe haber muestras de sangre de Draco en San Mungo?

—No lo asumo. Lo sé. —Hermione cogió su abrigo, pues estaba anocheciendo y Londres no era para nada Cancún—. Y lo que es más importante, sangre que no ha sufrido ninguna clase de alteración. Si comparamos esa sangre con las muestras actuales, podremos determinar qué fue lo que cambió.

Harry sonrió.

—Ahora luces como la Hermione que conozco.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar para ella.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que, en ese momento, Malcolm Jordan estaba a punto de dar una conferencia de prensa.


	28. Curando las enfermedades Parte III

XXVII  
Curando las enfermedades, Parte 3

Hermione decidió descansar un poco y comer un refrigerio antes de ir a San Mungo, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo. De todos modos, no se podía pensar bien con el estómago vacío… ni con la mente hecha un caos.

A ella le bastaba un té con galletas, pero Harry prefería las tostadas con jugo de calabaza. Al final, ambos se prepararon ellos solos sus respectivos refrigerios y tomaron asiento en el sillón más amplio, sintonizando una emisora de radio mágica. En seguida, atronó una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth.

—La voz de la vocalista es diferente —observó Harry, frunciendo levemente el ceño

—Es porque la original se encuentra con fuero maternal —dijo Hermione como si aquello estuviera al frente de su cabeza—. Se casó hace unos meses con el vocalista de una banda de thrash metal muggle.

Harry miró a Hermione como si jamás la hubiera visto en su vida.

—¿Cómo rayos sabes esas cosas?

Hermione soltó una carcajada agria.

—Es increíble la mierda que se te pega escuchando conversaciones ajenas —dijo ella, bebiendo un sorbo de su té, notando que la canción se había interrumpido a causa de un comunicado de prensa.

—Interrumpimos este programa para traerles una noticia de último minuto. Malcolm Jordan, quien fue hallado inocente de contaminar la prisión de Blackpool con un agente biológico, está a punto de dar una conferencia de prensa, explicando lo que ocurrió durante el juicio.

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño. Creía que un sujeto como Malcolm Jordan no era lo suficientemente importante para dar una rueda de prensa, pero asumió que haber participado en un juicio controvertido lo puso en el ojo del huracán.

—Señor Jordan —dijo uno de los periodistas—, ¿es cierto que usted es un ladrón profesional?

—No lo niego —respondió Malcolm con un poco de tosquedad—, pero aquellos crímenes no formaban parte del juicio. Se me acusaba de diseminar un virus en una prisión, desatando una pandemia a nivel global, pero los cargos fueron amañados.

Harry y Hermione escucharon a mucha gente balbucear cosas sin sentido. Era obvio que aquellas palabras habían sido incendiarias. Aunque Hermione no podía decir que le sorprendiera mucho. Desde que supo sobre el juicio, tuvo ciertas sospechas sobre si el proceso era legítimo o no.

—¿Por qué asume que los cargos en su contra no son reales?

—Por la evidencia que mostró mi abogado hacia el final del juicio —dijo Malcolm con un poco más de gracia—. Si mal no recuerdo, se trataba de una carta que implicaba a dos personas, quienes discutían el asunto de usarme como chivo expiatorio para que los reales responsables de la pandemia jamás fuesen identificados. Una de ellas era el juez Thomas Aynesworth.

Hubo otro murmullo agitado entre los presentes. Era más que obvio que aquellas declaraciones iban a sacar ronchas en el Ministerio de la Magia. Harry lucía escandalizado, pero Hermione no mostraba reacción alguna, poniendo mucha atención a la entrevista, haciendo conexiones.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que usted dijo sobre su participación en la enfermedad del señor Draco Malfoy? ¿Es todo eso cierto?

—Es cierto —confirmó Malcolm. Aquello definitivamente se ganó la atención de Hermione—. Un individuo que se identificó como el Doctor me dijo que se trataba solamente de un experimento con una pócima que estaba desarrollando. Sin saberlo, usé una púa contaminada para inocular el virus a Draco Malfoy. Después, era… asunto… de…

Malcolm dejó de hablar y se escucharon murmullos aún más fuertes que los anteriores. A continuación, se escuchó un sonido seco y Hermione supo que alguien había caído al suelo. No sabía si se trataba de Malcolm o de otra persona, pero ella había trabajado lo suficiente como sanadora para detectar un paro cardiorrespiratorio a través de cómo hablaba una persona. Y había notado que Malcolm hablaba de forma más agitada conforme pasaba el tiempo, aunque al principio lo atribuyó a otros factores. Harry también lucía estupefacto.

—Harry, debemos ir a San Mungo cuanto antes —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Harry se dio cuenta que ella lucía muy seria y supo que no estaba para bromas. Dejando sus respectivos refrigerios de lado, Harry y Hermione se trasladaron mediante Desaparición a San Mungo, aunque ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos iba a entrar sin emplear la violencia.

* * *

No había sido una pelea larga, pero sí bastante violenta. Fue durante ese combate cuando Harry supo que el Ministerio había emitido una orden de captura en su contra. Había roto demasiadas reglas para que pasara desapercibido, pero aquel difícilmente era el punto. La tarea a mano era encontrar las muestras de sangre de Draco Malfoy y, de ser posible, efectuar algunas pruebas.

—Deberías irte, Harry —le recomendó Hermione, pero él no hizo caso.

—No voy a dejarte sola. Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Yo te cubriré las espaldas.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione sonrió.

Transitar por el hospital era una soberana tortura, puesto que no había luz artificial y tropezaban a cada momento con trozos de hormigón o hierros retorcidos. Les tomó quince minutos llegar al laboratorio, pero al menos agradecieron que sí hubiera luz en el lugar. Hermione se encaminó hacia el estante de muestras, las que estaban clasificadas en orden alfabético. En la mitad del estante, encontró las muestras de Draco, la mismas de las que Hermione había hablado.

—Bueno. Es la hora de la verdad.

—Más te vale que cruces los dedos.

Hermione extrajo de su confiable bolsa de cuentas pócima para la fiebre y las muestras de sangre más recientes de Draco. Puso las muestras antiguas en el lado derecho y las nuevas en el izquierdo. A continuación, tragando saliva, Hermione vertió unas pocas gotas de pócima para la fiebre en ambas muestras.

Solamente debió esperar unos cuantos segundos para obtener resultados.

Hermione esperaba que la muestra antigua no mostrara cambios, mientras que la nueva se llenaba de coágulos. Y fue eso precisamente lo que observó. Aquello le trajo un alivio monumental a Hermione. Después de todo, no había sido error de ella. El virus había alterado algo en la sangre de Draco, y lo que era mejor, ahora tenía un punto objetivo de comparación para averiguar qué diablos había ocurrido. Pero iba a necesitar más que un encantamiento lente para examinar la sangre con más detalle.

—Harry, ¿me podrías pasar ese microscopio que está encima de esa mesa? —dijo Hermione, indicando un aparato de aspecto antiguo que descansaba sobre lo que parecía una camilla con forma de mesa. Harry obedeció y le puso el microscopio delante, de forma que ella pudiera examinar ambas muestras sin muchas dificultades.

—¿Algo relevante?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras observaba la muestra con coágulos.

—Con razón no pude hacer la conexión antes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No había ningún motivo para sospechar de un problema con la sangre de Draco. Siempre es más fácil concluir que algo ocurrió debido a un error humano. Como te iba diciendo, la diferencia entre ambas muestras es minúscula.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Al parecer, el virus no estaba diseñado para atacar directamente el organismo de Draco —explicó Hermione, alzando la cabeza, sintiendo un júbilo que no había experimentado en años—. El virus del que estamos hablando no es diferente al que podrías encontrar en una computadora, por ejemplo.

—No te sigo.

—El propósito principal del virus es alterar los niveles de hormonas sexuales —dijo Hermione, quién comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro a causa de la emoción—, ya sabes, las que definen las características sexuales secundarias y, lo que es más importante, las que permiten la reproducción. Si las hormonas sexuales son lo suficientemente bajas, aquello conduce inevitablemente a que alguien sea infértil.

—¿Y eso de la fiebre?

—La fiebre es simplemente la reacción del organismo frente a una invasión. Pero este virus poseía un as bajo la manga. Usando el mismo código genético empleado para alterar la producción de hormonas sexuales, introdujo un pequeño error en el proceso de metabolismo de la pócima para la fiebre. Eso explica los coágulos.

—Sí, pero no explica por qué lo hizo de ese modo.

—Eso es porque si la fiebre es lo suficientemente alta, sobre todo cuando ésta es sostenida, un ser humano también podría quedar infértil. La producción de espermatozoides y óvulos no tiene lugar en temperaturas corporales altas, y si ésta se mantiene en el tiempo, el daño podría ser irreversible.

—Y si uno trata de aliviar la fiebre, se toparía con los coágulos.

—Lo que conduce siempre al mismo desenlace: infertilidad. Esto es lo que quiere Marcus Brigham, diezmar la población mundial afectando las tasas de fertilidad de la raza humana en general. Imagina que, en un futuro cercano, solamente una entre mil fecundaciones sea exitosa. Si lo piensas bien, es una excelente herramienta para contrarrestar la sobrepoblación. Y lo que es mejor, no habrá víctimas fatales. Solamente habrá un descenso drástico en los nacimientos.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Suenas más impresionada que indignada.

—Es una solución monstruosa, pero no deja de ser impresionante —dijo Hermione, recordando algo que le había dicho Marcus Brigham en la casa franca de Dragón Negro—. Pero no es todo. Marcus quiere poner a los magos por encima de los muggles para cuando éstos sean pocos. ¡Piénsalo! Es más fácil controlar a una población cuando ésta se encuentra compuesta por pocos individuos.

—Y todo eso lo supiste simplemente usando un microscopio —dijo Harry, quien lucía escéptico.

—¿No me crees?

—Es que… no quiero que tomes esto a mal, pero con esa herramienta pudiste haber diagnosticado la enfermedad de Draco hace días. No sé por qué te fuiste por las ramas cuando comenzaste a atenderlo.

—Como te dije, no había razón para sospechar de la sangre de Draco —explicó Hermione, tomando las muestras inalteradas de Draco y devolviéndolas al estante—. Marcus hizo bastante bien su trabajo. Desarrolló un virus inteligente. Los síntomas más visibles y los fáciles de diagnosticar eran solamente pantallas de humo. Cualquier médico o sanador estaría más ocupado lidiando con los síntomas que tratando de hallar alguna causa. Por supuesto, los síntomas debían ser graves, pero no letales. Marcus no quería matar a nadie. Al menos tenía un poco de conciencia.

—Todo esto es muy interesante, Hermione, pero recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que ibas a encontrar una cura para estar enfermedad. ¿Hay una cura?

—Eso depende de qué tipo de virus empleó Marcus para desarrollar la enfermedad —dijo Hermione, tomando la muestra más reciente de la sangre de Draco y la examinó nuevamente bajo el microscopio, pero a través de un lente distinto. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Hermione lucía perdida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Hermione se quedó mirando el microscopio, como si éste le hubiera ofendido.

—Marcus dijo que había empleado un virus muggle altamente contagioso, pero jamás pensé que tuviera los redaños para hacer algo así.

—¿Algo como qué?

—El virus del resfrío común —dijo Hermione en voz bajo, como si no quisiera que Harry la escuchara—. Marcus modificó el virus del resfrío común y lo adaptó para que sirviera a sus necesidades. Pero el ciclo de vida del virus es el mismo. Una semana, y el bicho muere.

—Entonces… ¿la enfermedad se cura sola?

—Harry, no entiendes —dijo Hermione, luciendo derrotada, apenas pudiendo creer que todo lo que había dicho Marcus Brigham fuese cierto—. El propósito de la enfermedad era alterar las tasas de fertilidad y asegurarse de que aquella fuese la única progresión posible. Lo creas o no, aún no existe una cura para un mísero resfrío. Marcus fue muy astuto al pensar en eso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esta enfermedad es, en efecto, incurable?

—Lo lamento, pero debemos enfrentar la realidad —dijo Hermione tristemente. Después de tanto pelear contra la enfermedad bastó una mirada en el microscopio para darse cuenta que, en el momento que ese virus se diseminó en Blackpool, ya no había vuelta atrás. La humanidad había llegado a un punto de inflexión y la población comenzaría a caer en picado. No quería ni imaginar las ramificaciones políticas y socioeconómicas de la decisión unilateral de Marcus Brigham.

Solamente porque no había nada que hacer, Hermione vertió un poco de poción antibiótica a la muestra de sangre, para ver si había alguna mejoría. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el remedio no había hecho otra cosa que agravar la infección. Lo mismo ocurrió con una pócima antiviral.

—¿Pero qué diablos estoy viendo?

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —quiso saber Harry, acercándose a Hermione con lentitud.

—No sé cómo lo hizo Marcus Brigham, pero el virus parece nutrirse con las mismas cosas diseñadas para matarlo.

—¿Acaso eso es posible?

—Con un poco de ingeniería genética, todo es posible —repuso Hermione, preguntándose hasta dónde llegaría el genio de Marcus Brigham—. Pero… pero eso significa que cualquier intento de curación por fuerza bruta está condenado a fracasar, empeorando la condición.

Harry se quedó pensando en las implicaciones del nuevo descubrimiento de Hermione. Si lo que había dicho de Draco era cierto, entonces eso significaba que tenía una nueva prioridad.

—Debemos ir por Draco.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Si es cierto que está siendo atendido por otro sanador, entonces está corriendo el riesgo de que su condición empeore.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente de forma violenta.

—¡Es cierto! —Ella guardó las muestras y los demás utensilios en la bolsa de cuentas y conminó a Harry a que le acompañara a la salida del hospital—. Seguramente ese nuevo sanador no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que está enfrentando.

Harry y Hermione salieron con muchas dificultades de San Mungo y se trasladaron mediante Desaparición hacia la consulta privada del sanador Johnson Harris.

* * *

—¿Tienes los resultados de la autopsia?

La mujer, como era usual en ese tipo de circunstancias, hablaba con Thomas Aynesworth, quien, pese a que el juicio no había transcurrido de acuerdo con el plan, estaba agradecido de tener menos trabajo que antes.

—Los acabo de obtener —dijo, tendiendo un sobre sobre el escritorio de la mujer. Ella tomó el sobre, lo abrió y vio lo que esperaba encontrar en un hombre que hubiera sufrido un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

—Muy bien —dijo, dejando el pergamino sobre su escritorio—. ¿Ves? Te dije que iba a sufrir un accidente. Tenemos mucha suerte al haber aceptado trabajar con Marcus Brigham.

—¿Y el asunto de Winston?

—Ya está todo en su lugar. Draco Malfoy ya no será presidente de su empresa. Dentro de unas cuantas horas, tendremos a uno de nosotros en una de las empresas más grandes de pociones curativas.

—Eso es mucho dinero —acotó Thomas Aynesworth, codicia brillando en sus ojos.

—Y será nuestro, todo nuestro. Viviremos como reyes después que seamos los que estemos en la cúspide del poder. ¿Lo puede creer, señor Aynesworth? Lo hemos conseguido. El plan tuvo éxito. Triunfamos donde el Innombrable fracasó.

Thomas tampoco podía creerlo. Al principio, no tenía mucha fe en el plan, pues muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal. Pero el plan no había sufrido ningún percance serio, y los problemas fueron resueltos de forma sutil y decisiva. Sus extremidades vibraban a causa de los nervios. No podía esperar a que fuese investido Ministro de la Magia y gozara de poder absoluto sobre los muggles.

Sin embargo, como bien decía el dicho, en la puerta del horno, se quemaba el pan.

* * *

Johnson Harris fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Harry y Hermione entraron en su consulta de forma intempestiva. Ella torció la cabeza hacia donde Draco se encontraba recostado, viendo que aún tenía fiebre.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —demandó Johnson con agresividad.

—Soy una colega de usted. Hermione Granger, sanadora de San Mungo. Y él es un amigo, Harry Potter.

A Johnson le sorprendió que no hubiera podido reconocer a esos dos. Ambos eran personajes bien conocidos en el mundo mágico por sus papeles en la derrota del mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia mágica.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos a llevarnos a Draco Malfoy —dijo Hermione con urgencia—. Sabemos qué enfermedad tiene.

—Pues yo tenía la impresión que usted había fallado en hallar una cura —replicó Johnson Harris, señalando con un dedo a Draco—. Él mismo me lo dijo: usted es demasiado emocional para desempeñar el papel de sanadora. Además, ¿cómo puedo comprobar que, en efecto, cuál es su condición?

—No hay forma —dijo Hermione, indicando a Harry a que vigilara al sanador—. Tendrá que confiar en mí.

—Así no funciona la medicina. Funciona con hechos y evidencia, no con confianza.

Pero Hermione ya no tenía paciencia para lidiar con un conservador consumado. Indicó a Harry que tenía libertad para actuar y él incapacitó al sanador en un dos por tres. A continuación Hermione se acercó a Draco y vio que estaba delirando a causa de la fiebre.

—Me dio… pociones antibióticas… y no ha… pasado… ni mierda.

—Es porque tu nuevo sanador no sabe ni mierda de lo que te pasa —dijo Hermione con un poco de aspereza—. Yo sí, y no te va a gustar lo que descubrí sobre tu enfermedad, así que anda preparándote para tomar una decisión bastante difícil.

* * *

Un miembro de Dragón Negro se acercó a Caleb Wilson con algunas malas noticias. Había sido enviado por él hacia el Bosque de Dean al percatarse que Galatea y sus hombres estaban tardando demasiado en llegar.

—¿Tienes algo?

—Por desgracia, sí —dijo el mercenario, llevándose las manos hacia atrás—. Encontré a Galatea y a sus hombres atados a un árbol y con sus memorias modificadas. No hay rastros del campamento.

Caleb hizo una mínima y sutil mueca de frustración.

—Ya veo. Al parecer, Potter es más astuto de lo que había imaginado.

—Sin embargo —continuó el mercenario, luciendo un poco más tranquilo—, sé dónde se encuentra en este momento.

Caleb no dijo nada. Dejó que su subordinado se explayara.

—Hace unos pocos minutos los vi saliendo de las ruinas de San Mungo junto con Hermione Granger. Hablaron de ir a la consulta privada de un tal Johnson Harris. De todos modos, es lógico que vayan en esa dirección. Allá es donde se encuentra Draco Malfoy.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde podrían ir después?

—No creo que tengan algún refugio seguro, pero es posible que vayan a la casa de Hermione Granger. Dudo que quieran quedarse en la consulta de Johnson Harris.

—Muy bien —dijo Caleb, ordenando sus ideas e ideando un plan—. Quiero que vayas a la casa de Hermione Granger. Lleva a cinco hombres contigo. Penetra en la casa de ser necesario. Si ella se dirige en esa dirección, es imperativo que no escape. Yo iré personalmente a la consulta de Johnson Harris.

—Como ordene.

Caleb sabía que daba lo mismo si Hermione encontraba una cura a la enfermedad. A esas alturas, aquello era irrelevante. La razón por la que necesitaba capturar a Hermione era otra, y la razón no había que buscarla más allá de la fallida conferencia de prensa que había otorgado Malcolm Jordan. Si ella, o Harry, habían escuchado la transmisión, entonces era probable que ambos ataran los cabos y encontraran al real arquitecto de todo el plan. Y ese, desde luego, no era Marcus Brigham. Él solamente era un peón glorificado.

La persona responsable de todo trabajaba en el Ministerio de la Magia.

* * *

Thomas Aynesworth revisaba unos documentos cuando alguien dijo unas palabras y la puerta se abrió. Le sorprendió que se tratara de un Auror. No alcanzaba a imaginar qué haría un representante de la ley en su despacho, hasta que unos cuatro o cinco Aurores más penetraron en la oficina, todos dedicando miradas penetrantes al juez.

—Thomas Aynesworth —anunció el Auror a cargo con una voz oficial—. Tenemos una orden de registro de su oficina—. El Auror dejó un pergamino sobre el escritorio de Thomas y él lo examinó, luciendo enfermo. La orden había provenido del mismísimo Ministro de la Magia—. Solicito que coopere con nosotros de la forma más atenta, o será arrestado por obstrucción a la justicia.

Thomas Aynesworth miró cómo los Aurores registraban su oficina con descaro, pensando en la única persona que pudo haber hecho posible tal acción.

Isaías Harrington y su atrevida acusación.


	29. Una decisión imposible

XXVIII  
Una decisión imposible

—¿Y cuál decisión sería esa? —preguntó Draco, mientras que Harry se lo echaba al hombro con cierta dificultad—. Espero que no me hagas la vida más difícil de lo que ya es.

—Draco —dijo Hermione, buscando paciencia de la nada—, yo no hice más difícil tu vida. Fue la enfermedad que te inoculó Marcus Brigham.

Draco se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar aquel nuevo dato. _Así que no contraje esta enfermedad de forma natural. ¡Me la contagiaron a propósito!_

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir con "te inoculó"?

Los tres salieron de la consulta del doctor Johnson Harris, aunque ninguno sabía dónde ir. Al final, fue Draco quien sugirió que se dirigieran a su mansión. Hermione sabía que ese lugar podría estar vigilado por Caleb Wilson, pero no veía otra alternativa. Al final, el trío se transportó mediante Desaparición hasta la mansión de Draco.

—¿Podrías explicarme ahora qué quisiste decir con esas palabras? —demandó Draco mientras él, Harry y Hermione entraban en el amplio vestíbulo, directo hacia la habitación principal.

—Hace poco escuché por la radio una conferencia de prensa que estaba dando Malcolm Jordan —dijo Hermione, recordando lo que había ocurrido en esa ocasión—. En caso que no sepas, Malcolm Jordan era un ladrón que estaba acusado de desatar la pandemia en Blackpool, pero al final resultó ser inocente. De hecho, fue Marcus Brigham quien le pagó a Malcolm para inocularte el virus, y es por eso que enfermaste.

—¿Y por qué mierda haría tal cosa?

—Quería probar el virus que después diseminaría en Blackpool —dijo Hermione, entrando a la habitación de Draco y Harry lo dejó con toda la delicadeza que pudo sobre la cama—. Cuando se dio cuenta que la prueba había sido exitosa, desató la pandemia, aunque no creo que Marcus lo haya hecho personalmente. Tampoco pienso que lo haya hecho todo solo. Se necesitan muchos recursos para hacer lo que hizo; contratar a los mercenarios que nos capturaron, el desarrollo del virus, la dispersión, y toda la logística necesaria para todo ello.

—¿Y averiguaste qué es lo que hace el virus?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, recordando el momento en que se había dado cuenta que ya no había nada que hacer para impedir lo inevitable. Sin embargo, Draco merecía saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo, después de los errores que ella había cometido.

—El virus… afecta las tasas de fertilidad de las personas —dijo Hermione como si en realidad no quisiera que Draco supiera la verdad detrás de su enfermedad—. En resumen, la enfermedad deja estéril a la persona que la contraiga. Solamente uno en mil humanos será fértil. Por eso… cuando tuvimos sexo sin protección… no me dejaste embarazada. Es porque, por culpa de esta enfermedad, ya no podrás dejar descendencia.

Las últimas palabras de Hermione le sentaron como una bala de cañón en el estómago a Draco. Claro, podría tratarse de una broma o de una conclusión equivocada, pero la cara de la sanadora estaba ensombrecida por la seriedad. Draco bajó la cabeza cuando llegó a la conclusión que nada de eso era una broma o un sueño. Eso significaba que su ambición de regar su sangre por la comunidad mágica —y la razón por la que había fundado su empresa—, jamás se haría realidad. De pronto, uno de los pilares de su existencia se había derrumbado, dejándolo expuesto y vulnerable.

—Realmente lo siento, Draco —dijo Hermione, sentándose a su lado, luciendo apenada—. Marcus diseñó bastante bien la enfermedad. Si San Mungo no hubiera sido destruido, te habría diagnosticado hace días atrás y hubiera encontrado una forma de curarte.

Draco no dijo nada. Contrario a lo que Hermione pensaba, no creía que ella fuese responsable, ni menos culpable, de su condición. Muchas condiciones se habían dado para que el asunto culminara en su mayor desgracia. Aquello no quitaba el dolor que atenazaba su corazón. La enfermedad había atacado directamente a lo que él consideraba una parte vital de lo que significaba ser hombre, y había tenido éxito en su propósito. Ahora, por culpa de un genocida, ya no podría tener hijos… jamás.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando al techo de su habitación, sin verlo realmente—. Solamente fue… mala suerte.

—Eso nos lleva a la decisión que dije que debías tomar —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie, luciendo devastada. No importaba lo que Draco había dicho; ella siempre se iba a sentir responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a su paciente. Además, sabía que ninguna de las alternativas que iba a proponer iban a satisfacer a Draco. A él le gustaba hacer las cosas a la antigua.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Draco como un autómata.

—Créelo o no, aún hay una solución para tu problema —dijo Hermione, como si en realidad no quisiera decir nada más—. Quiero decir que, mientras sigas enfermo, tu esterilidad solamente será cíclica.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que, si quieres tener hijos, debes seguir enfermo. Aquello será difícil, porque necesito mantener tus defensas en un nivel tal que el virus pueda subsistir, pero que no pueda hacer más daño del que ya hizo. Eso se puede conseguir con una pócima relativamente fácil de elaborar, pero deberás beberla de por vida, o al menos hasta que ya no quieras tener hijos.

Draco quiso ponerse de pie de forma instintiva a causa de la indignación, pero tuvo que conformarse solamente con la intención.

—¿Qué clase de alternativa es esa?

—Una bastante retorcida, pero no es nada comparada con la que voy a proponerte ahora.

—Oh, mátame ahora.

—Podrías adoptar un niño.

—¡Ni soñarlo! —exclamó Draco. Bueno, no exactamente él, sino que la parte que seguía anclada a su ascendencia, la que creía que él debía ser el responsable de la creación de sus propios hijos—. No vale la pena tener un hijo si yo no soy su padre.

—¿Prefieres seguir enfermo?

Esta vez, Draco se quedó callado. Era cierto, entonces. La decisión era bastante difícil, por no decir imposible, pues ninguna de las alternativas le gustaba. La tercera opción era, simplemente, no reproducirse, pero Draco sabía que jamás optaría por eso. Necesitaba reproducirse. Aquello estaba en la base de su existencia, la razón por la que había llegado al mundo… o al menos eso fue lo que hizo creer su padre. _Un buen Malfoy tiene que ser capaz de dejar descendencia, de lo contrario, no es digno del apellido._ Draco maldijo, de tantas veces que lo había hecho durante el transcurso de su enfermedad. Creía haberse emancipado de sus padres y de sus enseñanzas, pero al final, aquella situación había probado, sin un ápice de duda, que no lo había hecho. En absoluto.

—Si sigo enfermo, tengo que soportar todos los síntomas… por el resto de mi vida.

—No todos —dijo Hermione, lamentando no poder entregarle mejores opciones a su paciente—. Ya no sentirás debilidad muscular, pero tendrás fiebre constante. Puedo hacer una pócima para que sientas un poco más cómodo, pero tu temperatura no bajará de los treinta y ocho grados.

—¿Y hay consecuencias de que tenga siempre la temperatura alta?

—El organismo se desgasta más rápido cuando tu sistema inmunológico trabaja todo el tiempo. Vivirás menos que el mago promedio.

—¿Cuánto menos?

—Entre cinco y diez años. Pero, viendo que no tienes otros defectos físicos, podrías vivir fácilmente hasta los ochenta años.

 _Ochenta años._ _No está mal, pero tendré que vivir con fiebre. Tendría que trabajar con fiebre, pasar mi tiempo libre con fiebre… no, no vale la pena. No quiero tener hijos sacrificando mi calidad de vida. Pero tampoco quiero adoptar un niño. No sentiría que soy su padre si no lo hago con mis propias manos. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

—¿Estás segura que no hay otras opciones?

—Lamentablemente, son las únicas en las que puedo pensar en este momento —repuso Hermione tristemente, pues sabía cómo era Draco, y no quería cambiarlo para que aceptara cualquiera de ambas alternativas. Quería que la decisión la tomara él, sin influencias externas de ningún tipo.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero elegir?

—La enfermedad se cura por sí misma y tu esterilidad será permanente, con indiferencia de lo que yo haga.

—Ya veo —dijo Draco, debatiéndose entre la idea de tener hijos y no tenerlos. Sin embargo, las opciones que le conducían a la paternidad no eran de su agrado, pues iban en contra de todo lo que había aprendido sobre cómo ser un digno miembro de la familia Malfoy. Pero luego recordó que la familia Malfoy había caído en la desgracia tras el arresto de sus padres, así como el resto de las familias emparentadas con la de él. Tal vez era el momento de hacerse su propio nombre, separarse para siempre de su familia. Conservaría el apellido Malfoy, pero él le iba a dar un nuevo significado, uno que le gustara, uno que no se atara al conservadurismo en el que había nacido, y al que ya no quería pertenecer.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora —dijo Hermione con un poco de timidez, pero cuando vio la cara de Draco, supo que no había nada que temer—. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para hacerlo.

—Gracias —repuso Draco suavemente, sintiéndose bastante agotado, pese a que no había hecho demasiado esfuerzo—. ¿Es normal que me sienta como si hubiera corrido mil kilómetros?

—Hay muchas formas de desgastarse —dijo Hermione, volviéndose a sentar en la cama y mirando a Draco con un poco de pena—. Tu cuerpo estuvo trabajando a tope desde que te inocularon el virus. Aún lo está. Es normal, pero no por eso es agradable.

—No —dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione como si quisiese que se acercara a él—. No lo es.

—¿Quieres un poco de sopa?

—No tengo hambre. —Draco se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras a los segundos de decirlas, pues le dio la impresión que había sonado cortante, pero Hermione no se veía afectada—. Necesito un poco de compañía, nada más. Esta noticia de mierda me afectó bastante… y no quiero procesar todo esto solo.

—Si quieres, puedo dormir contigo —ofreció Hermione, y él asintió con la cabeza. Era claro que ni ella ni él habían pensado en sexo con aquellas palabras. Él no quería enfrentar lo que le estaba pasando en soledad, ni ella lo quería tampoco. Después de todo, ella le había entregado tan terrible noticia y se sentía responsable de la miseria de Draco. No sabía si debía ponerle nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero, en el fondo, tenía claro que eso ya no importaba. Solamente el tiempo iba a decir si aquello que había entre los dos podía llamarse amor o no.

—Te haré un espacio en mi cama —dijo Draco suavemente, y ella vio que aquella era la señal para seguir adelante. Mientras ella se desvestía con parsimonia, Harry, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, decidió que su presencia en la habitación ya no era necesaria.

—Iré a hacer algunas averiguaciones —dijo, antes de irse de la habitación y de la mansión de Draco. Pero Harry no había dicho esas palabras a modo de excusa. Tenía, de hecho, algo que investigar, y tenía que ver con las circunstancias de la muerte de Malcolm Jordan.

* * *

Mientras los Aurores registraban el caos que era la oficina de Thomas Aynesworth, él se preguntaba cómo había llegado a eso. Claro, había que ser ciego y sordo para no darse cuenta de ello, pero estaba tan cegado por la promesa que le había hecho _esa_ persona que apenas había puesto atención a cualquier cosa que no fuese el juicio o el plan. Y su falta de prudencia había rendido frutos.

Al principio, el arquitecto del plan había manifestado sus dudas al enterarse que Isaías Harrington era su mejor amigo, y que, más encima, iba a participar en el juicio como abogado. Cuando Thomas le aseguró que ese no iba a ser un problema, esta persona había insistido en la importancia de no permitir que las emociones nublaran su juicio. Thomas había prometido no cometer ninguna acción que comprometiera su relación con Isaías Harrington. Claro, habría sido más fácil no permitir que Isaías tuviera alguna participación en el juicio, pero haberlo hecho habría levantado sospechas, especialmente después que el Ministro de la Magia había decidido que Isaías fuese su abogado.

Sin embargo, lo más extraño del asunto era que el arquitecto del plan sabía que Thomas era impulsivo, irascible y que perdía la paciencia con facilidad. Era como si él (o ella) hubiera dado un salto de fe al reclutar la ayuda de Thomas para llevar a cabo el juicio. También sabía que Thomas tenía ambiciones mucho menos provincianas que el funcionario ministerial promedio. Y el sistema autocrático (7) bajo el cual se regía el gobierno mágico le daba más posibilidades para acceder a un puesto elevado en el Ministerio, tal vez al puesto más alto.

Por eso le causaba tanta conmoción ver que sus sueños se estaban cayendo a pedazos con cada gabinete abierto por los Aurores del Ministerio. Lo único que esperaba era que nadie se percatara del fondo falso en uno de los cajones de su escritorio…

—Hallamos un fondo falso —anunció uno de los Aurores, mientras recogía unos sobres.

—Veamos qué es lo que Aynesworth quiere ocultar.

Thomas sabía que los sobres estaban protegidos en caso que alguien que no fuese él quisiera abrirlos. Isaías era uno de los pocos que sabía cómo burlar la seguridad de los sobres, pero aquella protección sería simplemente un grano de arena para ellos. Con patética facilidad, abrieron los sobres y leyeron en voz alta cada una de las cartas. Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba claro que el único cargo que iba a desempeñar Thomas Aynesworth era el de prisionero.

—Thomas Aynesworth —anunció el Auror a cargo del registro—, usted se encuentra bajo arresto por autorizar el empleo de armas biológicas contra muggles. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Si renuncia a ese derecho, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra en una corte. Si no puede costear un abogado, el Ministerio le asignará uno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un piso diferente, una mujer caminaba con un aire de suficiencia visible a kilómetros de distancia. Las cosas no pudieron haber salido mejor para ella, pues supo lo que había pasado con Thomas Aynesworth, y aquello le venía como anillo al dedo.

Era improbable que una mujer con el cargo de Megan Vauxhall pudiera ser responsable de un complot tan grande como el que se estaba descubriendo en ese momento, al menos desde el punto de vista de los Aurores. Claro, había estado una vez involucrada, o supuestamente involucrada según los Aurores, en un sórdido asunto relacionado con el tráfico de pócimas curativas, pero jamás la pudieron vincular con ello, por lo que la dejaron libre de toda sospecha. Pero Megan sí se había beneficiado del tráfico de pócimas curativas, y había empleado el dinero para menesteres más ambiciosos.

Megan Vauxhall no era una mujer ambiciosa per se. De hecho, era una persona de gustos simples, casi austeros, tanto como las facciones de su rostro. Pero ella creía que la ambición nacía de la necesidad, y en ese momento, un cambio radical era necesario. Fue consciente de ello cuando, en una cena casual, conoció a un hombre llamado Marcus Brigham. Durante la conversación que tuvo lugar después del encuentro, él le había dado todas las razones por las que era necesario un cambio, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Él tenía el conocimiento para hacer realidad el plan, y ella los medios. Sin embargo, era sabido que quien poseía los medios era quien poseía el poder en cualquier plan. Fue así como Megan tomó el control y Marcus se transformó en un peón.

Sin embargo, Megan sabía que mientras más grande y ambicioso fuese un plan, más cosas podían salir mal. Por eso pasó meses revisando los detalles, al tiempo que proporcionaba a Marcus el dinero necesario para desarrollar el virus. Fue reclutando gente para la causa, explotando sus fortalezas y debilidades para que le sirvieran en el momento adecuado. Y la última víctima de aquel macabro juego había sido, en efecto, Thomas Aynesworth. Megan había jugado bien sus cartas con él. Sabía que el único propósito del juicio era ganar tiempo para el avance del plan, y apeló a sus ambiciones para tentarlo en participar de sus esquemas. También había escrito esas cartas con mucho cuidado, dando la impresión que había sido Thomas, y no otra persona, quien había sido el autor intelectual del plan, sacándose cualquier sospecha de encima. Y, en caso que alguien llegara a dar con su nombre, le bastaba declarar ante una corte que había actuado bajo coerción… y las mismas cartas que los Aurores habían hallado en la oficina de Thomas Aynesworth servirían de evidencia. Ella saldría libre de todo cargo, como la última vez, y actuaría con normalidad mientras la población muggle sufría un estrepitoso descenso.

Solamente faltaba unos pocos cabos sueltos con que lidiar. Era una pena que no hubiera podido deshacerse de Kingsley, pero siempre había alternativas. Dentro de una hora, el plazo se iba a acabar y Winston Lowell sería el nuevo presidente de la empresa más grande de pócimas curativas de la Europa mágica.

Él sería el siguiente en caer. Y no lo iba a hacer solo.

* * *

Harry sabía que no podía acercarse al Ministerio de la Magia sin ser arrestado, por lo que escogió ir a otro lugar. El mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Malcolm Jordan después de su abrupta muerte durante la rueda de prensa. Necesitaba averiguar todo sobre su deceso, pues tenía la impresión que aquel paro cardiorrespiratorio no había sido obra de la casualidad.

La morgue era un buen lugar para comenzar sus indagaciones. Aunque aquel recinto tenía conexiones con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, aquellas eran bastante endebles y Harry podría colarse allí sin que alguno de los empleados pudiera identificarlo de inmediato. Además, emplear el uniforme regular de un Auror le iba a dar bastantes puntos. Sin embargo, no esperaba desmadejar todo el asunto y salir incólume del lance. Sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo iba a tener repercusiones, y lo más probable fuese que su carrera acabara en una celda en Azkaban.

El recepcionista era un hombre de aspecto huraño y que parecía haber sobrevivido varias noches a base de café. Cuando Harry se presentó, el recepcionista ni siquiera se fijó en que el hombre frente a él tenía un tercio de su edad. Lo único que le importaba era el atuendo.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó, con una voz tan rasposa que Harry imaginó que su garganta debía tener la textura del papel de lija.

—Soy un Auror del Ministerio. Necesito ver el cadáver de Malcolm Jordan. Seguramente llegó hace poco a este lugar.

—Ah sí, el pobre se encuentra en la sala de autopsia en este momento. Si gusta, puede ir a verlo ahora mismo. Avisaré al sanador forense que usted va en camino.

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y siguió las señales en el techo para guiarse. Al cabo de un minuto, llegó a la sala de autopsia y vio, con alivio, que el procedimiento estaba a punto de comenzar. Harry hizo una seña desde la ventana de observación y el sanador forense hizo el conocido gesto del pulgar hacia arriba, denotando que su presencia había sido anunciada correctamente.

—Bueno —se dijo Harry, poniendo mucha atención a la autopsia—, ¿qué tienes que decirnos, Malcolm Jordan?

* * *

(7) Un sistema autocrático se caracteriza por el hecho que no hay elecciones populares. Los dirigentes son elegidos por representantes del mismo gobierno. A juzgar por lo que he leído en los libros, el Ministerio de la Magia está regido por un sistema autocrático, pues en ningún momento se mencionó la existencia de elecciones populares para suceder a Cornelius Fudge.


	30. La caída del Dragón Negro Parte I

XXIX  
La caída del Dragón Negro, Parte 1

Había pasado una hora desde que comenzó la autopsia y Harry no había observado nada fuera de lo común, aparte de los claros signos del daño causado por el paro cardiorrespiratorio. El sanador forense comenzó a examinar la parte posterior del cuerpo de Malcolm Jordan, y fue en ese momento cuando él frunció el ceño. Harry ejecutó un encantamiento lente para ver mejor lo que había hallado el sanador y vio, con sumo desconcierto, que había una pequeña lesión en la zona lumbar, como si alguien le hubiera pinchado con una aguja allí.

El sanador forense examinó con más detalle la herida y tomó unas muestras, para luego analizarlas bajo un encantamiento lente. Harry se percató que el forense lucía bastante estupefacto al ver la muestra de tejido, y supo que había encontrado algo importante. Hizo una seña al sanador forense para que le explicara sus hallazgos y él le indicó que se acercara y viera por sí mismo la muestra. Inseguro de lo que iba a ver, Harry le hizo caso y miró a través del lente de aire.

Harry tragó saliva. Jamás había estudiado para ser sanador, pero no era necesario tener conocimientos médicos para entender que un tejido cualquiera no debía tener ese color. Sin embargo, no podía entender cómo un tejido necrótico en la zona lumbar podría tener consecuencias tan fatales. Al parecer, la pregunta pareció aparecer en los ojos de Harry, pues el sanador forense respondió sin que Harry hablara.

—Lo que ves en la herida es solamente una parte del tejido necrótico —explicó el sanador forense, luciendo impresionado—. Quienquiera que hizo esta herida, sabía bastante bien dónde hacerla. Vea esto.

El sanador forense hizo una floritura con su varita, creando una especie de nube desde la cual el cuerpo de Malcolm Jordan se veía como luciría en una resonancia magnética, solamente que con colores más nítidos y acordes a la realidad. Harry no sabía que ese encantamiento existía, y lo más probable era que Hermione tampoco, algo curioso, puesto que ella había estudiado sanación también.

—Este encantamiento solamente funciona en recintos hospitalarios y puestos de seguridad —explicó el sanador forense, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Harry—. Estoy seguro que a cualquier persona le gustaría hacer un encantamiento como éste, pues tú puedes decidir a qué nivel quieres penetrar con este encantamiento de visión especial. Los voyeristas amarían este hechizo.

Harry sabía perfectamente a lo que el sanador se estaba refiriendo. Si ese hechizo fuese practicable por cualquiera y en todas partes, las denuncias por acoso sexual e invasión a la privacidad serían tales que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no daría abasto.

—Volviendo a lo que nos ocupa, no sé si nota la línea negra que asciende por la columna vertebral hasta el cerebro.

Harry puso atención a la columna y vio una línea negra que lucía como el cordón de un zapato, solamente que más fino.

—Este nervio va directamente al hipotálamo —dijo el sanador, indicando el cerebro de Malcolm Jordan—. Como puede ver, todo el cordón se encuentra muerto. Seguramente, la víctima sufrió una parálisis en una de sus piernas antes de sufrir el paro. La infección no se detuvo en el hipotálamo. Lo mató por completo. ¿Puede ver que ese sector se encuentra negro también? Seguramente sabe que el hipotálamo controla las funciones más básicas del organismo, y sin éste, todo se va a la misma mierda. Seguramente la víctima sufrió cambios bruscos en su temperatura corporal antes de sufrir una dolorosa arritmia, lo que culminó con un paro cardiorrespiratorio fulminante.

Harry, al ver la precisión con la que la infección había actuado, supo de inmediato que la enfermedad había sido diseñada por Marcus Brigham. Le causó escalofríos darse cuenta que ese individuo se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en desarrollar armas biológicas.

—Creo que sé quién mató a Malcolm Jordan —dijo Harry, dando media vuelta y dejando al sanador forense sin una respuesta. De todos modos, no era su trabajo atrapar al culpable.

Harry sabía que la muerte de Malcolm Jordan no se debía a una casualidad médica. Aquello había sido un asesinato, y el motivo era claro: sabía demasiado sobre el plan de diezmar la población no mágica. El paso siguiente era igualmente claro, pero mucho más difícil.

Encontrar a Marcus Brigham y llevarlo a la justicia.

* * *

Solamente quedaban veinte minutos para que el plazo otorgado a Draco para la cura de su enfermedad se cumpliera, y Megan Vauxhall había llamado a Winston Lowell a su oficina para discutir los detalles de su traslado a la presidencia de la empresa. Mientras él venía en camino, Megan revisó los papeles necesarios para el cumplimiento legal del trámite. Entre éstos, se podían contar los datos duros de todas las transacciones financieras realizadas por la compañía de Draco Malfoy. Y, conociendo cómo era Winston Lowell, estaba segura que él ni siquiera iba a echar un vistazo a aquellas transacciones. El Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica era detallista, pero solamente con lo que le interesaba. El mundo financiero era extraterrestre para él, y dejaba que otra persona se encargara del presupuesto de su departamento.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Megan supo que se trataba de su invitado. Hizo que pasara y Winston Lowell hizo acto de presencia. Se trataba de un hombre calvo, con un bigote muy poblado y una expresión adusta en su cara, como si hubiera librado mil batallas contra magos tenebrosos.

—Ah, buenas tardes —dijo Megan con una voz cordial, simulada por supuesto—. Me alegra darme cuenta que lo que han dicho sobre su puntualidad no eran meros cuentos.

—Todavía faltan quince minutos para el cumplimiento del plazo —dijo Winston, consultando su reloj de pulsera—. Espero que tenga que decirme algo importante, porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Estoy segura que ese es el caso —repuso Megan graciosamente—. Lo llamé antes de tiempo para que pueda examinar estos documentos con calma. Son los papeles que lo van a instalar como el nuevo presidente de la empresa de Draco Malfoy. Es un cargo bastante prestigioso, y odiaría ver que usted no se encuentre al tanto de sus nuevas funciones.

Winston Lowell no dijo nada. Tomó los papeles que Megan le tendió y los hojeó distraídamente, navegando con desidia entre interminables párrafos llenos de terminología legal, citando artículos que jamás había escuchado en su vida y consultando tablas, gráficos y números que representaban las transacciones financieras realizadas por la empresa en los últimos dos meses.

—¿Y espera que entienda toda esta mierda? —ladró Winston, claramente tratando de intimidar a Megan, cosa que no consiguió. En absoluto.

—No lo espero para nada —repuso Megan con calma, entrelazando los dedos e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante—. Además, yo no elaboré este documento. Tengo buenas relaciones con la junta directiva de la empresa, y me hicieron llegar estos papeles para que yo pudiera dárselos personalmente. El documento cumple con todas las disposiciones legales existentes para el reemplazo. Aquí puede ver que toda la junta directiva firmó el documento. Falta solamente la suya, y la empresa pasará a sus manos.

Winston examinó la última página y vio que, en efecto, todos los miembros de la junta directiva habían firmado, legalizando el reemplazo. Sin embargo, notó que faltaba una firma.

—Draco Malfoy no ha firmado el documento.

—No necesitamos su firma —repuso Megan con naturalidad—. Esta decisión es de la junta directiva, y el señor Malfoy no forma parte de ésta. En este momento, él solamente es el dueño de la empresa.

—Eso es importante.

—No legalmente —dijo Megan, anticipando las objeciones de Winston—. No estamos en un fundo, donde las órdenes del patrón son la ley. Mientras el dueño de la empresa se encuentre enfermo, la junta directiva tomará las decisiones, y, hasta donde yo sé, la junta le dio un plazo al señor Malfoy para que pudiera recuperarse de su enfermedad. Y ese plazo se cumplirá dentro de… —Megan consultó su reloj—… treinta segundos. Es como cuando se elige un presidente. El mandatario anterior solamente puede impugnar la votación a posteriori. Aquí es lo mismo. —Megan volvió a consultar su reloj—. El plazo se acabó. Si firma, usted será el nuevo presidente de la empresa.

Winston tragó saliva. Megan Vauxhall podía dar muy buenos argumentos si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía tomar la pluma y firmar el bendito documento. No sabía qué era, pero sentía que, cada vez que se aprestaba a realizar la firma, su estómago se le retorcía dolorosamente. Estuvo dos largos minutos sopesando los pros y los contras, pero Megan observaba atentamente a Winston Lowell y estaba viendo la cara de una persona a punto de caer en una tentación. La capitulación era inminente. Megan lo sabía. Iba a firmar.

Winston tomó la pluma, la hundió en el frasco de tinta y firmó el documento con rapidez, como temiendo arrepentirse si lo hacía con más calma. Megan no mostró ninguna emoción cuando Winston le entregó el documento ya firmado.

—Felicitaciones, señor Lowell —dijo Megan, tomando el documento y encantándolo para crear dos copias más—. Es usted el presidente de la empresa farmacéutica más grande de la Europa mágica. Ahora, si me permite, voy a enviar los documentos a quienes corresponda.

Winston asintió con la cabeza, luciendo aliviado, y se retiró de la oficina. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Megan conjuró tres sobres y puso cada copia dentro de uno. El primero iría a la oficina de Winston Lowell, la segunda tenía por destino la misma empresa, pero la última copia era la más importante de las tres. Relamiéndose de gusto por el éxito de esa parte del plan, etiquetó el tercer sobre para que llegara a la mansión de Draco Malfoy. Estaba segura que allí había alguien que le iba a allanar bastante el camino hacia la fase final del plan.

Faltaban solamente dos personas más por caer.

* * *

No habían pasado ni tres horas desde que Hermione decidió acompañar a Draco en su cama, cuando una lechuza comenzó a picotear el amplio ventanal que dominaba el dormitorio. Al principio, Hermione decidió hacer caso omiso de la condenada lechuza, pues se sentía como si no hubiera dormido bien en semanas, y se arrimó más a Draco, quien ni siquiera podía abrazarla. Sin embargo, ella estaba al tanto de sus síntomas, por lo que no protestó.

Al final, la insistencia de la lechuza pudo más que el deseo de Hermione por quedarse dormida y se levantó de la cama, solamente vistiendo ropa interior. Draco se quedó observándola por un momento. Creía que, aparte de su gusto bastante conservador por la lencería, se había equivocado con respecto a Hermione. Por tanto tiempo había creído que las brujas nacidas de muggles eran inferiores, que no se había detenido siquiera a mirar a una de cerca. Claro, no podía decir que Hermione era una ninfa del cielo, pero por lo menos tenía una anatomía bien cuidada y sus prendas se abultaban en proporción con el resto de su cuerpo, como a él le gustaba.

Volviendo a nuestra sanadora, Hermione abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró como con desesperación, posándose sobre un mueble y estirando una pata. Notó que el rollo de pergamino era bastante voluminoso y, con un poco de curiosidad, desató el rollo y la lechuza salió volando de inmediato por la ventana, sin siquiera pedir un poco de comida. Era como si el remitente, quienquiera que fuese, estuviese muy interesado en que ella tuviera ese pergamino.

Hermione regresó a la cama, tapándose con las sábanas y desenrollando el pergamino, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es un sobre de parte de una tal Megan Vauxhall —dijo Hermione con incertidumbre. Estaba segura que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar dónde o cuándo lo había hecho.

—Ella es la jefa del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales —dijo Draco, y Hermione recordó que se había encontrado con Megan cuando ella había acompañado al señor Weasley hacía su oficina la noche en que había escapado de los hombres de Caleb Wilson, poco después del atentado en San Mungo—. Me preguntó por qué quería que tuvieras ese sobre.

—Supongo que hay solamente una forma de averiguarlo —dijo Hermione, abriendo el sobre y extrayendo el documento dentro. Nuevamente frunció el ceño al ver la naturaleza del documento.

—Mira, Draco —dijo Hermione, tendiéndole el documento a él—. Es algo que te interesa.

Draco tomó los papeles, y le bastó solamente ver la primera página para darse cuenta que Hermione tenía razón. Se trataba de un documento que oficializaba el reemplazo del presidente de la empresa por Winston Lowell, como el miembro de la junta directiva lo había dicho en la consulta de Johnson Harris. Le dieron ganas de vomitar al comprender que había perdido la presidencia de su propia empresa, o mejor dicho, se la habían quitado.

—Ni siquiera fui notificado de que este documento existía —gruñó Draco, tendiéndole de vuelta los papeles a Hermione, quien comenzó a examinarlos con más detalle—. Seguramente ni necesitaron mi aprobación.

—¿Y la necesitan? —quiso saber Hermione mientras leía los aspectos legales del reemplazo.

—No, pero sigue siendo molesto.

Después de eso, reinó el silencio. Hermione seguía leyendo las cláusulas y los estamentos por los que se regía las políticas de reemplazo de un miembro de élite de la empresa. Cuando hubo acabado, no pudo hallar ningún problema. El aspecto legal se encontraba en regla. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que el nuevo presidente tenía que tener conocimiento de las transacciones financieras realizadas durante los últimos dos meses, y aquellos reportes estaban incluidos en los anexos del documento. Decidió revisarlos, solamente para hacer el trabajo completo.

No tuvieron que pasar más de tres minutos para que Hermione encontrara algo irregular.

—¿No crees que es extraño?

Draco se quedó mirándola con un poco de inquietud.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Este documento. Se supone que son tres copias: una para la empresa, otra para el nuevo presidente y la última para el Departamento de Asuntos Financieros del Ministerio de la Magia. ¿Por qué Megan Vauxhall habría escogido enviarme una a mí y no seguir los conductos regulares?

Draco no dijo nada. La verdad sea dicha, estaba más perdido que un pingüino en el desierto.

—Se supone que todos los documentos oficiales de las empresas se archivan en Asuntos Financieros, y rara vez los revisan en busca de irregularidades. Da la impresión que Megan intuyera que algo olía podrido con este documento y quiso enviármelo para que yo pudiera confirmar o refutar sus sospechas, pero se me hace demasiado inverosímil. Si Megan hubiera tenido sospechas sobre el reemplazo, habría enviado el documento a Asuntos Financieros con la orden expresa de que lo revisaran a fondo. Y lo que es más extraño, ella es jefa del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales. ¿Qué hace en poder de un documento de esa naturaleza? No está en su esfera de acción.

Draco a veces se preguntaba cómo había podido vilipendiar por tanto tiempo a alguien con una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Hermione Granger. Solamente escucharla razonar en voz alta y llegar a conclusiones basándose solamente en la evidencia a mano le hacía admirarla cada vez más. Supuso que haberse librado de los prejuicios que lo alienaban de los magos de sangre impura le había abierto los ojos y, lo que era más importante, había aprendido a ver que ellos eran tan capaces como los magos de sangre pura. No obstante, solamente se sentía capaz de admitir esas cosas cuando se trataba de Hermione. Quedaba por ver si el resto de los magos como ella eran capaces de marcar una diferencia, o tenían el potencial para hacerlo.

—Bueno, como sea, supongamos que Megan Vauxhall no confía en que Asuntos Financieros revise este documento a fondo. Aquello implicaría que el jefe de ese departamento debe estar comprometido hasta cierto punto con el plan de Marcus Brigham. Si eso es cierto, entonces es posible que Asuntos Financieros haya aprobado este documento a priori, y las dudas de Megan aún persistan. Sea como sea, hay una sola forma de averiguarlo.

Hermione buscó la última página del documento y vio que, en efecto, junto a las firmas de la junta directiva, se encontraba el timbre de aprobación de Asuntos Financieros. Entonces era cierto. Megan Vauxhall aún albergaba ciertas dudas sobre el documento y, buscando confirmación, había decidido emplear a una persona fuera del Ministerio, de forma que pudiera comprobar de forma independiente que el documento se encontraba libre de mácula. Sin embargo, seguía preguntándose por qué la jefa del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales se encontraba en poder de un documento perteneciente a una empresa con la que no mantenía ninguna relación comercial.

—Ahora recuerdo haber visto a Megan Vauxhall con miembros de la junta directiva —dijo Draco de repente, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño—. Pero la relación que mantiene Megan con ellos es estrictamente social. Ella no hace negocios con mi empresa, de eso estoy seguro.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada. Aquello podría explicar el hecho que Megan estuviera en poder de ese documento. De todos modos, el nuevo presidente de la empresa era, al mismo tiempo, el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y bien Megan pudo haber solicitado el favor de uno de los miembros de la junta directiva para gestionar personalmente el reemplazo. Entre otras cosas, se ahorraba un montón de burocracia inútil y agilizaba el proceso.

—Entonces veamos qué es lo que Megan andaba buscando y que esperaba que yo encontrara.

Por suerte, la búsqueda no duró mucho. Bastó con consultar el listado de transacciones para encontrar algo extraño. Había una transacción de ciento cincuenta mil Galeones desde la cuenta bancaria de la empresa a un tal Bison Cawell. Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño. Aquel era un nombre que jamás había escuchado en su vida, y tenía todas las señales de que se trataba de un nombre supuesto. La pregunta era, ¿quién era realmente Bison Cawell?

Hermione sabía que la mayoría de las personas no tenían una gran imaginación para crear nombres supuestos de la nada, por lo que empleaban las mismas letras de sus nombres reales para crear uno nuevo. Lo había visto con Tom Marvolo Riddle, cuyas letras se podían reordenar para que dijeran "I am Lord Voldemort" (8). Pues aplicó el mismo principio al nombre Bison Cawell, y vio, con total desconcierto, que aquel nombre tan raro escondía un nombre muy familiar.

Básicamente, Bison Cawell quería decir realmente… Caleb Wilson.

* * *

(8) Esos españoles sí que son peculiares. Cuando leí la traducción latina del segundo libro de Harry Potter, aparecía el nombre Tom Marvolo Riddle de forma textual del inglés, sin alteraciones. Pero da la casualidad que también leí la traducción al castellano y vi, para mi asombro, que ya no aparecía como Tom Marvolo Riddle, sino como "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle". La razón detrás de este cambio, para los que son nuevos en el fandom, es que, usando esa variación, no existe la necesidad de traducir el anagrama resultante. Así, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle quiere decir "Soy Lord Voldemort". Es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, conveniente, para efectos de simplicidad. Sin embargo, yo soy de la idea que los nombres deben permanecer inalterados, cosa que no ocurrió, por ejemplo, en Sailor Moon, donde hay un lío monumental con los nombres de los personajes.


	31. La caída del Dragón Negro Parte II

XXX  
La caída del Dragón Negro, Parte 2

Hermione se quedó mirando el documento que mostraba las transacciones financieras de la empresa de Draco, apenas pudiendo creer que la junta directiva estuviera haciendo negocios con Caleb Wilson, el mismo hombre que quería eliminarla, o al menos, disuadirla de que hallara una cura para la enfermedad de Draco. Para asegurarse de que no había cometido algún error, revisó la fecha de la transacción, y vio, con horror, que había sido el mismo día del atentado en San Mungo. Aquello no había sido una coincidencia. Alguien en la junta directiva de la empresa de Draco había contratado los servicios de Dragón Negro para deshacerse de ella.

—¿Sabías de esto, Draco? —quiso saber Hermione, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como esperando que él le dijera una mentira.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Aquí veo que alguien de tu empresa autorizó una transacción de ciento cincuenta mil Galeones a Caleb Wilson, el mismo día en que ocurrió la explosión en San Mungo. ¿Sabías sobre eso?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Draco, tratando de alzar de forma instintiva los brazos, pero era como si ambas extremidades pesaran toneladas—. ¿Cómo mierda puedes decir que yo estaba al tanto de una transacción a unos sujetos que no querían que yo me curara de esta enfermedad?

Pero Hermione no escuchaba la justificación de Draco. Había encontrado otro detalle, uno más inquietante que todo lo que había hallado en ese documento.

—Este documento fue adulterado.

Draco la miró como si ella hubiera blasfemado.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—La línea que muestra la transacción hacia Caleb Wilson fue añadida después de la creación de este documento. Es como… es como si alguien quisiera inculpar a Caleb Wilson, vinculándolo con tu empresa. Es bastante notorio, por lo que no alcanzo a imaginar cómo Megan no se dio cuenta de esto.

Pero Hermione examinó con más detalle la línea añadida y vio que el color del pergamino no había cambiado, como ocurría cada vez que alguien agregaba una línea después de que un documento fuese elaborado. No obstante, las letras lucían un poco más nítidas que el resto de las líneas, como si éstas no hubieran sido expuestas a agentes externos. Hermione sabía que eso solamente podía ocurrir cuando aquella línea hubiera permanecido oculta, lo que implicaba que esa línea siempre estuvo allí. Era obvio que alguien no quería que ese dato fuese público. La pregunta era quién.

—No aparece ningún dato sobre qué persona autorizó la transacción —dijo Hermione, profundamente preocupada por las implicaciones de aquel detalle—. Eso quiere decir que el responsable de las transacciones es, en última instancia, el presidente de la empresa.

Draco arrugó la cara.

—Entonces… ¿yo soy el responsable?

—En teoría —dijo Hermione, muy al tanto que Draco era presidente de la empresa cuando la transacción fue autorizada—. En la práctica, los documentos fueron aprobados dentro del margen de cinco días que se requieren para la transición. Si bien la transacción se llevó a cabo en una fecha anterior, no fue hasta después de que éstas fueron certificadas por el Departamento de Asuntos Financieros que la transacción fue oficial.

—No tengo idea de qué mierda estás hablando.

—¿Fuiste presidente de una empresa y no sabes esas cosas? —dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo diablos esperabas mantener la empresa a flote si no conoces esos conceptos?

—Tengo un equipo legal a mi disposición… digo, tenía. No necesitaba saber.

—¿Quieres que te de un consejo, Draco? —dijo Hermione, y Draco la miró a los ojos con un poco de exasperación—. Aprende sobre todos los vericuetos de cómo se gestiona una empresa. De ese modo, nadie podrá ponerte un dedo en el ojo.

Draco creyó que Hermione le iba a decir un rosario de palabras que lo dejarían más perdido que antes. Creyó mal. Aquello hizo que desviara la vista de su pareja y quedara fascinado con sus piernas.

—Es un buen consejo —admitió Draco en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Hermione le escuchara. Ella compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, la fecha de certificación de los datos en el documento es considerada por ley la fecha oficial de la transacción. Y, si tomamos en consideración que la certificación ocurrió dentro del plazo de la transición, entonces el responsable de las operaciones financieras de la empresa es el nuevo presidente, o sea, Winston Lowell.

Draco pasó de la preocupación al shock y de allí al alivio, todo en menos de quince segundos. Hermione le había sacado un tremendo peso de encima, pues de no ser por aquel resquicio legal, habría sido arrestado y condenado a quién sabe cuántos años en Azkaban.

—¿Y cómo mierda sabes tanto de empresas?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Es increíble la cantidad de caca que se te queda grabada en la cabeza a causa de leer tanto periódico.

—Eres increíble —dijo Draco, y Hermione no supo si se trataba de un halago o si estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos lo que Megan quería que descubriera, aunque aún tengo la impresión de que hay algo más. No me entra en la cabeza por qué ella necesitaría la ayuda de alguien como yo para resolver este problema.

—Tal vez quería confirmar sus sospechas a través de alguien fuera de la esfera de acción del Ministerio —aventuró Draco, ganándose la mirada de Hermione—. Dijiste que Megan sospechaba del Departamento de Asuntos Financieros. Puede ser que no quisiera que alguien del Ministerio tuviera acceso a estos datos, por temor a que ese alguien estuviera participando en el crimen.

Hermione se llevó una mano al mentón, permaneciendo un rato en silencio, ponderando la idea de Draco. Cuando abrió la boca, lo hizo con cierta decisión en su voz.

—¿Sabes? Esa es una buena posibilidad.

Draco dilató levemente los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto —repuso Hermione, acomodándose en la cama—. Tiene sentido. Es muy probable que haya más de alguien del Ministerio involucrado. De todos modos, no es exactamente fácil conseguir uniformes de Auror para el mago promedio, más aún para una organización clandestina como Dragón Negro. Debieron recibir ayuda del interior. Y, después de lo que ocurrió en San Mungo y quién financió el ataque, realmente no me sorprende que Megan albergara sospechas sobre sus propios colegas.

—Al parecer, Megan está al tanto de lo inteligente que eres.

—Eso parece —dijo Hermione como si realmente no quisiera pensar en eso—. En fin, Megan quería confirmar la participación de Winston Lowell en el ataque a San Mungo y en los siguientes trabajos.

Draco miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Siguientes trabajos?

—Ciento cincuenta mil Galeones es demasiado dinero para un bombardeo en San Mungo. Seguramente fue un pago por adelantado a modo de garantía. No creo que Caleb Wilson haya aceptado el trabajo si no tuviera una pequeña garantía. Recuerda que es un mercenario. Creo que la junta directiva tenía la intención de pagar a Dragón Negro lo que fuese necesario para que nadie encontrara la cura a la enfermedad. Claro, uno podría pensar que Marcus Brigham había tomado las suficientes medidas para eso, pero nunca está de más garantías adicionales.

—Si tú lo dices. —Draco se acomodó en su cama, mirando por la ventana, dándose cuenta que estaba atardeciendo—. ¿Vas a entregar estas pruebas al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica?

—Ahora no —dijo Hermione, dejando los documentos sobre el velador, dirigiendo una mirada intensa a Draco, y él supo lo que ella quería. Aunque tenía razones para negarse a lo que Hermione le quería ofrecer, también tenía razones para aceptar su oferta. La había tratado como la mierda, solamente porque había mostrado lo que cualquier mujer habría mostrado en un momento como ese. De todas formas, había conseguido diagnosticar la enfermedad, pese a las emociones que seguramente debía haber soportado—. Los documentos pueden esperar hasta mañana. Ahora, quiero algo simple.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Yo, simple?

—Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando nos encontramos en el bar, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Granger —dijo Draco, pero él sabía que era otro el problema—. Pero no puedo mover mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo puedo tener sexo contigo en estas condiciones?

—Lo hiciste una vez —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—, y no te sentiste menos por eso.

Draco se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

Hermione sonrió. A continuación, se trepó encima de Draco, traspasando sus ojos con la mirada. Draco, pese a lo que estaba sintiendo, aún no podía hacerse el marco mental de por qué Hermione estaba comportándose de ese modo con él. Sabía que ya no eran enemigos acérrimos, pero de eso a ser amantes había un camino muy largo. Y ambos habían recorrido ese camino en menos de una semana.

—Aún no lo entiendo.

Hermione miró a Draco de forma inquisitiva.

—Se supone que te he tratado mal de mil formas, y aquí estás, dándome… esto. Yo creí que las chicas no olvidaban.

—No lo hacen —repuso Hermione, quitándose el camisón en un movimiento rápido y fluido—. Pero asumo que sabes lo suficiente de chicas para entender que ellas también son capaces de perdonar.

* * *

Mientras Draco y Hermione se rendían al deseo, Harry seguía con su labor de detective, pero no había encontrado siquiera una pista que le indicara dónde podría estar Marcus Brigham. Era como si alguien hubiera borrado todo registro de su paso por el planeta.

 _No, eso no es posible. Ningún criminal es perfecto. Siempre hay algo que los delata._

Harry se dio cuenta que, para encontrarlo, necesitaba conocer a su presa. Necesitaba saber más sobre Marcus Brigham, no solamente lo que había hecho o lo que pretendía hacer a continuación, sino que también sus costumbres, su personalidad y sus aficiones.

 _Bueno, aquí vamos._

Harry sabía que Marcus Brigham había sido sanador en algún momento, pues no sabría tanto de enfermedades si ese no fuera el caso. El hecho que estuviera urdiendo un plan para diezmar a la población no mágica significaba que alguien estaba financiando sus esfuerzos. De todos modos, llevar a cabo un plan digno de un faraón era costoso y dudaba que Marcus tuviera los recursos para tales efectos. Si alguien estaba proporcionándole los medios, entonces debía haber algún vínculo monetario. Y sabía que tal vínculo no podía haberse llevado a cabo a través de canales oficiales. Sin embargo, el dinero siempre tenía un origen y un destino, y ambos eran, de forma invariable, una cuenta bancaria, con independencia de los medios utilizados. Con eso en mente, Harry se transportó mediante Desaparición a Gringotts. No obstante, debía tener mucho cuidado. Dudaba que los duendes hubiesen olvidado aquel incidente con el dragón hace un par de años atrás.

Cuando entró en el banco, notó que los duendes le dedicaban miradas penetrantes, como si en cualquier momento convocara a un animal mitológico de la nada. Aunque eso no llegó a ocurrir, los duendes siguieron con la mirada al Auror en entrenamiento hasta que llegó a uno de los mostradores, donde un duende con una nariz especialmente puntiaguda le atendió. Harry notó que le miraba con cierta aprensión.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Potter?

—Me gustaría saber si un individuo llamado Marcus Brigham dispone de una bóveda en este banco.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter. Sin embargo, el señor Brigham paga una suma adicional de dinero para proteger sus datos bancarios.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Es un servicio que ofrecemos —puntualizó el duende, notando el escepticismo de su interlocutor.

—¿Qué datos el señor Brigham mantiene bajo secreto?

—Transacciones en general, datos personales, entre otras cosas.

Harry se llevó una mano al mentón, mirando fijamente a los ojos del duende, notando algo que había visto en otros ojos antes, no hace mucho. Frunció el ceño.

—El señor Brigham le dijo que me dijera estas cosas, ¿verdad?

El duende tragó saliva.

—No sé a qué se refiere, señor Potter.

—Yo creo que sí, pero algo no le permite decirlo. ¿Un maleficio Imperius quizás?

Harry supo que había dado en el clavo. El duende se fue poniendo cada vez más nervioso y su comportamiento comenzó a antojarse errático. Era el momento de poner el clavo final a la lápida.

—Para empezar, la ley bancaria no permite esa clase de servicios, pues pueden usarse para esconder transacciones ilegales u operaciones fraudulentas—. Harry se acercó un poco más al duende, frunciendo aún más el ceño—. Ahora, si me lo permite, voy a liberarle del maleficio.

Harry alzó su varita e hizo un movimiento flojo de varita. De forma inmediata, el duende dejó de tener la mirada de alguien controlado por el maleficio Imperius. Lucía avergonzado y preocupado.

—¡Señor Potter!

—No te preocupes —dijo Harry, adoptando un tono más personal, de modo que el duende se sintiera cómodo—. Fuiste engañado por Marcus Brigham. ¿Puedes entregarme un listado de las transacciones que él hizo, junto con sus datos personales? El señor Brigham es un criminal y estoy tratando de atraparlo.

—U-Un momento, señor Potter…

El duende desapareció del mostrador, solamente para aparecer nuevamente con una torre de papeles. Harry arqueó una ceja. Recordaba una ocasión en la que había acudido a un banco muggle para realizar un depósito y actualizar sus datos personales. Todo el trámite había demorado no más de cinco minutos, pues el proceso había sido realizado en su totalidad de forma digital. No entendía cómo los magos, que menospreciaban los métodos muggles, no podían hacer algo que para ellos era pan de cada día. La tecnología era la respuesta de los muggles a la magia, y había casos en que la tecnología superaba a la magia, como en aquella ocasión.

Al duende le tomó diez minutos hallar la información que estaba buscando. Harry sabía que una operación similar en el mundo muggle no demoraba más de veinte segundos. Lo que más quitaba tiempo era escribir en el teclado.

—Aquí está —dijo el duende, tendiendo unos tres pergaminos a Harry, quien los tomó y los examinó detenidamente, buscando transacciones recientes, o sea, que hubieran sido efectuadas en los últimos seis meses. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para ver que una cuenta a nombre del Ministerio de la Magia había transferido cantidades absurdas de Galeones a Marcus Brigham.

—¿Podría hacer una copia de estos documentos, por favor, además de los datos de contacto de Marcus Brigham?

Dos minutos más tarde, Harry salió de Gringotts, con una dirección y datos de transacciones que no parecían tener explicación alguna. Si lo que decían los documentos era cierto, entonces eso implicaba que alguien en el Ministerio había financiado la investigación de Marcus Brigham para desarrollar el virus.

 _¿Pero por qué alguien del Ministerio quiere diezmar la población muggle? ¿Y qué relación tendrá con Marcus Brigham?_ _Tengo que encontrar a ese hombre._

Cuando apareció en el domicilio de Marcus Brigham, revisó cada puerta y ventana de la casa, esperando encontrar una protección tupida. No la halló. Aquello le causó extrañeza. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry entró al inmueble, esperando hallar a alguien dentro. No vio a nadie. Para asegurarse, ejecutó un Homenum Revelio, confirmándole lo que ya intuía. Sabiendo que no había moros en la costa, Harry se dirigió al dormitorio principal, donde esperaba encontrar algún mensaje. Revisó los gabinetes la cama y, cuando examinó el velador, notó que el cajón poseía un fondo falso. Bajo éste, encontró unos cuantos sobres abiertos, dentro de los cuales aún se encontraban sus respectivas cartas. Harry tomó una de ellas y, sin saber qué esperar, la leyó.

 _Marcus._

 _Te he transferido otros cincuenta mil Galeones para que completes tu investigación. Si todo sale bien, daremos inicio a la etapa de pruebas. Procura emplear a un mago para probar el virus. No olvides lo que ocurrió la última vez que experimentaste con un muggle._

 _T.A._

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. De todas las personas que pudieron haber planificado el contagio de Draco, Thomas Aynesworth era el menos probable. Harry conocía bien a Thomas, y sabía qué jamás dispondría de la paciencia para elaborar siquiera el más básico de los planes. _Pero, si realmente es él quien está detrás de todo esto, es muy probable que haya colaborado con otros. Tal vez encuentre más información en la siguientes cartas._

 _Marcus._

 _Todo salió de acuerdo con lo planeado. Caleb Wilson y sus hombres pueden hacerse pasar por Aurores sin ningún problema. Winston Lowell fue de gran ayuda para acelerar el proceso. Sin él, todo esto habría sido demasiado costoso y difícil. Me imagino que estás monitoreando la condición de Draco Malfoy. Recuerda que si tu virus tiene una falla, no podremos iniciar la siguiente fase del plan._

 _T.A._

 _Así que Winston Lowell está involucrado_ se dijo Harry, recordando la única vez que se había encontrado con el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. No parecía un mal tipo, pero sí había escuchado que se trataba de un individuo que, si no estaba dirigiendo su departamento, se hallaba en el Callejón Diagon, cotizando artículos costosos, como túnicas, escobas y plumas de lujo. Harry supo, en ese momento, que Winston Lowell era codicioso y que no se conformaba con cualquier producto. Aquello implicaba una avidez casi insana por el dinero, y no ganaba demasiados Galeones en el Ministerio de la Magia. Aparte de eso, le había llegado el rumor que Winston tenía intenciones de postular a la presidencia de la empresa de Draco Malfoy. _Eso le vendría de perlas a alguien como Winston._ No obstante, lo que pudo rescatar de todo el asunto era que el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica estaba involucrado en el plan.

 _Necesito saber más._

Harry encontró una última carta en el fondo falso del cajón del velador. Aquella se antojaba un poco más larga que el resto. Considerando que podía tratarse de algo importante, la leyó.

 _Marcus._

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que platicamos en aquella cena, en eso que me dijiste sobre la población muggle creciendo fuera de control. Para serte honesto, mientras más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta que tienes un buen punto entre manos. Somos muy pocos magos contra demasiados muggles. Una nueva cacería de brujas es inminente, pero ahora será distinto. Los muggles tienen esto que se llama tecnología y, de acuerdo a lo que he visto, ahora pueden detectar magia, aunque dudo que ellos lo llamen de ese modo. Creo que le dicen "mecánica cuántica" o algo parecido. El punto es que, siendo tantos, los muggles podrían decidir que los magos somos una amenaza y exterminarnos. Me di cuenta que no podemos permitir que esto ocurra. Si los muggles se siguen expandiendo, será el fin para todos nosotros, magos y muggles por igual._

 _Me gustaría tener otra reunión contigo para discutir algunas ideas que he estado teniendo al respecto, y al mismo tiempo, podrías plantearme las tuyas. Estoy seguro que tú tienes un mejor cerebro que yo, así que seguramente tú pondrás las ideas. Yo pondré los medios a tu disposición. Imagínalo si quieres. Tendrás al Ministerio de la Magia a tu disposición para hacer lo que se venga en gana para resolver este problema._

 _¿Te parece si nos juntamos mañana? Hoy estaré un poco ocupado, pero mañana tendré toda la tarde libre. Si aceptas participar en el plan, serás muy bien recompensado. Me dijiste que no estabas pasando por buenos momentos financieros, por lo que esto podría ayudarte bastante._

 _Saludos._

 _T.A._

Harry dejó la carta sobre el velador, mirando sin ver la pared. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien podía discutir sobre el exterminio de la mayoría de la raza humana de forma tan casual, como si fuese equivalente a dialogar sobre el clima del día siguiente. Sin embargo, el objetivo seguía en pie, sin importar los redaños a los que pudiera llegar su presa para cumplir con el plan.

No obstante, no iba a ser él quien atrapara a Marcus Brigham.

Iba a poner a todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tras su rastro. Y mientras tanto, seguiría buscando información sobre él.


	32. La caída del Dragón Negro Parte III

XXXI  
La caída del Dragón Negro, Parte 3

Hermione se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Tras una ducha breve, se vistió, dando una fugaz mirada a Draco, quien seguía dormido, lamentando no poder pasar más tiempo con él. Y era que tenía un deber muy importante que cumplir.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, tomó los documentos y, dando una nueva mirada a Draco, se fue de la habitación, salió de la mansión y se transportó al Ministerio de la Magia. Sabiendo que podía haber hombres de Caleb Wilson esperando encontrarla allá, Hermione miró en todas direcciones antes de usar el acceso de visitas. Un minuto más tarde, con una insignia que rezaba "denuncia de corrupción", Hermione pasó por los controles de seguridad, sin hallar los problemas que había tenido la última vez que lo había hecho. _Claro, ahora llevo mi varita._

Su destino se encontraba en el último piso del Ministerio. Normalmente, una denuncia por una acción criminal se hacía en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero, viendo la actual situación, Hermione consideró que era mejor que una persona conocida supiera de primera mano lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por eso, iba en camino a conversar directamente con el recientemente exonerado Ministro de la Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione no tuvo que tocar más de dos veces a la puerta para que el Subsecretario del Ministro, Percy Weasley, le recibiera. Al parecer, la Segunda Guerra le había vuelto más modesto, porque recibió a Hermione con gentileza y palabras simples.

—El Ministro te va a atender dentro de unos minutos —le dijo Percy a Hermione, dando una mirada breve hacia el interior de la oficina—. En este momento se encuentra coordinando un operativo a gran escala para capturar a un tal Marcus Brigham.

Hermione tragó saliva al escuchar las dos últimas palabras de Percy. Él arqueó una ceja.

—Asumo que lo conoces.

—Fue él quien desarrolló el virus que está infectando a todo el mundo —dijo Hermione, como si no quisiera que Percy le escuchara—. Hice lo posible para encontrar una maldita cura, pero… no pude. La condición se vuelve irreversible en el momento que alguien intenta realizar algún tratamiento.

—No deberías sentirte culpable —dijo Percy, asomándose un poco más por la puerta—. Estoy seguro que hiciste lo que pudiste con lo que tenías, lo que asumo que no era mucho.

Hermione soltó una carcajada triste.

—Con decirte que usé una mansión vieja como hospital es bastante.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, mientras Kingsley seguía dialogando con personas desconocidas, aunque era evidente que la conversación estaba llegando a su fin.

—Supe que estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy —dijo Percy para romper el hielo.

Hermione sintió un ligero retortijón de tripas, pero no se puso colorada.

—Ya no soy una colegiala, Percy.

—Relájate, Hermione. Era solamente una expresión.

—Sí, digamos que sí tengo una relación sentimental con Draco —admitió Hermione, aún sin ponerse colorada—, pero dudo que haya amor aún entre nosotros. Recuerda que solíamos ser enemigos en el colegio. Eso no se olvida con facilidad.

—Dale tiempo, y verás que el amor nace solo —dijo Percy, dando una breve mirada al pendiente que colgaba de su cuello—. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

Hermione notó que Kingsley había acabado con su diálogo y escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia la puerta.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó el Ministro con su característica voz profunda, y ella pegó un brinco, pese a que sabía que él venía—. Asumo que vienes por algo importante. De otro modo, no estarías aquí.

—A-Así es, señor —repuso Hermione, y Percy se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar. Hecha un manojo de nervios, pues jamás había estado antes en el despacho del Ministro de la Magia, tomó asiento frente al amplio escritorio, mientras que Kingsley hacía lo mismo en total calma. Era como si los eventos de los últimos días no le afectaran en lo absoluto.

—Bueno —comenzó el Ministro, mientras Percy salía del despacho en dirección a su oficina—, dime por qué estás aquí.

—Vengo a hacer una denuncia, señor —dijo Hermione con una voz más aguda de lo usual y dejó los documentos que Megan Vauxhall le había enviado sobre el escritorio—. Una denuncia de corrupción gubernamental.

Kingsley se quedó mirando los documentos por un largo rato, como se estuviera decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Al final, decidió echarle un vistazo a los papeles, pasando una hoja por minuto. Luego de lo que le parecieron horas a Hermione, Kingsley alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de la mujer frente a ella.

—Normalmente, te diría que hicieras la denuncia en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero estas son circunstancias excepcionales. Has venido al lugar correcto, Hermione. Maldito Winston Lowell. Si no fuese por Megan Vauxhall, yo no habría permitido que ese cerdo avaricioso estuviera a la cabeza del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Hermione no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

—Si puedo preguntar, ¿le cae mal Megan Vauxhall?

—No, no me cae mal, pero a veces no toma buenas decisiones —dijo Kingsley con un suspiro—. Ella es testaruda. No le importaba lo que yo pensara de Winston Lowell. Ella fue el voto decisivo que puso a ese imbécil al frente de los Aurores. Esto prueba que Megan siempre estuvo equivocada con respecto a ese hombre.

—Pues fue ella precisamente la que me envió estos documentos. Suena como si estuviera tratando de desenterrar trapos sucios sobre él.

El Ministro se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en las palabras de Hermione. No obstante, no pasó siquiera un minuto y él tomó la palabra, como si no encontrara alguna falla en la lógica de la sanadora.

—Por lo que me dices, Megan parece arrepentida de haber votado por Winston. Aunque también pudo haberse encontrado con esos documentos sin querer.

Hermione no había pensado en aquella alternativa.

—¿Usted cree?

—Estos documentos son propiedad de la empresa del señor Malfoy. No hay forma en que Megan hubiera obtenido estos documentos legalmente. Y recordemos que ya estuve equivocado una vez cuando creí que ella había estado involucrada en el tráfico de pócimas curativas hace unos meses atrás. Sería injusto volver a dudar de ella, lo que nos lleva al asunto del hallazgo involuntario de estos documentos. Winston no se caracteriza por ser cuidadoso con sus cosas. Bien pudo haberlos dejado a la vista de un funcionario.

Sin embargo, Hermione recordó una conversación que había tenido con Draco hace no mucho, una conversación que echaba por tierra la hipótesis del Ministro.

—No creo que Megan se haya encontrado con esos documentos por accidente.

Esta vez, fue el Ministro quien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Draco Malfoy me dijo que Megan Vauxhall tiene vínculos con la plana mayor de su empresa, pero son solamente relaciones sociales, no laborales o económicas. Eso no le impide que pueda hacer unos cuantos favores, como por ejemplo, entregar documentos de transición a un colega de trabajo.

—Lo que habría sido una maniobra perfectamente plausible desde el punto de vista legal —añadió Kingsley, llevándose nuevamente una mano al mentón—. Eso le habría dado tiempo para encontrar algún detalle que incriminara a Winston, pero Megan no se caracteriza por su intuición. Es rígida de pensamiento, lo que la hace buena para planificar, pero mala para percibir sutilezas. Creo que es por eso que te reclutó para la tarea.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Kingsley, hallando sentido en cada una de ellas. Aparentemente, Kingsley conocía bien a Megan, y sabía que ella no era buena intuyendo cosas. Aquella era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. Hermione ya tenía su respuesta completa.

—¿Y ahora qué va a hacer?

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos nuestro vínculo con Dragón Negro, podremos acabar con la organización de una vez por todas —dijo Kingsley, poniéndose de pie lentamente—. Comenzando con Winston Lowell.

—¿Y qué hay de Caleb Wilson?

Kingsley dedicó una mirada penetrante a Hermione y empuñó su varita.

—Por mucho tiempo he estado detrás de un escritorio, dando las órdenes —dijo el Ministro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, con una determinación que no le había visto desde la batalla de Hogwarts—. Es hora de dar las órdenes desde el mismo campo de batalla.

—¿Y Marcus Brigham?

Kingsley sonrió.

—Ya tengo a alguien tras su rastro. Cuando tengamos suficiente información, usaremos todos nuestros recursos para llevarlo a la justicia.

Hermione supo en el acto que Kingsley se estaba refiriendo a Harry. Aquello le preocupó bastante.

—Pero él es solamente un aprendiz. Un aprendiz que violó el encierro. ¿No va a enfrentar cargos por eso?

—Por supuesto que va a enfrentar a la justicia por eso. —Hermione notó que, pese a la gravedad de las palabras del Ministro, él no se veía demasiado preocupado—. Pero creo que Harry sabe eso mejor que nadie.

* * *

Harry salió de la casa de Marcus Brigham, sabiendo que el siguiente paso era peligroso, pues implicaba infiltrarse en el Ministerio de la Magia, donde los Aurores tenían apresado a Thomas Aynesworth. Sin embargo, consideraba que ese paso era necesario, y no iba a rehuir la tarea solamente porque se trataba de algo difícil. Y el hecho que no disponía del tiempo para planear la incursión lo hacía todo peor.

 _No hay tiempo para dudar. Si no obtengo la confesión de Thomas Aynesworth, nadie podrá poner fin a esta pesadilla._

Harry sabía que su mejor posibilidad era entrar al Ministerio de forma normal. De todas formas, el oficial de seguridad solamente se limitaba a verificar si la persona cacheada era funcionario, un visitante o un intruso. Y Harry, pese a que solamente era un aprendiz de Auror era, técnicamente, un funcionario del Ministerio. El resto del plan se trataba solamente de mantener un bajo perfil, vestir de la forma adecuada y tentar a la suerte. Con eso en mente, Harry se transportó hacia la entrada de funcionarios y apareció en el Atrio en un flash de luz verde.

Procurando comportarse de forma casual, Harry se mezcló con el gentío y discurrió con toda la calma que pudo reunir hacia la garita de seguridad, donde el oficial a cargo cacheaba a algunos magos de aspecto sospechoso. Al final, solamente se trataba de funcionarios del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales, y Harry fue el siguiente en pasar.

Como él había anticipado, el oficial de seguridad lo registró como un funcionario del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y no puso más peros. Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo y se dirigió al subterráneo, donde se encontraba los calabozos. Si todo salía mal, probablemente iba a acabar en una de aquellas celdas provisionales. Sin embargo, confiaba en que el plan marchara a la perfección… o al menos buena parte de éste.

La celda que ocupaba Thomas Aynesworth estaba custodiada por dos Aurores, en una posición tan rígida que parecían soldados de algún ejército muggle. Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías, Harry se cubrió con la Capa de Invisibilidad y robó las llaves de uno de los Aurores. A continuación, aturdió a ambos Aurores y entró en la celda, encerrándose en ella para ganar un poco de tiempo en caso que fuese encontrado. A todo esto, Thomas Aynesworth había contemplado toda la escena con mucho miedo, pensando que algún fantasma se había colado en su celda e incapacitado a ambos guardianes.

—Tranquilícese, señor Aynesworth —dijo Harry en voz baja, sin quitarse la capa—. No soy un fantasma. Soy un Auror y, en caso que se este preguntando por qué me estoy ocultando, es porque tengo sospechas sobre algunos de los Aurores del Ministerio. Quizás usted me pueda ayudar con eso.

Thomas aún no era capaz de descartar la teoría del fantasma, pero por lo menos ya no temblaba como gelatina durante un terremoto.

—¡Yo no fui quien planeó todo esto! —exclamó Thomas, su voz temblando de terror—. ¡Fui incriminado para que pareciera que yo organicé todo!

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Thomas. Imaginó por un momento el escenario en que él estuviera diciendo la verdad y alguien, en realidad, le había incriminado. Eso venía a significar que las cartas que había encontrado en casa de Marcus Brigham pudo no haberlas escritos Thomas en absoluto. Necesitaba a un experto en grafología para analizar la letra en las cartas, y sabía que podía confiar en Hermione para esa labor. De todos modos, ella había realizado exámenes grafológicos antes, con mucho éxito.

—Si no fue usted, ¿quién fue?

Thomas tragó saliva. Sabía que, en cuanto dijera la verdad, se dibujaría a sí mismo una diana en el trasero. Pese a que él no había sido el cerebro detrás de la pandemia que estaba asolando al mundo, sí había aportado sus granos de arena al plan.

—¿Si se lo digo, podrá garantizar mi seguridad?

—Le garantizo que tendrá un juicio justo.

Pero Thomas no se vio satisfecho por la respuesta de Harry.

—¿No lo entiende, verdad? Si le digo el nombre de la persona que planificó todo, seré hombre muerto. ¡Seré hombre muerto!

Harry se dio cuenta que Thomas estaba hablando en serio, y decidió que su seguridad era importante. De todos modos, si quería encontrar al responsable y averiguar sus motivos, necesitaba testigos. Y la persona frente a él podía desempeñar esa función bastante bien.

—De acuerdo, señor Aynesworth —dijo Harry, suspirando—. Contará con protección especial, siempre y cuando me diga quién diablos está detrás de todo este enredo.

Thomas no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta. Después de todo, le iba a ser muy difícil para Megan Vauxhall tocarle por medios legales, y si intentaba algo ilegal, lo más probable era que fuese descubierta y llevada ante la justicia.

—Voy a confiar en su palabra, quienquiera que sea —dijo Thomas, suspirando hondo. Aquel cuento no iba a ser corto.

* * *

Caleb Wilson se encontraba coordinando los diferentes equipos de su organización para algunas tareas que su empleador le había asignado, cuando vio que uno de sus mercenarios entró a la casa franca, luciendo alarmado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Estamos en serios problemas!

Caleb arqueó una ceja. Había escuchado la misma cantinela incontables veces, y en todas aquellas ocasiones, Dragón Negro había salido del lance sin complicaciones. Encaró a su subordinado con una expresión que se asemejaba bastante a aburrimiento.

—Asumo que sabes lo que debes hacer —dijo Caleb desapasionadamente, pero aquello no hizo otra cosa que preocupar más al mercenario—. ¿Tengo que repetirte una décima vez el procedimiento?

—N-No, señor.

—¿Entonces qué haces de pie allí como un imbécil?

El mercenario dio media vuelta y salió de la casa franca a paso agitado. Caleb suspiró en señal de exasperación. Creía que su gente sabía qué hacer en caso de emergencia, pues había entregado incontables instructivos operacionales sobre el tema. Dragón Negro no se había labrado la reputación que tenía si no fuese por la rigidez de su estructura y operación. Aquello, en opinión de Caleb, era capaz de hacer la diferencia entre una banda de asesinos a sueldo y una verdadera organización criminal. Pero aquel difícilmente era el punto. Había una emergencia y había que seguir el protocolo asignado para tal eventualidad. Como no confiaba en que el mercenario hiciera la tarea de acuerdo a la pauta, decidió que él mismo lo haría.

Se trataba de algo realmente simple. Irónicamente, la idea la había obtenido de un individuo al que había intentado derrotar en el pasado. Todos en Dragón Negro tenían un tatuaje con la forma de un Colacuerno Húngaro en sus brazos derechos, y bastaba con apretar el tatuaje con la varita para enviar una señal de alerta a todos los integrantes de la organización. La idea era que todos se juntaran en la misma casa franca y recibieran de primera mano las órdenes de Caleb Wilson.

Como Caleb esperaba, cada miembro de Dragón Negro, estuviera en operación o no, se presentó en la casa franca. Sin embargo, algo en la situación hizo que Caleb se pusiera en alerta. Le daba la impresión que algo andaba mal y comenzó a analizar rápidamente la situación, hasta que llegó a un resultado desalentador.

En su afán por respetar el protocolo, no había preguntado al mercenario cuál era el problema. Había dado por asumido que se trataba de algo serio sin indagar más sobre el asunto. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su decisión les había conducido a una ratonera. Y la voz que se escuchó a continuación fue lo que puso el clavo final a la lápida.

—¡Caleb Wilson! ¡Sabemos que estás dentro! ¡Sal con las manos sobre la cabeza y no opongas resistencia!

Caleb se quedó pensando por un breve momento antes de tomar una decisión. La alternativa gloriosa era resistir hasta el último hombre, pero él sabía que los Aurores no tenían como prioridad matar a los criminales, que ellos preferían capturar a sus presas. También sabía que, mientras menos resistencia opusiera, mejor sería para él y sus hombres, legalmente hablando. Mostraría que, al menos, Dragón Negro tenía honor y sabía cuándo luchar y cuándo no. Y, en ese momento, la rendición era la mejor alternativa.

—Bajen las varitas —ordenó Caleb, y los demás le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. Hagan lo que les digo.

—¿No vamos a luchar?

—Si nos resistimos, solamente nos complicaremos más las cosas. El sistema legal es condescendiente con los criminales con honor. Sí, pasaremos unos cuantos años en Azkaban, pero tendremos derecho a libertad por buena conducta antes del cumplimiento de la condena, siempre y cuando cooperemos con la ley. Y cuando salgamos, no cometeremos los mismos errores que nos condujeron a esta situación.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los integrantes de Dragón Negro, pero no duró mucho. Todos se dieron cuenta por qué Caleb Wilson encabezaba la organización. Era capaz de pensar las cosas en frío, aun frente a las situaciones más desesperantes. Tampoco tenía ego, pues había admitido la derrota de manera honesta y limpia. Y la alternativa que él había propuesto era la mejor de la que podían echar mano. La decisión fue unánime. Todos aceptaron el juicio de Caleb Wilson y, con él a la cabeza, salieron con las manos en alto de la casa franca, a los ojos desconcertados de los Aurores. Caleb supo que ellos esperaban un desenlace más movido, y aquello no hizo más que convencerse de que había tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy despertó de un sueño bastante tranquilo. Ya era de tarde y su estómago clamó en protesta. Sin pensar en nada más, Draco trató de levantarse y, para su sorpresa, lo pudo hacer sin problemas. También podía mover sus brazos. La fiebre brillaba por su ausencia y ya no sudaba. Era como si el sueño después de aquella noche en compañía de Hermione le hubiera dado un vigor tal que fue capaz de vencer a su enfermedad solamente por fuerza de voluntad. Draco podría cantar de alegría, si fuese como el resto de las personas, pero él aún mostraba cierta renuencia a mostrar emociones comunes, como la alegría sincera o el llanto sin control. En lugar de eso, mostró una amplia sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse unas tostadas con huevo y tocino.

Se detuvo.

Algo que le dijo Hermione se le vino a la cabeza, y toda la alegría, la cual se había dilatado cual pompa de jabón, se deshizo en nada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba ese renovado vigor al despertar.

—Mierda.

La enfermedad se había curado por su cuenta, tal como Hermione había predicho. Pero aquella no era exactamente una buena noticia, sino que la peor noticia. Draco, sintiéndose como caca de perro, se sentó sobre una silla en la amplia cocina, llevándose una mano a la cara, lamentándose por no haber tomado aquella maldita decisión más pronto.

En unos pocos minutos, su posibilidad de dejar descendencia se redujo a un cero tan rotundo y total que Draco soltó lágrimas de frustración, tristeza y rabia consigo mismo. Su orgullo había salido nuevamente al ataque y, por culpa de éste, había pagado el precio.

 _¿Qué mierda hago ahora?_

Era una pregunta simple, cuya solución parecía estar fuera de su alcance.


	33. El Doctor

XXXII  
El Doctor

Había sido una nimiedad la que le había permitido a Hermione dar con el paradero de Caleb Wilson. Hace unos días atrás, ella había sido capturada por elementos de Dragón Negro y encerrada en una de las casas francas. Y daba la casualidad que esa casa franca estaba protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio, y ella había ingresado al inmueble con los ojos vendados, lo que no transgredía las condiciones del hechizo. Sin embargo, ella había sido rescatada por Harry, y fue eso lo que le permitió conocer la ubicación de la casa franca. Por supuesto, Kingsley acudió a esa casa franca primero, encontrando poca resistencia. Hermione se vio aliviada al enterarse que Kingsley no empleó un maleficio imperdonable para hacer que uno de los mercenarios diera una falsa señal de alarma y, mientras tanto, el grueso de los Aurores se agrupaba en las afueras del Ministerio, a la espera de la señal de Kingsley. Cuando la ubicación de la casa franca principal fue descubierta, todos los Aurores se desplazaron a ese lugar. Kingsley contaba con que todo Dragón Negro se encontrara en el lugar, y así fue.

No obstante, a Hermione le preocupaba la nula resistencia que opuso Caleb Wilson al verse rodeado por los Aurores. Pensaba que iba a librar poco menos que una batalla campal en contra de las fuerzas de la ley, que prefería caer luchando a entregarse así sin más. Aquello le hizo entender que Caleb Wilson era alguien diferente a los demás mercenarios. Al parecer, Caleb sabía cuándo luchar o cuándo rendirse, e imaginó que debió darse cuenta del error que había cometido al haber amasado a todas sus fuerzas en un solo lugar.

—Y todo te lo debo a ti —dijo Kingsley, después de una extensa rueda de prensa. Aparentemente, ver al Ministro de la Magia liderando al equipo de Aurores que había salido a la caza de Caleb Wilson había causado un gran revuelo, no solamente en los periodistas de "El Profeta", sino que en la población mágica en general.

—Por favor, señor Ministro —repuso Hermione, ligeramente colorada y mirando al suelo como si hubiera algo muy interesante allí—. Solamente fue un dato menor.

Kingsley miró a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Un dato menor? Hermione, ese fue el dato que nos permitió poner fin a Dragón Negro. ¡Piénsalo! Estamos hablando de una organización que llevaba más de dos años operando sin que nadie pudiera atraparlos.

—Bueno, si lo pone de ese modo…

—No te preocupes —dijo Kingsley en plan apaciguador—. Tu nombre no aparecerá en la prensa. Solamente diremos que se trató de un dato anónimo.

—Se lo agradezco, señor. —Hermione alzó la mirada y sus mejillas volvieron a su color habitual—. ¿Y piensa seguir en el cargo de Ministro? Porque vi las últimas encuestas y, después de lo que hizo, no me extraña que se encuentre en el primer lugar de las preferencias.

—No sé por qué hacen encuestas al público, si nuestro gobierno es un sistema autocrático —dijo Kingsley en un tono ligeramente divertido—. Y en cuanto a lo que me preguntas, no creo que siga en el cargo. Soy un hombre de acción, no de palabras. Debo estar en el frente de batalla. Ese es el lugar que me corresponde. Creo que dejaré que otro ocupe el cargo de Ministro. Por mi parte, postularé a la jefatura del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Como sabes, el puesto se encuentra vacante, gracias a ti.

—No fue mi intención.

—No te estaba culpando —aclaró Kingsley, y Hermione respiró hondo en señal de alivio—. Bueno, es hora de poner punto final a este asunto. Solamente estoy esperando por el reporte de Harry para movilizar a los Aurores y capturar a Marcus Brigham.

Hermione, pese a lo que había dicho Kingsley sobre Harry, aún le preocupaba su destino.

—No creo que sea justo para Harry que cargue con ese peso. Ya está metido en suficientes problemas para que más encima le encargue la tarea de encontrar a Marcus Brigham.

—Yo no le dije que lo hiciera —dijo Kingsley, y Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca—. Fue él mismo quien se ofreció a hacerlo. Y, como te dije hace un rato atrás, él está al tanto de lo que le espera si sigue haciendo lo que está haciendo. Deberías permitir que Harry asuma la responsabilidad de lo que hace.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Sabía que Kingsley tenía razón, pero, de todos modos, hallaba injusto que Harry tuviera que pagar el precio simplemente por hacer lo que cualquier Auror con sentido común haría. Por eso, iba a perder la oportunidad de ser un Auror, e incluso podría pasar por lo menos cinco años en Azkaban. Hermione no era capaz de imaginar qué profesión podría desempeñar Harry, pues él era, probablemente, el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de su promoción, incluso mejor que ella misma, y no destacaba en nada más. Harry había nacido para combatir el mal, e impedirle ser un Auror era como cortarle las alas a un fénix. Sin embargo, trató de convencerse de que Harry sabía lo que se estaba jugando con sus acciones, y consultó su reloj.

Con un doloroso retortijón de tripas, Hermione recordó que alguien más necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento. A paso agitado, salió del Ministerio y se transportó a la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los calabozos del Ministerio, Thomas Aynesworth acabó con su historia y Harry permaneció en silencio, ponderando todo lo que había escuchado. No sabía si creer en la declaración de Thomas o no, pues Hermione albergaba sus dudas de si Marcus Brigham era capaz de orquestar un plan de ese calibre. Y era precisamente eso lo que Thomas le había dicho; Marcus Brigham era el responsable de todo. Cuando Harry le había preguntado sobre cómo Marcus pudo haber financiado todo, Thomas le dijo que algunos elementos de la empresa de Draco Malfoy se mostraron interesados en las propuestas de Marcus, e inyectaron dinero, tanto en el desarrollo del virus, como en contratar a Dragón Negro para atar cualquier cabo suelto que hubiera y neutralizar potenciales amenazas al plan. No obstante, aquello no explicaba las cartas que había encontrado en la casa de Marcus Brigham.

—¿Y qué hay de la correspondencia que encontré en casa de Marcus? —dijo Harry, sabiendo que el tiempo se le estaba agotando—. Estaban firmadas con tus iniciales. ¿Cómo encaja eso en tu historia?

—Lo hizo para tener una garantía de que yo no fuese una amenaza a su plan, para dar la impresión de que yo era el arquitecto —repuso Thomas, y Harry notó que una gota de sudor corrió a través de su frente—. Si yo llegaba a hablar, como lo estoy haciendo ahora, Marcus haría públicas esas cartas, de forma anónima claro está.

Harry frunció el ceño. La gota de sudor había quedado completamente explicada después de escuchar la declaración de Thomas Aynesworth.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que eres un mentiroso. —Thomas se quedó mirando a Harry como si acabara de escuchar su sentencia de muerte—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera has leído esas cartas. Marcus Brigham jamás se pegaría un tiro en el pie haciendo públicas esas cartas, porque su nombre aparece en todas ellas. Y, a juzgar por lo que debí hacer para hallarlas, es obvio que Marcus no quería que esas cartas vieran la luz. Así que no creo que él sea el responsable del plan. Lo lamento, Thomas, pero, desde mi punto de vista, tú eres el individuo que acaba de cometer genocidio, y eso significa que conoces bien a Marcus Brigham. Dime todo lo que sepas de él. Y sin mentiras.

Thomas tragó saliva, y más sudor corrió por su frente. Harry casi podía sentir lástima por el pobre juez. Era obvio que se encontraba bajo una enorme presión, aunque no le era fácil decidir si era porque su plan estaba a punto de ser expuesto, o si estaba haciendo lo imposible para esconder al real artífice detrás de la enfermedad que estaba afectando a millones alrededor del mundo. Harry sabía que esas preguntas debían esperar. Necesitaba evaluar a Marcus Brigham.

—Marcus Brigham es… digo… fue un sanador de San Mungo por varios años, hasta que fue despedido por realizar experimentos ilegales en muggles. Creo que algo en su pasado le hizo creer que los muggles eran una amenaza.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Si mi memoria no me falla, la hija y la esposa de Marcus Brigham fueron asesinados por muggles. Pero, en lugar de cobrar venganza, Marcus buscó entender a los muggles y los estudió por mucho tiempo, solamente para entender que ellos eran violentos, inmaduros y avariciosos por naturaleza, y que eso les estaba llevando lentamente a la extinción.

Harry, al escuchar el relato de Thomas, se dio cuenta que Marcus Brigham era de esos sujetos que jugaban a ser Dios, pretendiendo saber cómo era la gente y que la mejor solución era controlarlos para que pudieran ser mejores. También entendió la razón detrás del genocidio. Era mucho más fácil controlar a los muggles si ellos eran pocos.

—¿Y tú compartes sus ideales?

—No me gustan los muggles, pero no al punto de diezmar su población.

—¿Y entonces por qué llevaste a cabo el plan?

—¡Ya te he dicho que yo no soy el responsable!

—A menos que tengas una muy buena coartada, la evidencia apunta en tu dirección. Así que te sugiero que hables rápido.

—Pero es simple —dijo Thomas con un notorio temblor en su voz—. Yo no fui. No comparto los ideales de Marcus Brigham. ¿Cómo podría acceder a algo que no podría autorizar de ningún modo?

—Y si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue? Y no me digas que fue Marcus Brigham, porque no te voy a creer.

Thomas volvió a tragar saliva. Había estado mintiendo para ganar tiempo, pero el Auror detrás de él había descubierto su bulo. No quería decir la verdad, pues le aterraba lo que podría pasarle si le daba un ataque de honestidad. Estaba pensando en alguna salida a aquella encerrona, cuando se escucharon pasos descendiendo las escaleras. Harry permaneció en silencio, esperando.

Cinco Aurores aparecieron en el calabozo. Como era predecible, en cuanto vieron los cuerpos inconscientes, alzaron las varitas de inmediato. Uno de ellos realizó un encantamiento para detectar presencias humanas y frunció el ceño.

—¡Sabemos que hay alguien más en esa celda! —vociferó el Auror que había realizado el Homenum Revelio—. ¡Muéstrate y no opongas resistencia! ¡De lo contrario, atacaremos!

Harry se acercó al oído de Thomas Aynesworth, sabiendo que tenía pocos segundos.

—Si me das la ubicación de Marcus Brigham, dejaré de creer que eres el responsable del plan, si es que eso te sirve de algo.

Los Aurores seguían apuntando a la celda y Thomas vio una oportunidad para salir del jaque verbal en el que se encontraba atrapado. No importaba demasiado si exponía a Marcus Brigham; él no iba a sufrir ningún daño diciéndole su paradero.

Los Aurores estuvieron a punto de atacar, cuando Harry se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y alzó ambos brazos hacia el techo. Uno de los Aurores abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y los demás fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar en la academia.

Harry iba a poner los brazos en jarras, cuando recordó en qué posición se encontraba.

—Les tomó su tiempo darse cuenta que yo no estaba allí —dijo en un tono casual, como si no tuviera cinco varitas apuntándole—. Como sea, decidí salir porque mi mejor amiga se encontraba en peligro, y sucedieron cosas que me hicieron ir tras un sujeto muy peligroso llamado Marcus Brigham.

Uno de los Aurores puso cara de entendimiento al instante.

—¡Eres tú del que el Ministro habló! —dijo, acercándose un poco a la celda—. Él dijo que estaba esperando a que tú le entregaras información sobre la ubicación de ese tal Marcus Brigham para ir a atraparlo.

—¿Podrían llevarme ante él, por favor? —pidió Harry con un poco de urgencia, y los Aurores se miraron entre sí, como si no estuvieran de acuerdo en cuál sería el siguiente paso, pero Harry no había terminado de hablar—. Después de entregar la información, me someteré a cualquier procedimiento judicial que se estime conveniente y aceptaré cualquier sentencia que se determine.

Los Aurores se volvieron a mirar entre sí, pero esta vez, llegaron a un consenso relativamente rápido.

—Te llevaremos donde el Ministro.

* * *

Hermione encontró a Draco sentado en una mesa, sosteniendo distraídamente un vaso a medio llenar, y frente a él, una botella de whiskey de fuego casi lleno. Notó que había unas gotas sobre la mesa, y supo que no se trataba de licor. Hermione asumió que Draco ya había cobrado conciencia de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Su esterilidad se había vuelto permanente.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Hermione con voz queda, tomando asiento a su lado y adoptando su misma postura—. ¿Necesitas compañía?

Draco no dijo nada por un buen rato. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el vaso a medio llenar, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si seguir bebiendo o arrojar el vaso al suelo. Al final, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione. Había algo en ellos que no pudo encontrar en ninguna de las chicas que habían estado encandiladas con él en el colegio.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Draco después de un rato, empleando un tono de voz apenas más alto que un susurro—. Recuerdo que en sexto año, Pansy Parkinson comenzó a acercarse más a mí. Me miraba de forma constante, a veces con admiración, otras con intenciones más… digamos… románticas. Me sentía bien cada vez que una chica me miraba de ese modo, me sentía el centro del mundo, como si no existiera otro chico en el colegio. Pero ahora, mientras te miro a los ojos, me doy cuenta que esas miradas valían mierda. Tú realmente me pones atención, realmente me ves. Ellas veían solamente una máscara, pero tú eres capaz de ver más allá… y eso me reconforta.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Pues no entiendo qué veían ellas en ti —dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Draco con facilidad—. No eres exactamente bonito. Y ya te dije que hasta Harry tiene mejor físico que tú.

Draco tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

—No vas a cansarte de repetírmelo, ¿verdad?

—Jamás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, segundos que parecieron alargarse en minutos. Mientras más miraba Draco a Hermione, más se convencía de lo que le había dicho era cierto. Hermione realmente ponía atención, realmente estaba interesada en él. De todas formas, ella conocía sus miedos, inseguridades, alegrías, penas… en resumen, él era un libro abierto para ella. Y a la vez, él había aprendido mucho sobre ella, y, lo que era más importante, había aprendido a deshacerse de los prejuicios hacia los nacidos de muggles. Aunque aún no se sentía preparado para admitirlo públicamente, sí se sentía capaz de hacerlo frente a Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

—Nada en concreto —repuso Hermione, extendiendo una mano y tomando el vaso con whiskey de fuego—. Puede parecerte increíble, pero lo que más me gusta de ti es que cambiaste, y para bien. Por un largo tiempo pensé, y no sin fundamento, que tú jamás ibas a cambiar. Pero desarmaste mis esquemas cuando me demostraste que sí fuiste capaz de hacerlo. Me demostraste que puedes ser un hombre vulnerable, sensible, comprensivo, al menos conmigo. Fuiste capaz de desligarte de tu ascendencia y ahora estás en camino de convertirte en tu propia persona. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Draco se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Hermione. No había que tener memoria de elefante para entender que ninguna de las chicas que alguna vez se habían desvivido por él le había hablado del modo en que Hermione lo había hecho. Claro, eran personas adultas, pero había chicas que seguían exhibiendo un comportamiento adolescente cuando se trataba de chicos. Hermione no era de esas chicas. Era independiente, madura, inteligente, compasiva, razonablemente atractiva y determinada como el mismo diablo. Se lamentó a sí mismo por no haber visto antes aquellas cualidades en la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Guau —dijo Draco, con la boca ligeramente abierta—. Eso nadie me lo había dicho antes.

—Es porque nunca habías cambiado —repuso Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa—. Apuesto que a muchas chicas les habría desagradado el cambio. De todas formas, las brujas de sangre pura están hechas a la antigua, cuando las mujeres apenas tenían voz en la sociedad.

—Supongo que he vivido ciego casi toda mi vida.

—Pero no eres culpable de eso. Todos somos productos de nuestro entorno. Y lamentablemente, creciste en un entorno machista, racista, y sin quererlo adoptaste esas ideologías. Lo bueno es que nosotros, los seres humanos, somos muy adaptables. Bastaron unos cuantos días juntos para que pudieras dar el primer paso en una buena dirección.

Draco se quedó mirando la botella de whiskey de fuego por un minuto completo antes de ponerse de pie, tomar la botella y ponerla en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado.

—Bien hecho —dijo Hermione, con una amplia sonrisa.

—De todos modos, no voy a encontrar la solución a este problema dentro de una botella de alcohol.

—Supongo que sabes lo que viene a continuación.

—Sí —repuso Draco, suspirando—. Lo sé. Y no va a ser fácil.

—Por eso estoy aquí —dijo Hermione, acercándose a Draco y tomándole ambas manos—. Para ayudarte a que tomes una decisión. Además, quiero que sepas que, lo que sea que decidas, lo voy a aceptar.

Draco no dijo nada. Miró a Hermione, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Trataré de tomar la mejor decisión para los dos.

* * *

Marcus Brigham se sentía confiado de que no iba a ser encontrado. Su casa era un callejón sin salida, y, en caso que las cartas fuesen encontradas, éstas apuntarían a otro como el responsable. En el caso de un juicio en su contra, él solamente debía declarar que fue forzado a hacer lo que Thomas Aynesworth le había ordenado. De hecho, tal había sido el consejo de Megan Vauxhall cuando discutían acerca de los pormenores del plan.

La casa en la que se refugiaba se encontraba protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio, y solamente Megan Vauxhall conocía su ubicación. Lo que Marcus no sabía, era que ella había confiado en secreto la ubicación de la casa a alguien más, y más tranquilo no podía estar.

Por eso sintió un desagradable retortijón de tripas cuando escuchó estampidos por doquier, señalando la aparición de varios magos. Marcus no entendía qué diantres había ocurrido. Se suponía que ese lugar era seguro, que solamente Megan sabía dónde se encontraba. Comenzó a barajar un sinfín de posibilidades, desde una traición por parte de Megan hasta un error en la ejecución del encantamiento Fidelio. Pero cuando escuchó el grito de Kingsley Shacklebolt penetrar la pared, Marcus supo que hacer cualquier suposición era inútil.

—¡Marcus Brigham! ¡Sabemos que se encuentra dentro! ¡Salga del inmueble con las manos en alto y no oponga resistencia!

Marcus tuvo que soltar una risa sardónica. "No oponga resistencia". ¿Cómo mierda iba a oponer resistencia, si él era un solo mago contra diez, probablemente quince Aurores entrenados? No había ninguna salida, no había solución a aquella ecuación. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era entregarse. Pero hacerlo dejaba una gran interrogante detrás.

 _¿Quién, en el nombre de los calzoncillos de Merlín, me traicionó?_

No faltaba mucho para averiguarlo.


	34. Lo justo y lo necesario Parte I

XXXIII  
Lo justo y lo necesario, Parte I

Habían pasado dos meses desde la captura de Marcus Brigham, y varias audiencias preliminares habían tenido lugar. En ese lapso, Harry, Caleb Wilson, el mismo Marcus Brigham y Thomas Aynesworth habían pasado por el Wizengamot, y en todas aquellas audiencias, los casos fueron lo suficientemente persuasivos para ser llevados a juicio. En todo caso, evidencia no faltaba, y Hermione se mostró dispuesta a declarar en todas las audiencias, tanto en contra de Marcus y los demás jugadores principales del plan, como a favor de Harry. A aquello se le debía sumar el hecho que ella se encontraba trabajando en una investigación para hallar una cura a la enfermedad que ya había afectado al sesenta por ciento de la población muggle. La empresa de Draco se había mostrado dispuesta a proporcionar los recursos que ella estimara conveniente para lograr su objetivo, y se mostraba optimista en cuanto a sus posibilidades.

En cuanto a las evidentes violaciones de protocolos sanitarios que Hermione había cometido al trasladar a Draco a una casa abandonada, ella había enfrentado un sumario interno y la habrían despedido de no ser por la intervención del mismo Ministro de la Magia. Kingsley Shacklebolt, en sus últimos días de mandato, había solicitado que Hermione Granger siguiera en su cargo, pues había "colaborado con las fuerzas de la ley para atrapar a criminales muy peligrosos". De todas formas, la plana mayor de San Mungo no habría podido hacer nada, dado el estado en el que se encontraba el hospital durante los hechos de hace dos meses atrás. No obstante, Hermione gozaba de "permiso administrativo", y éste lo ejercía para trabajar en la cura de la terrible enfermedad que había dejado estéril a su novio. Tenía una docena de sanadores a su cargo, y eso siempre le sorprendía, pues jamás había tenido a tantas personas bajo su mando.

El día del juicio a Harry, Hermione había dejado a su docena de subalternos trabajando y llegó a la corte con dos minutos de sobra. No entendía por qué era necesario un juicio para determinar la culpabilidad de alguien que se sabía de largo que había violado el aislamiento en la academia de Aurores. Cualquiera fuese el motivo, Hermione no podía dejar solo a su mejor amigo e iba a apoyarlo en lo que necesitase.

Sin embargo, Hermione se dio cuenta rápido que el juicio era solamente una formalidad innecesaria, una pantomima para oficializar el castigo que seguramente iba a recibir Harry, pues el juez tenía la curiosa compulsión a desestimar cualquier declaración o evidencia a favor del acusado. Al final, el juicio fue tan predecible como su desenlace.

Harry fue hallado culpable de violar el aislamiento de la academia de Aurores, arriesgar su vida de forma innecesaria y realizar interrogaciones ilegales. Dio lo mismo lo que Kingsley había dicho sobre la relación entre las acciones de Harry y la captura de Marcus Brigham, cuyo juicio se iba a celebrar la semana siguiente. Al juez solamente le importaban las faltas en las que había incurrido el acusado y, desde su punto de vista, Harry no tenía la entereza mental para acatar órdenes, lo que le convertía en un potencial peligro para la seguridad pública. La sentencia le sentó como un balde de agua congelada a Harry, pues el juez había dictaminado que debía pasar cinco años en Azkaban, pagar una multa de dos mil Galeones y la prohibición permanente de postular nuevamente a la academia de Aurores. Hermione tenía ganas de arrojar al juez por un acantilado, pues creía que la sentencia era una exageración del tamaño de Hogwarts, pero sabía que, aunque apelara, la sentencia se iba a mantener.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —quiso saber Hermione al final del juicio. Harry la miró detenidamente y captó de inmediato su preocupación.

—No muy bien, pero tampoco muy mal —repuso Harry, quien hacía un esfuerzo heroico por mantener la cabeza erguida—. Lo único bueno es que ya no hay Dementores en Azkaban.

—Sigue siendo una prisión terrible —dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry como si fuese la última vez que lo viera con vida—. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer después que salgas de prisión? ¿Y cómo rayos vas a pagar esa multa?

—Recuerda que ahora soy soltero —dijo Harry, con un poco más de ánimo—. Uno de los beneficios de la soltería es que tienes más margen de ahorro. Y tampoco tengo hijos que mantener, así que podré pagar la multa sin problemas. En cuanto al trabajo… bueno, ese será un problema grande, pero me preocuparé de eso cuando salga de Azkaban.

—Tienes razón —admitió Hermione, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila—. En todo caso, estaré pendiente si encuentro algo que puedas hacer cuando salgas libre.

—Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Hermione, tú no haces apuestas.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Harry se quedó pensando por un breve momento antes de responder.

—Una cena.

Hermione mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Solamente tendré que esperar cinco años.

Harry miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Hablas como si yo fuera tu novio.

—¿Qué? —Hermione golpeó en el hombro de Harry a modo de broma—. Eso no es gracioso.

—Entonces háblame como lo que eres realmente para mí.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, entonces nos vemos dentro de cinco años. Y no olvides la cena.

—¿Tan segura estás de que vas a ganar esa apuesta?

Hermione mostró una sonrisa misteriosa.

* * *

Una semana después, el juicio de Marcus Brigham comenzó. El juez había aceptado que Harry pudiera suspender su sentencia en Azkaban para poder prestar declaración en calidad de testigo, lo que dejó a Hermione satisfecha. Estaba segura que con su ayuda, Marcus Brigham estaría contemplando los barrotes de una celda por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, la parte acusadora había solicitado que se imputara el cargo de cuasi genocidio, lo que se castigaba con una sentencia de cincuenta años de presidio. Por otra parte, la defensa pedía que la pena se redujera a diez años. La razón detrás de esta petición era, en primer lugar, la edad de Marcus Brigham, en segundo lugar, su estado de salud y, por último, la defensa consideraba que el cargo de cuasi genocidio era derechamente exagerado, pues él solamente había desarrollado el virus, en cuyo caso, el cargo sería el desarrollo de armas biológicas.

Los primeros testigos eran los mismos sujetos que habían participado en la diseminación del virus en la prisión de Blackpool. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, ninguno de ellos señaló a Malcolm Jordan como parte del equipo encargado de verter el virus en el sistema de agua potable del recinto penitenciario, diciendo que él jamás estuvo presente en ningún momento. Las declaraciones fueron confirmadas empleando Veritaserum, lo que a Hermione le causó mucha curiosidad, pues aquel era un procedimiento de rutina en un juicio, y, de acuerdo a lo que sabía del proceso legal en contra de Malcolm Jordan, eso jamás se hizo en esa oportunidad.

Como ya no se podía contar con el testimonio de Caius Wellington, el mismo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Kingsley Shacklebolt (designado hace solamente dos días) se ofreció a declarar en contra de Marcus Brigham, apuntando a las cartas que Harry había encontrada como evidencia y afirmando que jamás estuvo involucrado en el desarrollo de armas biológicas, y menos en su uso contra muggles. Otra verificación mediante Veritaserum confirmó que estaba diciendo la verdad.

 _Así es como debe realizarse un juicio en el mundo mágico_ se dijo Hermione. En un juicio muggle, ambas partes exponían sus versiones de lo que había ocurrido y la parte que presentaba el caso más robusto y convincente era el que usualmente ganaba el proceso. En el mundo mágico se solía hacer lo mismo, pero unos cambios efectuados por Kingsley, basados en su experiencia como Auror, cambiaron la forma en que se llevaban a cabo procedimientos legales. Antes que Kingsley ocupara el cargo de Ministro Interino, había una convención legal en contra de usar Veritaserum con los acusados o los testigos, pues existía la creencia de que las declaraciones debían ser voluntarias y que emplear pócimas para forzar a una persona a decir la verdad atentaba contra el libre albedrío. Kingsley, con el fin de acelerar el proceso judicial, propuso que se empleara el Veritaserum solamente para comprobar la veracidad de las declaraciones. De ese modo, no se destruía el libre albedrío y los juicios serían más expeditos. Por supuesto, la línea dura de la aristocracia mágica luchó en contra de aquella reforma, pero, en un hecho inaudito en la sociedad mágica, la presión popular pudo más que las presiones monetarias y políticas, y el Ministerio de la Magia cambió sus metodologías legales en menos de dos meses. Y era por eso que Hermione hallaba tan extraño el juicio de Malcolm Jordan.

Cuando el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica acabó con su testimonio (no sin antes ser comprobado), fue el turno de Harry. Hermione se ofreció para prestar declaraciones complementarias y servir de experta en los asuntos más técnicos. El juez reconoció formalmente a Hermione como una experta en su línea de trabajo, por lo que se pudo proceder con las preguntas. La parte acusadora fue la primera en actuar.

—Señor Potter, usted solía ser un aprendiz en la academia de Aurores. ¿Es eso correcto?

Harry respondió afirmativamente.

—Y usted quebrantó el aislamiento para acudir en ayuda de Hermione Granger.

Harry confirmó la aseveración del fiscal.

—¿Por qué Hermione Granger necesitaba de su ayuda?

—Si mal no recuerdo, había unos mercenarios tras su rastro. Supe a través de "El Profeta" que San Mungo había sufrido un atentado, y sabía que Hermione trabajaba allá. Supe que se encontraba en peligro, y no podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño. Soy más que consciente que ella sabe cuidarse por su cuenta, pero hay ocasiones en las que uno necesita ayuda, y esa era una de aquellas ocasiones.

El fiscal miró a Hermione, y ella supo que quería su testimonio.

—¿Está de acuerdo con el señor Potter?

—Pienso que no debió haber violado su aislamiento, pero debo admitir que no estaría viva si no fuese por sus acciones. —Hermione dedicó una fugaz mirada a Harry y él le mostró la más breve de las sonrisas, lo que la tranquilizó—. A Harry le debo como tres vidas.

El fiscal volvió a enfocarse en Harry, luciendo impasible.

—De acuerdo a sus declaraciones preliminares, usted dice que estaba colaborando con la señorita Granger para descubrir al responsable de la pandemia en Blackpool. ¿Cómo es que estableció el vínculo entre lo que ocurrió allá y la enfermedad del señor Malfoy?

—Con su debido respeto, no soy la persona indicada para responder esa pregunta. Me gustaría ceder la palabra a Hermione Granger.

—Proceda —fue todo lo dijo el juez y Hermione tomó el relevo de Harry. Tan deteminada estaba por poner a Marcus Brigham tras las rejas que ella ni siquiera vaciló cunado comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando me hice cargo del caso de Draco Malfoy, una de las primeras cosas que noté de la enfermedad era que el patógeno era capaz de crear síntomas falsos para engañar a los sanadores. Por un tiempo no pude hacerme un marco mental de por qué un virus o una bacteria era capaz de hacer tal cosa, hasta que Harry me dio una idea.

—¿Y qué idea fue esa?

—Harry me dijo que, quizá, esa enfermedad no fuese natural. Y claro, yo me había anclado a la idea que el patógeno debía ser natural, porque no había razones para pensar que estaba lidiando con un virus artificial. Pero, a medida que fueron pasando los días, más me iba convenciendo de que Harry tenía un punto entre manos. No fue hasta que la enfermedad avanzó hasta el punto de ser irreversible cuando pude atar los últimos cabos. El virus, en efecto, fue diseñado a partir de un rinovirus común y corriente, pero generaba síntomas falsos para ocultar lo que realmente le estaba haciendo al organismo. Básicamente, creaba un cuadro infeccioso bastante simple, mientras que atacaba el ADN del huésped. La mutación es muy específica y sutil, pero hace al sujeto extremadamente susceptible de generar coágulos en presencia de componentes básicos en la elaboración de pociones para la fiebre. De ese modo, cualquier tratamiento paliativo podría acabar en un desastre. De hecho, mi paciente desarrolló varias condiciones agudas derivadas de la alteración de los factores de coagulación. Esto generaba infartos en varias regiones del cuerpo, inclusive en el cerebro. Tuve que suspender las pociones, a riesgo de que la temperatura corporal del paciente subiera a niveles críticos, como al final ocurrió. La consecuencia fue esterilidad total e irreversible.

—¿Y qué prueba posee de que Marcus Brigham fue quien desarrolló el virus?

—Él mismo lo admitió —repuso Hermione sin ninguna vacilación—. De hecho, lo confesó libremente, pues sabía que era muy tarde para que yo pudiera evitar el contagio de miles de millones de personas.

El fiscal lucía escéptico cuando acabó de escuchar a Hermione.

—¿Dice que el mismo Marcus Brigham admitió haber desarrollado el virus?

—Así fue —repuso Hermione con educación—. Según él, el daño ya estaba hecho y que nada de lo que yo hiciera iba a poder detener lo que él había puesto en marcha. Tal vez no le importaba ir a prisión por lo que hizo, o tal vez se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para hacerlo. Desconozco por qué habrá hecho tal cosa. Lo que sé es que lo hizo.

—Y asumo que fue el señor Potter quien la rescató.

—No. El mismo Marcus Brigham me dejó en libertad, pues Dragón Negro me había capturado, junto con Draco Malfoy. Dudo que el lugar fuese una casa franca, porque nadie me impidió la salida o que yo viese el lugar.

Hubo un silencio breve antes que el fiscal tomara nuevamente la palabra.

—Señor Potter, ¿cree usted que exista alguna justificación para violar el aislamiento en la academia de Aurores?

—Como dije, no hay nada que no haría por mi mejor amiga. Tampoco puedo dejar pasar una injusticia, por muchas trabas legales que me pongan por delante. Es la razón por la que decidí convertirte en un Auror.

—¿Y está consciente de que ser un Auror implica respetar la ley? Recuerde que un Auror debe dar el ejemplo a la comunidad mágica.

—¿Y qué ejemplo estaría dando a la comunidad mágica si, pudiendo hacer algo, no hago nada? —Harry sentía aquella conocida sensación de ardor en las orejas, y algo en su interior hizo que se pusiera de pie—. Sí, violé el aislamiento de la academia, sí, rompí unas cuantas reglas al hacerlo y meterme en asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia, pero imagine qué habría pasado si no hubiera intervenido. Se supone que un Auror debe proteger la seguridad del mundo mágico, y, aunque yo sea un simple recluta, también soy capaz de poner mi parte.

—O sea, según usted, no importa si un Auror se está preparando para serlo o ya es no. Igual puede hacer su trabajo.

—Objeción —protestó el abogado, quien no era otro que Isaías Harrington. Después de que se había comprobado que Thomas Aynesworth había participado del complot, había sido puesto en libertad y se le pagó una indemnización de quinientos Galeones por las molestias causadas—. El fiscal está abordando temas no relacionados con el caso.

El juez alzó una ceja ante la objeción, pues el fiscal y el abogado querellante pertenecían a la parte acusadora, pero decidió que Isaías tenía razón en el asunto.

—A lugar. Señor fiscal, le pido que haga preguntas relacionadas con el caso.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que el fiscal carraspeara y se dirigiera al juez.

—Lo siento, su señoría. —El fiscal volvió a carraspear para ganar un poco de tiempo y volvió a dirigirse a Harry—. ¿Qué hizo cuando supo que Marcus Brigham había desarrollado el virus?

—Pues no podía hacer mucho, pero cuando oí por la radio sobre la muerte de Malcolm Jordan, nos pareció que algo no cuadraba y decidí ir a la morgue para comprobar si hubo juego sucio detrás de su muerte. En su cuerpo encontré evidencia que fue inoculado con un patógeno de rápida acción. El daño era demasiado sistemático para tratarse de un agente natural, y sospeché que había sido Marcus Brigham quien lo había asesinado. Fue a partir de ese momento en que decidí ir tras él. Sé que debí haber enviado la alerta al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero estaba al tanto que había infiltrados de Dragón Negro entre los Aurores. Fue por eso que decidí ir solo, para no comprometer la seguridad de la operación.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, durante el cual los miembros del Wizengamot ponderaron las declaraciones de Harry. Después que se mostraron conformes, tanto Harry como Hermione recibieron una dosis de Veritarserum, de forma de seguir el protocolo. Hermione jamás había bebido esa poción en su vida, y cuando lo hizo, se sintió de una forma similar a cuando alguien le aplicaba el maleficio Imperius, con la diferencia que experimentó una vacuidad mental total, sino que como un impulso primigenio e incontrolable que resonaba en toda su cabeza, ordenándole que dijese la verdad.

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que le administraron la poción hasta que el efecto se acabó, pero juzgó que no debieron haber pasado más de diez minutos, pues aquel había sido el tiempo que le había tomado declarar, tanto a ella como a Harry. Sentía un ligero mareo, como cuando alguien bebía una dosis moderada de alcohol, pero se le pasó a los dos minutos de que volvió a ser la Hermione de siempre. No vio sorpresa o desconcierto entre el público, lo que le dijo que la interrogación había transcurrido de acuerdo a lo esperado.

Pero el asunto aún no había acabado. El abogado defensor tenía algunas preguntas que hacerles a ambos. Hermione supuso que iba a hacer hincapié en las irregularidades que ambos habían cometido. Y ella dio en el blanco.

El abogado los enterró con preguntas sobre procedimientos estándar en caso que se dieran las situaciones que ambos enfrentaron. Luego, hizo preguntas sobre lo que realmente hicieron y contrastó ambas rondas de respuestas, haciendo evidente que, tanto Harry como Hermione, obraron de forma incorrecta al actuar de la forma en que lo hicieron. La idea no era robustecer la defensa de Marcus Brigham, sino que minar el caso en contra del acusado, haciendo que los testigos de la parte acusadora perdieran credibilidad, sin importar si sus testimonios hubiesen sido comprobados a través de la pócima de la verdad.

Cuando el abogado defensor acabó con todas las preguntas, Harry y Hermione volvieron a ser forzados a decir la verdad. Después que el efecto hubo pasado, ambos se dirigieron a sus puestos, luciendo cabizbajos. Aquel abogado había sido muy astuto al usar el aspecto legal de sus acciones para la causa de la defensa. Con una sensación agria en su cabeza, Hermione se dio cuenta que, pese a las medidas que Kingsley había tomado para que los juicios fuesen más justos, los abogados siempre encontraban la forma de tergiversar el sistema, haciendo lo que fuese necesario para que el cliente saliera libre de polvo y paja o, como en ese caso, reducir la condena.

El juez había decretado que el juicio iba a proseguir dentro de dos días más, pues la defensa necesitaba preparar a sus propios testigos. Harry y Hermione se iban a retirar cuando ambos vieron a un Patronus con forma de serpiente acercarse a ellos. Hermione jamás había visto a un Patronus con esa forma, pero supo de inmediato a quién pertenecía. Y, como confirmando las sospechas de ella, el animal plateado habló con el timbre de voz de Draco Malfoy.

—Hermione, he tomado una decisión. Ven pronto a la mansión.


	35. Lo justo y lo necesario Parte II

XXXIV  
Lo justo y lo necesario, Parte II

Hermione agradeció que la defensa de Marcus Brigham hubiera decidido esperar para preparar su caso, pues no habría podido atender el asunto de Draco si así no hubiera ocurrido. Harry, por otro lado, debía volver a Azkaban, porque ya no se necesitaba de sus declaraciones, ni tampoco era necesaria su presencia en el veredicto y en la lectura de la sentencia. Aunque Hermione sabía cuáles eran las condiciones de su amigo, no pudo evitar derramar unas pocas lágrimas.

—Te voy a echar de menos —dijo Hermione, dándole a Harry un abrazo muy apretado, tanto que él temió que su cabeza se saliera de su cuerpo—. Prométeme que vas a cuidarte allá y que no harás nada tonto o temerario.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Ya no tengo quince años.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —exclamó Hermione, separándose de Harry y limpiándose las lágrimas—. No debería preocuparme mucho. Sé que puedes cuidarte por tu cuenta.

—No te preocupes —dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste—. Pasamos por mucho juntos. Podremos con esto, y tú podrás salir adelante con Draco, ya lo verás.

—Tomaré tu palabra.

—Nos vemos en cinco años.

—Nos vemos en cinco años —dijo Harry, luciendo un poco más animado, pese a la perspectiva que tenía por delante. Hermione iba a darle un último abrazo, pero se contuvo, juzgando que haría la despedida aún más difícil. En lugar de eso, vio cómo su mejor amigo era encadenado y trasladado por un grupo de cuatro Aurores hacia un punto seguro de Desaparición. Estuvo un par de minutos de pie, con la mente en blanco, hasta que recordó que debía ir a la mansión Malfoy. Draco, a diferencia de Harry, necesitaba de su ayuda, pues estaba lidiando con una situación muy difícil, y sabía que no podría salir adelante solo. De todos modos, darse cuenta que nunca podría tener hijos de forma natural era un golpe enorme a su orgullo y a su vida en general. Y, aunque estuviera en camino de desligarse de su linaje, aún había mucho trecho por recorrer.

Cuando Hermione entró a la mansión, encontró a Draco de pie en el amplio vestíbulo. No lucía triste, pero tampoco feliz. Era como si hubiera llegado a una decisión que era necesaria pero no justa para él.

—Hermione —dijo Draco con una voz pareja, carente de emoción alguna, casi como un autómata—. Sé que me ofreciste algunas alternativas, pero ahora, solamente tengo una opción realista.

Hermione, cuando Draco acabó de hablar, se dio cuenta de cuál era esa alternativa. Era como ella había pensado. Se trataba de la opción que menos le gustaba a Draco, y supuso que debió pasar por un infierno para tomar esa decisión. Se acercó a Draco y le tomó ambas manos, mirándolo con firmeza.

—No tienes que tomar esa decisión —dijo Hermione suavemente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Si es algo que no te hace feliz, no lo hagas. Yo te apoyaré.

Draco se quedó en silencio, recordando una conversación que había tenido con Hermione poco después de llegar al Bosque de Dean. Tenía que ver con lo que significaba ser padre y a quién se le podía llamar un verdadero padre. Hermione le había explicado la diferencia entre un padre y un progenitor, y, aunque Draco no se había convencido del todo de lo que ella había dicho en esa oportunidad, recién en ese momento vino a entender cuál era la importancia de aquellas palabras. _Ser padre no siempre es ser progenitor. Yo estaba empecinado en ser un progenitor, básicamente un dispensador de semen. Ser padre es mucho más que eso. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de no sólo hacer hijos, sino que también de criarlos, de dejar mi marca en el mundo a través de ellos. ¡Será una verdadera muestra de que me finalmente me he liberado del yugo de mi linaje! ¡Podré hacer que mis hijos sean lo que quieran!_

—No se trata de lo que me haga feliz —dijo Draco al fin, sobresaltando un poco a Hermione—. Se trata de lo que _nos_ haga feliz. Estaba acostumbrado a pensar siempre en mí mismo, en pensar en lo que era bueno para mí, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias para los demás.

—¿Y ahora piensas diferente?

—Pienso diferente, pero no porque hubiera hecho alguna introspección —repuso Draco, mirando a Hermione con la misma firmeza con la que ella le miraba a él—. No quiero sonar cursi, pero esa semana que pasé enfermo fue algo bueno.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nada de "lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida"?

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado es que yo finalmente abriera los ojos. Tú pudiste haberme dado mil argumentos para cambiar, pero la decisión fue mía. Yo decidí abrir mi mente hacia nuevas posibilidades.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por breves segundos antes que Hermione tomara la palabra. Draco notó que había hecho más amplia su sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué? Me alegra mucho que seas tan distinto a los demás hombres en ese sentido. No sabes cuánto me molesta que ellos digan "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" o "no habría podido hacer equis cosa de no ser por ti". Tú lo dijiste muy bien: uno puede decirte mil cosas, pero al final, el que toma las decisiones eres tú.

—A mí también me alegra que no seas de esas mujeres que necesitan que les digan cosas lindas a cada minuto, o necesiten que las lleven de compras todos los fines de semana. ¡Todo se trata de ellas! Pero tú eres diferente. Antes, me mantenía lejos de las mujeres independientes, capaces, fuertes e inteligentes.

—¿Y ahora?

—Me temo que no voy a buscar otro tipo de mujer.

Hermione volvió a arquear una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque ese tipo de mujeres te puede dar más de una sorpresa, y a veces eso no te va a gustar.

—Entonces déjame decirlo de otro modo. —Draco ya no hablaba con ese tono anodino y falto de emociones con el que había comenzado aquella conversación, pues se notaba un poco más contento—. No voy a buscar otra mujer mientras estés conmigo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento. Pese a que no se trataba de una mujer que disfrutara mucho de los cumplidos, mostró una amplia sonrisa cuando cobró conciencia que esas palabras habían provenido de la boca de Draco Malfoy. Tal vez no las habrías apreciado tanto si fuese otro el hombre que las hubiera dicho, pero no lo hacía porque fuese Draco Malfoy, sino porque el hombre que alguna vez fue no habría dicho esas palabras aunque le torturaran hasta la muerte, y el hecho que las hubiera pronunciado era un potente indicio del cambio que había sufrido en esa semana tan tormentosa para él.

—Pensé que jamás dirías algo así —dijo Hermione, mirándolo con falsa sospecha—. ¿Te volviste cursi?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Sería cursi si hubiera dicho eso en ese tono de marica que usan los cantantes de baladas románticas muggle.

Hermione soltó una breve risa.

—Sí. Esos cantantes suenan como chicas.

—Bueno, creo que me desviado demasiado del tema. —Draco carraspeó, creyendo que ya era tiempo de que Hermione supiera qué decisión había tomado en relación con su esterilidad—. Lo que quería decirte era que ya tomé mi decisión. En realidad, es la única que puedo tomar si quiero ser padre. —Draco tomó aire. No era fácil decir las palabras que venían a continuación, sobre todo para alguien que ponía buena parte de su linaje en la procreación a la antigua—. He decidido adoptar un niño… o una niña, si es eso lo que quieres.

Hermione creía que Draco iba a desistir de todo el asunto de ser padre para siempre, pero la decisión que él había tomado la pilló con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, le causó una grata sorpresa ver que Draco no iba a renunciar a ser padre solamente porque no podía hacer él mismo a los hijos.

—Es tú decisión, Draco. Después de todo, eres tú quien aceptó adoptar. Es justo que esté en tus manos decidir si es un niño o una niña. Como te dije, aceptaré lo que sea que escojas y te apoyaré.

—Pues gracias… supongo.

—Podríamos comenzar con los trámites de inmediato —sugirió Hermione, viendo que Draco se encontraba más tranquilo—. Asumo que no tienes nada que hacer.

—Recuerda que soy el dueño de una empresa —dijo Draco con un toque de petulancia—. Y ahora que me restituyeron mi puesto de presidente, puedo hacer lo que me da la gana con mi tiempo… y con mi dinero.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Hermione, soltando las manos de Draco y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la mansión—. No hay tiempo que perder. Solamente tenemos dos días.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Solamente dos días?

—No estoy diciendo que adoptemos un hijo en dos días. Digo que es suficiente tiempo para hacer los trámites. Además, no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que debemos hacer o qué requisitos debemos cumplir. No estoy segura de si necesitamos estar casados para adoptar, pero es mejor preguntar que quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

—¿Podrías frenarte por un momento? Dijiste demasiadas palabras en pocos segundos. —Draco no lucía enojado, sino que un poco divertido. Era curioso que las cosas que antes le molestaban de Hermione, ahora le causasen gracia—. Tienes razón, pero pienso que deberíamos tomarnos esto con más calma. Estamos hablando de hacernos cargo de un niño. No quiero cometer los mismos errores que mi padre, ¿sabes?

—A mí tampoco me interesa que ocurra eso.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Draco dedicó una mirada al techo de forma casual, esperando que Hermione captara la indirecta. Por suerte, ella no decepcionó.

—No te rindes, ¿verdad?

—No es cosa de rendirse o no —repuso Draco, dirigiéndose al segundo piso, seguido de cerca por Hermione—. No puedo dejarte embarazada, pero eso no significa que nos debamos quedar sin placer.

Hermione bufó. Sin embargo, acompañó a Draco hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Los gemidos se escucharon hasta la noche.

* * *

Era el turno de la defensa para presentar su caso. Siempre que se procedía a defender a un acusado, había dos alternativas: la primera se trataba de desacreditar la parte acusadora, de modo que el caso se derrumbara por sí mismo, y la segunda consistía en realzar la reputación del acusado, de modo que, a los ojos del Wizengamot, le resultara más difícil juzgarlo de forma objetiva. No obstante, como Marcus Brigham ya había sido despedido de San Mungo por experimentar con muggles, realzar su reputación no era una opción. Había que ensuciarse las manos para que el cliente saliera libre de polvo y paja, o al menos se redujera la pena.

Hermione, como era una mujer culta, estaba al tanto de los procedimientos de la defensa, y estaba segura que la iban a llamar a declarar en algún momento de la sesión. Su plan era simple; atenerse a los hechos y despersonalizar su testimonio. De todas formas, dos noches seguidas de sexo eran suficientes para aclarar la cabeza de cualquiera.

La defensa fue llamando a los mismos testigos que había interrogado la parte acusadora, pero había una diferencia importante que podría jugar a favor del acusador. Harry no estaba presente, pues el juez a cargo del juicio contra él solamente le había otorgado un día de permiso para declarar. Pudo haber permitido que Harry estuviera fuera de Azkaban más días, pero la defensa no había presentado la lista de testigos al Wizengamot dentro del plazo necesario para que el juez aprobara los días extra que Harry estaría en el Ministerio.

La sesión llevaba dos horas, y la defensa se las había arreglado para minar el caso de la parte acusadora, aprovechando algunos agujeros en el testimonio de varios testigos. El equipo de abogados de Marcus Brigham aplicó semejante presión sobre ellos que un número importante de testigos cambió su versión de los hechos, y fueron inmediatamente acusados de perjurio por la defensa del acusado. Claro, algunos mantuvieron sus historias, pero aquello no pareció levantar demasiado el caso de la parte acusadora.

Para poner el clavo final al ataúd, la defensa llamó a Hermione Granger, la persona que más había aportado a la acusación. El abogado en jefe de la defensa creía que si conseguía encontrar algún detalle en sus declaraciones, por pequeño que fuese, echaría abajo todo su testimonio y la parte acusadora quedaría en el más completo descrédito. El juez creería que todo eso había sido una monumental pérdida de tiempo, y Marcus Brigham sería exonerado de todos los cargos. La defensa incluso estaba estudiando la posibilidad de demandar al Ministerio por los agravios causados a su cliente.

Cuando Hermione fue llamada a declarar, ella se puso de pie, caminó con la cabeza gacha y tomó asiento frente al equipo de abogados, evitando sus miradas. Miraba en todas direcciones y se removía en su asiento. El abogado en jefe podría hacer una fiesta. No conocía personalmente a Hermione, pero sabía lo inteligente que era. _Pero las personas inteligentes, a menudo son tímidas. No será difícil presionarla para que trabaje a nuestro favor._

—Señorita Granger —comenzó uno de los abogados, adoptando una postura tal que ella se amedrentara frente a él—. Me gustaría saber qué relación tiene con su paciente.

Hermione no respondió de inmediato. Miró al abogado como si no deseara otra cosa que irse de la corte y escapar a un millón de kilómetros del Ministerio de la Magia. El abogado la presionó con su postura y ella se inclinó hacia atrás, tragando saliva.

—Es mi novio —dijo ella en un tono tan agudo que el abogado apenas la escuchó. Él podría bailar frente a la actitud de Hermione—. No llevamos mucho de relación.

—¿Qué es lo que dice el reglamento de San Mungo respecto a la interacción entre sanador y paciente?

Esta vez, Hermione no se demoró tanto en responder a la pregunta.

—Dice que dicha relación debe ser estrictamente profesional, de modo que el sanador no pierda la objetividad respecto al caso a mano.

El abogado se aproximó aún más a Hermione.

—¿Y puede decir que siguió el reglamento al pie de la letra, mientras Draco Malfoy era su paciente?

Hermione, desde que el abogado formuló la segunda pregunta, supo que él quería desarmar sus argumentos empleando la relación entre ella y Draco. Supuestamente, aquello le había hecho perder objetividad y había actuado de acuerdo a sus emociones y no de acuerdo a la lógica, lo que daba pie a todo tipo de juicios erróneos. En resumen, el abogado estaba usando la condición de mujer de Hermione a su favor. Gracias a su actuación de cordero listo para el sacrificio, había evaluado rápidamente a quien le interrogaba.

—No, no seguí el reglamento, porque éste solamente se aplica mientras sanador y paciente se encuentran dentro de San Mungo. —El abogado abrió los ojos y la boca al ver que Hermione había cambiado su postura y su tono de voz. Ahora, lucía como la mujer fuerte, independiente e inteligente que era—. No hay ninguna regla que indique cómo un sanador debe actuar en caso que deba prestar atención médica fuera del recinto hospitalario.

—¿Y qué hay de los sanadores de cabecera, que asisten a sus pacientes a domicilio?

—Siguen otro reglamento —repuso Hermione con calma y frialdad—. Ningún sanador contratado por el hospital tiene autorización para atender pacientes fuera del edificio. De hecho, me sorprende que no haya pautas para esa contingencia. Es como si nadie hubiera anticipado un atentado en San Mungo.

El Wizengamot se sumió en un silencio denso y pesado. A juzgar por el ambiente que, de repente, se había formado en la corte, era obvio que Hermione acababa de dar voz a un vacío legal importante en el código de conducta de un sanador. El silencio se prolongó, y los miembros del Wizengamot se removían en sus asientos, intercambiando miradas de nerviosismo.

—Pues me parece que esa es una pobre excusa para justificar su comportamiento —gruñó el abogado, bien al tanto de que existía ese vacío legal, esperando que Hermione no se diera cuenta. Al parecer, había subestimado groseramente a su testigo—. Haría cualquier cosa para sacarse la culpa de encima, ¿verdad?

—Objeción, su señoría —dijo Isaías Harrington, poniéndose de pie y mirando al juez—. El abogado está personalizando su caso.

—A lugar —repuso el juez, taladrando con la mirada al abogado que interrogaba a Hermione—. Señor Brighton, le recuerdo que estamos en un juicio, no en un programa de opinión.

—Lo siento, su señoría —dijo el abogado, rugiendo para sus adentros, frustrado por la sorpresa que le había dado Hermione Granger—. ¿Posee alguna evidencia de aquel vacío legal?

—Pues le aconsejo que lea el reglamento de conducta profesional de San Mungo.

El abogado conjuró uno de los tantos reglamentos que se entregaban a los nuevos sanadores y lo leyó por varios minutos, solamente para convencerse de que el vacío legal existía. Maldijo en su interior. Hermione Granger tenía razón. Si no había una pauta de conducta en caso que San Mungo se viera comprometido, por cualquier motivo, el eje central de su interrogatorio se desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes. Intentando desacreditar el testimonio de Hermione Granger, había recibido un trago de su propia medicina. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tirase la toalla tan temprano en la sesión.

—Puede que tenga razón sobre el vacío legal en el reglamento, pero no puede negar que no actuó con la cabeza mientras atendió a Draco Malfoy fuera del hospital.

—No lo niego —dijo Hermione sin tapujos—. Atendiendo a Draco me causó muchos problemas y desaires, pero no tengo miedo en reconocer que él me gusta mucho. Sin embargo, si no tiene un marco legal en el que apoyarse, entonces este interrogatorio carece de sentido, a menos que quiera tocar otros temas.

Hermione volvía a tener razón, para el descontento del abogado. Podría expresar sus sentimientos por su paciente en público, pero si no tenía un resquicio legal que le permitiera impugnar el juicio de Hermione mientras atendía a Draco Malfoy, lo que dijera caería en oídos sordos. Debía probar por otro ángulo, algo que cayese dentro de la ley y que no le permitiese ser objetiva.

—¿Recuerda algo de cuando estuvo cautiva en una supuesta casa franca de Dragón Negro, en el momento en que Marcus Brigham se presentó?

—Recuerdo que me platicó sobre por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo—repuso Hermione, recordando aquella terrible conversación que le había hecho entender que ya no podía hacer nada por Draco—. Me narró lo que le había ocurrido a su familia, a manos de unos asaltantes muggle, de cómo había tratado de entender a la gente sin magia en sus venas y cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no se podía hacer nada por ellos, salvo diezmar su población. Fue por eso que desarrolló el virus.

—¿Es posible que su declaración haya estado coloreada por sus sentimientos? Porque, de acuerdo a las declaraciones de Marcus Brigham, usted se encontraba en un estado emocional alterado porque él le había dicho que ya no se podía hacer nada para revertir la esterilidad de su paciente. Fácilmente pudo haber inventado una justificación para odiar a Marcus Brigham, estando bajo ese estado emocional alterado. ¿Es posible que eso haya ocurrido?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, dando por asumido que las mujeres eran incapaces de pensar de forma lógica y ordenada. Aunque Hermione sí se encontraba emocionalmente vulnerable en aquel momento, tenía claro que nunca acusaría a alguien sin fundamento. Su naturaleza le impedía hacer semejante cosa.

—Mire, señor Brighton, si está insinuando que no soy capaz de pensar de forma racional frente a las situaciones como la que usted me describe, entonces está cometiendo un grave error. Pero, como no quiero ser acusada de desacato, voy a contestar su pregunta. No, no es posible que eso ocurra. En todo caso, yo no me encontraba en un estado emocional alterado cuando Marcus Brigham me narró su historia. Si me encontraba en esa condición, fue a propósito de su narración. Cuando use el Veritaserum conmigo, verá que nada de lo que le estoy diciendo es mentira.

El abogado sostuvo la mirada de Hermione por varios segundos, tratando de comprobar si ella le estaba mintiendo o no. Después, alzó la vista hacia el juez, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

—No tengo más preguntas, su señoría.

El juez asintió con la cabeza y ordenó a un Auror traer el Veritaserum, dedicándole la misma mirada significativa que recibió del abogado. Mientras tanto, Hermione consideró que había hecho un buen trabajo haciéndole creer a quien le había interrogado que se sentía amedrentada en su presencia. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar el veredicto, pues la defensa de Marcus Brigham descartó llamar más testigos y declaró su alegato concluido.

El Auror que se suponía que debía traer el Veritaserum volvió a la corte, luciendo preocupado. El juez supo que algo andaba mal en el acto, pero a Hermione le dio la impresión que no lucía demasiado preocupado por lo que fuese que necesitaba informar el Auror.

—Su señoría —dijo el Auror, y Hermione notó que llevaba sus manos vacías—, se agotó el Veritaserum.


	36. Injusticia

XXXV  
Injusticia

La noticia de que el Veritaserum se había acabado cayó como un balde de agua fría no solamente a Hermione, sino que al resto del Wizengamot. Sin aquella pócima, era imposible verificar el testimonio de la sanadora, lo que dejaba una sola alternativa a los miembros de la Alta Corte Mágica: decidir a la antigua si la declaración de Hermione era aceptable o no. Aquello se decidía mediante una votación. El testimonio se aceptaba si el cincuenta por ciento más uno estaba a favor de éste, y lo mismo se aplicaba para el rechazo.

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a ocurrir durante la votación. De todas formas, tenía motivos para sentirse preocupada, y no había que mirar más allá de la poca preocupación del juez acerca del problema del Veritaserum. Recordaba que el abogado defensor había dedicado una larga mirada al juez, y éste había hecho lo mismo con el Auror que había anunciado el problema con el Veritaserum. No lo tenía claro, pero le daba la impresión que algo se estaba tejiendo dentro de la corte.

Y la votación tuvo lugar.

La corazonada de Hermione cobró más fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que un gran número de los miembros del Wizengamot votó en contra de su testimonio. El conteo oficial arrojó unos números bastante adversos: setenta y tres por ciento no creía en su testimonio, un veinticinco por ciento simpatizaba con ella y un dos por ciento se abstuvo de votar. Hermione no lo podía creer. Toda la preparación que había efectuado para presentar la declaración más objetiva posible había caído en oídos sordos.

—En virtud de la votación del Wizengamot, declaro el testimonio de la señorita Granger inadmisible. —El juez golpeó con el martillo y Hermione tembló con el sonido—. ¿Ha concluido el caso de la defensa?

—Sí, su señoría —respondió el abogado en jefe de Marcus Brigham.

—Entonces habrá un receso de una hora, después del cual se leerá el veredicto.

Hubo bastante movimiento en la corte, pero Hermione se había quedado como enraizada al piso, mirando sin ver hacia el estrado. Creyó que tenía al abogado en sus manos, que había conseguido manipularlo para no darle margen de realizar alguna maniobra legal con la que desarmar su testimonio. Al final, la manipulada fue ella. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ninguna forma de demostrar que hubo juego sucio en el juicio. Por último, se puso de pie y también abandonó la corte. No deseaba estar presente en la lectura del veredicto, pues sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero era necesario. Necesitaba tener, al menos un rayo de esperanza de que Marcus Brigham pagara por lo que le había hecho al mundo.

Decidió salir del Ministerio de la Magia a tomarse un café bien cargado, e iba rumbo a la cafetería más cercana, cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione, después de propinarle un breve beso en sus labios—. Pensé que estarías en la mansión.

—Creí prudente ganar tiempo y averiguar qué condiciones necesitamos cumplir para adoptar un niño o una niña —repuso Draco, señalando el edificio donde se encontraba el Ministerio de la Magia—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en el juicio?

Hermione bajó la cabeza, y Draco supo que no le había ido tan bien.

—Manipularon mi interrogatorio —dijo ella, crispando los puños en señal de impotencia—. Pienso que el juez y los abogados estaban coludidos para garantizar que mi declaración no tuviera peso en el juicio, pero no tengo forma de probarlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué aportar a la conversación. Al final, decidieron hacer lo que Draco había dicho. De todos modos, probar que hubo juego sucio en el juicio era prácticamente imposible sin que el mismo Ministerio emprendiera una investigación oficial. Y Hermione sabía que necesitaba pruebas para hacer que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica hiciera algo al respecto.

Ambos penetraron en el Atrio y se dirigieron al departamento correspondiente. Como era normal en el Ministerio, las oficinas estaban apiñadas unas con otras, por lo que el espacio para trasladarse era muy reducido. Después de forcejear con algunos funcionarios y una cantidad nada desdeñable de personas que iba a lo mismo que Hermione y Draco, ambos fueron atendidos por una mujer de aspecto huraño y cabello entrecano.

—Ya veo —dijo la funcionaria, consultando unos pergaminos y volviendo a posar sus ojos en la pareja—. Ambos se encuentran en una situación socioeconómica estable y se encuentran dentro de la edad legal para adoptar. Sin embargo, para adoptar un hijo, deben cumplir las mismas condiciones que se requieren para tener hijos de forma natural.

—¿A qué se refiere? —quiso saber Draco, aunque Hermione intuía que iba a obtener una respuesta que no le iba a gustar.

—Seguramente saben que, en el mundo mágico, no se reconocen los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio —dijo la funcionaria como si se supiera la ley de memoria—. No es como en el mundo muggle, donde necesitan pasar cierto tiempo conviviendo para gozar de los mismos beneficios que una pareja casada. En el mundo mágico, es obligación estar casado para tener hijos, sea de forma natural o por adopción. Y de acuerdo con el registro, ustedes no cumplen ese requisito. Lo lamento, pero no pueden adoptar mientras no presenten un certificado de matrimonio.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, ambos pensando en la misma cosa. Resultaba que era cierto. Necesitaban estar casados para adoptar a un hijo. Ambos no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado poco para dar un paso tan importante. También estaba el asunto de la disponibilidad de niños a ser adoptados. La tasa de abandono de niños era baja en el mundo mágico, más que nada porque la tasa de natalidad era baja, y Draco sabía que, para cuando estuvieran en condiciones de casarse con Hermione, tendría que esperar quién sabe cuánto tiempo para adoptar un hijo. Y Draco no se caracterizaba por su paciencia.

—¿Y si nos casamos en este momento?

—Podrían, pero están en el departamento equivocado —respondió la funcionaria. Hermione miró a Draco con descortés incredulidad.

—¿No crees que te estás precipitando?

—Pero…

—Draco. El matrimonio no es algo que debas tomarte a la ligera. No me conoces bien aún. Es todo un proceso, y no, no es algo legal. Es un tema de nosotros dos. ¿Qué pasa si encuentras algo en mí que no te gusta? ¿O convivir conmigo sea un problema para ti? Es complicado el asunto del matrimonio. A veces es una cuestión de meses, otras, de años.

—Pero… pero quiero tener ese hijo, Hermione.

—Lo sé, Draco, pero lo peor que puedes hacer en este momento es pensar con el corazón. —Hermione le tomó ambas manos y le miró con ojos brillantes—. Te prometo que tendrás lo que quieres. Lo único que te pido es paciencia. Las mejores cosas de esta vida se hacen esperar, te lo aseguro.

Draco suspiró, bajando los hombros, decidiendo que, aunque no le gustara la idea, Hermione tenía razón.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, mostrando una sonrisa triste—. Esperaremos lo que sea necesario. Confío en que sigamos juntos para cuando queramos dar ese paso tan importante.

Ambos salieron del Ministerio, viendo que aún tenían tiempo para comer algo antes de volver a la corte y enterarse del veredicto. Hermione escogió una cafetería pequeña y ordenó un té para Draco (él odiaba el fenómeno muggle del café) y un capuchino para ella. Mientras llegaban los pedidos, Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione, recordando algo que le había dicho su padre antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en lo que nos dijo esa funcionaria, y me acordé de las pláticas que tenía con mi padre antes de entrar al colegio.

—¿Y qué te dijo tu padre?

—Me dijo que no podía perder tiempo encontrando a una mujer con la que me sintiera cómodo, a la que pudiera amar sin condiciones o que me apoyara en las decisiones que tomara. Decía que todo lo que me debería importar era que esa mujer fuese sana, que fuese obediente y que honrara mis deseos sin cuestionamientos ni dudas. También me decía que me mantuviera alejado de las mujeres independientes, más que nada porque iban en contra de nuestro concepto de esposa ideal.

Hermione soltó una risa suave.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pensar si te ve conmigo.

—Me importa una mierda lo que él piense —dijo Draco con un poco de enojo—. Además, él está en Azkaban. No puede decirme nada. Y si alguna vez sale de prisión y trata de desheredarme, lo va a tener muy difícil. Recuerda que sus riquezas pasaron a mis manos en el momento que él comenzó con su sentencia.

—¿Y los aceptarías nuevamente, si es que alguna vez quedan libres?

—Lo haría, siempre y cuando ellos acepten mi relación contigo —repuso Draco con una pequeña sonrisa—. Si no es así, bueno, buena suerte viviendo en la calle.

Hermione, en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría pensado que Draco estaba siendo un poco cruel con sus propios padres, pero viendo lo que ellos le habían hecho y en lo que le habían convertido, juzgaba que no era menos de lo que se merecían. A lo mejor, era posible que vivir en la pobreza les diera una lección de humildad.

—No creo que ellos toleren vivir en la calle —opinó Hermione, viendo que su capuchino venía en camino, junto con el té de Draco—. No tendrán otra alternativa que aceptar nuestra relación.

—No necesito su aceptación —dijo Draco, tomando su taza de té de las manos del garzón—. Lo único que necesito es que tú aceptes estar conmigo.

—Y eso, como bien sabes, ya lo tienes —repuso Hermione, bebiendo un sorbo de su capuchino. Podía ser una cafetería pequeña, pero ella había escogido ese local por una razón—. ¿Estás seguro de tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que estemos en condiciones para casarnos?

—No lo sé —respondió Draco, bebiendo un trago moderado de su té—, pero la única forma de averiguarlo es seguir esperando.

—Tienes razón. —Hermione consultó su reloj, percatándose de que faltaban diez minutos para que el juez emitiera su veredicto—. Acabemos con esto y, si quieres, me acompañas a la corte.

—¿A qué?

—A escuchar el veredicto sobre el juicio a Marcus Brigham.

Draco miró significativamente a Hermione y decidió que aquello era un asunto importante. Cuando acabó con su té, ambos pagaron sus respectivas órdenes y salieron a paso raudo al Ministerio de la Magia. Cruzaron el Atrio, el control de seguridad y llegaron a la corte con dos minutos de sobra.

Cuando el juez tomó asiento en su puesto, todo el Wizengamot se encontraba en silencio. Marcus Brigham, sentado en la silla central, como todos los acusados, ostentaba una expresión indescifrable en su cara, como si tratara de despersonalizar su situación, con independencia de lo que dijese el juez. Hermione y Draco también permanecían en silencio, a la espera del veredicto.

—Señoras y señores presentes —comenzó el juez, tomando un trozo de pergamino y poniéndolo frente a sus ojos—, esta corte ha llegado a una decisión en lo concerniente al caso del Ministerio de la Magia en contra de Marcus Brigham y asociados.

Todos en la corte parecieron contener el aliento, aunque a Hermione le daba la impresión que lo hacían por razones distintas a las de ella y Draco. Decidió seguir escuchando.

—En virtud de lo expuesto por ambas partes, el Wizengamot ha llegado a la conclusión que la parte acusadora no presentó un caso lo suficientemente sólido para condenar a Marcus Brigham de acuerdo a lo solicitado por la fiscalía. Por eso, en el cargo de cuasi delito de genocidio, el acusado es hallado… inocente, pero en el cargo de desarrollo ilegal de armas biológicas, el acusado es hallado… culpable. Sin embargo, en relación con sus asociados, la evidencia de que ellos estuvieron involucrados en actividades ilícitas se acepta. Por lo tanto, las condenas a cada uno de estos asociados serán las siguientes…

Hermione no escuchó la lista de condenas a las otras personas acusadas. Le alegraba, hasta cierto punto, que Marcus Brigham fuese culpable del desarrollo ilegal de armas biológicas, pero ella quería que él fuese condenado por el crimen de cuasi delito de genocidio, lo que implicaba una pena más alta. El mero desarrollo de armas biológicas no ameritaba una pena alta, y Marcus podía optar a una rebaja en la condena por buena conducta, lo que no ocurría con la acusación más grave.

—Y todo porque no tenían Veritaserum —dijo Hermione, los puños crispados y mirando cómo Marcus Brigham era escoltado por cuatro Aurores—. Cinco años en Azkaban, pudiendo ser reducidos a dos. Y la fianza es una caca. Veinte mil Galeones. ¡Es una injusticia!

—Lo sé —añadió Draco, solidarizando con los pensamientos de Hermione, recordando todos los malos ratos que debió pasar a causa de la enfermedad que le había dejado estéril de por vida. No había pena legal para dimensionar los agravios que había sufrido a manos de Marcus Brigham. Por su culpa debía adoptar en lugar de tener hijos por sus propios medios.

Al final, ambos decidieron marcharse de la corte. Los ánimos andaban por el subterráneo. De todos modos, darse cuenta que un genocida había recibido el equivalente legal de una palmada en el trasero, era algo que ninguna persona podía tolerar sin sentirse deprimida. El hecho que los demás involucrados hubieran recibido las penas que les correspondían era un premio de consolación que Hermione no aceptaba.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Draco, viendo que Hermione tenía un humor sombrío—. ¿Vas a dejar que ese infeliz se salga con la suya?

—Ya se salió con la suya —repuso Hermione en voz baja, tratando heroicamente de no mirar al suelo—. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir con la investigación. Recuerda que tu empresa nos entrega apoyo financiero.

—Y lo seguiré entregando —dijo Draco, tomando a Hermione por el hombro—, hasta que tengas los resultados. De todas formas, lo positivo de este juicio es que mi empresa obtuvo muchos contratos con diversos hospitales mágicos para el suministro de pócimas curativas.

Hermione miró a Draco, sin entender.

—¿Y por qué? Recuerda que fue dinero de tu empresa la que financió las actividades de Dragón Negro, quienes trabajaban para Marcus Brigham.

—También debes recordar que el anuncio que hice sobre el financiamiento de tu investigación causó el efecto deseado. Además, el presidente que había autorizado los fondos se encuentra bajo arresto y esperando por juicio.

—¿Te refieres a Winston Lowell?

—El mismo. No quiero que mi empresa caiga en el descrédito solamente por un malentendido. El punto es que gozamos de buena reputación ahora, sobre todo con el asunto de tu investigación. Tienes que hacer el trabajo, Hermione. El mundo te lo va a agradecer mucho.

Hermione se quedó pensando en las palabras de Draco. Tal vez Marcus Brigham le había ganado en la arena legal, pero de ningún modo iba a permitir que le venciera en el frente científico de batalla. Tenía que haber una cura para esa enfermedad, o al menos una forma de detener su avance.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. No puedo darme por vencida.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó Draco.

Hermione hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

Tres años después

 _ALIVIO MUNDIAL_

 _Finalmente, después de unos pocos años de investigación, la enfermedad que asolaba al mundo muggle ha sido detenida._

 _Después de tres años de arduo trabajo, la sanadora Hermione Granger, junto a un equipo multidisciplinario, ha conseguido hallar la cura a la enfermedad que estaba dejando estéril a la gran mayoría de la población muggle. Múltiples pruebas han verificado su eficacia y se está distribuyendo, a un costo muy reducido, a todos los muggles del planeta. La empresa del magnate Draco Malfoy desempeñó un papel crucial en la manufactura y distribución del medicamento a nivel global, recaudando utilidades récord, pese al bajo costo de la cura. No obstante, tanto Hermione Granger como Draco Malfoy no han estado disponibles para dar ruedas de prensa en relación con lo sucedido. Más detalles en la página dos._

Marcus Brigham tiró el periódico a la basura con violencia. Después de todo lo que había trabajado para diezmar a la población mundial, le causaba escozor y rabia ver cómo una joven de un poco más de veinte años se las arreglaba para frustrar todos sus esquemas. No podía creer que Hermione Granger le hubiera derrotado en su propio juego. Pero aquella no era su única preocupación.

En absoluto.

Se encontraba delante del despacho del Ministro de la Magia. Por lo mismo, tragó saliva. Golpeó dos veces y la puerta se abrió. Marcus entró y se encontró con una persona que en el pasado había sido su aliada, pero que ahora se había convertido en su peor enemiga.

—Buenas tardes, señor Brigham —dijo Megan Vauxhall en un tono crudo que no auguraba nada bueno para él—. Me imagino que ya habrá leído el periódico.

—Yo y todo el mundo —murmuró Marcus, esperando que Megan no escuchara. Desafortunadamente, lo hizo.

—Yo confiaba en que usted hiciera un buen trabajo, confiaba en que desarrollara una enfermedad incurable. —Megan se puso de pie y se acercó a Marcus, quien retrocedió un poco—. Aquí podría pensar que no contó con la presencia de Hermione Granger, pero, por favor, señor Brigham, usted tiene más experiencia que esa mocosa. No debió haber permitido que ella le ganara en ingenio.

—¿Y qué quería que hiciera? Hice lo mejor que pude con los recursos que me entregaron.

—Pero ese "hice lo mejor que pude" no fue suficiente. Lo siento, señor Brigham, pero me ha decepcionado. Y es por eso que usted está aquí. No pagué su fianza para que esté libre, señor Brigham. Usted está aquí para que pague por sus errores.

Marcus Brigham sacó su varita, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada. Se encontraba en la oficina del Ministro de la Magia. Cualquier agresión que realizara sería en balde. Marcus solamente podía esperar a la caída del martillo, y, mientras veía a un equipo de Aurores penetrar en el despacho, supo que su suerte estaba echada.

* * *

Hermione regresaba de su laboratorio con el ánimo por el cielo. Aquellos tres años habían sido muy difíciles, tanto en lo laboral como en lo sentimental. Pese a que seguía junto a Draco, pruebas inesperadas salieron a su encuentro, tal como la salida prematura de los padres de Draco de Azkaban. Como era de esperarse, Lucius le hizo la vida imposible, inventando un millón de razones por las cuales ella jamás sería suficiente para Draco. Narcissa, mientras tanto, apostaba por la neutralidad, lo que siempre jugaba a favor del enemigo. Había discusiones interminables sobre el futuro de la empresa, ahora que Lucius estaba libre. Según él, Draco había erigido su compañía gracias a su dinero y, por ende, le pertenecía por derecho. Claro, también tenía la intención de desheredarlo, pues, en estricto rigor, las riquezas existentes de los Malfoy volvieron a pertenecerle. Y los dimes y diretes continuaron por varios meses, hasta que al final, Lucius se salió con la suya. Aunque Draco no se encontraba muy molesto por eso.

Ahora, Draco ya no formaba parte de la familia Malfoy. Lucius le prohibió volver a la mansión o usar su apellido para nombrar a los hijos que tuviera. Pero, como era natural, eso le venía de perlas a Draco. Podía haber perdido la riqueza de los Malfoy, pero las utilidades de la empresa (a la cual Lucius no le pudo poner las manos encima), le pertenecían por derecho. De ese modo, Draco continuó siendo un magnate del negocio de las pócimas curativas y compró una propiedad nueva, claro que no se trataba de una casa opulenta o particularmente grande. Pero Hermione había pagado muchos platos rotos en aquella contienda legal, mayormente gracias a Lucius y a algunos comentarios de Narcissa, y aquellos momentos habían sido difíciles de olvidar… hasta que encontró la cura de la enfermedad. Desde ese momento, nada pudo apagar su ánimo.

Esa noche había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida en compañía de Draco. Jadeaba a causa del cansancio y había encontrado una excusa para tomarse una ducha. Mientras escuchaba el sonido tranquilizador del agua repiquetear sobre la cerámica, Hermione pensaba en lo que le había permitido encontrar la cura de la enfermedad de Marcus Brigham. Tenía mucho que ver con el material genético con el que el Doctor había modificado el virus del resfrío. Después de más de dos años de experimentos, Hermione consiguió aislar el grupo de genes que causaba la enfermedad. Pasaron otros meses más para poder desarrollar otro virus, genéticamente modificado para cazar y eliminar a la enfermedad. Pero la verdadera genialidad del virus era que, al insertar el código genético en el agresor, ambos se volvían completamente inocuos y eran eliminados a través de la orina, tal como la materia y la antimateria se aniquilaban entre sí para generar energía.

Cuando hubo acabado con su ducha, Hermione se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, asegurándose de secarse bien las orejas y entremedio de los dedos de los pies, y salió del baño, solamente para encontrarse con una sorpresa mayúscula.

La habitación no presentaba ningún rastro de que una pareja hubiera tenido sexo allí. La cama estaba hecha, había velas encendidas por todas partes, pétalos de claveles caían desde el techo y, en medio de la habitación, él, Draco Malfoy, completamente vestido y con la mano extendida hacia ella. Sobre ésta, había una pequeña almohada, en la cual descansaba un anillo con un rubí incrustado en éste. Su cara expresaba profunda determinación e ilusión.

—Me harías muy feliz, Hermione Granger, si aceptaras ser mi esposa.

La cara de Hermione lo decía todo.


	37. Asuntos pendientes

Epílogo  
Asuntos pendientes

No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

En un momento, estuvo discutiendo con una mujer, al siguiente, se encontraba mirando las estrellas, acompañado del hedor más nauseabundo que había sentido en su vida. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo se alzó en protesta, y escogió no hacer ningún movimiento hasta que estuviera seguro que no le doliera nada.

Giró su cabeza, con el fin de reconocer su entorno, cuando se dio cuenta que, por alguna razón, había ido a parar a un desagüe junto al Támesis. Aquello al menos explicaba el mal olor, pero no cómo mierda había llegado a ese lugar. Tal vez los esbirros de Megan Vauxhall lo transportaron hasta allá, creyendo que había muerto. Sabía que los Aurores no estaban autorizados para emplear maleficios imperdonables, pero había otras formas de matar a alguien sin recurrir al Avada Kedavra.

Marcus Brigham podía considerarse afortunado. Era obvio que Megan no tenía la intención de que saliera de su oficina con vida, aunque le causaba extrañeza que, siendo Ministro de la Magia, se atreviera a hacer algo así en su propio despacho. Pero claro, Megan había invertido mucho en ese plan para permitir que alguien hiciera la conexión y le condujera directamente a ella. Pero Marcus, tirado allí, en medio de desperdicios humanos y apenas vivo, ya se había aburrido del plan de Megan. Estaba harto de ver que sus esfuerzos se fuesen al tacho de la basura. Tal vez… tal vez necesitaba hacer las cosas de forma distinta. Tal vez… hacer algo bueno le reportara beneficios.

Mientras conspiraba con Thomas Aynesworth y Megan Vauxhall, Marcus siempre debía preocuparse de no ser descubierto, lo que generaba presión en él y, al final, le hizo cometer algunos errores. Por otro lado, si dedicaba su energía a hacer una real contribución a la sociedad, ya no se vería en la necesidad de ocultar nada. Adiós a las presiones, adiós al secretismo. Nadie estaría tras él para recordarle lo que le esperaba si fracasaba, no sería juzgado en caso que se supiera lo que había hecho.

 _Supongo que no vi las cosas a través del cristal correcto. Permití que la muerte de mi familia me llevara por este camino. Solamente busqué entender a los muggles por compromiso, para aparentar que yo era diferente al resto, pero, muy en el fondo, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Quise escapar del impulso cegador de la venganza, pero ésta me alcanzó de todos modos. Y mira lo que obtuve a cambio._

Marcus ya no sentía todo el cuerpo como si le hubiera aplastado una prensa hidráulica. Lentamente, fue moviendo sus extremidades, como comprobando hasta qué punto podía moverse. Descubrió que el dolor ya no era tan intenso y, de forma lenta y tortuosa, se puso de pie, dando tumbos al principio, para luego caminar de forma más o menos cómoda. Lo primero que necesitaba hacer era acudir a San Mungo y asegurarse que no hubiera secuelas de su baile con la muerte. El siguiente paso a dar era bastante claro y decisivo.

Marcus no poseía su varita, por lo que debió caminar como quince cuadras para llegar al hospital. No esperaba que alguien fuese lo suficientemente caritativo para trasladarlo a su destino, por eso tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando un conductor se detuvo junto a él.

—¿Necesita un aventón?

Marcus se quedó un momento en silencio, incapaz de creer que un muggle se ofreciera a llevarle. Por supuesto, uno podría pensar que esa persona no sabía que Marcus era un mago, pero él había pasado buena parte de los últimos tres años pensando en formas de erradicar al la mayoría de la población no mágica, y había olvidado que no todos los muggles eran iguales. Después de todo, la premisa principal en la que se basaba su plan giraba en torno a una idea que había dado vueltas dentro de su cabeza desde que su familia había sido asesinada.

—¿Señor? —insistió el muggle, y Marcus espabiló, recordando su situación.

—Me temo que necesito transporte en este momento.

—¿Y dónde necesita ir?

Marcus iba a decir "San Mungo", pero recordó con quién estaba hablando y le dio la dirección en la que se encontraba el hospital. El conductor le instó a que se subiera y Marcus obedeció.

—¿Y se puede preguntar qué fue lo que le ocurrió? —quiso saber el muggle, mientras hacía andar el vehículo. Marcus juzgó que no era prudente hablar de las circunstancias por las cuales había acabado en ese estado. De todos modos, un intento de asesinato no era un tópico agradable de plática, sobre todo cuando uno era la víctima.

—Me caí por un terraplén —mintió Marcus, juzgando que aquella era una buena explicación alternativa para lo que le había ocurrido—. Creo que tomé algo que no me hizo muy bien.

—Es común que "pateen" los tragos en los bares —repuso el muggle, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque creo que es demasiado temprano para que usted se encuentre en esas condiciones. Apenas son las once de la noche.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Marcus, dándose cuenta que no llevaba consigo su reloj de pulsera—. No tenía idea de qué hora era.

—Debió haber arrasado con el bar. ¿Algún problema amoroso? —El conductor dobló una esquina y Marcus vio que se encontraba en la calle correcta.

—Laboral —repuso él, juzgando que no se encontraba muy lejos de la verdad.

—¿Le despidieron?

—Podríamos decir que así fue —dijo Marcus, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su abdomen—. ¿Cuánto falta?

—Unas cinco cuadras.

Aquellas cinco cuadras transcurrieron en completo silencio. De todas formas, a Marcus no se le ocurría algún tema de conversación que no fuese su desgracia. Cuando se bajó del vehículo y agradeció al conductor, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había sobreestimado su estado de salud. A duras penas pudo entrar en el hospital, y la recepcionista (quien no era la misma persona de antes), le indicó el cuarto piso. Marcus necesitó la asistencia de dos sanadores para que pudiera subir las escaleras.

Una vez más, Marcus yacía de espaldas, pero en lugar de las estrellas, veía el techo de una sala de hospital, y en lugar de sentir el típico tufo a alcantarilla, el olor a antiséptico penetraba en sus fosas nasales. Menudo cambio, pensó, mientras recibía las atenciones preliminares.

Cuando el sanador a cargo de su cuidado llegó, a Marcus se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hallaba irónico que la misma persona que había tratado de encontrar la cura a la enfermedad que estaba afectando a millones en el mundo, ahora se preocupara de curar sus propias dolencias.

—Buenas tardes, señor Brigham —dijo Hermione Granger, sosteniendo su mirada como si él jamás le hubiese hecho algún agravio—. Hoy seré su sanadora. ¿Le importa si le hago algunas preguntas?

Pero el pobre Marcus no podía articular palabra. Creía que tres años no serían suficientes para limar asperezas entre los dos, pero allí estaba ella, sin odio, sin resentimiento, simplemente haciendo su trabajo. Le tomó un minuto completo abrir la boca.

—N-No, no hay problema.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—¿Está seguro? Si gusta, puedo hacer que otro sanador le atienda.

Ella dijo todo eso en un tono profesional que le hizo entender a Marcus que ya no había ninguna emoción negativa en ella. Se sintió más cómodo.

—No, no hay problema en que me haga las preguntas que necesite.

—En ese caso, podría comenzar diciéndome en qué lugares siente dolor.

Marcus le indicó con lujo de detalles las zonas más comprometidas, haciendo especial hincapié en el dolor en su abdomen, pues sospechaba que podía tratarse de una herida interna. Hermione también pareció pensar en lo mismo, por lo que examinó a Marcus en el abdomen y, en efecto, era como él temía.

—Tenía razón, señor Brigham, aunque no es tan grave como cree. —Hermione conjuró una pócima, llenó un vaso pequeño (que también había conjurado) y se lo tendió a su paciente. Marcus miró detenidamente el vaso, como tratando de encontrar algo malo con éste, y bebió su contenido de un sorbo. Le sorprendió que la pócima tuviera sabor a arándanos, pues él tenía entendido que sabía a petróleo, más que nada porque las pociones curativas no eran compatibles con los saborizantes naturales.

—Esa es una consecuencia de nuestra investigación —explicó Hermione al ver la cara de Marcus—. No queríamos que la cura tuviera mal sabor, por lo que descubrimos una forma de que los medicamentos sean agradables para el paladar, pero que al mismo tiempo, quede claro que la gente está consumiendo un medicina, no una golosina.

—Y aplicaron la misma idea para las pócimas en general.

—No veíamos la razón por la que las pociones curativas debían tener mal sabor —dijo Hermione con un dejo de orgullo en su voz—. Se supone que nuestro trabajo, aparte de sanar las enfermedades y dolencias mágicas, es hacer que el paciente se sienta cómodo. Y decidimos que podríamos comenzar con algo tan simple y a la vez tan complejo como el sabor de los medicamentos.

Marcus recordó, con añoranza, sus tiempos de sanador, cuando recibía como cinco quejas al día acerca de los medicamentos, sobre todo con cosas de carácter cosmético, como la textura y el sabor, especialmente este último. Había olvidado por completo que aquel era un problema que nadie quería darle solución, solamente por tratarse de algo estético. Pero Hermione tenía razón. Eran esa clase de cosas que podían poner más cómodo a un paciente, y le alegraba que la medicina mágica comenzara a tomar ese rumbo, más orientado a lo humano que a lo meramente médico.

—Perdón que le pregunte, señorita Granger —dijo Marcus, notando que la poción estaba haciendo efecto, disminuyendo el dolor en su abdomen—, pero, ¿qué ha sido de su vida después de… bueno…?

—No he estado mal —repuso Hermione, notando que Marcus no esperaba que ella contestara la pregunta—. De hecho, bastante bien. Acepté algo muy importante ayer, y, al parecer, hice muy feliz a alguien. Lo único que lamento es que no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

—¿De casualidad está hablando de Draco Malfoy?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Hermione, y Marcus supo que ella estaba evitando hablar del tema a propósito, aunque no sabía si lo hacía por él o por alguna otra razón que Merlín sabrá mejor.

—Discúlpeme. Pequé de impertinente.

—No, no es eso —se explicó Hermione, mostrando una sonrisa pequeña—. Es sólo que pensé que no le iba a interesar—. Ella se puso a examinar sus otras heridas con su varita, juzgando que no eran de mucha consideración—. Pero si le interesa, bueno, es que, desde ayer, estoy comprometida—. Hermione le mostró el anillo a Marcus, y él admitió que no se había percatado de ese detalle.

—Me alegro por usted.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo Hermione alegremente—. Lo único malo es que la cura no funciona con Draco. Su esterilidad es permanente.

—¿E intentó administrarle la cura?

—Dos veces ya. No hubo ningún cambio en ambas ocasiones.

—Es una pena —dijo Marcus, sintiéndose mal por ella, por Draco y por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones desde la muerte de su familia—. ¿Y ha pensado en adoptar?

—Es la mejor opción que tenemos —repuso Hermione, sin evitar bajar un poco la cabeza a causa de la decepción—. A Draco le costó mucho tomar esa decisión, pero al final, se dio cuenta que era la única forma de que pudiera tener un hijo.

—Él y millones de personas más.

—Al final, fueron dos mil millones los que quedaron permanentemente estériles por la enfermedad —dijo Hermione, recordando las horribles estadísticas que había dejado la pandemia de Blackpool—. La tasa de natalidad se derrumbó, la población envejeció y se está estudiando extender la edad de jubilación a los setenta años para los hombres y a sesenta y cinco años para las mujeres.

Marcus se quedó en silencio, ponderando lo que había dicho Hermione sobre las consecuencias de su enfermedad, atónito por las ramificaciones sociales y políticas de sus acciones. Había estado tan obcecado en diezmar la población no mágica que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias. Creía que iba a ser mejor que los muggles fuesen pocos, pues siendo pocos eran más fáciles de controlar, pero no había contado con que el plan pudiera fracasar. Al parecer, Megan Vauxhall era una mujer incapaz de aceptar una derrota.

—Vaya —dijo Marcus, incapaz de decir nada más.

—Bueno, ya está hecho —dijo Hermione, concluyendo su examen—. Fuera de su lesión en el abdomen, no hay otras heridas de consideración. Le recomiendo que permanezca en reposo por un par de noches y darle tiempo al cuerpo para que se recupere apropiadamente. Después, podríamos darle de alta.

Marcus se quedó en silencio por un breve momento, reflexionando sobre el proceder de Hermione Granger. Le había llamado la atención que ella hubiera empleado la palabra "recomiendo", en lugar de obligarle a que permaneciera en reposo. Fue cuando recordó el juramento que había pronunciado cuando se hizo sanador de San Mungo. No recordaba qué palabras exactas había empleado, pero sí había captado la idea central.

El paciente tenía la última palabra.

En la actualidad, el sanador pecaba de orgulloso, sabiéndose capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, con independencia de las decisiones del paciente, olvidando que el sanador estaba al servicio del paciente, no al revés. Y, reflexionando acerca de sus acciones, Marcus se dio cuenta que había roto en pedazos aquella regla sagrada. Él había decidido por las personas, él había creído que su plan era lo mejor para la raza humana, sin buscar segundas opiniones, sin ser objetivo acerca de los muggles. La muerte de su familia le había impedido ser objetivo y actuó como cualquiera lo haría en su situación. Lo único malo de aquel proceder, era que, a menudo, se daba cuenta de sus yerros cuando era demasiado tarde para solucionar el problema que él mismo había causado.

—Creo que es lo mejor —dijo Marcus, acomodándose en su cama, notando que era más blanda que las anteriores. Hermione se dio cuenta de ello.

—Parte de las utilidades de la cura se destinaron a la reconstrucción y mejoramiento de San Mungo —explicó ella, haciendo un ademán para marcharse—. Que tenga una buena noche.

—Espere un momento —dijo Marcus, recordando lo que le había llevado al hospital en primer lugar—. Lo que pasa es que… bueno… usted sabe bien qué era lo que estaba planeando. Lo que no sabe es que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto. Se trata de la persona que hizo posible todo este desastre.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Marcus con incredulidad.

—¿Hay alguien más?

—Así es, pero ella es intocable, al menos para el sistema legal tradicional —repuso Marcus, sabiendo que se estaba internando en aguas desconocidas al proponer semejante barbaridad—. ¿Hay alguna forma de lidiar con esa clase de problemas al margen de lo legal?

Para su sorpresa, Hermione sonrió.

—Conozco a alguien.

* * *

Lo bueno de haber sido condenado por una pena relativamente menor era que tenía derecho a libertad por buena conducta. Lo malo era que ya no podría concretar sus metas de ser un Auror. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiesen alternativas.

Dos días después de su salida de Azkaban, Harry había sido contactado por la última persona de la que esperaba saber algo. Al parecer, sus acciones no habían pasado desapercibidas para algunas personas, y entre esos sujetos era, por irónico que pudiera sonar, Caleb Wilson. Harry creía que aún estaba en prisión.

Resultaba que Caleb Wilson también había sido liberado por buena conducta, y el hecho que se hubiera entregado de forma voluntaria había sido un atenuante decisivo. Tres años pasaron desde que todo Dragón Negro fue encarcelado hasta que fue libre, y desde ese entonces, Caleb estaba reclutando gente para un nuevo proyecto. Harry se habría rehusado tajantemente a participar de aquella iniciativa, que Caleb había denominado "Dragón Dorado", pero no pudo conseguirlo. ¿La razón? Ya no se trataba de un equipo de mercenarios dedicados a cometer crímenes, sino que se habían convertido en una rama del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, algo así como un grupo de Operaciones Encubiertas, dedicado a resolver asuntos delicados al margen de la ley. Por paradójico que pudiera parecer, la idea había sido de Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien estaba harto de que políticos corruptos se salieran con la suya. Por supuesto, aquella nueva rama de Aurores estaba autorizada a solucionar problemas por cualquier medio necesario, a excepción del asesinato. La idea era poner a personajes corruptos con gran influencia política y económica tras las rejas, no dejar un reguero de cadáveres. Bueno, con lo moralista que era Harry, uno podría pensar que tampoco iba a aceptar trabajar en las sombras, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que a él tampoco le gustaba jugar según las reglas. Y aquella nueva oportunidad le venía de perlas. También pudo haber considerado a su nuevo empleador como un enemigo, pero Harry sabía que él era inteligente y que aceptar trabajar para Kingsley era la mejor solución para su situación.

Una semana había pasado desde que accedió trabajar para Caleb Wilson, y Harry se encontraba frente a una vivienda de aspecto lujoso. Iba vestido de etiqueta y gozaba de una identificación falsa. Había sido invitado por la misma dueña de casa, y aquello había sido posible gracias al trabajo de inteligencia de Dragón Dorado. Harry sabía exactamente qué hacer dentro del inmueble, pues había estudiado los planos al detalle, así como los comportamientos de la dueña de casa. De hecho, lo más difícil había sido ocultar la operación, de forma que Megan Vauxhall no supiera qué se estaba cociendo. Por fortuna, si todo salía bien esa noche, aquello ya no sería un problema.

Harry se arregló el frac y se dirigió a la casa. Estaba al tanto de que había encantamientos de impasibilidad en los alrededores, pero él era un invitado, y aquello no iba a ser una traba. Y no lo fue.

La fiesta tenía lugar en la amplia sala de estar, la cual había sido acondicionada para la ocasión. Todos los invitados parecían provenir de la alta sociedad mágica, por lo que le extrañó no ver a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy dando vueltas por ahí. Supuso que Azkaban se había asegurado que ellos jamás volviesen a gozar del prestigio de antaño.

Estuvo mezclándose con el resto de los invitados, hablando y gesticulando como lo había practicado hasta la saciedad en el nuevo cuartel de Dragón Dorado, ubicado en una casa cercana al Ministerio de la Magia. Sabía que debía mantener un bajo perfil por una cantidad precisa de tiempo, de modo que la anfitriona no se diera cuenta de quién era realmente.

Cuando Harry vio su momento, se acercó a la dueña de casa de forma casual y continuó su actuación.

—No creí que fuese capaz de organizar buenas fiestas.

—Todo el mundo piensa eso —dijo la anfitriona con una pequeña carcajada—. Usted es el señor Humes, ¿verdad?

—Tiene usted buena memoria.

—No crea. Solamente soy buena con las caras.

—Usted es una caja de sorpresas.

La aludida se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿De verdad?

—Es que no la conocía personalmente —dijo Harry graciosamente, separándose de ella y tendiéndole una mano—. Un error grosero por mi parte.

—No sea adulador —dijo ella, sonrojándose más si cabe, tomando la mano de Harry, interpretando correctamente el gesto—. No soy exactamente muy querida donde trabajo.

—¿Acaso estamos en el trabajo?

—No.

—Entonces concédame esta pieza.

Harry, en su interior, no podía creer que una buena actuación le podía reportar tantos beneficios. La mujer frente a él respondía a sus palabras y gestos como si estuviera programada para ello, y se preguntó si las demás funcionaban de forma similar. Luego, mientras la dueña de casa le miraba fijamente a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no habían sido sus palabras o sus gestos el ingrediente principal para el éxito. Había sido el aplomo con el que había dicho y hecho todo eso. No era lo mismo decir algo con aplomo a decir algo con tiento. Las mujeres eran expertas en percibir esa clase de cosas.

—Se mueve bastante bien, señor Humes.

—Es el beneficio de la práctica.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras hasta que finalizó la tercera canción y Harry se hubiera separado de su pareja de baile.

—Nunca creí que conociera a alguien tan agradable como usted —dijo la anfitriona, dedicando una mirada fugaz hacia una terraza que miraba a un lago cercano. Harry aprovechó la ocasión para tomar una copa de vino, convenientemente ubicada en un extremo de la mesa detrás de él.

—¿Le apetece un trago mientras conversamos más allá afuera?

La dueña de casa sonrió.

—Me leyó la mente, señor Humes.

Ambos se dirigieron a la terraza. No había nadie allí, y la luz era escasa. Condiciones perfectas.

Una vez afuera, Harry le tendió la copa de vino a la mujer y ella bebió un sorbo, luego otro, y otro más. Él la imitó, pero con un poco más de decoro.

—¿Siempre es así con sus invitados?

La mujer tardó un poco en responder. Era como si estuviera pensando la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque la gente normal no hacía gestos como de extraviada mientras hacía cosas como esa. Al final, Harry obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

—Solamente con los que me llaman la atención.

Harry, en cualquier otra condición, habría hallado extraña la forma desapasionada con la que hablaba la dueña de casa, pero en aquellas circunstancias, era exactamente lo que esperaba ver.

—¿Y yo le llamo la atención?

—En más de una forma.

—¿Y se puede saber en qué formas?

—De formas muy sexuales.

 _No puedo creer que esta mujer se encuentre tan desesperada._ Harry supo que era el momento de proceder con la siguiente fase del plan.

—Dejémoslo para más tarde. Por ahora, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas.

Silencio. Señal inequívoca de que podía continuar. Harry alzó su varita e hizo aparecer unas chispas de color verde.

—Lindos fuegos de artificio.

—Sirven para ambientar —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar—. Bueno, me gustaría que me dijera una cosa. ¿Qué sabe de la enfermedad de Marcus Brigham?

—Lo sé todo, desde los detalles de su investigación hasta el trasfondo de su odio hacia los muggles —dijo ella sin una pizca de emoción en su cara—. Yo fui el cerebro detrás de todo el plan. Yo inculpé a Thomas Aynesworth, yo hice que escribiera esas cartas a Marcus Brigham, yo le ofrecí financiar su investigación, yo contraté a Dragón Negro para que lidiara con Hermione Granger, yo me deshice de Winston Lowell, yo quería diezmar la población muggle para que nosotros, los magos, pudiéramos controlarlos, porque ellos no pueden decidir por sí mismos. Yo fui responsable del arresto de Caleb Wilson, de desacreditar a Hermione Granger para reducir la pena de Marcus Brigham, le pagué al Auror para que dijera que no había Veritaserum, al juez para que sobornara al Wizengamot y declarar inadmisible el testimonio de la señorita Granger.

Harry había obtenido más de lo que había anticipado. Había planeado dividir el interrogatorio en varias partes, pero, vistas las circunstancias, aquello ya no era necesario. Aquella mujer, quien no era otra que Megan Vauxhall, había confesado todos y cada uno de sus crímenes, y lo que era peor, otros habían escuchado. Poco después de que Megan acabó con su perorata, un equipo de Dragón Dorado apareció en la terraza y la apresó. Acto seguido, Harry acompañó a sus camaradas hacia un puesto seguro de desaparición y, con un estampido, viajaron a Londres, donde el destino de Megan Vauxhall sería escrito.

Cinco meses después

 _MEGAN VAUXHALL CONDENADA_

 _Hay tiempos de incertidumbre en el Ministerio de la Magia. La cabeza del gobierno mágico, Megan Vauxhall, fue hallada culpable por los cargos de cuasi delito de genocidio, financiamiento de desarrollo ilegal de armas biológicas, soborno, chantaje y corrupción gubernamental en general, por lo que fue condenada a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, sin derecho a libertad bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por otra parte, Thomas Aynesworth fue exonerado del cargo de colaborador, pero sigue siendo culpable de encubrimiento durante el juicio a Malcolm Jordan, por lo que su pena fue reducida a tres años, lo que significa que ya es un hombre libre. Aún no se sabe quién será el sucesor de Megan Vauxhall, pero varios candidatos se han propuesto para desempeñar tal función. Más detalles en la página 4._

Hermione dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, esperando a que el pollo terminara de cocinarse. En eso estaba cuando, de la nada, aparece Marcus Brigham. Lucía mucho más contento de lo que había estado en años.

—Tengo los papeles —dijo, tendiendo un fajo de documentos sobre la mesa, encima del periódico. Hermione los tomó, los examinó concienzudamente, y volvió a dejarlos sobre la mesa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Felicitaciones, señor Brigham —dijo Hermione, extendiéndole una mano, la cual Marcus estrechó con gusto—. Usted ya es un proveedor oficial de pociones curativas para la empresa de mi esposo. Con sus conocimientos y experiencia, no me extraña que, dentro de un par de años más, se convierta en el proveedor principal.

—Es usted muy gentil, señorita Granger.

—No es nada, señor Brigham. Enseguida le diré a la secretaria del señor Malfoy que archive estos papeles. Que tenga un buen día.

Marcus asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Hermione iba a consultar el estado del pollo cuando el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse en los muebles para no caerse. Creyó que aquello era algo transitorio, pero cuando vio que la situación no mejoraba, resolvió ir a San Mungo para que le dijeran qué diablos le estaba pasando. Desde hace unas cinco semanas que se venía sintiendo muy rara, y padecía de síntomas como alteraciones del estado de ánimo, subida de apetito, algunos mareos, y el pobre Draco había recibido su propia ración de disgustos por culpa de ella. Ya era el momento que tomara cartas en el asunto y que un sanador le dijera qué clase de enfermedad padecía. Por supuesto, había tratado de diagnosticarse a sí misma, pero a veces tenía un humor tan volátil que ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo.

En su opinión, la única cosa que explicara a la perfección sus síntomas era algo que ella sabía que era imposible. No había tenido sexo con ninguna otra persona que no fuese Draco, y sabía que él era estéril. Así que descartó esa posibilidad de cuajo. Algo más le estaba ocurriendo y necesitaba saber qué era. Dejó una nota encima de la mesa, explicando adonde había ido.

No pasaron más de treinta minutos y Draco hizo acto de presencia. Notó la ausencia de Hermione y vio la nota encima de la mesa. _Qué bueno que haya tomado esa decisión_ se dijo, recordando todos los malos ratos que había pasado por culpa de la rara enfermedad de Hermione. Por supuesto, la nota también hablaba del pollo, y Draco se dio cuenta que se había pasado en dos minutos la cocción. Apagó el horno con un movimiento de varita, justo en el momento en que Hermione hizo acto de presencia. Ostentaba una expresión inescrutable en su cara.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Draco, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—No hay nada malo con mi cuerpo —dijo Hermione en voz baja, mirando a Draco con una extraña mezcla de júbilo e incredulidad—. Pensé que era imposible, pero… pero… de algún modo, pasó. No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió, pero… es que es increíble… asombroso.

—¿Qué es asombroso? —insistió Draco, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia.

Hermione se acercó a él y le tomó ambas manos.

—Draco… —él sintió sus manos trémulas—… estoy embarazada. Y tú eres el padre.

La cara de Draco lo decía todo.

FIN

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Jamás creí que terminaría esta historia, dado que la di de baja en su momento, pero bueno, hemos llegado al final. Espero que no haya quedado como una historia de amor más. Si piensan lo mismo que yo, significa que hice bien mi trabajo.

Quiero dar un sincero agradecimiento a todos(as) aquellos(as) lectores(as) que leyeron esta historia, a quienes dejaron sus comentarios y a quienes la siguieron de principio a fin. Realmente fueron mi motivación para seguir adelante con este proyecto. Y ahora, a continuar con el que posiblemente será mi último fic del fandom de Harry Potter.

Un saludo.


End file.
